My Master
by CitrusMyLife
Summary: There was always one rule about having a slave..."Never fall in love with a slave". What will happen if they actually...fall for them?
1. Chapter 1

"Mama! Papa!" Yuzu cried out as they seperated her from her family.

"Yuzu don't worry dear! We'll see each other soon!" Her mother said

"We love you Yuzu! It'll be okay!" Her father said. Yuzu was then taken and went inside a van filled with other slaves who were half animals. Yuzu was chosen since she was a rare type of dog like her father having blonde fur. Yuzu teared up as she saw her parents fade away.

"Hey kid...relax. All you need to know is that you might be chosen by the high class" A slave said. Yuzu whimpered and curled up into a ball. She wanted to stay with her family forever. After a few hours the man opened the door for the slaves

"Come on out slaves!" He said. Yuzu looked around and saw a crowd of people. They looked all looked rich. Yuzu and four other slaves were taken up on a stage

"Ladies and gentlemen. Here are some slaves for you" The man said. People's eyes widen seeing Yuzu.

"Let me introduce you to Yuzuko Okogi. She really is such a beauty and rare type of dog. So now let's start with the claiming" The man said.

"She's beautiful!"

"I want her"

"No I do!"

The crowd went wild and shouted wanting to claim Yuzu as their slave

"I'll have her" A man said. The crowd went silent when they saw...Mr. Aihara.

"Mr. Aihara?! Uh s-sure you may have this lovely slave" The man said. Yuzu looked up to meet and old man with a strict look. After that Yuzu followed the old man to his mansion.

_Wow...this guy is super rich_

Yuzu walked inside and saw another man and next to him was a pink haired girl with fox ears and tail wearing a maid outfit

"Huh? Mr. Aihara getting a slave?" The man said confused

"My granddaughter and I are busy with the Academy. We need at least someone to take care of the house" The old man said

"Ah I understand. Well should we start our meeting" The man said standing up from his seat.

"Yes and here. You need to get change and after my meeting I'll give you chores. Got it?" The old man said handing her a maid outfit

"Yes sir" Yuzu replied. The men went inside a room leaving Yuzu and the girl alone

"Hey newbie. Who are you?" The girl said walking up to her

"I'm Yuzuko Okogi but you may call me Yuzu" Yuzu said

"I'm Matsuri Mizusawa. Nice to meet you" Matsuri said with a smile

"Uh yeah..." Yuzu said

"Something wrong?" Matsuri asked

"I-I just want my parents back..." Yuzu said

"Oh you were separated from your family huh?" Matsuri said

"Yeah...so how long have you been here?" Yuzu asked

"Like two months...I escaped from my place" Matsuri said

"Really?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I mean my parents didn't care about me and back at my place we were sex slaves..." Matsuri said

"S-sex slave? Wait...so were you uh you know.." Yuzu said

"Well a few old men did want to claim me but lucky me I escaped and was found by the Taniguchi family. So I'm still a virgin hehe" Matsuri said

"Uh okay hehe...so you're a fox right?" Yuzu asked

"Yep and a rare type of fox. As you can see my pink fur" Matsuri said

"Yeah I'm a rare type as well with my blonde fur" Yuzu said

"Well that's nice. Well you should start changing you know before that old man gets mad" Matsuri said

"Oh y-yeah..." Yuzu said and started changing into the maid outfit

"So uh...you work for the Taniguchi family?" Yuzu asked

"Yep and it's nice except that I really don't like their oldest daughter...she terrifies me but I do love her sister Harumin" Matsuri said

"Oh is she nice?" Yuzu asked

"She is but when she's around me...um...we don't get along hehe. I mean she got mad at me just because I squeezed her boobs. Talking about boobs she does have pretty big boobs" Matsuri said

"Um...uh okay. So um...Matsuri did Mr. Aihara say he has a grandaugther?" Yuzu asked

"Oh his granddaughter Mei. Yeah I don't like her at all. She's just a cold heartless bitch..." Matsuri said

"Wow...um is she that bad?" Yuzu asked

"Well she's the Student Council President. She is really popular in the Academy. I also heard that she's a lesbian but her grandfather doesn't know that" Matsuri said

"Huh? Does she have a girlfriend?" Yuzu asked

"Well she used to because she broke up with her a few weeks ago" Matsuri said

"Why did she break up with her?" Yuzu asked

"Who knows...no body knows why?" Matsuri said. Suddenly the door opened as Mr. Aihara and Mr. Taniguchi came out

"Well it was nice to talk to you Mr. Aihara. I'm really disappointed that your son left" Mr. Taniguchi said

"Yeah I wish I had taught him better" Mr. Aihara said

"Well we'll talk some other time. I need to go now. Mizusawa let's go" Mr. Taniguchi said

"Yes sir" Matsuri said

"Okay well bye Matsuri" Yuzu said

"Bye Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said waving at Yuzu. Yuzu smiled and waved back.

"Alright Okogi. You can start cleaning the rooms. You can cook right?" Mr. Aihara asked

"Yes sir" Yuzu said

"Alright. Mei will be back from the Academy. You will show her respect and whatever she orders you to do you do it. Understand?" Mr. Aihara said

"Yes sir" You said bowing down

"Good. Clean the rooms then you can prepare dinner once Mei is back" Mr. Aihara said and left. Yuzu sighed and looked around the mansion.

_Looks like I should start working..._

Meanwhile Mei was in the Student Council Office working on a few papers

"President your grandfather is here" Himeko said coming in followed by the Chairman

"Mei are you done with your work?" The chairman asked

"Not yet grandfather" Mei replied

"Don't worry about that. I'll finish it. You should head home" The chairman said

"Yes grandfather" Mei said standing from her seat walked to the door

"And Mei I have gotten a slave to take care of the house for us" The chairman said. Mei nodded and walked out with Himeko.

"Aihara-san! Please! Take me back!" A girl shouted from the hallways. Mei stopped and turned to glare at the girl

"What do you want?" Mei asked

"Aihara-san I'm seriously sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. I j-just well u-uh..."

"I don't want to hear it. Now leave. Students should leave after school hours" Mei said

"I'm not leaving...not without you. Please I love you. Just give me a second chance" The girl said. Mei looked at her and gave her a glare with her cold eyes and turned around walking away

"Let's go Himeko" Mei said

"Yes President" Himeko replied following Mei leaving the girl alone.

"MeiMei are you okay?" Himeko asked

"Yes...I'm fine" Mei answered. Once the girls arrived Mei entered the mansion letting Himeko in. Mei then met eyes with her new slave

"You're the new slave?" Mei asked

"Yes I am. I'm Yuzuko Okogi but you can call me Yuzu if you want. It's nice to meet you Master" Yuzu said feeling a bit nervous as her tail was wagging. Mei looked at her and smirked slightly

_Hm? Yuzu Okogi..._


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting her new master Yuzu went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Yuzu couldn't stop looking at Mei. She was on the couch sitting with Himeko.

_She's so pretty...I wonder if Matsuri was wrong about her. She doesn't seem that bad_

Suddenly Yuzu's thoughts were interrupted by a painful burn

"Fuck!" Yuzu exclaimed and went to the sink cooling her hand off

"Okogi is everything okay?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master...I just got a small burn that's all" Yuzu replied. Mei nodded and sat back down checking the papers. Yuzu just sighed and went back to cooking. After finishing dinner Yuzu served dinner to her Master and her curly pigtail friend Himeko. Once Mei took a bite of her food she was impressed. The food tasted incredibly good that it made her taste buds tingle

"Wow MeiMei your slave is fantastic" Himeko said

"She is indeed" Mei replied. Yuzu smiled softly and bowed down leaving the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mei asked

"H-huh? I-I was just leaving" Yuzu said

"No. You stay here with your Master" Mei said

"B-but why?" Yuzu asked

"No questions asked. You do what you're told. Understood?" Mei said sternly

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said

"Good. Now get us some drinks" Mei said. Yuzu nodded and walked to the kitchen but suddenly felt someone grab her tail

"H-hey! Wh-wha-"

"When I give you an order you must always reply "Yes Master" Do you understand?" Mei said glaring at her.

"Yes Master I understand completely" Yuzu replied

"Good" Mei said and let go of her tail. Yuzu went into the kitchen and stroked her tail.

_Jeez...so is this how they treat their slaves. Back at my place they didn't act like this..._

Yuzu then filled two cups of water and walked out of the kitchen. Himeko smirked and when Yuzu walked past her she pulled her leg out making Yuzu trip

"Okogi clean up your mess" Mei said

"B-but Master...sh-"

"I said clean up your mess" Mei said

"Yes Master" Yuzu growled and after cleaning her mess she gave the girls their drives.

_Ugh...I hate this place_

Yuzu sighed and stood their until the girls finished their dinner.

"It was nice dining with you MeiMei" Himeko said hugging Mei. She then glared at Yuzu and Yuzu just rolled her eyes and started washing the dishes.

"Bye MeiMei" Himeko said

"Bye Himeko" Mei replied. Mei closed the door and walked back sitting on the couch reading a book. After Yuzu washed the dishes there was a knock on the door

"Okogi open the door" Mei ordered

"Yes Master..." Yuzu said and groaned walking up to the door and opening it

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said wrapping her arms around her neck

"M-matsuri?" Yuzu said

"Mizusawa...where is your Master?" Mei asked closing the book and stood up walking to the door

"President! I'm really sorry!" A girl said with dark auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a big chest

"Taniguchi-san control that slave of yours" Mei said glaring at Matsuri but she glared back at her

"Okogi take care of them please" Mei ordered

"Yes Master" Yuzu growled. Mei then grabbed Yuzu's tail yanking it

"H-hey!" Yuzu exclaimed

"I don't like your tone..." Mei said

"Leave her alone you bitch!" Matsuri said pushing Mei

"Okogi! Taniguchi-san! Tell your little friend to control herself" Mei demanded glaring at them

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said grabbing the girls and taking them outside

"Jeez...she's such a bitch" Matsuri said

"I told you not to come here" The girl said

"I just wanted to see Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said

"Oh you're Yuzu?" The girl asked

"Yes I'm Yuzuko Okogi but you can call me Yuzu" Yuzu said

"I'm Harumi Taniguchi but you can call me Harumin" Harumin said with a smile

"So um...you're a high class right?" Yuzu asked

"Yes and I'm sorry that you have trouble with the President" Harumin said

"Huh? Oh my Master...yeah she does act a little mean" Yuzu said

"A little? She acts more like a bitch..." Matsuri said

"Shhh she might hear you" Harumin said

"So? I don't care if she hears me" Matsuri said

"So what do you know about her?" Yuzu asked

"Well I really don't know much about her. I haven't talked to her. Sometimes my family has meetings with her grandfather" Harumin said

"What about her parents?" Yuzu asked

"I don't know. I mean we're not friends or anything" Harumin said

"Oh...so is her only friend the pigtails girl?" Yuzu asked

"You mean Eyebrow-chan...yeah pretty much" Matsuri said

"Also um...is she lesbian?" Yuzu asked

"She sure is but only a few people know" Harumin said

"How did you find out?" Yuzu asked

"Oh Matsuri told me...she even took a pic where the President was kissing another girl" Harumin said

"Yep!" Matsuri said pulling her phone out and showing her the pic

"Oh...wait you have a phone?" Yuzu asked

"Yep. I earned it" Matsuri said

"Yeah right? You begged me to get you a phone..." Harumin said

"So you bought her a phone?" Yuzu asked

"Nah I just made her go find a job" Harumin said

"Isn't she too young to work?" Yuzu asked

"Hey I'm not a kid you know" Matsuri said as her fox ears twitched

"Where do you work?" Yuzu asked

"I work at a cafe with this Udagawa manager. I can introduce you to him and you can start working there to earn enough money to buy clothes and a phone" Matsuri said

"I dunno if Master will let me..." Yuzu said

"Don't worry I'll help" Matsuri said her ears twitching

"Awwwwww cute" Yuzu said as she stroked Matsuri's ears

"H-hey my e-ears..." Matsuri said blushing

"I have to admit she is pretty cute and adorable" Harumin said and stroked her fox tail softly

"St-stop that!" Matsuri exclaimed and pulled away from the girls blushing. Harumin and Yuzu giggled until Mei interrupted them

"Okogi hurry up and tell your friends to leave already" Mei demanded

"Yes Master" Yuzu replied

"You fucking bit-" Suddenly Harumin covered Matsuri's mouth

"Yes we'll leave already. It was nice to meet you... Yuzucchi" Harumin said with a warm smile.

"It was nice to meet you too Harumin. Bye Matsuri." Yuzu said waving at them

"Mmph! Hmph! Mmm!" Matsuri muffled screams since her mouth was covered.

"Bye Yuzucchi" Harumin said and pulled Matsuri with her walking away. Matsuri growled and bit Harumin's hand making her let go

"Hey! That hurt!" Harumin exclaimed

"That's what you get" Matsuri said

"You almost got me into trouble with the President" Harumin said

"So? It's not my problem now is it?" Matsuri said

"Whatever..." Harumin said. Matsuri smirked and leaned closely to Harumin's ear

"So I'm cute huh?" Matsuri whispered. Harumin blushed and looked away

"U-uh we need to get home quickly before my father gets mad at us again" Harumin said

"Why is your face red?" Matsuri asked

"No reason...now let's go" Harumin said. Matsuri just giggled and looked at her big beautiful chest

"Yes Master" Matsuri said licking her lips

Back at the Aihara mansion, Yuzu served herself dinner. The door opened and Mei's grandfather came home

"Okogi where is my granddaughter?" The chairman asked

"Upstairs in her room" Yuzu said

"Thanks. By the way you cleaned up this place very well. Good job" The chairman said as he went upstairs. Yuzu looked at her food and started using the spoon to move her food around playing with it

_I wonder how Papa and Mama are doing? I hope we see each other someday...Papa...Mama...I miss you..._


	3. Chapter 3

Once Harumin and Matsuri arrived home they both went to Harumin's room.

"Why are you here aren't you suppose to be in your room?" Harumin asked

"Let me sleep with you" Matsuri said wrapping her arms around Harumin's waist

"No now let me go. I need to shower" Harumin said

"Can I help you shower?" Matsuri asked

"No" Harumin replied

"But Master I'm here to serve you. So I can at least you know...help you wash your back or your chest or..." Matsuri paused and sneaked her hand inside Harumin's skirt

"H-hey! Get your hands off me!" Harumin said as she grabbed Matsuri and pushed her away

"Ouchie" Matsuri said rubbing her arm

"That's what you get you little pervert..." Harumin said

"Fine whatever" Matsuri said

"Now leave" Harumin said

"Yeah I'm leaving" Matsuri said. Harumin sighed in relief and started to strip dropping her clothes on the ground and walked to the shower. Once Matsuri heard Harumin start the shower she got inside her room with her phone.

"Hehe..." Matsuri giggled and peeked in the shower room. Harumin stood letting the warm water fall on her body. Matsuri then pulled her phone and zoomed close to Harumin's chest and took pics. After a few pics of her chest and her ass Matsuri closed the shower door carefully not making any noise and grabbed Harumin's bra.

Damn...I'm so lucky to have a Master with a big chest. She does have a sexy body...

Matsuri then grabbed Harumin's panties and placed them up her nose taking a massive whiff. Her tail started wagging quickly sniffing the sweetness in Harumin's panties.

She smells so sweet...

Matsuri then licked it tasting a bit of her then started sucking on the wet spot.

"Mmm~" Matsuri blushed and drooled. She then pulled her phone out and unlocked it then went to her gallery and had pics of Harumin. She sneaked her hand under her maid skirt and started rubbing her clit slowly

"Mmm~ Mmmm~" She moaned softly still having the panties in her mouth muffling her moans. She then sticked two fingers inside her thrusting then inside while seeing a pic of a naked Harumin. Matsuri blushed and kept thrusting her fingers inside for a few minutes until she felt her climax.

"MMM~" Matsuri moaned loudly but stopped as she heard the shower turn off. She took her fingers out and took out Harumin's panties then ran out the door carefully closing it. Harumin had a towel wrapped around her body and walked to her drawer grabbing a new pair of clothes. She suddenly noticed something white on the ground

"Huh? What's this?" Harumin asked herself walking up to the clear small puddle.

"Ugh...did she drink something again. I told her not to eat or drink anything in my roon" Harumin said

"Matsuri!" Harumin said calling Matsuri

"Yes Master?" Matsuri asked entering the room

"What the hell is this stain? Were you drinking something?" Harumin asked

"Y-yeah" Matsuri said chuckling

"I told you to not eat or drink here. Clean up your mess immediately" Harumin ordered and walked away then started to change. Matsuri blushed and saw Harumin wasn't looking and immediately started licking the clear puddle cleaning up her mess.

"I'm done Master" Matsuri said

"Good now pick up my clothes and place it in the laundry room" Harumin ordered

"Yes Master" Matsuri said bowing down then walked away closing the door. She leaned back against the door and sighed in relief

"Phew...good thing she didn't notice her soaked panties" Matsuri whispered and walked to the laundry room.

"Mei I will be going to be gone for a month. I have a special meeting with the Siwon's. Make sure to take care of the Academy while I'm gone and make sure that Okogi does her job" The chairman said

"Yes grandfather. I will" Mei said

"Good. Now I'll be packing my things. Mei tell the Okogi about this so she will be ready for this month. If she misbehaves you know what to do" The chairman said

"Yes grandfather" Mei said. After her grandfather left she went downstairs finding the Okogi eating.

"Okogi, my grandfather has some business to take care of and he's leaving for a month. You will obey my every command and show respect to me and any visitors I bring in. Most important rule..." Mei paused and walked up to Yuzu making her feel nervous and scared. Yuzu blushed and shut her eyes not wanting to look at Mei's purple eyes

"It's rude to not look at the person who's talking to you." Mei said. Yuzu slowly opened her green eyes meeting with her Master's purple eyes

"You will not talk back at me and everytime I give you an order what do you answer?" Mei asked

"Yes Master" Yuzu said

"Good girl" Mei said and walked away. After Yuzu finished and washed her plate. Yuzu sighed and walked upstairs where she bumped into the chairman

"Okogi follow me. I'll show you your room" The chairman said. Yuzu followed him to a room and her eyes widen. The room was big and so was the bed.

I-is this really...my room?

"Clothes are in the closet and drawers. You will wash all our clothes and fold them. Got it?" The chairman said

"Yes sir" Yuzu said. The chairman then left and Yuzu sighed then closed the door. She looked around and felt the soft bed. She walked to the window looking outside. She saw the beautiful sunset. She smiled a bit but that smile faded away as she started to remember her family

Mama...Papa...I need you...I don't want to be alone...

Yuzu felt her eyes fill with tears and they slowly roll down her cheek. Suddenly there was a knock in her door and she wiped her tears and went to the door opening it

"M-master?" Yuzu asked

"Okogi...when I'm not home you better not let your friends in or else..." Mei said

"B-but Master what if they force themselves in?" Yuzu asked

"Then kick them out...I don't want them in. Especially that sneaky fox..." Mei said sternly

"You mean Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"Yes that little kid..." Mei said

"But she really isn't that bad once you get to know her" Yuzu said

"Just don't let them in if they do...you will be punished" Mei said sternly

"H-huh?! P-punished?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"That's what we do when a slave misbehaves" Mei said

"You can't do that!" Yuzu said

"Don't raise your voice..." Mei said

"Ugh! Why did I have to be choosen to become your slave!?" Yuzu exclaimed

"Okogi clam yourself down. You have on last chance or...punishment" Mei said. Yuzu growled and took a deep breath calming herself

"Good. Now you understand the rules right?" Mei asked

"Yes Master" Yuzu replied. Mei then walked away leaving the blonde girl alone. Yuzu sighed and shut the door slamming it and sat on the bed.

I hate her so much...looks like I must obey or...punishment...


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzu then stood up from her bed and went to the closet. She saw maid clothes and towels. She groaned and grabbed her maid clothes and towel. She walked to the drawer and was surprised to see bras and panties that were her size. She grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. It looked fancy and big. She then started taking off her maid outfit and turned on the faucet for warm water. Once the tub was filled with water she got in relaxing her body. Yuzu sighed in relief and looked up at the ceiling.

That girl Mei...she's pretty intimidating...ugh I don't think I'll survive living in this place

Yuzu then started washing her body and her small doggy ears and tail. After washing up and putting her maid clothes on she went to bed resting her head on the pillow. She slowly closed her eyes. After a few hours later she suddenly heard something knock her window. Her doggy ears twitched and rolled over hoping the noise would stop. The noise came back and Yuzu sat up groaning

"Ugh who is it?" Yuzu asked as she got up from her bed and turned on the lights. She then saw rocks hitting her window. She walked up to her window and saw two glowing purple dots

"Huh?" Yuzu asked

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said waving at her

"M-matsuri?" Yuzu asked as she opened the window

"Good you're awake!" Matsuri said

"What do you want?" Yuzu asked

"I just wanted to hang out. I can show you a secret hide out for all the slaves" Matsuri said

"B-but my Mast-"

"Leave that bitch alone. She won't notice that you're gone" Matsuri said. Yuzu looked down and thought for a moment and sighed

"Fine I'll go with you" Yuzu said

"Yay!" Matsuri cheered. Yuzu chuckled and turned off the lights then looked out the window

"How the hell am I suppose to come down?" Yuzu asked

"Just jump" Matsuri said

"I'm not a cat you know. I can't land on my feet" Yuzu said

"Alright fine. Here you go. I knew something like this would happen so I got some rope" Matsuri said and threw the end of the rope at Yuzu and caught it

"Alright got it" Yuzu said and tied the rope on the bed so she could climb down. Yuzu then started to climb down the rope and touched the ground

"Alright so where is this secret hide out?" Yuzu asked

"Follow me but you're gonna have to shift" Matsuri said

"Why?" Yuzu asked

"Cuz we'll be entering a hole and there are bodyguards so they will need to check if we're really animal slaves or something like that" Matsuri said shifting into her fox form. Matsuri was a pink fox and had cute purple eyes

"Alright" Yuzu said and shifted into her dog form. Yuzu was a blonde fur doggy and was taller than Matsuri and had beautiful green eyes.

"Let's go" Matsuri said and ran off to the forest. Yuzu ran after her following her. Matsuri stopped as her pink fur glowed

"It's over here" Matsuri whispered. Yuzu looked at the glowing hole and heard music and people

"Name and Master?" A wolf asked

"Huh?" Yuzu asked

"They just want you to tell your name and your Master's name" Matsuri said

"Oh uh...Yuzu Okogi. Master is Mei Aihara" Yuzu said

"Hm? You're a newbie aren't ya?" The wolf asked

"Yes I am" Yuzu said

"You may pass" The wolf said

"Matsuri Mizusawa. Master is Harumi Taniguchi" Matsuri said

"You may pass" The wolf said. Yuzu and Matsuri entered the hole then shifted back to normal. Yuzu's eyes widen when she saw a party

"Woah...this place is awesome!" Yuzu exclaimed

"It sure is. Come on let's go have a drink" Matsuri said. Yuzu then followed Matsuri to a small bar where other slaves were drinking

"Ah! Mizusawa it's great to see you again. So are you having the original again?" The bartender asked

"Yes and one for my little friend" Matsuri said

"Oh a friend. Nice to meet you. I'm Asher Brody" Asher said

"I'm Yuzu Okogi. Nice to meet you and um...I don't drink. Just plain water" Yuzu said

"Oh come on Yuzu-chan. At least have one drink" Matsuri said

"B-but my Mas-"

"Don't think about that bitch! Let's just have fun and get drunk!" Matsuri said

"Um...well uh" Yuzu thought for a moment and shrugged

"Alright then one drink please" Yuzu said

"Alright two drinks coming right up!" Asher said as he grabbed to shot glasses and alcohol then filled them up

"Here ya go!" Asher said

"Come Yuzu-chan. Drink up" Matsuri said as she drinked and finished her drink in one gulp. Yuzu looked at her drink and sighed as she remembered the word...punishment. Yuzu shivered remembering Mei's voice

"Yuzu-chan come on. Don't be such a chicken" Matsuri said

"Okay okay" Yuzu said and drinked her drink.

"Woah...this tastes amazing" Yuzu said giggling

"Alright then I'll leave you two alone. I have to attend other animals" Asher said leaving the bottle. Matsuri grabbed the bottle and started filling her glass again

"Want some more?" Matsuri asked

"Hell yeah!" Yuzu said

"That's the spirit!" Matsuri said and filled Yuzu's glass. After ten shots later Matsuri and Yuzu were giggling non-stop

"*hic* Another *hic* one" Matsuri said pouring alcohol in her glass

"Don't you *hic* think we *hic* we had enou *hic* gh?" Yuzu asked

"Nahhhhhh *hic*" Matsuri said

"Okay *hic*" Yuzu said grabbing her glass and gulped it down.

"Hey! Mizusawa!" A guy shouted. Matsuri turned around and her vision was blurry for a moment but then it was clear again

"Ugh! Not *hic* him again *hic*" Matsuri said gulping down her drink

"Wh-who? *hic* Is it?" Yuzu asked

"*hic* Brono Raiver..." Matsuri said

"Brono *hic* who?" Yuzu asked

"*hic* It's no one important *hic*" Matsuri said

"Mizusawa! You fuckin brat! Wh-Huh? Who's this chick?" Brono asked staring at Yuzu

"*hic* I'm Yuzu *hic* Okogi" Yuzu said with a smile

"Hey beautiful" Brono said with a wink making Yuzu blush sightly

"Leave *hic* asshole" Matsuri said pushing him

"How about you leave kid" Brono said pushing Matsuri

"Leave *hic* her alone!" Yuzu said

"Awwww babe come on..." Brono said wrapping his arms around Yuzu's waist

"*hic* Don't touch me..." Yuzu said. Suddenly Matsuri grabbed the bottle of alcohol and smashed it on Brono's head knocking him out

"Woohoo!!!! Go Matsuri!!!" Everyone in the club cheered. Matsuri laughed and then grabbed Yuzu pulling her to the exit

"*hic* Shift..." Matsuri said. The girls shifted into animals and came out of the hole and shifted back to normal. The girls kept laughing and giggling all the way back home.

"*hic* That was fun *hic* hehe" Yuzu said

"We should *hic* definitely do this *hic* again" Matsuri giggled

"Well *hic* I should get back *hic* in bed" Yuzu said as she started to climb back to her room using the rope

"*hic* Night Yuzu-chan *hic*" Matsuri said waving at her

"Night *hic* Matsuri" Yuzu said waving back. Yuzu then untied the rope and placed it under her bed then plopped on the bed

That was hella fun!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Okogi! Get up!" Mei demanded. Yuzu groaned and rolled around her bed. Mei sighed and walked up to her then suddenly sniffed something strange coming from the blonde girl. Her eyes widen when she realized she was sniffing alcohol?!

"Okogi...were you drinking?" Mei asked. Yuzu sat up with a huge headache and whimpered at the pain. Mei walked up to her and leaned closely in her ear

"Punishment~" She whispered seductively making Yuzu blush furiously

"I-I'm up!" Yuzu exclaimed standing up

"Okogi...were you drinking last night?" Mei asked

"H-huh? I um...no" Yuzu lied and looked away. She didn't want to stare at her Master's beautiful purple eyes. Mei kept staring at her wanting the truth

"The truth Okogi..." Mei said

"I-It's the truth...well I mean M-matsuri invited me for a drink but uh...I only took one shot and u-uh yeah?" Yuzu said confused. Mei glared at her for a moment and turned around walking away

"I'll be going now...remember what I said. Don't let that fox in..." Mei said glaring at her

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu replied. Mei walked away and Yuzu then plopped on the bed rubbing her head

"Ugh...I knew I shouldn't have drunk" Yuzu said then suddenly heard a knock.

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said

"Huh? Matsuri?" Yuzu said and walked out of her room heading for the door. Once Yuzu opened the door Matsuri wasn't wearing her maid outfit anymore. She was wearing her job outfit

"Matsuri what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked

"I came here to show you my job. I mean you don't want to be stuck wearing that maid outfit right?" Matsuri asked

"Yeah...you're right" Yuzu said

"Come let's go" Matsuri said

"But my Mas-"

"Are you seriously worried about that bitch. Forget about her she's not gonna do anything to you" Matsuri said

"Alright" Yuzu said and walked out following Matsuri to the cafe she worked

"Ah morning Matsuri-chan" A man said

"Morning manager. This is my friend Yuzu-chan I talked about" Matsuri said

"Oh well it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" The manager said

"You can call me Yuzu" Yuzu said

"Hehe well then I heard that you're looking for a job right?" The manager said

"Ah yes I'm here for a job" Yuzu said

"Well you can start today. Here's your outfit" The manager said handing her outfit

"Thanks" Yuzu said grabbing her outfit and went to the bathroom to change into her job outfit.

_Well time to work_

Meanwhile Mei was dealing with paperwork but couldn't concentrate for some strange reason. She groaned slightly and took off her reading glasses

"President are you okay?" Himeko asked

"Yes...I'm fine Himeko" Mei said rubbing her eyes

"You didn't get enough sleep? Did that Okogi not let you have enough sleep?" Himeko asked

"No it's fine..." Mei said and sighed.

_I need to have a talk with Taniguchi-san...she seriously needs to start controlling that fox_

Once it was lunch time Mei then looked around at the cafeteria searching for Harumin. She then found her eating with some other girls and guys

"Taniguchi-san..." Mei said walking up to her

"H-huh? Prez?" Harumin asked

"We need to talk in private..." Mei said

"Uh okay Prez" Harumin replied feeling unsure.

_It's been a while last time we spoke to each other..._

Harumin followed Mei back to the Student Council Office

"Please take a seat..." Mei said. Harumin them sat down on the chair and felt a bit uncomfortable and scared but she was mostly terrified by her older sister

"The reason I called you in was for one reason..." Mei paused and sighed

"That fox of yours is bad influence to my slave..." Mei said

"Oh Matsuri well I try to control her but she never listens..." Harumin said

"Did your fox drink alcohol last night?" Mei asked

"She told me she took Yuzucchi with her at a club and yes they did drink" Harumin said. Mei sighed and pulled out a collar attached to a leash. Harumin's eyes widen and she kinda choked on her saliva for a moment

"P-prez...she's too young for that. I mean she's a kid..." Harumin said

"A kid that needs to learn...besides the more she misbehaves...thr more trouble she'll cause. Your father could place her in the punishment room. Would you rather punish her...or the people punishing her? It's your choice...and make sure she behaves. Understood?" Mei asked

"Yes I understand Prez...but don't you think she's young for this type of thing?" Harumin asked

"She may be young but if you research that Mizusawa...you'll be surprised where she came from" Mei said

"Well all she told me was that she was escaping from hunters..." Harumin said

"Hunters who pay for sex slaves...that Mizusawa escaped from a sex slave farm. Mostly Mizusawas are there..." Mei said

"Huh? Well she's lucky she escaped...I've heard some slaves never escape those kinds of places" Harumin said

"Yes and now you may leave. I hope you'll do something about that kid" Mei said

"Hey Prez...why do you hate Matsuri especially now since she's with Yuzucchi?" Harumin asked

"She's bad influence..." Mei said

"I thought you were jealous. I mean Matsuri and Yuzucchi are getting along easily" Harumin said. Mei clenched her fists tightly for a bit

"She's just bad influence alright. You need to take care of that kid..." Mei said

"But seriously...I don't think I'm ready to fuck a kid" Harumin said

"That could be the solution besides..I always had this feeling she might be into you or something" Mei said as she grabbed some papers

"H-huh?! I-into me?!" Harumin exclaimed blushing deeply

"By your reaction it seems you two are into each other..." Mei said

"Wh-what?! I'm not gay unlike you!" Harumin shouted

"Lower your voice Taniguchi-san" Mei said

"Sorry...but I mean that kid isn't into me...is she?" Harumin asked

"Ask her" Mei replied

"Huh? Ask her?" Harumin asked

"Ask her if she likes you" Mei said

"I rather talk to Yuzucchi about this...mybe she knows" Harumin mumbled

"What was that?" Mei asked

"Nothing Prez well it was nice talking to you" Harumin said

"Yes and I hope you take my advice about taking care of that kid" Mei said

"Don't worry Prez...I'll keep her under control" Harumin said and walked out the room and sighed

_Does she seriously want me to fuck that kid? Well I haven't punished her...this is her first punishment which I should go easy. Maybe tie her up...her legs spread..._

Harumin's eyes widen when she realized she was imaginating it and shook her head

_Do I really wanna fuck this kid? Is she seriously...into me?_


	6. Chapter 6

Harumin sighed and walked back home since school was over. She couldn't get rid of the words the Prez told her. She suddenly heard a yelp in pain and saw a slave

"You little asshole! I gave you an order! Punish him!" His Master said. Harumin didn't want that to be Matsuri. She was too young and she cared for her even though she did annoy her. Harumin walked to the cafe picking up Matsuri from her job. Once Harumin walked inside she was surprised to see Yuzucchi

"Hey Yuzucchi!" Harumin said

"Hi Harumin. How was your day?" Yuzu asked as she was cleaning the table

"Nothing interesting...so how's your first day working?" Harumin asked

"It's great. I'm glad Matsuri helped me get a job" Yuzu said

"Hehe yeah. Hm? Where is she?" Harumin asked

"She's in the bathroom..." Yuzu said

"Yuzucchi maybe you should head back to your place. I mean the Prez doesn't know that you're here" Harumin said. Yuzu's ears pinned down and knew that if she wasn't back at the mansion then...punishment

"Fuck fuck fuck you're right!" Yuzu exclaimed as she went to the bathroom then bumped into Matsuri

"Yuzu-chan what's wrong?" Matsuri asked

"I need to head back to the mansion or else my Master is gonna punish me" Yuzu said and walked inside the bathroom

"Oh Taniguchi-senpai you're here" Matsuri said as she sat down wagging her pink fox tail

"Yeah we need to head back" Harumin said

"Awwwww why?" Matsuri said pouting and pinning her fox ears down

"Because my father is going to get mad at us again" Harumin said

"Not my problem" Matsuri said

"Come on we need to head back" Harumin said

"Carry me..." Matsuri said as she shifted into her fox form. Harumin glared at her and carried her. She then noticed Matsuri wasn't wearing her collar

"Why aren't you wearing your collar?" Harumin asked. Matsuri snarled and flicked her tail hitting Harumin's face. Since Matsuri was in her fox form humans couldn't hear them speak only half human and animal can hear them speak.

"Well it was a nice day to work now I have to head home! Bye guys! Bye manager" Yuzu said running off

"Bye Yuzu. Hehe bye Matsuri-chan and Taniguchi-san" The manager said waving at them. Yuzu then ran to her place. She didn't want Mei to punish her. Yuzu had many thoughts in her head that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Yuzu said helping up a purple haired girl with curly hair and blue eyes

"Hey it's alright...pup" The girl said making Yuzu blush

"Hehe I'm uh Yuzuko Okogi but you can call me Yuzu" Yuzu said

"I'm Kenia Kouske" Kenia said

"I-I need to go now" Yuzu said but something grabbed her wrist

"What's the hurry?" Kenia asked

"I just need to get back home" Yuzu said

"Relax it's alright" Kenia said

"You don't understand my Master is Mei Aihara" Yuzu said

"Oh...her" Kenia said as her tone turned a bit aggressive

"Do you know her?" Yuzu asked

"Yes everyone knows her...and loves her" Kenia said but mumbled the last part

"Yeah so if you don't mind I really need to head ba-"

"Okogi" Yuzu suddenly jumped and turned to meet her Master's eyes

"M-master! I u-uh..." Yuzu gulped and whimpered

"Aihara-san..." Kenia said

"Kouske-san..." Mei said sternly

"So this is your slave?" Kenia asked

"Yes and mind letting go of her...now" Mei said still with her stern voice

"Oh yes my bad" Kenia said letting Yuzu go. Yuzu walked up to her Master who was holding bags

"W-want me to hold them for you?" Yuzu asked

"Yes please" Mei said. Yuzu then held her bags and suddenly felt something on her neck

"M-master? What are you d-doing?" Yuzu asked blushing

"Just putting you a collar" Mei said. Yuzu blushed and wagged her tail quickly. Kenia and Mei just glared each other for a moment until Kenia walked up to Mei and...kissed her?! In public?! Yuzu just stood there surprised and shooked at the sametime. Mei suddenly pushed her and slapped her

"Don't you ever do that again..." Mei said. Kenia just chuckled and walked away. Mei just glared at her and turned around walking away and Yuzu followed. Once they arrived back to the mansion Yuzu placed the bags down. She saw inside the bags were dog food and dog toys. Yuzu suddenly shifted and barked at her Master her dog instincts kicked in. Since Yuzu was half dog Mei had to feed her dog side. People like Yuzu had two souls which was human and animal souls. Mei needed to feed Yuzu's dog soul to keep her alive

"Time to feed you puppy" Mei said as she walked to the bags pulling out dog food and a bowl

"Woof woof" Yuzu barked wagging her tail. Mei filled her bowl with dog food then placed it down. Yuzu barked and started eating her dog food while Mei grabbed another bowl filling it up with water and placed it next to her dog food. Yuzu looked up and barked happily then started drinking water. Mei looked at Yuzu and smiled a little

_She's so cute...hmmm? I wonder how she'll look like in bed..._

Once Yuzu fed her dog soul she shifted back and blushed as Mei was right in front of her

"S-so...should I prepare dinner Master?" Yuzu asked as she stood up slowly

"Yes you should" Mei said. Yuzu then walked to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for her Master. Mei sighed and walked upstairs and went to her room. She then opened her closet and went inside where another door appear at the end and opened it. Mei looked around her "special" room. She smirked as she grabbed a leash

_My little puppy is going to have a special surprise..._

Harumin arrived to her place still carrying her pink fox slave. She then put Matsuri down and opened the fridge

"Time to feed you cutie" Harumin said. Matsuri then jumped up and down. Harumin enjoyed Matsuri's fox side she found that side of her very cute and adorable. Harumin then grabbed some raw meat cutting it up into pieces to feed her pink fox. Harumin sat down and started feeding Matsuri her meal. Harumin giggled and stroked Matsuri's pink soft fur while she was eating.

"Harumi we need to talk..." A stern voice said. Harumin trembled a bit and looked up to meet her older sister's eyes. Harumin stood up leaving Matsuri eating her meal

"Come with me" Mitsuko said taking Harumin somewhere so they could talk in private

"Father and I have talked about this and we think it's time to get rid of that kid. We'll find a much more helpfu and respectful slave" Mitsuko said.

"W-wait! You can't!" Harumin exclaimed. She didn't want Matsuri to leave. She cares for her so much...or...love?

"We can and we will. Tell that Mizusawa to pack her thi-"

"I'll train her!" Harumin interrupted her sister

"Excuse me?" Mitsuko asked raising an eyebrow

"I-I'll train her and make her behave! I promise! Just give me a week!" Harumin said

"Are you serious? You're going to train her?" Mitsuko asked

"Please sis! I promise I can train her!" Harumin said begging on her knees pleading her sister to give her a chance to train Matsuri

"Fine...one week" Mitsuko said surrendering to her little sister and giving her a chance to train the kid.

"Thank you sis!" Harumin said standing up and smiled

"I'll go tell father about this" Mitsuko said walking away. Harumin sighed in relief and walked to the kitchen and saw Matsuri shift back to normal leaving her dirty plate

"Aren't you going to clean that?" Harumin asked

"Nah...I'm sleepy" Matsuri said jumping in the couch wanting to take a nap. Harumin groaned and grabbed Matsuri's plate

_"__A kid that needs to learn...besides the more she misbehaves...your father could place her in the punishment room. Would you rather punish her...or the people punishing her? It's your choice..."_

Harumin suddenly remembered what Mei said when she was in her office. Did she knew about it or something like that? Harumin looked at Matsuri who was taking a nap then saw her father glare at her and walked away. Harumin sighed and pulled out her phone

_Looks like I should start ordering a few things to help me train Matsuri...or at least...punish her_


	7. Chapter 7

"Master! Dinner is ready!" Yuzu said calling Mei. Mei walked out of her room and went downstairs. Yuzu served her Master dinner and served herself. Yuzu sat down and started eating while Mei was sitting across from her eating as well. It was pretty quiet until Mei decided to break the silence

"So...last night you went with that kid. Am I right?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said looking down not wanting to look at Mei

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" Mei said sternly. Yuzu whimpered slightly and looked up meeting Mei's eyes

"Good girl. So...Taniguchi-san told me her fox took you out to a club and the two of you got drunk right?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master...we did g-get a little drunk" Yuzu confessed.

"Hm? It wasn't just one shot was it?" Mei asked

"W-well uh...it was more than one so y-yeah" Yuzu said

"Alright then...now why weren't you home?" Mei asked

"W-well you see...I um...got a job or uh Matsuri actually h-helped" Yuzu said.

"A job? Where?" Mei asked

"At a cafe..." Yuzu replied. Mei nodded and kept eating. Yuzu ate as well and from there it was silent. Mei finished her dinner and grabbed her plate placing it on the sink

"Mei...that girl named Kenia. Do you know her?" Yuzu asked curiously. Mei's eyes widen and she didn't turn or say anything.

"Um...Mei?" Yuzu asked. Mei turned around and walked up to her not breaking eye contact

"What did you call me?" Mei asked. Yuzu's eyes widen and stood up bowing down

"Master! S-sorry I wa-"

"Shut up..." Mei said grabbing Yuzu by her hair making her whimper slightly

"Now...what was your question? Oh...was it about Kenia? That girl...used to like me but I never liked her back. I rejected her when she confessed her feelings for me in front of everyone in the Academy. After that I never heard a word from her" Mei said and let go of Yuzu's hair. Yuzu rubbed her head softly and shook her head

"Stay away from her. Got it?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said

"Wash the dishes and after that go shower. Once you're done...please come by my room" Mei said and walked away upstairs. Yuzu looked at Mei and gulped

_Why does she want me to go to her room? Does she have something important to tell me?_

Yuzu shrugged and finished her meal then grabbed her plate placing it on the sink. She sighed and started washing their plates from dinner. Once she was finished she took a shower hoping to relax her body. Yuzu took a deep breath and exhaled feeling relaxed. Yuzu started washing her body, ears, and tail. After Yuzu got out the shower she heard a noise in her room.

"Matsuri? Is it you again? Stop scari-"

"Okogi..." Mei said

"H-huh?! Master?!" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei blushed and stared at Yuzu's naked body. Yuzu blushed deeply and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body

"M-master...I uh...can you um...l-leave?" Yuzu asked blushing

"Why? We're girls..." Mei said

"W-well yeah but I-I want my pr-privacy" Yuzu said

"Fine...don't forget to put your collar back on then go to my room. I have something to tell you..." Mei said walking out. Yuzu felt her heart racing and kept blushing.

_Gahhhh!!! What the hell does she want? Why did she even come in my room without permission?!_

Yuzu sighed and changed into her maid outfit again. Once she got herself ready she looked at the collar. It read "My Puppy" which made her blush. Yuzu grabbed the collar and placed it on her drawer

"I'm not wearing that...she's crazy if she thinks I'm her dog" Yuzu said to herself. Yuzu walked out the door and went to her Master's bedroom. She knocked on the door

"Master? May I come in?" Yuzu asked knocking on the door

"Yes you may" Mei replied. Yuzu walked inside and it was dark

"Um...Master why are the ligh-Mmph!?" Yuzu felt something grab her and felt something on her lips. It felt soft and a bit cold. Yuzu pushed the person and turned on the lights seeing her Master on the floor

"M-master?!" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei chuckled and stood up holding a leash but noticed the collar was missing

"I thought I told you to wear your collar..." Mei said. Yuzu growled and had enough of this

"I'm not some dog! I may be half dog but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like one! I don't want to be your damn slave! I rather be with Matsuri or Harumin! I'm leaving!" Yuzu said as she turned around stomping out the room but suddenly felt Mei grab her tail yanking it hard and pulling her back in her room

"You're not going anywhere..." Mei said sternly closing the door and locking it

"I am and I wi-Mmmph!" Yuzu suddenly felt soft and cold pair of lips against hers. Mei then pinned her against the wall and placed her thigh against Yuzu's private. Yuzu couldn't help but let out soft moans. It was like she was melting into the kiss. Yuzu's eyes widen when she realized she was kissing her back. She pushed Mei away and wiped her mouth

"Okogi..." Mei whispered and looked at Yuzu licking her lip seductively making Yuzu blush furiously

"Wh-why are you getting closer M-master?" Yuzu asked as Mei pinned her against the wall and leaned in slowly. Yuzu blushed deeply staring deeply into her purple eyes. Yuzu shut her eyes tightly and felt Mei's hot breath near her dog ear making her shiver

"From now on you're...my sex slave~" Mei whispered as her lips formed a smirk

"Th-this is wrong M-master..." Yuzu said

"Is it?~" Mei whispered as she reached for her tail and started pulling it gently

"I-I..." Yuzu blushed

"This is your punishment..." Mei whispered

_P-punishmemt?!_

Harumin sighed when she was done showering. She walked out of her room changing into her pajamas then stepped on something wet. She looked down seeing a small clear puddle

_Ugh! Again! I had enough of this! She needs to be punished!_

Harumin then saw something on her bed and it was Matsuri's phone

"So she was here..." Harumin said and unlocked her phone only to see something shocking which made her jaw drop. Harumin walked out her room then saw Matsuri eating a few berries in the kitchen

"Matsuri! Come here now!" Harumin said aggressively. Matsuri rolled her eyes and walked up to Harumin. Harumin grabbed Matsuri and pulled her into her room and locked it

"Hey let me go!" Matsuri said

"Explain to me why the hell do you have nude pictures of me?!" Harumin exclaimed pulling out Matsuri's phone.

"Give it back!" Matsuri said trying to grab her phone but Harumin dropped her phone then pinned Matsuri on the bed making her lay on her stomach. Harumin then grabbed Matsuri's fox tail pulling it gently

"H-hey my t-tail..."

"The pictures...explain now?" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed and squirmed wanting Harumin off her back

"Do you use pictures of me for masturbation? Do I turn you on or something?" Harumin whispered in her fox ear making Matsuri shiver in pleasure

"M-master...I-I can explain"

"No need for an explanation...my sex slave" Harumin smirked

_H-huh?! Wait...sex slave?!_


	8. Chapter 8

Mei grabbed another collar and placed it on Yuzu's neck

"M-master...wait wh-why am I being punished?" Yuzu asked.

"For drinking...lying...leaving the house without permission..." Mei said and attached a leash to her collar

"Now...on all fours...puppy" Mei said and yanked on the leash pulling it hard making Yuzu fall on her knees

"H-hey! Wa-"

"Don't speak unless given permission..." Mei said

"M-master wai-" Mei then pulled on the leash hard and Yuzu finally was on all fours.

"Rule one...don't speak unless given permission" Mei said. Yuzu groaned and looked at Mei. Mei chuckled and walked to the closet pulling the leash gently making Yuzu follow her

"You're in for a special surprise puppy..." Mei whispered and walked inside her closet then opened a secret door.

"M-master whe-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Mei asked. Yuzu trembled and shut her mouth. Yuzu looked at the room and her eyes widen.

_Wh-what is this room? Does her grandfather know about this?! What the hell is she going to do to me?!_

Mei then pulled on the leash gently walking up to the bed.

"Sit on the bed" Mei ordered. Yuzu nodded and sat on the bed

"You have permission to speak but...you can only say 'Yes Master' understood?" Mei asked

"Yes Master" Yuzu replied. Mei then pulled out a crop stick from her closet filled with her toys. Yuzu gulped and looked at the door knowing she could try and escape.

_This is my chance to run free...I need to get out...right now!_

Yuzu got up and started running towards the door trying to escape

"Hey puppy..." Mei said as she pulled out a squeaking red ball. Yuzu's doggy ears perked up and turned around seeing the ball. Mei went on her knees and squeezed the ball making it squeak. Yuzu growled and tried to control her doggy instincts.

"Oh puppy~ Come here~" Mei said giving her a smile. Yuzu gave in and was on all fours walking up to Mei

"Woof woof!" Yuzu barked. Mei smirked and grabbed Yuzu's leash and yanked it hard which made Yuzu snap out of her doggy side

"Do you really think you were able to escape?" Mei asked

"I-I uh..." Yuzu mumbled and looked down

"I want you to lay down on your stomach with your ass up. Got it?" Mei asked

"Yes Master" Yuzu said and went to the bed and did what her Master ordered. She blushed deeply and her tail wagged fast as she started to have a bad feeling about this. Should she be worried? Yuzu whimpered slightly then felt Mei lift her skirt up revealing her panties. Mei kissed her ass cheeks softly while rubbing the back of her thighs slowly. Yuzu blushed deeply and bit her bottom lip not wanting to let out her voice. Mei chuckled and bit on her panties as she pulled them down slowly with her teeth removing them. She then leaned towards her back and placed her finger against her clit rubbing it slowly. Yuzu let out a soft moan then covered her mouth not wanting more moans to come out. Mei leaned closer to her doggy ear and Yuzu shivered feeling her hot breath against her ear

"You can let out your voice...no one is able to hear you from here" Mei whispered as she started rubbing her clit faster. Yuzu moaned softly and started wagging her tail. Mei pulled her finger away and grabbed her crop stick and whipped her ass hard. Yuzu let out a yelp and clenched the bedsheets tightly. Mei whipped her ass harder and harder. Yuzu whimpered as tears started to form in her eyes. Mei smirked and leaned towards her ass then slowly sticked her tongue out and licked her pussy slowly. Yuzu trembled and buried her face on the pillow that was in front of her. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this. She hated being a slave. She hated the pain and her Master. Mei shoved her tongue inside her pussy licking inside her faster and deeper. Yuzu let out soft moans and panted softly. Mei loved the taste and smell of her slave.

_So sweet...I love this...I love her taste_

Mei stroked Yuzu's tail softly while licking inside of her faster.

"A-ahhhh~ M-master~ Mmmmm~" Yuzu moaned and panted softly. Mei took her tongue out and shoved two fingers inside. She pumped them slowly at first and started yanking on her tail hard

"H-hah!~ Ahhhhh!~ T-take it e-easy Master~" Yuzu moaned and drooled while clenching the bedsheets tightly. Mei kept pumping her fingers and quickly picked up the pace going faster and harder while yanking in her tail. Yuzu moaned non stop and suddenly felt something build up.

"M-master!~ I'm cumm-Ahhhhhh~" Yuzu moaned loudly and came all over Mei's hand. Yuzu collapsed on the bed panting heavily. Mei placed her hand covered in cum in front of Yuzu's face

"Clean it..." Mei ordered

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu replied and licked Mei's hand clean. Mei then grabbed the crop stick again ready to whip Yuzu with it. She raised her hand holding the crop stick and was about to whip Yuzu but Yuzu turned around and grabbed the crop stick

"N-no please..." Yuzu begged not wanting to get hit again. Mei glared at her then slapped her. Yuzu whimpered while Mei grabbed handcuffs then turned Yuzu over making her lay on her stomach then handcuffed her to the bed

"N-no! Please Master I beg you! I don't wa-"

"Shut up! You're not allowed to speak!" Mei ordered and whipped Yuzu's ass hard. Yuzu whimpered and Mei kept whipping her about five times leaving it red. Mei then took off the handcuffs and grabbed Yuzu's leash and pulled her closer to her. Mei glared at her and wiped her tears from her face then kissed her. Yuzu blushed and kissed her back. Mei pulled away and pulled on the leash making Yuzu follow her out of their room.

"Don't worry if you behave you'll get a reward. But if you misbehave then their will be serious punishment. Got it?" Mei asked

"Yes Master" Yuzu said weakly. Mei leaned in and kissed her softly then pulled away

"You'll get used to this..." Mei whispered then took the leash off of her collar

"Go back to your room and wear that collar. If you take that collar off...punishment" Mei said licking her lips. Yuzu blushed deeply and walked out her room going straight to her room. Yuzu went in and plopped on the bed. She felt her ass hurt like hell. She didn't feel comfortable sitting on her ass anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes then started remembering Mei's lips against her lips...her hands...her voice...her body...her hair...her beautiful purple eyes.

_Wait...ugh! I need to stop thinking about her! Maybe some good sleep is what I need_

Yuzu sighed and went in the covers and nuzzled her pillow. Yuzu realized it was her first time and she kinda enjoyed it?!

_Wait! Did my Master just took...MY VIRGINITY?!_

Matsuri didn't know what to do or say. Harumin started to lick her neck slowly while stroking her pink tail

_Sex slave? This has to be a joke...she must be joking_

"M-master? You're joking right?" Matsuri asked

"Am I?" Harumin whispered

"Wait! You're not joking?!" Matsuri exclaimed and turned around looking at Harumin. Matsuri blushed extremely when she realized she was staring at her big chest then looked away

"Of course I'm not joking and you should be wearing your collar" Harumin said

"But the collar bothers me and besides I'm not completely an animal" Matsuri said. Harumin sighed and got off of Matsuri grabbing her collar with a leash attached to it.

"No...I don't want to use it" Matsuri said pouting

"Looks like you have no other choice..." Harumin said and placed the collar on her. Matsuri whined but was suddenly shut up by a pair of lips?!

"Mmph!" Matsuri blushed extremely realizing her Master was kissing her. Harumin pulled away and stroked Matsuri's ears softly

"M-master why are y-you doing this?" Matsuri asked while blushing

"Well since you're slacking off on your chores my dad wants to get rid of you but I don't want to let that happen. That's why I'm going to train you so you can stay" Harumin said

"Pfft and how are you going to make me do chores?" Matsuri asked. Harumin smirked and kissed her again pinning Matsuri down on the bed. She started to rub her thighs softly while kissing her

"Mmm~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin pulled away and slipped her hand under her skirt

"If you do all your chores you'll get a reward but if you fail then you'll deserve a punishment" Harumin said and grabbed her panties pulling them down slowly. Matsuri blushed deeply as she felt Harumin rub her clit slowly

"You wanted this right?" Harumin whispered

"M-maybe..." Matsuri said. Harumin leaned in and started kissing her neck softly.

"Ngh~ Mmmm~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin then sticked a finger inside her then slowly started pumping her finger. Matsuri whined as she wanted more

"You're not satisfied?" Harumin asked

"I-I want more..." Matsuri mumbled

"Hmm? I can't hear you. You're gonna have to speak up" Harumin said

"I-I want more M-master" Matsuri said. Harumin chuckled and sticked another finger inside as she slowly picked up the pace

"Ahhhhh~ W-wait Master won't y-your pare-AHHHHH~" Matsuri moaned loudly as Harumin hit her G-spot. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door

"Harumi what was that?" Mitsuko asked feeling suspicious about something

"Sorry sis it was just Matsuri. I'm training her" Harumin replied still pumping her fingers faster and deeper. Matsuri covered her mouth keeping her voice down.

"Mizusawa what are you doing in there?" Mitsuko asked

"My M-master is just t-teaching me a lesson" Matsuri said trying to control her moans

"Well...alright then" Mitsuko said and walked away but still had a feeling something was wrong.

"M-master I think I'm cl-close~" Matsuri said as she tried to keep her voice down. Harumin smirked and pulled her fingers out.

"M-master please make me c-cum" Matsuri whined

"Hmm? I don't think you deserve to cum..." Harumin said chuckling softly

"Master please!" Matsuri begged as she felt hot and bothered. She needed to release really badly and she kept begging

"I'll clean the house if you let me cum" Matsuri said

"Hmm? I don't know..." Harumin said and started to tease Matsuri by rubbing her clit slowly

"Please Master. Pretty pretty please. I'm begging you please let me cum" Matsuri begged while whimpering.

"Alright but you will clean the house. Okay?" Harumin asked

"Y-yes Master" Matsuri said. Harumin then shoved her two fingers inside her hard then pumped them fast and deep hitting Matsuri's G-spot

"A-ahhhhh~ Yes m-more~" Matsuri moaned as she felt her climax build up again. Harumin kissed her so her parents or sister could hear Matsuri's moans.

"Mmmm!~ Mmm!~" Matsuri moaned loudly in Harumin's mouth as she arched her back in pleasure and came. Harumin pulled away and took her fingers out then licked them cleaned. Matsuri was panting softly still blushing seeing Harumin licking her fingers.

"If you do your chores you will get more than that tomorrow. Got it?" Harumin asked. Matsuri pouted and started whining

"I w-want more" Matsuri said

"No you're not getting anymore unless you do your chores or at least be respectful" Harumin said getting off the bed and unlocking her door.

"Pretty please?" Matsuri asked pouting as her fox ears we're down. Harumin sighed and grabbed Matsuri giving her a passionate kiss. Matsuri wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her closer not wanting to break the kiss. After a few minutes Harumin broke the kiss for air

"Go back to your room" Harumin said

"B-but Master I w-want more" Matsuri begged

"That's enough if you do your chores you'll get a reward okay?" Harumin said

"What kind of reward?" Matsuri asked

"You'll see and if you do finish your chores or be respectful I could let you sleep with me" Harumin said

"R-really?" Matsuri asked blushing

"Yes and we can shower together" Harumin said. Matsuri blushed and wagged her fox tail feeling excited

"Okay Master. I'll do all my chores and be very respectful" Matsuri said

"Good now go to your room. Also...don't you dare go out and drink. Do you understand?" Harumin asked

"Yes Master" Matsuri said

"Good well then goodnight" Harumin said

"Night Master" Matsuri said. Matsuri walked out of her Master's room and went to her room. She laid down on her bed blushing. She couldn't get her mind off of what just happened. She sighed then giggled

_This is going to be fun~_


	9. Chapter 9

Matsuri woke up from her sleep and looked out her window. She saw it was midnight and stood up. She yawned softly and opened her window. Suddenly her ears perked up as she heard footsteps in her room

"Wh-who's there?" Matsuri asked and shifted into her fox. She looked around the room and suddenly felt someone grab her leash

"Were you trying to leave?" She heard a familiar voice making Matsuri shift back to normal

"E-eh?! How long have you been here?" Matsuri asked

"I asked you a question...were you trying to leave?" Harumin asked

"U-um maybe..." Matsuri said. Harumin sighed and shut the window then pulled on the leash

"No...I'm not an animal" Matsuri said

"If you don't obey then you won't get your reward" Harumin whispered.

"Alright" Matsuri groaned

"Come on just sit on the bed" Harumin said

"Okay" Matsuri said and sat on the bed while Harumin turned on the lights

"Now...entertain me" Harumin said as her lips started to form a smirk

"E-entertain you? How?" Matsuri asked. Harumin leaned closely into her fox ear then said

"Touch yourself~" She whispered. Matsuri blushed furiously and gulped slightly

"H-huh? T-touch myself while y-you're watching me?" Matsuri asked

"Hehe yes" Harumin said and giggled softly. Matsuri blushed and started to reach for her panties and slowly pulled them down. She looked up and saw Harumin's beautiful hazel eyes making her nervous and shy.

"Go ahead. Don't be shy~" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed deeply and laid down with her legs spread so Harumin could see then reached under her skirt touching her clit. She closed her eyes and started to have her fantasy with Harumin then slowly rubbed her clit. Harumin smirked and licked her lips slowly enjoying the view. Matsuri let out soft moans as she slowly started to pick up the pace.

"Mmm~ M-master~" Matsuri moaned softly then sticked a finger inside her pumping it fast.

"Go faster~" Harumin whispered.

"Y-yes Master~" Matsuri moaned and added another finger and pumped her two fingers faster inside her

"Tell me when you're close okay?~" Harumin whispered

"Ahhhhh~ O-okay Master~ Ngh~" Matsuri moaned a bit loudly as she kept pumping her fingers faster. Harumin chuckled and rubbed Matsuri's small chest.

"Ahhhhh~ M-master I think I-I'm close~" Matsuri moaned rolling her eyes back in pleasure. Harumin grabbed Matsuri's wrist making her stop then pulled her fingers out licking some of her juices off. Matsuri blushed deeply as Harumin placed her head between her legs licking her pussy slowly. Matsuri blushed and wrapped her legs around Harumin's head pushing her head closer to her wet and hot pussy. Harumin immediately shoved her tongue inside licking her horny slave.

"M-master!~" Matsuri moaned loudly as Harumin sucked on her clit. Harumin stopped and pulled away

"Shhhhh! You're gonna wake up my family!" Harumin whispered screamed

"S-sorry Master..." Matsuri whispered. Harumin sighed then turned off the lights as she opened the door

"Y-you're leaving?" Matsuri asked as she sat up on the bed

"Yes I have school remember?" Harumin said

"B-but I want t-to cum" Matsuri said blushing. Harumin just chuckled and sighed

"You get horny easily don't you?" Harumin asked

"Y-yes..." Matsuri mumbled

"Why don't you just pleasure yourself?" Harumin asked

"I-it's not the same...I rather have you to make me cum" Matsuri said. Harumin sighed and went up to the horny girl giving her a passionate and slow kiss. Matsuri blushed and kissed her back the same way. Harumin stroked her soft pink hair softly while Matsuri wrapped her arms around her Master's neck. Matsuri licked her bottom lip slowly begging for entrance which Harumin allowed. The two tasted and explored each other's mouths showing their passionate love for each other. Harumin let out her voice moaning softly during their passionate kiss. Matsuri blushed and kissed her with more passion wanting to hear her beautiful and erotic voice. Matsuri slipped her both hands inside Harumin's shirt then reached for her bra and started playing with her huge breasts.

"Mmm~ Mmmm~" Harumin moaned softly. Matsuri kept playing and pinching her harden nipples for a while until Harumin pulled away slowly as a strand of saliva followed their lips. Harumin smirked and licked her lips seductively

"Sorry but maybe some other time~" Harumin whispered grabbing Matsuri's hands pulling them out of her shirt.

"Goodnight love~" Harumin whispered giving her a wink then left. Matsuri groaned and laid back down on the bed

_Damnit!! I'm so fuckin horny! Ugh!! She's driving me crazy!!!_

Yuzu couldn't sleep at all. She kept thinking about Mei. Just thinking about her made her heart race

_Ugh! What is this feeling? I think I need to eat something..._

Yuzu got up from her bed and rubbed her butt since it still hurts from the whips she had. Yuzu groaned and walked out of her room.

_Maybe eating a snack could help..._

Yuzu walked downstairs to the kitchen grabbing her doggy snack. She sighed and grabbed a dog treat then started eating.

_Tasty...maybe this could help_

Yuzu not able to control her dog instincts shifted into her dog form and sticked her head inside the dog treat bag eating the treats. She pulled her head out of the bag and started to drink water

"Puppy...what are you doing?" Mei asked as she walked downstairs. Yuzu's ears perked up and backed away whimpering

"Bad girl...you shouldn't be eating these" Mei said sternly grabbing the dog treats bag. Yuzu whimpered her ears down as her tail wagged slowly while looking down. Mei placed the treats back where they were and suddenly stumbled and fell on the ground. Yuzu shifted back to normal going up to her Master helping her up

"Master are you okay?" Yuzu asked

"I-I'm fine Okogi..." Mei said. Yuzu felt her forehead and her eyes widen when she realized Mei was burning up

"Master you're not okay. I think you have a fever..." Yuzu said

"I said I'm fine" Mei said sternly and got out of Yuzu's grip. Mei walked up stairs but suddenly fell on her knees

"M-master!" Yuzu exclaimed and ran up to Mei

"Master you're sick...let me help" Yuzu said

"Fine..." Mei said. Yuzu then helped Mei stand and walked her to her room. Yuzu couldn't stop blushing feeling Mei's body against her. Once they arrived Yuzu helped Mei lay on her bed.

"Master...I think you should stay home if you don't feel so well in the morning" Yuzu said

"I need to go to school tomorrow. I have an important Student Council meeting" Mei said

"B-but you might pass out. I think it's best to stay home tomorrow" Yuzu said

"You don't give me orders. I'm going to school tomor-"

"No you're not! You're staying home and I'm going to take care of you! I'm worried about you!" Yuzu said. Mei's eyes widen for a moment and sighed

"Fine..." Mei mumbled

"Master...sorry for raising my voice it's just...I'm really worried about you. You could just tell your friend to go to that meeting...or um...a family member?" Yuzu asked

"My father left..." Mei mumbled under her breath

"Huh?" Yuzu asked

"My father left the Academy...my parents got divorced and I accepted it. I wanted to be like my father...after he left I decided to take care of the Academy so when he returns...he could go back to the Academy..." Mei said turning over not wanting to face Yuzu as tears formed her eyes.

"So...you were alone?" Yuzu asked

"...yes...he left when I needed a parent...I was just 6...and he left...me..." Mei said as her voice started to tremble. Yuzu whimpered softly and sighed

"S-sorry for a-asking..." Yuzu said

"It's fine..." Mei mumbled. Yuzu laid down next to Mei as she wrapped her arms around her

"Okogi...what are you doing?" Mei asked

"I-I just thought you n-needed a hug..." Yuzu said as her blonde hair started glowing.

"What's up with your hair?" Mei asked

"O-oh that...hehe it just does that to give people comfort, heal them and even gives them warmth. My father has this type of power...I remember he would always hug me and his blonde hair would glow giving me comfort and warmth...there are rarely any dogs who are like this...I'm a rare type since I'm known to heal and comfort anyone..." Yuzu said and pulled away from Mei as she started to stroke her hair softly

"So...you got seperated from your parents?" Mei asked

"Y-yeah...I was lucky to be with them in my childhood...some slaves end up being seperated by their families at a young age..." Yuzu said. Mei's expression sadden and looked away

"...I'm sorry..." Mei mumbled

"Sorry for what?" Yuzu asked

"Being seperated from your family...it must hurt..." Mei said

"Y-yeah..." Yuzu said

"Do you know where they are now?" Mei asked

"...no I don't...but I hope they're okay..." Yuzu said as her blonde hair glow started fading away. Her ears were down and her tail wagged slowly. Mei turned to face Yuzu and patted her head gently. Yuzu looked up to met Mei's beautiful purple glowing eyes. The girls blushed furiously and not knowing what was happening they slowly leaned close to each other not having control over their bodies. Their lips finally met and kissed each other passionately. Mei felt Yuzu's soft and warm lips making her want this kiss to last forever. Yuzu stroked Mei's cheek softly and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Mei opened her mouth slowly letting Yuzu explore and taste her. Yuzu wrapped her tongue around Mei's and kept kissing her passionately. The girls couldn't help but let out soft moans still kissing passionate and slowly. After a few minutes they pulled away panting softly with a strand of saliva between their lips. They opened their eyes and suddenly gasped softly not believing what just happened

_Th-that kiss...was way more different...than our other kisses...this felt more passionate...c-could it be...l-love?_


	10. Chapter 10

"I-I um...goodnight Master!" Yuzu exclaimed and got up from the bed running to her room. She got inside her room slamming the door. She was blushing extremely and leaned against the door.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! That kiss! Ugh...I don't think I can sleep at all_

On the other hand Mei laid back down on her bed. She placed her hand against her chest clenching her shirt. She felt her heart beat loudly. She placed her fingers against her lips remembering Yuzu's soft and warm lips. She missed her slave's soft lips and warmth. The room seemed to have gotten colder or something after Yuzu left. Mei just closed her eyes letting sleep take over her.

_Morning_

Yuzu groaned as the rays of sunshine hit her. Yuzu sat up rubbing her head then stood up

_Ouch! Ugh...my poor ass_

Yuzu whimpered as she rubbed her ass. It still hurts from all the whipping. Yuzu walked out of her room and into her Master's room.

"Master are you awake?" Yuzu asked knocking on the door. No answer. Yuzu turned the knob slowly and peeked inside her room. She was still asleep. Yuzu smiled and closed her door. The phone started ringing and Yuzu went downstairs to pick up the phone

"Hello?" Yuzu answered

"Morning Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri replied

"Oh Matsuri good timing. Listen I need you to tell the manager I won't be able to go to work today because I have to take care of Mei" Yuzu explained

"She's sick or something?" Matsuri asked

"Yeah she is" Yuzu said

"Okay don't worry he'll understand. The manager is really kind" Matsuri said

"Okay and is Harumin there I need to ask her something" Yuzu said

"Yeah she is. I'll get her" Matsuri said.

"Yuzucchi?" Harumin asked

"Hey Harumin. Mei told me she has this Student Council meeting today but she can't come to school because she's sick. Is there anyone else who can go to that meeting?" Yuzu asked

"Don't worry I'll tell her friend Momokino-san to go to that meeting" Harumin said

"Okay thanks. I hope you have a good day Harumin" Yuzu said

"Thanks and good luck with the Prez" Harumin chuckled

"Hehe yeah" Yuzu said nervously. After the call she hanged up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her Master. After a few minutes Mei woke up by the wonderful smell of breakfast. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at her clock and sighed

I need to tell Himeko to go to the meeting...

Mei was about to get up from her bed but Yuzu walked in with her breakfast

"Ah morning Master" Yuzu said smiling.

"Morning...Yuzu" Mei said. Yuzu's ears perked up when she heard Mei say her name

Sh-she called me by...my name?

"You okay Yuzu?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said and walked up to her with her breakfast

"I made you breakfast and since you're still sick why not breakfast in bed hehe" Yuzu said

"Thank you Yuzu" Mei said.

"Also don't worry about that meeting I got a call from Matsuri and told her I couldn't go to work today. Then I asked her to tell Harumin you couldn't go to school so she said she'll tell your friend Momokino-san to go to that meeting" Yuzu explained as she gave Mei her breakfast in bed

"Thank you so much Yuzu" Mei said

"Y-your welcome M-master" Yuzu said nervously and walked away

"If you need anything just call me" Yuzu said smiling and walked out the room. Yuzu blushed deeply as her tail kept wagging. Yuzu smiled then jumped up and down excitedly.

She said my name! She said my name!

Yuzu stopped and realized what she was doing. She shook her head and sighed

Yay! A day with Mei!

Matsuri groaned as she finished washing the last plate. She felt her pussy hot and wet which was distracting. It was difficult to focus on her work.

Damnit! Taniguchi-senpai is definitely going to pay once she gets back!

Flashback

After Harumin put the phone down she grabbed her bag ready to leave for school. Matsuri wrapped her arms around her waist

"So you promise you'll reward me if I clean the house?" Matsuri asked

"Of course now let me go I need to go before my father gets mad" Harumin said

"Goodbye kiss?" Matsuri asked pouting pinning her ears down. Harumin dropped her bag and pinned Matsuri against the wall and kissed her. Matsuri slowly closed her eyes melting into the kiss wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her closer. Harumin slipped her hands inside Matsuri's skirt then pulled her panties down.

"Mmm~ Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned during their passionate kiss. Harumin pulled away and smirked as she felt her fingers slid inside Matsuri easily

"You're so wet~" Harumin whispered

"Sh-shut up and make me cum al-already" Matsuri whispered. Harumin chuckled and pumped her fingers in faster. Matsuri let out a soft moan and gripped on Harumin's arm.

"Harumi you better be gone by now" Hojo said sternly walking downstairs. Harumin pulled her fingers out and grabbed her bag running out the door.

"Mizusawa what were you doing with Harumi?" Hojo asked suspiciously

"N-nothing sir. She was just reminding me to clean the house" Matsuri said. Hojo's eyes widen for a moment hearing Matsuri calling him 'sir'

"Alright well I need to go to work. You better clean the house" He said

"Yes sir. I will leave this house sparkly clean" Matsuri said bowing down. Hojo nodded and grabbed his suitcase walking out the door. Matsuri sighed and blushed as she felt a bit of her juices dripped from her pussy. She felt cum on her leg dripping down on the floor

"Grrrrrrrr..." Matsuri groaned and looked around the house. She sighed and started to work.

End of Flashback

Matsuri sighed and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Matsuri walked up to the door and opened it seeing the mailman or uh her friend Furto

"Yo Matsuri! Do you have any beer?" He asked holding a package. Matsuri sighed and went to the fridge and saw bottles of beer. She grabbed a bottle and walked up to the door

"Here you go" Matsuri said handing him the bottle

"Awesome! Thanks Matsuri!" He said grabbing the bottle

"So why are you here?" Matsuri asked

"Oh yeah um...this package is for Harumi Taniguchi" He said handing Matsuri the package then opened the bottle and started drinking

"I wonder what she ordered?" Matsuri asked herself

"By the way that package came from a sex toy store or something about that" Furto said and kept drinking the beer.

"O-oh okay" Matsuri said blushing slightly

"Bye Matsuri. See ya at the nightclub!" He said waving goodbye at Matsuri

"Yeah bye" Matsuri said still focused on the package and closed the door. She took the package to Harumin's room. Matsuri then pulled her claw out and cut it open. Her eyes widen when she saw...sex toys?!

What the hell?! Sex toys?! Why would she need th-wait...she's definitely gonna use these on me

Matsuri grabbed a vibrator that was shaped like a dick. Her ears perked up as an idea popped in her head.

"Hehe...I know how to get her back" Matsuri said and chuckled.

She's definitely going to enjoy her special surprise...


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT?! MEIMEI IS SICK?!" Himeko exclaimed

"Relax Vice Prez she's okay. Yuzucchi is going to take good care of her" Harumin said

"Huh? Wh-who?" Himeko asked

"Yuzucchi she's her slave" Harumin said

"I should be the one taking care of MeiMei..." Himeko mumbled

"Don't worry Vice Prez. Yuzucchi will be able to take care of her" Harumin said

"Fine...well thanks for telling me about MeiMei" Himeko said

"You're welcome. Have a great day Vice Prez" Harumin said waving goodbye at Himeko

"Yeah you too" Himeko said. Himeko let out a low growl

_That Okogi better not do anything with my MeiMei..._

Yuzu was in her dog form sitting next to Mei on her bed. Mei was wearing her reading glasses while reading a book. Yuzu finished her chores and had nothing else to do so she decided to stay by Mei's side. She was staring at her wagging her tail. Mei looked at Yuzu noticing that she was staring at her

"Is there something on my face?" Mei asked as she kept looking at her book. Yuzu looked away and shut her eyes while pinning her ears down.

"Yuzu...shift back to normal" Mei ordered. Yuzu looked at Mei then nodded as she shifted back to normal. Mei shut her book and took off her glasses then turned to look at Yuzu. Yuzu blushed as her tail wagged excitedly. Mei grabbed Yuzu and kissed her. Yuzu blushed furiously and couldn't resist at all then kissed Mei back. Mei slid her tongue inside her mouth slowly exploring her mouth and tasting her. Yuzu moaned softly and wrapped her tongue around Mei's. Yuzu stroked Mei's long black hair softly and accidentally touched her ear softly. Mei instantly pulled away blushing deeply

"Y-yuzu...not my e-ears" Mei said breathing a little heavily

"H-huh? Why?" Yuzu asked

"I-it's just that my ears are really s-sensitive" Mei said.

"Really?" Yuzu asked. Mei nodded then Yuzu slowly leaned near her ear and licked it slowly

"Mmm~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu kept licking Mei's ear slowly and pinned Mei down on the bed getting on top of her.

"Y-yuzu~ Please st-stop~" Mei moaned. Yuzu started to nibble on her ear gently

"Y-yuzu!~ Mmmm!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu slowly started grinding against her body while nibbling her ear. Yuzu blushed deeply and pulled away

"I-I um...sorry I-I couldn't control myself" Yuzu said blushing. Mei started to slowly unbutton Yuzu's maid outfit but Yuzu pulled away

"I um...Master u-uh aren't you still s-sick? I th-think you should re-Mmph!" Yuzu was shut up by a pair of soft lips. Mei finished unbuttoning Yuzu's outfit and pulled away

"This will make me feel better..." Mei whispered as she started taking her maid outfit off. Yuzu blushed deeply as Mei started kissing her shoulder and chest.

"Ngh~ Mmm~" Yuzu moaned softly feeling Mei's soft lips touch her skin. Mei slowly removed her bra and licked her harden nipples slowly then started sucking on them

"Ahhhh~ M-master~" Yuzu moaned closing her eyes enjoying the pleasure. Mei pinned her down getting on top of her and grabbed her panties pulling them down slowly. Suddenly the phone started ringing downstairs

"I-I um...I'll get tha-"

"No...just leave it" Mei said

"B-but what if it's impor-"

"I said leave it. That's an order" Mei said sternly. Yuzu nodded and let out a moan feeling Mei's fingers inside her. Mei slowly pumped her fingers while kissing her chest.

"M-master~ Ahhhh~" Yuzu moaned softly

"Say my name~" Mei whispered seductively and started pumping her fingers faster and deeper

"M-mei!~ Ahhhhh!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei leaned in kissing Yuzu's soft warm lips. Mei slipped her tongue inside her mouth exploring her mouth. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei pulling her closer deepening the kiss. Mei added a third finger inside and pumped her fingers faster and harder. Yuzu moaned loudly in Mei's mouth and gripped on Mei's shirt as she felt her climax building up. Mei pulled away and kept pumping her fingers inside harder and deeper. Yuzu arched her back and gripped on Mei's shirt hard

"AHHHHH~ M-MEI!~" Yuzu screamed in pleasure and came all over Mei's hand covering it with her juices. Mei took her fingers out and licked them clean tasting her. Yuzu blushed while panting heavily slightly drooling.

"M-mei..." Yuzu said staring deeply into Mei's lavender eyes.

"Yuzu..." Mei said staring back at her beautiful emerald eyes. Their eyes slowly started to fill with lust and leaned in kissing each other passionately.

After the meeting Himeko sighed and walked out of school.

_Why didn't she answer? Did something bad happen to her? That Okogi must've done something to her!_

"Taniguchi-san!" Himeko said calling Harumin

"Oh hey Vice Prez" Harumin said

"I called Mei but she didn't answer. I think that Okogi must've done something to her..." Himeko said

"I don't think Yuzucchi would do anything to the Prez" Harumin said

"You don't really know her do you?" Himeko asked

"Well I've been wanting to hang out with her but I don't think the Prez would allow her hehe" Harumin said

"Hm? That might seem odd. Well I'm heading to her place and immediately find out what's going on" Himeko said

"Guess I'll join and talk with Yuzucchi" Harumin said. Himeko and Harumin both walked to the Aihara mansion and knocked on the door. After a few minutes no one answered.

"Hm? Maybe they're busy" Harumin said

"No I bet that Okogi is doing something bad to MeiMei" Himeko said and kicked the door trying to break it down

"Stop that!" Harumin said grabbing Himeko stopping her from destroying the door

"That Okogi will pay if she hu-"

"Sorry! I'm really sorry!" Yuzu said opening the door

"Okogi! Where's MeiMei?" Himeko asked

"S-sorry...and Mei is in her room resting" Yuzu said. Himeko pushed Yuzu out of her way making her fall then ran upstairs to Mei's room

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Yuzu asked

"She just really cares about the Prez since they are childhood friends" Harumin said and helped Yuzu up

"Yeah...I can really tell she cares about her a lot" Yuzu said

"Yeah so how was your day with the Prez?" Harumin asked

"It was...um well it was great hehe" Yuzu said blushing deeply

"Why is your face red Yuzucchi? Did the Prez got you sick?" Harumin asked

"H-huh? Oh um n-no not at all" Yuzu said

"Hey puppy!" A girl said waving at Yuzu

"Oh...not her" Harumin mumbled

"Oh um hey Kenia" Yuzu said waving back at her

"Hm? Taniguchi-san have your boobs gotten bigger?" Kenia asked with a smirk on her face

"Shut up" Harumin said rolling her eyes

"Hehe well alright I just came by to say hi to my cute puppy" Kenia said walking up to Yuzu

"Yuzucchi do you know this um...bitch?" Harumin asked as she mumbled the last part

"Not really I bumped into her yesterday..." Yuzu said

"Don't worry pup. You'll know me better. Why don't we hang out right now?" Kenia asked winking at her

"Um well you see I can't" Yuzu said

"Why not?" Kenia asked pouting

"Because she's not allowed to" A stern voice said. Kenia looked up at Mei and glared at her.

"Hey pup...come over here" Kenia said

"Huh?" Yuzu asked confused. Kenia grabbed Yuzu and kissed her. Yuzu's eyes widen and felt Kenia's tongue slid inside her mouth. Kenia pulled away as a strand of saliva followed their lips. Suddenly out of nowhere Mei grabbed Kenia and punched her face knocking her down

"Who gave you permission to kiss my slave?" Mei asked sternly

"Hehe why do you care? Jealous? I know you like me..." Kenia said wiping her mouth since it had a bit of blood and stood up

"Just leave" Mei said with her stern voice and deadly glare

"Awwwww come on Aihara-san we were just playi-" Mei then interrupted her by punching her once more but this time harder

"Woohoo! Go Prez!" Harumin cheered.

"You asked for this!" Kenia said standing back up again ready to fight. Immediately Yuzu went up to the two girls and stood in front of Mei

"H-hey Kenia...it's best if you just leave" Yuzu said

"Another kiss and I'll leave" Kenia said winking at her

"H-huh? Listen my Master isn't happy at this moment and you should really just leave" Yuzu said grabbing Kenia and pushing her away

"Ugh...you're no fun" Kenia groaned and walked away with a bleeding nose. The students who saw the President fight cheered for her. Mei sighed and walked back inside

"MeiMei you're not hurt are you?" Himeko asked

"No I'm fine..." Mei said

"Wow Prez that was incredible! I didn't know you had it in you!" Harumin said amazed. Yuzu walked inside and shut the door

"Master do you need anything?" Yuzu asked

"A cup of tea please..." Mei said. Yuzu nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare tea for her Master.

_Why did Mei punch her? Is Mei perhaps...jealous?_


	12. Chapter 12

Matsuri finished helping the manager clean up the cafe. She looked at the clock and groan feeling exhausted

"Finally...I'm so exhausted" Matsuri groaned

"Hey Matsuri-chan thanks for helping me out today. You can tell Yuzu it's okay and that I understand she had to take care of Aihara-san" The manager said

"Yeah you're welcome. Have a good afternoon" Matsuri said walking out the door waving at him

"Have a good afternoon as well" He said waving back. Matsuri was walking back to her place until someone grabbed her shoulder

"Where do you think you're going?" A guy asked

"Oh great...here we go again. What do you want Brono?" Matsuri asked

"I was just going to ask about Taniguchi-san" Brono said

"Taniguchi-senpai? She must be out of school already...now if you would mind letting me go I have to get back" Matsuri said

"How's your relationship with her?" Brono asked

"Hehe...we have a very intimate relationship" Matsuri said smirking

"No way! She doesn't seem the kind of girl to like girls. I thought she was straight" Brono said

"Well you thought wrong...hehe" Matsuri said

"No you're lying to me...aren't you?" Brono asked

"I'm not lying. She's definitely into girls...especially little girls like me" Matsuri said with her cute smile

"No! She can't be into girls. Especially someone like you..." Brono said

"Well I'm only telling the truth...besides I bet I can pleasure her better than you" Matsuri said giggling

"You can't pleasure a girl like her. She wouldn't let you take her virginity" Brono said

"Hehe tonight is a special night. My Master told me I'm getting a reward and you know what my reward is...?" Matsuri asked

"No. What is it?" Brono asked

"Come closer..." Matsuri said

"Okay" He said

"Her virginity~" Matsuri whispered in his wolf ear. Brono growled and grabbed Matsuri by her shirt and had his fist ready to punch her

"Awwww is wolfie jealous because some little girl is gonna take his girl?" Matsuri said giggling

"I'll punch you" Brono growled furiously

"Pfft...why do you want her? Don't you have your Master?" Matsuri asked. Matsuri knew Brono and Tonisha had a secret relationship and she kept it a secret but she could use that as a threat to them if they try to bother her or hurt her

"Well yeah but she doesn't have a sexy body like Taniguchi-san...especially her tits" Brono groaned

"Brono! Let go of her" His Master said

"Yes Master" He said letting go of Matsuri. Matsuri sighed and looked at his Master

"Tonisha Vailina..." Matsuri mumbled

"Matsuri Mizusawa..." Tonisha said and chuckled

"Can I leave? I need to get home..." Matsuri said

"Why? Are you perhaps wanting to see Taniguchi-san?" Tonisha asked

"It's none of your business..." Matsuri said and started walking away.

"You like her don't you?" Tonisha asked. Matsuri's pink fox ears perked up as she heard that question. Matsuri just turned around looking at Tonisha and chuckled

"Probably..." Matsuri said giggling and walked away.

"Ugh...Brono next time don't try to hurt my poor Matsuri" Tonisha said.

"Whatever you say..." Brono growled in frustration. Tonisha had a bit of a crush on Matsuri which Matsuri knew since it was obvious but she wasn't into her after all she had Brono but he was just a sex slave to Tonisha. Matsuri turned around to see Brono and smirked then mouthed out the words

"I'm taking her virginity..."

Brono growled furiously as his wolf wanted to rip the fox apart. Matsuri just laughed and kept walking back to her home. She opened the door seeing Soha prepare dinner.

"Welcome home dear. Have you seen Harumi?" Soha asked

"Nope. Maybe she's with her friends..." Matsuri said walking to the kitchen and grabbing some raw meat.

"Hm? Well she better come back soon or else her father is going to get mad again for coming late" Soha said then pulled out a plate serving Matsuri her raw meat meal.

"Thank you Matsuri for working so hard. I can tell you really did clean up this place. Good job" Soha said patting Matsuri's head softly and placed the plate on the table

"Hehe you're welcome" Matsuri said then looked at her plate. Her fox instincts kicked in and shifted into her fox form devouring her meal like her prey.

"Oh great...she's late again" Hojo said

"Sweetie...please don't get mad at her again" Soha said

"But she's late. She has to come back home after school immediately" Hojo said

"She is just with her friends..." Soha said. Hojo sighed in defeat and agreed with Soha. Once Matsuri was done with her meal the door opened and Harumin came inside. Matsuri looked at her and licked her lips

_Time for dessert~_

"Hey mom. Hey dad" Harumin said

"Hi dear. How was school?" Soha asked

"Boring as always..." Harumin said

"Boring? School is important. You need an education so you can get a job. Your sister is setting a great example for you. You should be more like her. She passed all her classes with straight A's and was the Student Council President" Hojo said and kept talking and talking about how important was school and be more like her older sister

_Blah blah blah blah..._

Harumin sighed and just ignored her father talking about whatever. Harumin placed her bag on the couch and walked to the table getting ready to eat dinner with her family. Meanwhile Matsuri was in Harumin's room and pulled out the vibrator shaped like a dildo.

_Payback time~_

Matsuri shifted into a fox and grabbed the vibrator by her mouth and walked out the room. She walked downstairs and no one spotted her since the family were talking to Harumin explaining about the importance about school and having a career and boring stuff like that. Harumin groaned as she was bored to death

"Are you paying attention?" Hojo asked

"Yeah..." Harumin mumbled

"Good because you better pay attention in class as well" Hojo said and he kept talking and talking. Matsuri looked at Harumin and chuckled

_Don't worry Taniguchi-senpai...I'll make this fun_

Matsuri snuck under the table and went where Harumin was sitting. Matsuri shifted back to normal and started to stroke Harumin's legs softly since she was still wearing her school outfit. Harumin shivered as she felt someone touch her legs. Harumin leaned back so she could see who was touching her but she already knew who anyways

_Matsuri! What the hell is she doing?!_

"Harumi? You okay?" Hojo asked

"Y-yes father" Harumin replied. Hojo nodded and kept explaining about boring stuff. Harumin nodded in response while Matsuri kept stroking her legs softly making Harumin blush. Harumin placed her hands underneath the table and grabbed Matsuri's arms telling her to stop but Matsuri chuckled and bit on her arm letting her arm go and grabbed Harumin's panties pulling them down and taking if off. Matsuri leaned closely and took a massive whiff. Matsuri's fox tail started wagging enjoying the smell and gave Harumin's pussy a hard lick

"Mmmm..." Harumin said as her mouth was covered and started blushing hard

"Dear is everything okay?" Soha asked

"Y-yeah" Harumin said and felt Matsuri's tongue lick her pussy making her wet

_Damnit! Why now?! Matsuri please stop!_

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is red are you sick?" Soha asked

"N-no it m-must be s-some-Ahhhh~" Harumin then coughed not wanting her parents or her sister to know what was happening. Her eyes widen when she felt Matsuri shove the vibrator inside her then turned it on

"Um...you sure you're not sick?" Her father asked

"M-mmmhmmm" Harumin said still blushing looking down. Matsuri chuckled softly and moved the vibrator in and out slowly. Harumin squirmed in her seat feel uncomfortable and gasped softly as the vibrator was turned on into max. Matsuri chuckled and shifted into her fox form leaving the table and went upstairs

"Harumi I think it's best if you went back to your room. You might be sick" Her mother said

"Y-yes mother" Harumin said and turned the vibrator off then stood from her seat and started walking away in a weird way since she had a vibrator inside her.

_She...is definitely going to pay_

Harumin went upstairs and once she was out of sight she took the vibrator out and ran to her room and opened it. She blushed when she saw Matsuri naked and wearing a ballgag while shaking her ass at Harumin. Matsuri was drooling while her pussy was dripping with her juices. Harumin smirked and closed the door locking it. She started to untie her school tie and slowly started to strip

"You really are a horny girl..." Harumin mumbled while stripping herself naked. Matsuri turned around and blushed seeing Harumin's beautiful body and her big chest. Harumin grabbed the strap on that Matsuri placed next to her on the bed so she could use it on her and put it on herself. Harumin spanked Matsuri's ass hard a couple of times which made Matsuri moan

"My family could've noticed that you know? Next time please don't try to do that again especially when I'm with my parents" Harumin said. She got on the bed and shoved the strap on inside Matsuri slowly then leaned towards her fox ear

"Time for your reward~" Harumin whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Harumin started to thrust inside Matsuri hard then grabbed her fox tail yanking it hard

"Mmmm!~ Mmmm!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Harumin blushed and kept thrusting inside her hard and deep. Matsuri pinned her fox ears down and kept moaning loudly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Dear your father has an important meeting and we'll be heading out. Do you want to join us?" Her mother asked

"No mother. I'm fine. I think I just want to rest right now..." Harumin said as she kept thrusting inside the horny girl.

"Okay dear. Night" Her mother said and left. Harumin then reached underneath Matsuri and rubbed her clit fast as she kept thrusting hard and deep inside.

"MMMM~ MMMMM~" Matsuri moaned loudly and started to sweat and drool more. Harumin picked up the pace as she thrusted inside her. Matsuri felt her climax build up quick and bit down on the ballgag hard and came. Harumin took the strap on out and saw Matsuri cum all over the toy and her bed. Harumin flipped Matsuri laying her down on her back and got on top of her pressing her boobs against her. Matsuri blushed and took off the ballgag since no one was home then wrapped her arms around Harumin and kissed her. Harumin blushed and kissed her back shoving the strap on inside her again and thrusted inside her deep and hard. Matsuri moaned and kissed her roughly shoving her tongue inside wanting to explore her mouth. Harumin wrapped her tongue around hers thrusting inside her harder and deeper. Matsuri moaned loudly in her mouth and started clawing her back using her fox claws. Harumin broke the kiss and thrusted inside her harder and deeper not slowing down or going easy on her

"Ahhhhhh~ M-more~ K-keep goi-AHHHH~" Matsuri moaned loudly arching her back and kept clawing Harumin's back. Harumin gave one final hard and deep thrust making Matsuri cum again soaking the bedsheets

"M-MOMMY!~ AHHHHH!~ I LOVE YOU!~" Matsuri confessed. Harumin chuckled hearing her new nickname then took the toy out and leaned towards her ear

"I'm your mommy?" Harumin asked seductively. Matsuri blushed and realized that she accidentally called Harumin "Mommy" and she confessed her feelings

"I-I um...I don't know wh-what your t-talking about..." Matsuri said. Harumin then took the toy off of herself and grabbed a leash from her drawer. Harumin attached the leash to her collar and yanked it pulling Matsuri close to her. Matsuri blushed as their faces were so close to each other their noses touching

"M-master I...u-um...Mmmph!" Harumin pulled the leash making their lips connect and kissed her. Matsuri kissed her back then was pinned down on the bed and blushed feeling Harumin's big soft boobs pressed down against her chest. Harumin broke the kissed and whispered

"Call me Mommy~"

"O-okay...Mommy~" Matsuri said blushing and looked away. Harumin licked Matsuri's small chest and sucked on her boob gently then started rubbing her clit slowly. Harumin smirked as she slipped three fingers very easily inside her wet pussy

"You're still so wet~" Harumin whispered and kept sucking her boobs then bit down on her nipple gently.

"Ngh~ M-mommy~ Ahhhhh~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin pumped her three fingers inside her hard and deep.

"HAH!~ AHHHHH!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and gripped on the bedsheets tightly then curled her toes feeling her climax. Harumin sucked on her chest hard leaving a few hickeys on Matsuri's chest as she kept pumping her fingers harder and deeper then felt Matsuri's walls tighten around her fingers

"M-MOMMY!~ AHHHHH!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and felt her body tremble as she came again covering Harumin's fingers with her juices. Harumin took her fingers out then sucked on them licking the juices off. Matsuri blushed and panted heavily then sat up.

"M-mommy...may I-I have a t-turn?" Matsuri asked

"Hm? I don't know if you may since you've been naughty. I think we can just end this and get to bed" Harumin said getting up from the bed

"Mommy...pl-please!" Matsuri whined

"Beg..." Harumin said as her tone changed and said it in a stern tone then yanked on the leash ordering Matsuri to get off of the bed. Matsuri got off of the bed and went up close to Harumin

"On your knees..." Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed and hesitated for a moment but sighed in defeat and went on her knees

"Hehe...now beg my cute little baby~" Harumin said and lifted Matsuri's chin making her look at her lustful eyes

"M-master...plea-" Harumin interrupted Matsuri by yanking her hair then she leaned in to her fox ear

"Remember my new nickname~ Say it~" Harumin whispered then let go of her hair. Matsuri blushed deeply and looked at Harumin's hazel and lustful eyes

"M-mommy please...I-I want to pleasure you and h-hear your moans. Please let me fuck you..." Matsuri said blushing deeply feeling embarrassed

"Hm? I don't think that was convincing...maybe some other time" Harumin said

"Please Mommy! I want to fuck you so bad! I want to pleasure you and make you cum all night! I want to hear your moans so badly! I love you Mommy! Please let me show you my love for you!" Matsuri said blushing furiously. Harumin chuckled and yanked on the leash making Matsuri stand up again

"You're so cute when you beg..." Harumin whispered then grabbed the soaked strap on that she used on her

"Clean it" Harumin ordered. Matsuri then licked the toy clean licking all of her juices off of it tasting herself.

"Good girl~" Harumin said and kissed her nose. Matsuri then grabbed the strap on put it on herself still blushing. Once she got it on herself Harumin laid down on the bed and pulled on the leash hard pulling Matsuri's small body on top of her body. Matsuri blushed deeply as her hands landed on Harumin's big boobs.

"You better know how to pleasure Mommy~" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed and felt a bit nervous since she didn't know where to start. Harumin chuckled and pulled on the leash making their faces get closer

"Is my little baby shy?" Harumin asked

"N-no..." Matsuri said blushing deeply

"Well you better hurry or else I'm just going to hea-Ahhhh~ Oooooh~" Harumin blushed as she felt Matsuri's small mouth suck on her boob gently. Matsuri blushed and slid her hand towards her pussy then retracted her fox claws and started rubbing her clit slowly. Matsuri looked up at her Mommy seeing her reactions. Harumin was blushing and started to breath a little heavy. Matsuri then bit on her nipple a bit aggressively while picking up the pace rubbing her clit faster.

"Ahhhh~ Mmmmm~ G-good girl~" Harumin moaned softly. Matsuri wagged her fox tail and sucked on her boob hard then pinched her clit gently making her wetter. Matsuri then sticked the strap on inside Harumin slowly and started to thrust inside her hard and deep.

"Ahhhhh!~ M-matsu-AHHHHH!~" Harumin moaned loudly as Matsuri thrusted hard and deep inside her then leaned in towards her neck and sucked on her neck hard and rough definitely leaving a hickey on her. Matsuri loved the view and Harumin's expression. Each hard and deep thrust she gave to Harumin her big boobs would bounce up and down. Matsuri enjoyed it and licked her lips as she went harder and deeper inside her.

"AHHHHH~ M-MORE~" Harumim moaned loudly and clenched on the bedsheets tightly as she felt her climax build up. Matsuri thrusted inside deeper and harder hitting Harumin's G-spot hard

"I-I'M CUMMING~ AHHHHHH~" Harumin screamed in pleasure as she came. Matsuri pulled the toy out and placed her face against Harumin's boobs. Matsuri blushed hearing Harumin's heartbeat then kissed her boobs softly

"D-did I do good Mommy?" Matsuri asked

"N-not bad...hehe for your first time" Harumin said and pulled the leash pulling Matsuri closer and kissed her. Matsuri moaned and kissed Harumin back while groping her boobs

"Mmm~ Mmmmm~" Harumin moaned and broke the kiss. Matsuri blushed when she saw the hickey that was left on Harumin's neck.

"Maybe we should go to sleep..." Harumin said and pushed Matsuri off of her gently and flipped over. Matsuri couldn't help but stare at her ass then immediately got on top of her back

"M-matsuri what are you doi-Ahhhh~" Harumin moaned as Matsuri sticked the toy inside her again and started thrusting inside her fast

"M-mommy please let m-me pleasure you a-all night" Matsuri said and thrusted harder and faster as she had her both hands holding Harumin's hips. Harumin moaned as Matsuri kept fucking her.

"N-no...M-matsuri! Ahhhhhh~ Th-that's en-enou-AHHHHH~" Harumin moaned loudly and drooled as Matsuri slapped her ass hard multiple times. Matsuri saw Harumin's back was filled with claw marks that she left her. Matsuri leaned in and licked the marks on her back and thrusted faster and harder.

"MMMMMMMM~ AHHHHHH~ M-MATSURI! ~" Harumin moaned loudly as she arched her back curling her toes and came. Matsuri stroked her long dark auburn hair softly and thrusted inside her slowly as she came

"M-matsuri...n-no I don't th-think I can a-anymo-AHHHHH~" Matsuri thrusted inside her hard and deep while holding her hips.

"Mommy I love you...I'm going to show you how much I love you" Matsuri said as she thrusted inside her deep and hard.

_Mommy...please love me back..._

After Himeko left, Mei was reading a book on the couch wearing her reading glasses. Yuzu was preparing dinner for her Master. Yuzu couldn't help but stare at her beautiful Master. Everything about her was beautiful. Her beautiful lavender eyes, her sexy voice, her touch that send shivers through her spine, her soft kisses...

_Oh god!!! Everything about her is just...driving me crazy_

Yuzu shook her head and kept preparing dinner

"Master dinner is ready" Yuzu said bowing down at her Master. Mei closed her book and took off her reading glasses off and placed them down. Yuzu served dinner for Mei and served herself. Yuzu felt nervous since Mei was quiet well...too quiet. It shouldn't worry her right? Probably but after the little fight who knows what Mei would do.

"H-hey Master..." Yuzu said

"Hm?" Mei replied

"W-why did you do that?" Yuzu asked

"Do what?" Mei asked raising an eyebrow

"Y-you know...punch Kenia" Yuzu said

"If you really want to know why then after dinner come to my room and I'll show you why" Mei said. Yuzu's eyed widen and blushed

"Y-you know on s-second thought...you don't have to sho-"

"You will come to my room. Understand? If not then I'll come to your room" Mei said

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said

_Ugh!!!! What did I got myself into!? Why did I ask?!_

After dinner Mei went upstairs to her room so she could shower while Yuzu stayed behind washing the dishes. Yuzu sighed and blushed deeply as she finished the last dish

_I-I guess I should probably eat a small snack before a shower..._

Once Yuzu fed her doggy soul she went to the bathroom and started washing herself up. After a shower she grabbed a towel and dried herself up then wrapped it around her body. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and finished brushing her teeth then opened her door slightly

"M-master um...h-hey" Yuzu said

"May I come in?" Mei asked

"O-oh yeah but u-uh I'm n-not done changing..." Yuzu said

"You don't need clothes right now..." Mei said

"H-huh?" Yuzu asked confused. Mei then forced herself in holding a strap on to use on her and...she was naked?!

"W-wait Mast-Mmmph! Mmm!" Mei interrupted Yuzu with a kiss and took off the towel dropping it on the ground. Yuzu blushed and felt Mei's hands roam around her body and felt her hands started touching her butt and tail. She felt Mei's hard nipples rub against her own and moaned softly

"M-master...no w-wait" Yuzu said. Mei then licked her chest and started sucking her boob gently

"M-master~ Ahhhhh~" Yuzu moaned and started breathing heavily. Mei sucked and licked her boob while rubbing her thighs softly. Mei then took off the collar and sucked on her neck hard

"M-master~ Y-you'll leave a m-mark~" Yuzu said

"That's the point. You belong to me..." Mei whispered and bit down on her neck leaving a bitemark. Yuzu blushed as Mei kissed her chest and left a trail of kisses down her stomach and felt her hot breath against her pussy. Yuzu looked at Mei and backed away but Mei grabbed her thighs

"Don't move..." Mei ordered in a stern tone. Yuzu gulped and felt Mei's tongue lick her clit slowly. Yuzu moaned softly as Mei kept licking her pussy slowly and started to suck on it gently

"M-master~ Ahhhhhh~ Mmmmm~" Yuzu moaned softly and squirmed a bit. Mei stopped and pulled away then started to put on the strap on. Once she got it on she got on top of her. Yuzu looked at Mei and blushed deeply then felt the toy slowly sliding inside of her

"M-master~ Ahhhhh~" Yuzu moaned softly as Mei thrusted inside her slowly. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei pulling their bodies closely together. Mei started grinding against her body as she thrusted inside of Yuzu. Yuzu clawed her back and felt Mei suck on her neck hard leaving another mark.

"H-hah~ Ahhhhhh~ M-master~" Yuzu moaned and Mei then thrusted inside hard and deep making Yuzu's moans louder. Mei blushed and felt Yuzu's heartbeat against her chest and thrusted inside her harder and faster.

"AHHHHH!~ M-MASTER!~" Yuzu moaned loudly as Mei thrusted inside her harder and faster

"Say my name~" Mei whispered and thrusted harder and deeper. Yuzu arched her back in pleasure as she was close

"AHHHHHH!~ M-MEIIIII!~ I-I'M CUMMING!!!~" Yuzu screamed in pleasure as she came. Mei pulled the toy out and saw Yuzu cum all over the toy and the bed. Mei kissed her passionately and stroked her blonde hair softly. Yuzu kissed her back and felt Mei's tongue slid inside her mouth slowly wrapping her tongue around Yuzu's tongue. Mei then shoved her tongue to Yuzu's throat making her choke a bit. Mei pulled away as a strand of saliva was between their lips

"M-mei..." Yuzu said panting softly. Mei then took off the toy and dropped it on the floor and sat on Yuzu's stomach then grabbed Yuzu's hand and placed it between her legs.

"M-master...what are y-you doing?" Yuzu asked then blushed deeply as she felt Mei's wet and hot pussy

"Pleasure me~" Mei whispered. Yuzu blushed and slid her two fingers inside slowly and started pumping them in and out slowly. Mei moaned softly and started moving her hips wanting Yuzu's fingers deeper in her.

"M-more~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu blushed and obeyed her Master pumping her fingers deeper picking up the pace.

"Y-you can add a-another finger~" Mei moaned. Yuzu nodded and sticked a third finger inside of her pumping her fingers deeper and harder

"Y-YUZU!~ MMMMM~ HAH!~ AHHHHH!~" Mei moaned loudly as Yuzu hit her G-spot. Yuzu blushed and pumped her fingers a deeper and faster then felt Mei's walls tighten around her fingers

"AHHHHHH~ Y-YUZU!~" Mei moaned loudly and came all over Yuzu's hand covering it with her juices. Yuzu blushed and took her fingers out of her then held them close to her mouth giving it a small lick

_Sh-she tastes so amazing!_

Yuzu started sucking her fingers and moaned softly tasting Mei. Mei blushed deeply and leaned in towards her puppy ear

"Does my puppy want more?" Mei whispered seductively

"Y-yes Master~" Yuzu said. Mei chuckled and got off of Yuzu and laid down on the bed with her legs spread. Yuzu sat up and wagged her tail feeling excited.

"Come here puppy~" Mei said seductively. Yuzu crawled towards her and left soft kisses on her thighs and stomach making Mei let out soft moans. Mei blushed and grabbed Yuzu's hair and pushed her head down to her pussy. Yuzu blushed and immediately started licking her hard. Mei threw her head back in pleasure and lost control over her body as her body started moving on it's own grinding against Yuzu's face. Yuzu blushed and shoved her tongue inside Mei then moaned softly feeling Mei's walls tighten around her tongue.

"Ahhhhh~ Y-yuzu~ Y-your tongue~" Mei moaned softly and felt Yuzu's tongue deeper inside her. Mei then wrapped her legs around Yuzu's head wanting her tongue deep inside her. Yuzu blushed and started sucking on her clit hard making Mei moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Y-YUZU~ AHHHHHH~ Y-YES~ G-GOOD GIRL~" Mei moaned loudly arching her back in pleasure gripping on the bedsheets tightly and came all over Yuzu's face. Yuzu pulled away and licked her lips licking some of Mei's juices off. Mei blushed deeply and panted heavily. Yuzu wiped her face and licked the juices that were left on her hand then got on top of Mei. Mei looked up at Yuzu meeting her beautiful emerald green eyes. Yuzu leaned in and kissed her passionately. Mei melted into the kiss and kissed her back while her hands roamed around her body. Mei stuck a finger inside her again then slowly thrusted inside her

_Th-this is going to be a long night..._


	14. Chapter 14

Yuzu groaned and felt her body completely sore that she could barely move. Yuzu turned her head and was surprised that Mei wasn't with her. Yuzu sat up and heard some people talking downstairs. Yuzu grabbed her maid clothes and put them on then walked out of her room.

"So...we'll be taking her away for three days to examine and train her. Hopefully she doesn't end up like your other slave.." A man said. Mei nodded and noticed Yuzu's door close and looked at the stairs seeing Yuzu

"Hm? Yuzu Okogi isn't it?" The man asked

"Y-yeah and um...Master what's going on?" Yuzu asked

"Hey don't worry...we do this to every slave once a month. We take them away for three days to train you and examine your health since you know...you slaves are half animals we must keep you healthy and fit. We have everything in the training camp so you don't need anything" The man said

"Don't forget this..." Mei said and placed Yuzu's collar with a leash attached to it and yanked it gently leaning towards Yuzu's ear

"Be careful...there is someone you might not want to bump into" Mei whispered. Yuzu nodded and walked to the door and saw a van then trembled a bit remembering...her family. The man grabbed her leash and pulled it making her walk to the van then he grabbed some clothes for her which were her right size. He opened the van and pushed her inside and closed the door.

"Yuzu-chan!" Her fox friend said hugging her

"M-matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"Hehe yep it's me" Matsuri said

"I'm so glad you're here. Where are they taking us?" Yuzu asked

"It's some training camp. They don't want us slaves to be sick or something like that" Matsuri said

"So have you been there?" Yuzu asked

"Yep. I've been here two months and it's not that bad I guess..." Matsuri said

"So they are gonna train us and examine us?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah oh and if I were you...I would probably not get near the Alpha in the camp" Matsuri said

"Alpha?" Yuzu asked

"The leader or top dog since she is the favorite" Matsuri said

"Who is the favorite?" Yuzu asked

"Raina Shanti. She's a wolf" Matsuri said

"Why is she the favorite?" Yuzu asked

"Well because she's stronger than most of us. Some haven't been able to defeat her..." Matsuri said

"Oh..." Yuzu said

"Hm? You're probably dead..." Matsuri said

"Huh?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Well because I've heard she used to be Mei's slave..." Matsuri said

"She was Mei's slave?" Yuzu asked

"It's true..." A slave said

"But what happened between them?" Yuzu asked

"We're not so sure but what I heard is that she used to be Mei's sex slave. Raina wanted more though...she wanted to be with Mei and was obsessed with her. Sadly...Mei didn't felt the same way for her and told her that she was just some toy to her. Raina got so mad that she almost killed Mei's friend Himeko and her grandfather. So the Masters decided to train her to become stronger and surprisingly they were able to tame her" The salve explained. Yuzu's eyes widen and trembled slightly

_H-huh?! Mei had a sex slave...if Mei already had a sex slave then...is she treating me the same way...like her?_

Yuzu pinned her ears down and whimpered slightly

"Looks like you're her replacement..." The slave said

"I told you Yuzu-chan...she's a fuckin bitch and a slut" Matsuri said and hugged her trying to comfort her

"B-but...no...I don't think Mei is like that at all!" Yuzu said

"Well she is and you better believe it" The slave said. Yuzu sighed and felt many emotions through her mind

_I-Is Mei just...using me...? No...but that kiss...that kiss...i-it felt...real..._

After an hour the van stopped and the men opened the door and ordered the slaves to walk outside seeing cabins and a building.

"Alright! Everyone who is a predator stay! Prey go to the cabins! Domestic animals you guys head to the building! We'll be checking you guys first!" The man shouted

"Well you better go..." Matsuri said

"Wait s-so nothing bad is gonna happen to me?" Yuzu asked

"Relax just think of it as a doctor check up since it is a check up" Matsuri said

"Come on newbie! Move!" The man said and grabbed Yuzu's leash. Yuzu then followed the other slaves inside the building and felt a small breeze since it was kinda chilly inside.

"Newbie...you go in first" The man said and yanked Yuzu's leash making her walk to her room. Yuzu walked inside a room seeing a lady

"Hey it's nice to meet you. You are?"

"Yuzu Okogi..." Yuzu said

"Ah nice to meet you Yuzu. I want you to sit here" The lady said patting the bed. The man left and Yuzu walked to the bed and sat down. After checking Yuzu the lady pulled out a needle

"We need to vaccinate you so you won't get rabies" The lady said. Yuzu trembled slightly and whimpered a bit since she was slightly scared

"Relax it'll only hurt a bit" The lady said and vaccinated Yuzu's arm.

"There it wasn't so hard now wasn't it?" The lady asked

"Yeah...I guess" Yuzu said and sighed. The lady then grabbed Yuzu's leash and pulled her out of the room

"This one is finished" The lady said. The man nodded and grabbed Yuzu's leash making her walk outside. Suddenly there was a fight going on in the predators side

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd cheered

"What the hell is going on?!" The man yelled making the animals jump and back away revealing a fox and a wolf fighting

"Rainer! Mizusawa! Enough!" The man shouted. The two animals shifted back to normal and glared at each other

"She started it!" Brono said

"Shut up asshole!" Matsuri said

"You two...seriously need to stop fighting" The man said

"Whatever asshole..." Matsuri said

"What the hell did you call me!?" The man said

"I called you an asshole" Matsuri said looking away from him. The animals looked at Matsuri amazed and some admired her

"Do you talk like that to the Taniguchis?" The man asked

"No because I like them but...I don't like you. You're an asshole" Matsuri said looking away from him

"Look at me when I'm talking to you" The man said walking closer to her. Matsuri rolled her eyes and groaned then looked up at him

"Ass...hole" Matsuri said and chuckled. The man then slapped Matsuri and pushed her to the ground

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Yuzu said and helped her up. The man grabbed Yuzu's leash and ordered someone to grab her

"I'm going to teach you a lesson" The man said and grabbed Matsuri's leash and yanked it hard making her on all fours

"Hey send in the best hounds..." The man said. The animals mostly foxes whimpered and backed away pinning their ears down

"Hey! What are you going to do with her?! Let her go!" Yuzu shouted and growled

"Shut up! She deserves to be taught a lesson! For being disrespectful..." The man said. There were three strong men and they transformed into hounds

"Everyone! I want you all to see this! This will show you all to never disrespect us!" The man shouted. They then placed cameras on the hounds and told everyone to come out and walked to beginning of the forest.

"There are bear traps and of course as you all know how dangerous a bear trap is. If you step on one you get caught and can break your leg" The man said

"Wait! What happens if they capture her?" A slave asked

"They can tear her apart. I don't care what they do to her" The man said

"You're not allowed to do that!" Yuzu shouted

"Mr. Taniguchi will understand anyways" The man said. The three hounds barked and growled at Matsuri. Matsuri glared at them and shifted to her fox form then took a deep breath

"Hehe...we're definitely going to kill you!" The hound barked

"Haha! Weak!" Another hound said

"We're bigger and stronger! Let's get her boys!" The third hound barked.

"Alright when I say go you can leave. We'll give you a 10 second start. Understood?" The man asked. Matsuri looked at the man and growled

"I'll take that as a yes. Ready?"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Matsuri chuckled and looked at the forest remembering her escape from her place

"Go!"

_You know what to do..._

Matsuri's pink fur glowed and she ran to the forest and climbed up a tree trying to look for the bear traps since she got a plan. After the 10 seconds we're up the hunting hounds ran in the forest and started looking for the fox

"Heyyyyy! Over here!" Matsuri said jumping up trying to get their attention

"Get her!" A hound said and ran after her. Matsuri didn't move or anything from her spot. She was just making fun of them which only make them more angrier and aggressive. Matsuri chuckled knowing that the hounds didn't notice her trap that she planned

"ATTACK!!" A hound barked. The three hounds immediately jumped wanting to tackle her but Matsuri dodged their attack and suddenly the hounds shifted back to normal when they saw...bear traps! Matsuri laughed as the hounds got caught in bear traps that she placed. The man's eyes widen when he saw in the camera footage that the hounds got captured in the bear traps. Matsuri chuckled and walked away back to the camp then saw other people running up to help the hounds. When Matsuri arrived everyone back to the camp cheered for her. Matsuri shifted back to normal and her pink hair glowed then she glared at the man

"H-how did yo-"

"It's a secret...sir" Matsuri said and walked away

"Matsuri! Oh I'm glad you're okay. "Wait...how did you do that?" Yuzu asked

"Hehe...it's a small secret" Matsuri said winking at her

"Well I'm just happy you're okay" Yuzu said ruffling her hair

"H-hey don't mess with my hair" Matsuri said blushing

"Awwwwww you're so cute" Yuzu said

"I-I'm not cute!" Matsuri said blushing. Yuzu just giggled and patted Matsuri's head gently.

It was lunchtime and everyone went to the cafeteria to grab their lunches then went outside to eat. Yuzu and Matsuri both ate together with other slaves talking who knows what. Suddenly everyone shut their mouths when they heard...a howl. Yuzu looked up to see a girl who seemed much taller than her and had black hair. She looked around seeing all the other weak slaves

"Everyone I guess you all know who this is. Raina Shanti will be your new trainer. So at night we'll have a battle. Who will be able to defeat this powerful Alpha? Probably no one since she is the toughest one here but you can still challenge her" The man said. Suddenly Raina sniffed the air then looked at the newbie...Yuzu. The slaves trembled and backed away as Raina was walking up to Yuzu but Matsuri stayed next to Yuzu. Raina sniffed and growled at Yuzu

"Mei Aihara...is your Master? Isn't she?" Raina asked in her stern tone. Yuzu's dog ears pinned down and whimpered softly

_I'm so dead..._


	15. Chapter 15

"Answer me bitch..." Raina said

"Just leave her alone" Matsuri said

"I wasn't talking to you kid..." Raina said and grabbed Matsuri's collar and pushed her to the ground

"Leave her alone!" Yuzu said standing up. Raina smirked and walked up to Yuzu glaring at her

"What are you going to do about it...?" Raina growled. Yuzu trembled a bit and clenched her fists tightly. The slaves stared wondering if Yuzu would do something but Yuzu didn't know what to do

"Ha! You're scared aren't ya?" Raina said. Yuzu gulped and suddenly felt someone grabbed her tail which made her jump accidentally bumping into Raina pushing her to the ground. Matsuri chuckled and grab her food throwing it at Raina

"Ooooooooh!" The slaves said. Raina wiped the food off her face and stood up grabbing Yuzu's collar aggressively

"You want to challenge the Alpha! Then let's settle this in the arena. Midnight...you and me. Got it?" Raina growled

"H-huh? I-I do-"

"I challenge you. That's it. See you tonight. Hehe...get ready you little bitch" Raina said and let go of Yuzu then walked away. The slaves then went back to eating and Yuzu just stood there trembling a bit. Matsuri stood up and patted her back

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan...you'll defeat her" Matsuri said

"I don't think I can defeat her! You got me in this mess in the first place!" Yuzu said grabbing Matsuri

"Hey relax. I was only trying to help" Matsuri said. Yuzu sighed and let go of Matsuri then layed down on the ground

"She's a wolf...and she looks pretty intimidating" Yuzu said

"So...you're a dog. You come from wolves since dogs and wolves are alike" Matsuri said

"Ugh...I'm so dead" Yuzu groaned

"Oh come on. I know you can defeat her" Matsuri said

"That girl seems stronger..." Yuzu said

"Pfft...I defeated the three top hounds. I think you can probably defeat her...I mean you are a rare type" Matsuri said

"I guess but my powers aren't that great. My powers are useless...I only have warmth and healing" Yuzu said

"Healing is a useful power" Matsuri said

"Well...yeah it is useful but my healing powers only heal small wounds not major injuries like broken bones or something like that" Yuzu said

"Well fight for someone. Think of someone you want to fight for. That'll give you some strength and courage" Matsuri said.

_Think of someone I'm fighting for...well my family...friends...and M-mei_

Yuzu sighed and stood up looking at the beautiful sky.

"Alright...I'll fight" Yuzu said

"Yay!" Matsuri cheered and hugged Yuzu. Yuzu sighed and smiled as she patted her softly

"Let's train you first" Matsuri said

"Training?" Yuzu asked

"Yes. We can ask the guards here to go to the work out room" Matsuri said

"Okay" Yuzu said. The two girls then went to ask one of the Masters to go to the training room

"Yeah sure but you two better train" The guy said

"Yeah yeah we will" Matsuri said and grabbed Yuzu's hand dragging her inside the training room. There were some slaves who were lifting weights and running on treadmills.

"Time to get training. We still have a couple of hours left until midnight" Matsuri said

"Yeah I guess it'll give me time to train" Yuzu said.

"Well you better get started" Matsuri said

"Me? You mean we" Yuzu said then grabbed Matsuri

"Ugh...I just want to take a nap" Matsuri groaned

"I don't understand how you can be a slave for a rich family if you're this lazy" Yuzu said

"Hehe..let's just say my Master rewards me for doing chores" Matsuri said smirking. Yuzu just rolled her eyes and started lifting weights

"Come Matsuri...you don't want to be punished again" Yuzu said as she started to lift weights trying to get some strength

"Ugh...I know but they can't tell me what to do" Matsuri said

"But they are high class so they can tell you what to do" Yuzu said still working on her strength

"Yeah yeah..." Matsuri said and went on the treadmill to work on her speed. After a couple of hours of working out Yuzu stretched her super sore body and whimpered

"Damn it...Master was really rough on me..." Yuzu mumbled

"So you are Raina's replacement" Matsuri said

"H-huh? No I'm not..." Yuzu said

"Yuzu-chan...accept it. It's best to believe it now or you'll end up hurt if you get attach to her" Matsuri said

"It's her. She's the one who's attached to me" Yuzu said

"Hmm? Well...I guess so but she's still a bitch" Matsuri said. Yuzu growled as she felt an odd emotion and strength inside her growing and grabbed Matsuri glaring at her

"Shut the fuck up and stop talking like that about her" Yuzu growled

"S-sorry..." Matsuri said pinning her ears down feeling scared since she never thought Yuzu could be aggressive. Yuzu's eyes widen and let go of Matsuri and shook her head

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean it. I-I don't know what happened to me" Yuzu said rubbing her head

"It's okay but that side of yours was pretty scary...maybe you should use that side to defeat that bitch" Matsuri said

"Huh? But I don't know how that side of me came out" Yuzu said

"Well I guess it all started when I was talking bad about Mei-san but you should learn how to unleash that beast of yours. It'll come in handy" Matsuri said

"Y-yeah..." Yuzu said and looked at her hand. There was a glowing mark and it was shaped more like a wolf.

_A wolf? What the hell? What's going on with me?_

Wolves howled at the full moon. The slaves all went to the arena where the Alpha was waiting for them. All the slaves shifted into animals and some were whimpering as they passed by Raina. Raina glared at every slave looking at them in the eye. Yuzu looked down not wanting to see her terrifying eyes.

"Relax...hehe just remember. Unleash the beast" Matsuri whispered

"I got it. Unleash the beast" Yuzu mumbled and had a bit of confidence in herself. Once all the animals went to the arena they all surrounded Raina since she was in the middle.

"Alright! Yuzu Okogi! Step forward!" Raina growled. Yuzu looked up and walked towards her glaring at her showing no fear. Raina growled and the two animals were walking in circles while the rest surrounded them and backed a away slightly giving them space to fight

"Hey bitch...I guess you've heard that I was one of Mei's slave. It felt great getting all her attention and her touches. Her kisses melted my heart and her moans made me want to fuck her more" Raina said. Yuzu felt something inside her and it was kinda what happened with Matsuri but...it felt different

_I-Is this...jealousy?_

Suddenly while Yuzu was deep in her thoughts they were interrupted by a painful bite on her shoulder. Raina growled and grabbed Yuzu's body and threw her. The animals whimpered and backed away terrified.

"Once Mei sees how much stronger and better I am...she will definitely want me back" Raina growled and grabbed Yuzu's tail and threw her again. Yuzu stood up trembling and shook her body

_Come on! I need to fight back! Fight back!_

Yuzu glared at the ferocious wolf and ran up to her to bite her neck but Raina dodged her attack and went behind her then bit down on her neck. The animals trembled in fear knowing that this was the end for the newbie

"Just surrender!"

"Surrender!"

The animals told Yuzu to surrender but she didn't listen. Yuzu's eyes widen as she felt her breathing start to slow down. The screams from the slaves became numb and her vision started to blur but she suddenly saw Matsuri who shouted

"Unleash the beast!!" Matsuri shouted. Yuzu growled furiously and her blonde fur started to glow which made Raina let go of her

"Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Raina exclaimed. Yuzu's dog body suddenly became bigger and her teeth and claws became sharper. Everyone gasped seeing Yuzu's new form...

"I-It's a huge dog?!"

"What the hell?!"

"Dogs aren't that huge?!"

Raina's eyes widen seeing her opponent was bigger than her and looked a lot stronger. Yuzu growled and she let out a mighty Alpha howl waking up the Masters.

"What's goi-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"No way! A dog isn't that big!"

The lady who was the doctor came up to them and saw the huge beast

"That's not a huge dog" The lady said

"Then what is it?" A man asked

"That beast standing there is a creature that some believed have gone extinct a long time ago. It's one of the most powerful beasts in the world..." The lady paused for a moment and chuckled

"It's a werewolf" The lady said. The people all exclaimed and looked at the beast in shock and others were terrified

"A w-werewolf..." Raina mumbled and glared at Yuzu. Yuzu growled at Raina furiously with her green glowing eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Raina growled and ran up to the werewolf wanting to bite her but Yuzu moved out of her way and bit down on her tail then threw her. The animals were amazed seeing Yuzu's strength. Yuzu growled and walked up to Raina and opened her mouth then bit down on her neck hard. Raina coughed blood and started whimpering loudly

"Hng...argh...I-I can't g-give u-up" She mumbled. Yuzu lifted Raina's wolf body by the neck and threw her hitting her head first. Raina yelped in pain and the animals cheered on for Yuzu wanting to see Raina suffer

"Sir this is dangerous! She can kill her!" A guy said

"Leave them alone" The man said

"B-but she'll die!" A guy said

"She can surrender. It's her fault if she dies..." The man said. The animals made animals noises cheering for Yuzu.

"Go! Kill her!"

"She deserves to die!"

"Rip her flesh!"

"Go Yuzu!"

Yuzu growled and bit down on Raina's back sinking her teeth deep in her flesh. She heard snap and Raina yelped and whimpered in pain.

"GAHHHHHH!!! GRRRRRR!!!" Raina screamed in pain as she felt her back broken. Yuzu bit on her neck hard and Raina struggled to set herself free

"Keep struggling and I'll break your neck" Yuzu said and growled as she was still biting down on her neck hard.

"You win! You're the Alpha! I lose! I won't ever hurt anyone ever again! Just let me go!" Raina said surrendering to the new Alpha. Yuzu let go of Raina and howled at the full moon as she became the new Alpha. The animals cheered making their animals noises showing Yuzu their new Alpha respect. Raina looked at Yuzu and growled furiously and tried to crawl but trembled as she felt her back was broken.

"Ugh! I had enough of this! I'm going in there!" The guy said and ran to the cabin to grab his shotgun and ammo. He then grabbed ammo loading his shotgun and ran to the cage

"What the hell to do think you're doing!?" The man exclaimed

"Killing that werewolf! She looks dangerous and she almost killed my Raina!" The guy said. The lady who was the doctor stopped him

"We are no match for that beast. Leave her alone. She won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt her" The lady said. The guy growled and pushed her out of the way and went towards the arena raising his shotgun aiming at Yuzu. Yuzu heard the shotgun and looked at the guy.

"Die you beast!" The guy said as he pulled the trigger on his shotgun but...it was empty?!

"Wh-what but...h-how?" The guy said. He then looked for more ammo but it was gone?!

"What?! H-how is this possible?!" The guy exclaimed. The guy looked around and saw the pink fox holding the ammo

"Dumbass...you've forgotten that she has stealth powers and is able to steal anything without getting caught" The man said. The animals growled at him as they looked at him like prey

"Hey Okogi...tell your friends to leave him" The man demanded. Yuzu looked at the man and howled ordering them to leave him. The animals did as they were told and the guy left the arena

"Let's get that wolf...she needs some serious medical attention" The lady said. The humans went inside the arena and carefully grabbed Raina carrying her to the building.

"Damn that was amazing!"

"You're so awesome!"

"You were so strong back there!"

The animals went to Yuzu complementing her.

"Hey Yuzu-chan how does it feel like to be the Alpha?" Matsuri asked

"It feels amazing!" Yuzu said

"Ha! See I told you that you were able to defeat her" Matsuri said

"Yeah yeah...so your secret is stealth?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I used it to steal things. That's how I was able to escape from my place but I barely use it" Matsuri said

"Alpha? What shall we do now?" A lion asked

"H-huh?" Yuzu asked

"You're Alpha and we obey you. You're our leader" A cheetah said. Yuzu looked all around and saw every slave. She could tell that Raina has made their life a misery by making them train and work themselves to death

"Let's take a day off" Yuzu said. The animal's ears perked up and cheered for their new leader

"We're so glad you're our Alpha!"

The slaves were all so happy that they had a nice and kind leader

"Let's see if they'll open the arcade for us" Matsuri said

"Wait there's an arcade?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I mean they must have something to entertain us but we barely used it since that bitch never let us play" Matsuri said. The slaves shifted back to normal and so did Yuzu and everyone blushed and some had a nosebleed

"Wh-why is everyone st-staring at me like that?" Yuzu asked blushing a bit

"You have some nice sexy abs Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said with a softly giggle. Yuzu's eyes widen and she looked at her half ripped shirt revealing her six pack

"I guess it must be because of my transformation" Yuzu said

"Hehe...no wonder Mei-san wanted to replace that bitch. She's got herself one sexy werewolf" Matsuri said. Yuzu sighed and hit Matsuri on the head gently

"Shut up..." Yuzu said. Matsuri giggled and that's when they all went out of the arena. Some slaves went back to their cabins to rest while the others were playing outside or in the arcade.

"Wow...I never thought you were good at this game" Yuzu said

"Hehe I sometimes sneak myself in so I've played here a bunch of times" Matsuri said. Suddenly the doctor came up and walked up to Yuzu

"We need to examine you again" The lady said

"Awwww man again? Why?" Yuzu asked

"Since you got a new form we must examine that form" The lady said

"Fine whatever. Don't worry guys I'll be back" Yuzu said and was taken to the building. While she was passing down the halls she saw Raina on the bed and was terribly injured. Yuzu couldn't help but feel bad for her.

_Maybe I went too far..._

"Alright just sit here. I'm going to take a DNA examination" The doctor said

"Okay" Yuzu said.

"So...your parents. What type of animals are they?" The doctor asked as she placed the needle inside of Yuzu taking some of her blood

"Well my mother is dog and my father is a wolf but...I think he never told me he was a werewolf" Yuzu said

"Well I would understand. Plenty of Masters have heard about werewolves but they were never able to catch one. Some have been hiding in the forests or in mountains" The doctor said and took out the needle

"Alright well I'll examine this. You may leave" The doctor said

"Hey um...doctor. Can I ask you something?" Yuzu asked

"Yes?" The doctor said

"Is Raina going to be okay?" Yuzu asked

"Well...those injuries won't be able to heal in 5 months since her healing powers aren't that strong and she won't be able to walk until then" The doctor said. Yuzu pinned her ears down feeling bad. She didn't mean to... her werewolf side did all that.

"C-can I see her?" Yuzu asked

"I'm not so sure she wants to see any visitors" The doctor said

"Please? I just want to see her...I think I can heal her" Yuzu said

"Ah well alright" The doctor said. Yuzu then got out of the room and went to Raina's room

"H-hey um...Raina? It's me...can I come in?" Yuzu asked as she knocked on the door

"Leave..." Raina said

"B-but I can heal you. I have healing powers" Yuzu said

"...I don't need your healing powers...just leave..." Raina said

"Oh...well alrig-"

"On second thought...come in. There is something I want to ask you and tell you..." Raina said. Yuzu walked in and saw Raina laying on the bed. She looked terrible and had alot of bandages wrapped around her

"H-hey I'm sor-"

"I don't need your apologies...I just want you to answer me" Raina said

"O-okay..." Yuzu said

"Has Mei...ever told you she loved you?" Raina asked

"N-no..." Yuzu said

"Hm? Of course...hehe...I think you've already been fucked by her huh?" Raina said

"Yeah..." Yuzu said

"Do you know why she does that?" Raina asked

"No...why?" Yuzu asked

"She just wants to feel like she is needed...she changed a lot when her father left her. She had no one...but when she started dating girls. She enjoyed being needed. Basically...she is looking for attention...who knows...she is a mystery..." Raina said and growled

"Mei...Aihara...she pisses me off so much but...I can't help it...I still love her..." Raina growled furiously. Yuzu sighed then felt Raina's hand hold hers

"Listen to me...don't get attach to her...just don't...she will do whatever she can to make you feel like you need her..." Raina said

"G-got it..." Yuzu said

"Also...I found out that...these Masters have powers...they are high class which means they have Royal blood..." Raina said

"Royal blood?" Yuzu asked

"Y-yeah...there are some Masters...I found out when I saw Mei fight...her hand was glowing and I saw a symbol in her hand...it was an Aihara symbol..." Raina explained

"S-so...they have powers?" Yuzu asked

"Not all of them...the only ones I've known that have powers are the Aihara, Taniguchi, and Momokino families..." Raina mumbled

"Wait...but why don't they use it?" Yuzu asked

"They keep it a secret from slaves...they don't want them to know...ask your fox friend...she must know something because I heard her talk about it...she is a Taniguchi slave after all so she must know something" Raina said

"Why was Mei fighting?" Yuzu asked

"I'm not so sure...but it looked sorta like another person...who knows...but that was three years ago..." Raina said

"Alright..." Yuzu said and started walking out the door

"H-hey...remember what I told you...also...be careful...don't let anyone hear you talk about the Royal blood...don't even ask Mei about it...she will punish you until you bleed and cry..." Raina said. Yuzu gulped and nodded then walked out of the building. So many questions were running through her head.

_Royal blood...hm...I wonder if Matsuri knows anything about it..._


	17. Chapter 17

After a few hours the slaves headed back to their cabin. Yuzu and Matsuri were both in the same cabin. There was a bunk bed and Matsuri was on the top bed while Yuzu was on the bottom bed.

"Matsuri? Can I ask you something?" Yuzu asked while she sitting on the bed

"Yeah?" Matsuri said

"So I talked with Raina...she told me something about Masters having powers or um Royal blood...do you know anything about it?" Yuzu asked

"Hm? Well...I don't know anything about it...I mean I was drunk during that night...all I could remember was someone trying to grab me but thankfully Taniguchi-senpai was there but...her eyes were glowing and a symbol appeared on her hand. I thought it was a dream since I was drunk...hehe" Matsuri said. The door burst open and the guy who wanted to kill her came glaring at her

"Okogi...you have healing powers right?" He asked

"H-huh? Well yeah"

"Please heal Raina..." He said

"B-but sh-"

"I don't care what she tells you just heal her" He said worried

"Um well o-okay" Yuzu said and stood up. The guy then brought Raina to the cabin and placed her carefully down on the other bunk bed. Yuzu walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Raina asked whincing a bit feeling a slight pain

"Healing you...don't worry it won't take long" Yuzu said as her blonde hair glowed. Raina sighed and she let Yuzu heal her. After a few seconds Yuzu pulled away from Raina.

"Better?" Yuzu asked

"W-wow...your healing powers are amazing" Raina said and stood up then hugged Yuzu

"Thank you" She said

"You're welcome" Yuzu said smiling

"Hey...I apologize for the way I acted...or um tried to do" The guy said

"It's alright" Yuzu said

"Alright then I'll be heading out now. Raina will stay in this cabin with you two" He said and walked out. Matsuri glared at her and groan

"Why does she have to be here?" Matsuri asked growling

"Matsuri be nice to her" Yuzu said

"No I understand why she's like this. I mean after the way I acted around this place it will be hard to earn everyone's trust and kindness" Raina said

"Don't worry you have me" Yuzu said

"Well...I guess I could trust you..." Matsuri mumbled moving her fox ears a bit

"Hehe...I have to admit you're cute" Raina said and giggled

"I-I'm not cute!" Matsuri said while blushing

"Hehe I'm just complementing you" Raina said. Matsuri groaned and covered herself with a blanket

"I think I'm going to sleep..." Matsuri said. Yuzu giggled and sat down on the bed. Raina sat down next to her and blushed a bit

"Hey Raina...so how was it with Mei when you were with her?" Yuzu asked

"Ah well...um at first I didn't enjoy her because she was rude and mean...but when she kissed me I started to enjoy her company. I obeyed every order from her and enjoyed being her sex slave...I've been with her three years..." Raina said and sighed

"Has she...ever kissed you but like...passionate and slowly?" Yuzu asked

"Not really...it was mostly hard and rough for me...but everything ended when I confessed to her. I told her how much I loved her but...that cold hearted bitch rejected me...that got me so mad I couldn't control myself from hurting others. I became an animal..." Raina said pinning her ears down. Yuzu looked at her and hugged her

"Has she marked you?" Raina asked

"Do you mean...a hickey?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah kinda like that" Raina said

"Well yeah...on my neck" Yuzu said as she took off her collar revealing a mark. Raina's eyes widen and she looked at the mark but the mark turned into an Aihara symbol

"She has marked you with the Aihara symbol..." Raina said

"Wh-what?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Can you two keep it down!" Matsuri said growling at them. Raina looked at Matsuri's neck and went up to her

"What do you want?" Matsuri asked

"Has Taniguchi-san marked you?" Raina asked

"Probably...I mean we fucked last night" Matsuri said. Raina then took off her collar and looked at the back of her neck seeing a symbol...a Taniguchi symbol.

"Just like I thought...these Royal bloods placed some kind of trackers on you" Raina said

"What are you talking about?" Matsuri asked

"Those marks are permanent marks. They can track you down and can sense when you're in danger or when you're with someone else" Raina said

"How do you know so much about Royal bloods?" Yuzu asked

"Well...if you go to the library I found a mysterious book but it could only be open by blood. That blood must come from a Royal blood. Luckily I was able to open it since Mei had a small cut and she wore a band aid so I used the blood from the band aid to open it...but then Mei found out and took me to the punishment room..." Raina said and trembled a bit

"Punishment room?" Yuzu asked

"If I were you...don't make Mei mad...you don't want to know what she'll do to you...you don't want to know the real her" Raina said

"The real her?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah...it's terrifying..." Raina said and shivered

"I told you Mei is a total bitch..." Matsuri said

"Be careful not saying that in front of her" Raina said

"Pfft...whatever" Matsuri said

"Wow...what happened after you got punished?" Yuzu asked

"Well before my punishment...Harumi tried to help me" Raina said

"Huh? Taniguchi-senpai?" Matsuri asked

"Mhmm. She fought Mei to try and protect me...sadly she wasn't strong as Mei and had no choice but to surrender" Raina said

"When did that happen?" Matsuri asked

"Three years ago...I remember now...it was dark. I still remember seeing Mei's glowing purple eyes and Harumi's glowing hazel eyes" Raina said

"Jeez...what about the Momokino family?" Yuzu asked

"The Momokino family are great friends with the Aihara family. The Taniguchi family well...they somewhat get along" Raina said. Matsuri's neck then glowed a bit and she felt a tingle through her body

"Wh-what is this feeling?" Matsuri asked

"She's just making sure you're okay. Royal bloods can track you down remember?" Raina said

"Oh yeah..." Matsuri said and rubbed the back of her neck feeling the mark. Yuzu felt the side of her neck feeling the mark and it suddenly glowed

"Looks like Mei is sensing if you're okay" Raina said

"Maybe we should go to sleep. I'm exhausted and we have training tomorrow" Matsuri mumbled and shifted into a fox then curled up into a ball snuggling in the blanket

"Yeah...we should get to sleep" Raina said as she shifted into a wolf and curled up into a ball laying on her bed. Yuzu then wrapped a blanket around Raina

"Y-yuzu...do you mind if you...lay down next to me?" Raina asked

"H-huh?" Yuzu said blushing

"It's just...I'm cold and...I was hoping you could share your warmth with me" Raina said

"S-sure..." Yuzu said and shifted into her dog form

"Huh? I thought you were a werewolf?" Raina asked

"Oh hehe I guess I have two forms" Yuzu said then her fur glowed and shifted into a werewolf

"Wow that's amazing. Is your family werewolf?" Raina asked

"Well I guess it comes from my dad's side of the family..." Yuzu said and shifted back into a dog then got on the bed with Raina laying down next to her

"Wow...you really are warm. It feels nice" Raina said scooting closer to Yuzu. Yuzu blushed and felt Raina's tail wrap around hers.

"Goodnight Yuzu" Raina said

"Night Raina" Yuzu said and closed her eyes letting sleep take over. Her neck glowed as Mei was sensing her.

Mei was laying down on Yuzu's bed. She could still feel Yuzu's warmth and her scent. She then clenched the blanket tightly as her hand glowed showing the Aihara symbol. Mei growled and felt jealous sensing that Yuzu was with someone.

_Seems like Yuzu needs another punishment..._


	18. Chapter 18

"Everyone! Up! Up! Time for breakfast!" The man announced. Yuzu woke up and shifted back to normal. She felt Raina sleeping next to her peacefully. She smiled and petted her fur softly. Raina moved around a bit then opened her eyes seeing Yuzu

"Morning Yuzu..." Raina mumbled and shifted back to normal sitting up

"Morning Raina" Yuzu said

"Come on! Get up!" The man said knocking in the door. Matsuri groaned and shifted back to normal then yawned.

"...Mommy..." Matsuri mumbled. Yuzu sighed and got out of the bed and stretched her new body.

"We better get going" Yuzu said. Matsuri kept mumbling 'Mommy' then Yuzu sighed and walked up to her bed

"Get up Matsuri..." Yuzu said grabbing the blanket from Matsuri

"I want more Mommy..." Matsuri mumbled

"Huh?" Yuzu said

"Mommy...please fuck me..." Matsuri mumbled

"Matsuri!" Yuzu shouted and smacked Matsuri with a pillow

"Gah!!! What the fuck was that for?!" Matsuri shouted

"I was trying to get you up also...um...who is Mommy?" Yuzu asked

"E-eh?! U-uh...no one" Matsuri said blushing deeply and got off from her bed

"Um okay?" Yuzu said confused. Once the girls got out of the cabin they head out to grab their breakfast. The slaves glared at Raina and some ignored her but Yuzu was holding Raina's hand to keep her safe.

"Hey Alpha...what are you doing with um...this bitch?" A girl asked

"Show some respect alright? She's my friend" Yuzu said and glared at the girl. Yuzu walked away with Raina and Matsuri. The girls then grabbed their breakfast and started eating

"What are we going to do today?" Yuzu asked

"Well...not much really. During the second day they let us run through the forest but we wear electric collars so if you try to escape then you get shocked" Raina said

"Haha! I remember last time this asshole tried to escape. It was funny the way he was shocked" Matsuri said

"Yeah but it's really painful so just obey and you won't get hurt" Raina said

"Hey Raina...so how did you end up here or where were you from?" Yuzu asked

"Oh...well I was running around as a pup. I was in my wolf pack but we were hunted. I bumped into a man who was a hunter and he took me in. He was a really nice man. I didn't show him my true form so I kept being a pup. He was like a father to me...until one day...I saw..." Raina paused and suddenly trembled a bit

"Saw what?" Yuzu asked

"A rabid wolf...he is half human like us..." Raina said

"Wh-what happens when you get infected?" Yuzu asked

"You become an animal...you lose yourself...and infect others" Raina said

"What happened to the man?" Yuzu asked

"What do you think...he risked his life to save me..." Raina said pinning her ears down

"I'm sorry..." Yuzu said and wrapped her arm around her shoulder

"Yeah...but it's fine now..." Raina said and nuzzled next to Yuzu. Meanwhile Matsuri glared at her not believing her. For some reason she had a sense that Raina could be lying. No one has seen this side of Raina and she never was kind to anyone. Other slaves glared at her as well still hating her after what she did to them. After breakfast the slaves went outside to get their electric collars on so they wouldn't escape while being in the forest.

"Alright you know the drill. Run 10 laps around the area we marked for you. Try to escape and those electric collars will turn on. Now go!" The man said blowing his whistle. The slaves shifted into animals and they all ran in the forest. It was like a huge stampede once they got to the forest and everyone running. After running around the forest Yuzu and Matsuri we're looking for Raina

"I wonder where she is? I thought she was with us" Yuzu said

"Maybe she's hiding something" Matsuri said

"Nah I don't think so" Yuzu said

"Maybe she is at the cabin" Matsuri said

"Yeah probably" Yuzu said. Once they arrived at their cabin Yuzu was about to open the door they heard Raina and the same guy from last night

"So did you earn their trust?" The guy asked

"Well Yuzu of course can't resist me but...that fox girl is on to me. We need to spilt those two apart because with her I can't infect her" Raina said

"Don't worry leave it to me" The guy said

"Well make it quick. I just want Mei dead...and everyone else as well" Raina said

"Yeah I even want to kill my boss. He's a fuckin asshole! I fuckin hate him! I just want to kill that man! Hehe once he's out of the way I can't wait to fuck his wife. Haha!" The guy said

"Don't worry...we will kill anyone we want but we must have our powerful weapon under our control...Yuzu" Raina said

Yuzu and Matsuri both ran to the side of the cabin

"That liar..." Yuzu mumbled

"I told you. She's still a bitch" Matsuri said

"Wait...she said she wanted to infect me...so does that mean..."

"She could have that rabies thing" Matsuri said

"We need to tell on them" Yuzu said

"Don't worry. One step ahead of you" Matsuri said and pulled out a small recorder

"This has every word they said" Matsuri said and handed it to Yuzu. Once the girls came out they were scared by Raina

"Hey guys" She said smiling at them

"H-hey Raina" Yuzu said

"Yeah...hi" Matsuri growled

"Jeez can't you at least be kind to me for once" Raina said

"Why should I? I know everything. I know that you want to infect Yuzu so she can kill. I have proof" Matsuri confessed and pulled out a small recorder but what Raina didn't know it was part of her plan

"Wh-what the hell?!" Raina said. Matsuri looked at Yuzu and winked at her

"W-wait Raina is that true?" Yuzu asked worried following along Matsuri's plan

"What?! You're going to believe this brat! Of course not!" Raina exclaimed

"Yuzu-chan! Don't believe her! I know what I'm saying is true!" Matsuri said

"Give me that!" Raina growled and tackled Matsuri trying to get the recorder.

"Hey! You two break it up!" The man said and grabbed Matsuri

"What do you think you're doing?" The man asked Matsuri. Matsuri growled and glared at the man. During camp the people here usually didn't like Matsuri because she was very disrespectful and got into fights easily

"Nothing...sir" Matsuri growled

"Maybe we should give you one last punishment..." The man said

"Wait! Don't do that! She didn't do anything wrong!" Yuzu growled

"Don't worry about her. This punishment...isn't bad at all. Bring in the cage!" The man said. They put Matsuri nside the cage and placed...bunnies inside?

"H-huh?" Yuzu asked. Yuzu looked at Matsuri and she had a terrified look in her eyes and trembled

"Hahaha! She's scared of bunnies!"

"How pathetic!"

"A predator scared of prey! Hahaha!"

The animals laughed but some didn't which was mostly prey. Matsuri had a reason to be scared since it reminded her of...her past. Yuzu walked up to her and held her hand

"Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"B-bun...bun..." Matsuri mumbled

"Huh? Bunbun?" Yuzu asked

"She was my...b-bunny...when I was little" Matsuri mumbled

"She was like a pet?" Yuzu asked

"She wasn't just any pet...she was my best friend. She wasn't half human like us...she was a bunny but...I never understood why she was there with me...back at my place" Matsuri said pinning her ears down

**_Flashback_**

_Matsuri whimpered as the men who enjoyed sex grabbed another victim from the cage_

_"Hey boss! Can't we fuck this little one. She's making me hard" The guy said looking at Matsuri. Matsuri backed away from him not wanting him near her_

_"Not yet. I think we should wait a couple of years. Don't worry she won't escape. No one can escape from this place" The boss said_

_"Damnit...she's a cutie. Don't worry cutie...I'll visit you everyday so you can get use to me hehe" The guy said and walked away. Matsuri curled up into a ball and teared up. Her parents have been taken away for some special business while Matsuri just stood there alone. Matsuri then felt something sniff her tail. She jumped a bit and turned to see a small hole and...a baby bunny. The bunny looked at her and cuddled her hand. Matsuri smiled and she petted the baby bunny softly_

_"B-bunbun" Matsuri said and giggled. The bunny looked at her and jumped onto her lap. Matsuri smiled and the bunny gave her a small lick on her cheek._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Yuzu felt Matsuri's hand grip hers a bit tightly. A bunny then hopped onto her lap and Yuzu saw a tear roll down Matsuri's cheek

"B-but one day...they d-didn't feed my...fox soul...I-I was starving...when Bunbun came in to visit...I-I tried so h-hard...to control...my instincts..." Matsuri said

_**Flashback**_

_Matsuri clenched her stomach as she felt it growl loudly. Matsuri whispered loudly when they didn't feed her. She was lying on the ground curled up into a ball. Bunbun then came up to her and sniffed her. Matsuri looked at her friend bunny and petted it softy_

_"B-bunbun..." Matsuri mumbled. Suddenly she felt something inside her that she didn't understand. She looked at the bunny and started drooling. Her claws came out and Matsuri growled at the bunny. The bunny backed away trembling see her friend...a fox. Matsuri shifted into her fox form and ran up to the bunny. The bunny tried to escape but her legs were caught my Matsuri's teeth and she pulled her prey out and back in the cage with her. The bunny tried to leave the cage but Matsuri's used her claws pinning the bunny down and...killed her._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"When I snapped out of it...I saw her...she was lying on the floor...teared up into pieces...my teeth still had blood..." Matsuri cried softly. The slaves still were laughing at Matsuri which angered Yuzu a lot

"Hey! Shut the hell up!" Yuzu growled

"B-but it's so hilarious! Haha! She is suppose to be the slave of the second powerful family! This is an embarrassment for the Taniguchi!" A slave said and laughed. Yuzu felt rage run through her veins and her eyes glowed green.

"I said...SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yuzu shouted and shifted into her werewolf form growling at the slaves. The slaves went silent and were terrified seeing the strong and big Alpha. Yuzu growled furiously and tackled the slave who was making fun of Matsuri

"Say you're sorry" Yuzu growled at the slave.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." The slave said

"Say it like you mean it!" Yuzu shouted and snarled at him. The slave was whimpering and started tearing up

"SAY IT!" Yuzu growled

"I-I'm truly truly s-sorry!" The slave said and started crying. Yuzu growled and got off of him

"Okogi...calm down" The man said. Yuzu growled wanting to kill him but shifted back to normal

"I have proof..." Yuzu said

"Proof of what?" The man asked

"About Raina and that asshole guy" Yuzu said and pulled out the recorder...the real recorder

"Wait! Sir don't lis-"

"Raina...shut up. Let me see the proof. Come in to the building" The man said

"Not until you free my friend" Yuzu said. The man hesitated a bit but sighed and ordered the men to free her. Matsuri got out of the cage and Yuzu went up to her and hugged her

"You alright?" Yuzu asked

"Y-yeah...I'm fine...thanks for helping me out of there" Matsuri mumbled

"No problem. What are friends for" Yuzu said. The girls walked with the man to the building with the recorder.

"Here...you need to listen to this. This is what that asshole guy and Raina are planning" Yuzu said


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright then give it to me" The man said grabbing the recorder from Yuzu.

"So did you earn their trust?"

"Well Yuzu of course can't resist me but...that fox girl is on to me. We need to spilt those two apart because with her I can't infect her"

"Don't worry leave it to me"

"Well make it quick. I just want Mei dead...and everyone else as well"

"Yeah I even want to kill my boss. He's a fuckin asshole! I fuckin hate him! I just want to kill that man! Hehe once he's out of the way I can't wait to fuck his wife. Haha!"

"Don't worry...we will kill anyone we want but we must have our powerful weapon under our control...Yuzu"

The man clenched his fists tightly and sighed

"Thank you for this information" The man said

"Thank Matsuri...she was the one who recorded it" Yuzu said. The man looked at Matsuri and chuckled

"Thank you Matsuri. I will talk to these two and punish them. I will let Mr. Aihara know about this when he returns. Both of you may leave now" The man said. Yuzu and Matsuri nodded and walked out of the building. The slaves backed away from their Alpha since they knew she can get extremely pissed off easily.

"You two...come here. Now." The man ordered Raina and the guy to come forward

"S-sir we can expla-"

"Shut the hell up. There is no explanation for this. Maybe I should just feed you to the animals. You two should die..." The man said. Raina growled and shifted into her wolf form wanting to attack the boss but something caught her back legs and were ripped apart?! All the slaves exclaimed and trembled seeing Raina's back legs were gone. Raina shifted back to normal and slowly turned her head seeing the blonde fur werewolf growling at her with green glowing eyes. Yuzu's teeth had blood dripping from Raina's legs. Yuzu opened her jaw dropping Raina's legs.

"Good job Okogi" The man said and ordered the other mens to take Raina to the hospital to stop the blood from her legs. The guy clenched his fists tightly and walked up to his boss

"Sir...why did you allow her to do that?" He asked

"Because she deserved it and...you" The boss paused and grabbed the guy by his collar shirt then glared at him

"You deserve to die asshole..." The boss said

"W-wait! Sir!" The guy said as he tried to pull away from him

"Okogi...you know what to do" The boss said. Yuzu walked up to him growling at her victim

"N-no sir! Please! I beg you! I don't want to die!" The guy begged on his knees as he started tearing up. The boss sighed and glared at him then punched him knocking him out

"I'll just keep you in a cage. I'll tell Mr. Aihara about your plan once he comes back" The boss said. The guy was then placed into the cage while wearing handcuffs.

"Alright everyone head back to their cabins! I must deal with this situation!" The boss said. The slaves went back to the cabin while Yuzu and Matsuri were outside. Yuzu was still pissed off her eyes were still glowing green and had her wolf ear and tail

"That stupid bitch...grrr" Yuzu growled

"Yeah...I told ya. She's still a fuckin bitch..." Matsuri said

"I should've killed her...she needs to die" Yuzu growled

"Relax...she won't be able to walk at all. Hehe...that was really impressive. Ripping her legs off of her body. You really are strong since you're half werewolf" Matsuri said. Yuzu sighed and felt her anger cool down as she felt a breeze hit her face.

"So...you can't eat bunnies?" Yuzu asked. Matsuri groaned and pinned her ears down

"S-sorry...I shouldn't have asked..." Yuzu said

"Nah it's fine...yeah I can't eat them" Matsuri mumbled

"Are bunnies the only thing you can't eat?" Yuzu asked

"Well...I can't eat prey..." Matsuri said as she sighed

"Wow...so after you escaped the sex slave place what did you eat?" Yuzu asked

"Mostly fruits and berries...some insects...but the Taniguchi family found me and they took me in as their slave" Matsuri said

"What do they feed you?" Yuzu asked

"Raw meat...sometimes berries but mostly meat. I mean I can eat meat I just can't hunt or eat prey anymore..." Matsuri said

"So if you saw a dead bunny..." Yuzu said

"I wouldn't eat it...but no matter how much I try to control my instincts...they will always control me" Matsuri said and clenched her fists tightly. Yuzu's wolf form slowly vanished as her dog ears and tail came back. Yuzu scooted closer to Matsuri wrapping an arm around her comforting her. Matsuri smiled enjoying Yuzu's warmth. Yuzu looked at Matsuri's mark that was behind her neck

"Hm? Matsuri what type of relationship do you have with Harumin?" Yuzu asked

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Matsuri asked

"Well uh...hehe I'm just curious" Yuzu said

"Well we sorta didn't get along so well when I first became her slave. But now we have a very intimate relationship..." Matsuri said slightly blushing

"Has she ever punished you before?" Yuzu asked

"Only one time. My punishments aren't that bad. I guess it's what I do wrong...and if I do something really wrong than I guess the punishment would be worse" Matsuri said

"My punishments are really bad...hehe Mei whipped my ass so hard I could barely sit down" Yuzu said

"Do you think you're her replacement?" Matsuri asked

"I'm not so sure...I could ask her but another side of me is saying don't or else I'll get punished..." Yuzu said

"Jeez...she is pretty scary but I'm not scared of her. She's just a slutty bitch" Matsuri said

"Hehe...I call her a mystery" Yuzu said

"Ugh I just want to go home...we just have tomorrow and we're out of here" Matsuri said.

"Yeah..." Yuzu said

Morning came and the slaves had to go in the vans again

"Wait Okogi...we want you to stay in this cage" The man said

"Why?" Yuzu asked

"We want to show all the Masters what you really are" The man said. Yuzu shrugged and went in the cage that was attached to a truck. Matsuri went inside the van and sighed knowing that these predators we're going to make fun of her. A wolf chuckled and pulled out...a dead bunny.

"I hope you don't mind I was just bringing a snack for the ride" The wolf said. The other predators laughed and called Matsuri names. Matsuri tried her best to ignore the predators and the dead bunny. Matsuri looked down and she could here the wolf munch down on the bunny as blood splattered on the floor

_Bunbun..._

Suddenly something snapped inside Matsuri which was a very different feeling. Her purple eyes glowed and Matsuri glared at the predators who were making fun of her clenching her fists tightly.

"Aww is she going to cry..." The wolf said. Matsuri growled furiously and shifted into her fox form

_You know what to do..._

Matsuri growled and jumped at the predators attacking them

"Grab her!" The lion said. Matsuri's pink fur glowed using her stealth powers and dodged their attacks. Matsuri went up to the wolf and bit down on his neck hard and teared a piece of his flesh then ate it. Matsuri's fox instincts kicked in and started fighting the other animals inside the van

"Hey! Filthy animals! Shut up!" The guy said driving the van. The van was quiet a bit too quiet but the guy didn't care and kept driving. After an hour of driving they arrived back home. The guy got out of the van and opened the back of the van only finding blood splattered everywhere and bodies bleeding. The injured animals whimpered as some of them had flesh missing from their bodies. Their bodies had bite marks where the flesh was torn apart. He trembled seeing the pink hair girl with glowing purple eyes. Matsuri looked up as blood was dripping from her mouth. Matsuri had a piece of flesh in her mouth and she ate it.

"S-sir...we have a problem" The guy said in his walkie talkie.


	20. Chapter 20

Matsuri growled and shifted into her fox form and tackled the guy...devouring him?!

"What the hell?! She's eating him?!"

"B-but a fox can't eat a human can it?!"

The other slaves animal instincts went wild seeing another wild animal while the other people were trembling seeing Matsuri devouring a human

"Tase her!" A man ordered. Matsuri growled and her pink fur glowed using her powers

"Damnit!" The guy exclaimed and realized he didn't have his taser. The pink fox appeared holding the taser. She growled and destroyed the taser. The slaves suddenly shifted into animals and started moving wild in the van. Mostly all the predators all roared, howled, barked, and scratched the doors breaking it free. Yuzu started having headache and she shook her head as she felt her werewolf instincts starting to kick in. The predators then escaped the van and growled furiously. The prey and domestic animals all whimpered feeling scared and just wanted to stay with their Masters. A predator then walked up to a van where the preys were but Matsuri stood in front of them growling

"Leave them alone!" Matsuri growled

"Hehe...they are prey! We must devour them!" A lion roared

"If you want to eat them...you must get through me first!" Matsuri growled. The predators laughed since Matsuri's fox form was small and the other predators we're bigger but size didn't matter in a fight. A wolf growled and jumped up to her but Matsuri vanished again and appeared behind him biting on his neck and pulled his flesh. A lion bit her tail and threw her at the cage where Yuzu was and Matsuri broke the lock since the lion threw her hard. Matsuri whimpered softly pinning her ears down. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and her eyes glowed green and so did her hair. Everyone gasped and trembled seeing...a werewolf. Yuzu opened the cage and stepped out growling furiously

"That's enough! Everyone stop!" Yuzu growled

"Make us!" A wolf growled challenging the Alpha. Yuzu growled and ran up to the wolf who challenged her and bit on his neck then lifted his body and threw him against a tree. The people shrieked seeing a huge wolf and some went back home

"Ugh! We need to get Aihara! She's the only one that can tame this beast! Go!" The man ordered someone to get Mei.

Meanwhile Mei was in her office wearing her reading glasses while filling out paperwork. The palm of her hand suddenly glowed showing her Aihara symbol

_What is Yuzu up to now?_

Mei took of her reading glasses and rubbed there eyes. She missed Yuzu a lot and she always slept in her room which was a hit creepy since she never acted like that before. The door burst open as a guy came out

"I-I'm sorry for bothering and entering in your office like this Aihara but your slave sh-she's u-uh..."

Suddenly they heard a howl from the beast which was Yuzu.

"She's half werewolf..." The guy said. Mei's eyes widen for a moment and sighed

"Right...well let's get going" Mei said. Suddenly another guy came in and he was bleeding. He had major injuries since his flesh was torn off and his arm was bleeding a lot

"We n-need T-taniguchi-san..." The guy mumbled

_What a mess..._

Once Mei and Harumin arrived at the situation it was...chaotic. The people trembled while the slaves were in a bloody fight. Yuzu's snout was covered in blood from biting and tearing the other slaves. She was growling furiously at the slaves scaring them. Meanwhile Matsuri was devouring other predators and some humans. Blood was dripping from her teeth and she licked them tasting her victim's blood.

"Grrrrrr..." Yuzu growled at the slaves trembling in fear. Mei sighed and her lavender eyes glowed slightly then her palm of her hand glowed showing the symbol. Yuzu then pinned her eyes down whimpering softly feeling pain

"Wh-what the hell..." Yuzu growled and shook her head

"Damnit...it's that bitch again" Matsuri growled

"Shut up...guess we got carried away" Yuzu said

"It was fun while it lasted...I especially enjoyed killing my victims" Matsuri chuckled. The situation then started to calm down well that's what they thought until Matsuri sensed someone who was going to use the taser on her. Matsuri growled and her pink fur glowed as she appeared with the taser then destroyed it and jumped at the guy wanting to eat him but she felt a slight pain run through her body. Matsuri whimpered loudly and started rolling on the ground then froze and shifted back to normal. Matsuri's vision blurred and fell asleep. Harumin walked up to her and carried her bridal style since she cast a spell on her a sleeping spell. Yuzu shook her head as she was resisting Mei's powers but Mei glared at her scaring her a bit

"Shift..." Mei said. Yuzu then shifted back to normal and her doggy side came back. After the whole chaotic situation the slaves were taken back to their Masters and some went to the hospital since they had a few bad or major injuries.

"I apologize for my slave causing huge damage" Hojo said

"Oh no it's our fault. Your slave has a...well a small trauma. We'll deal with this next month so for now she's fine. I guess she can get mad really easily hehe but she's a really strong one when she's mad" The man said

"Alright but I'm sorry for all this trouble" Hojo said

"It's fine. They're animals so they can't really control those killer instincts. Well have a nice day Mr. Taniguchi" The man said

"You too Mr. Sasuke" Hojo said and closed the door. Hojo sighed and glared at Harumin

"I thought you trained her..." He said

"You heard him. She has a small trauma" Harumin said

"Tch...fine. I just hope when she wakes up you punish her right away" Hojo demanded

"Don't worry father..." Harumin said and turned around to leave

"I have something special in mind..." Harumin mumbled as a smirk formed on her lips and walked to her room where Matsuri was asleep. Harumin stroked Matsuri's pink fox tail softly and kissed her lips

_Time for your little punishment..._

Mei and some random man were talking about Yuzu. The man explained to Mei that Yuzu was half dog and werewolf which comes from her father's side of the family.

"I see. Thank you for telling me" Mei said

"You're welcome. Hehe I can tell you're lucky to have someone like her. She is really caring and nice. Also let me warn you she can get mad easily so it's best to try and control her" The man said

"Don't worry about that. I know how to control her" Mei said

"Okay well I'll be going now. Have a nice day Aihara" The man said and left. Mei walked upstairs to Yuzu's bedroom and opened it seeing a half naked Yuzu. Mei blushed furiously seeing Yuzu's sexy abs since she was wearing a bra and shorts.

"M-master...um you okay?" Yuzu asked

"Y-yes I'm fine" Mei answered and looked the other way trying to hide her blush

"Y-you sure? Your face is red..." Yuzu said

"Yes I'm sure" Mei said. Yuzu blushed and felt something tingly through her body. Mei walked up to her looking at her emerald eyes. Yuzu blushed deeply and stepped back only falling on the bed. Mei slowly got up to her and sat on her lap leaning closely to her dog ear

"You need to be punished..." Mei whispered

"E-eh?! Wait n-no! I-I didn't do anything wrong!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"You slept with someone...didn't you?" Mei asked raising an eyebrow

"H-huh? Well I mean y-yeah but it didn't mean anything" Yuzu said

"Didn't I tell you..." Mei paused and pulled Yuzu closer by grabbing her collar

"You belong to me..." Mei whispered and kissed her softly. Yuzu blushed and kissed Mei back but suddenly felt sleepy for some reason. Mei pulled away as her eyes glowed and Yuzu fell asleep. Mei chuckled and ran her hand through Yuzu's sexy abs

_I'm making you mine...forever_


	21. Chapter 21

Matsuri slowly opened her eyes staring at the ceiling. It was dark and quiet. Matsuri shivered since she was naked and her wrists were tied behind her back but not too tight and her legs were tied together as well. Matsuri tried to roll off the bed but stopped moving since her leash which was made out of chains kept her from moving. Her leash was attached to the wall and it kept her from getting off the bed

"Mmm! Hmmm! Mmm!" Matsuri said but had a ballgag in her mouth to keep her from speaking. Matsuri squirmed around the bed but whimpered feeling her body sore.

_Why do I feel sore? Ugh...my b-body...I can't shift...even my butt hurts..._

Matsuri looked down at her body seeing plenty of hickeys. Her eyes widen and she squirmed even more

_Did someone kidnap me?! Was I raped?!_

Many questions popped in Matsuri's head and suddenly saw a light when someone came in through the door

"Finally you're awake..." Harumin said turning on the light of her secret room

"Mmmm! Mmmmm!" Matsuri said. Harumin walked up to her and revealed herself. Harumin was wearing a sexy outfit made out of leather while holding a whip. Matsuri blushed deeply and wagged her fox tail rapidly seeing her sexy Master

"You caused quite a bit of trouble today..." Harumin said

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" Matsuri said. Harumin walked closer to her and took the ballgag off

"I-it's not my fault...I was just angry. They made me an-Mmmph!" Matsuri was cut off by Harumin's soft lips. Matsuri blushed and kissed her back. Harumin started playing with her nipples and pinched them hard making Matsuri moan softly. Matsuri begged for entrance but Harumin broke the kiss

"M-mommy..." Matsuri mumbled

"Hm?" Harumin asked

"M-my body hurts...wh-what happened?" Matsuri asked

"I cast a spell on you and decided to have a bit of fun myself so I ended up fucking you while you were asleep" Harumin said and giggled softly. Matsuri groaned and struggled to set herself free

"Struggle as much as you want. You won't be able to escape" Harumin said and pulled out a whip. Matsuri's eyes widen and pinned her ears back then growled

"Don't growl at me..." Harumin said. Matsuri didn't listen and growled. Harumin sighed and grabbed Matsuri making her lay on her stomach and used the whip on her hitting her butt hard

"Grrr! Don't do tha-Mmph! Mmm!" Harumin then placed the ballgag back in Matsuri's mouth shutting her up

"Shut up...I can do whatever I want with you" Harumin said and whipped her butt hard again leaving red marks. Matsuri let out muffled cries feeling pain all over her body. Harumin grabbed her hair and pulled it back making Matsuri look up at her

"This is going to be fun...hopefully you'll learn to obey your Mommy when she orders you to do something" Harumin said. Matsuri growled at her and Harumin slapped her

"Didn't I tell you don't growl at me..." Harumin said and whipped her ass harder and whipped her back as well leaving marks all over her back and ass. Tears rolled down Matsuri's cheeks and stopped growling. Harumin leaned closely to her ear and whispered

"Good girl...obey and you won't get hurt...hopefully" Harumin then kissed her back softly kissing all the red marks. Matsuri closed her eyes and felt the stinging feeling feel better every time Harumin kissed those stingy spots. Harumin grabbed her tail aggressively and yanked it hard making Matsuri let out squeak

"You're so adorable~" Harumin whispered and got off of the bed grabbing something. Matsuri looked beside her seeing Harumin grab something that looked like a dildo. Harumin then untied her legs then tied each leg to a bed post so her legs were spread wide open. Matsuri's ears and tail perked up as she felt something shove up her pussy. Suddenly she felt it vibrate pleasuring her whole body

"Mmmmm~ Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin smirked and grabbed a strap on putting it on herself then got on top of Matsuri. Matsuri gasped and felt something shove inside her asshole.

"Mmmm!~ Mmmm!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and whimpered since it hurt. Harumin thrusted inside hard and deep while the vibrator was in max. Matsuri drooled and moaned loudly non-stop. Harumin chuckled and thrusted harder and deeper inside her asshole then grabbed her tail yanking it hard.

"MMMMM!~ MMMMM!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure reaching her climax. Her toes curled up and came soaking the bed sheets and the vibrator. Harumin didn't stop there and kept thrusting and left the vibrator inside her as well. Matsuri panted heavily and moaned loudly.

"Mmmmm!~ Mmmmm!~" Matsuri moaned. Harumin leaned closely to her back and started kissing her back softly while thrusting in and out harder and faster. Matsuri drooled and moaned loudly but whimpered feeling pain

_M-my butt hurts...i-if she keeps going I won't be able to sit or walk..._

Matsuri's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Harumin bit her shoulder leaving a hickey and licked it slowly. Matsuri arched her back and felt her climax reach it's highest peak.

"MMMMM!~ MMM MMMMM!~" Matsuri moaned and came again. Matsuri's body twitched a bit and was sweating.

"Mmmmm...mmm...mmmmm" Matsuri said weakly. Harumin stopped thrusting but she left the vibrator on then took off the ballgag that was covered in Matsuri's saliva. She placed the ballgag close to her and licked it clean licking off Matsuri's saliva

"M-mommy...it hurts..." Matsuri mumbled

"What hurts?" Harumin asked

"E-everything...pl-please stop..." Matsuri begged

"I'm not done with you yet..." Harumin said

"M-mommy! I-if you keep going I won't be able to walk or sit down!" Matsuri whined. Harumin glared at her then grabbed her tail and yanked it hard making Matsuri let out a cute squeak again

"Shut up...I know you're enjoying this. You want Mommy's attention don't you? Well you're getting all of my attention..." Harumin whispered and thrusted inside her asshole harder and deeper.

"Ahhhhhh!~ M-mommy no!~" Matsuri moaned. Harumin thrusted deeper shoving the whole toy inside Matsuri's asshole while the vibrator was still on and inside Matsuri's wet and dripping pussy.

"Hah!~ Ahhhhh!~ M-mommy it hurts!~" Matsuri moaned loudly

_Fuck it hurts but...it feels good at the same time_

Matsuri panted heavily as she was drooling and felt another climax building up.

"M-mommy!~ I-I'm close!~" Matsuri moaned loudly. Harumin leaned closely to her ear and kept thrusting deeper and harder

"When you cum I want you to say 'I love you Mommy's okay?" Harumin whispered

"O-okay!~ M-mo-AHHHHHH!~" Matsuri moaned louder. Harumin grabbed her tail again yanking it hard as she kept thrusting deeper and faster

"AHHHHHH!~ I-I LOVE YOU M-MOMMY!~" Matsuri moaned loudly as she came for the third time. Harumin stopped and took the toy out and turned the vibrator off. Matsuri was panting and sweating. She could barely move at all or wag her tail. Harumin leaned in to her fox ear and giggled

"This is only the beginning of your punishment..." Harumin whispered

Yuzu groaned and felt her naked body lying down on the hard cold floor. It was dark since she was wearing a blindfold. Yuzu stood up and had her wrists handcuffed behind her back. Yuzu walked forward but stopped moving when a leash kept her from moving further

"Hello? Anyone there?" Yuzu said. Suddenly the door opened and someone came in...Mei.

"Wh-who's there?" You asked nervously. She suddenly jumped a bit when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Mei chuckled and licked her chest

"H-hey...wh-who's there?" Yuzu said

"Relax Yuzu...it's just me" Mei whispered

"M-mei...I mean Master...why am I here?" Yuzu asked

"You don't remember...?" Mei asked. Yuzu's ears perked up and remembered that Mei was going to punish her for sleeping with another person

"No wait! Master that didn't mean anything!" Yuzu said and struggled. Mei chuckled and pulled out a crop stick then spanked her ass with it

"H-hey! No! Stop that!" Yuzu said. Mei glared at her and spanked her ass harder leaving it red

"You can't tell me no. Don't you dare tell me what to do. I'm your Master. I give you orders" Mei said

"Master maybe we shou- Ahhhh!" Yuzu whimpered as Mei spanked her ass harder

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Mei asked. Yuzu whimpered and stayed silent. Mei smirked and ran the crop stick through Yuzu's sexy abs making her blush

"I love your body..." Mei whispered and walked up to her then kissed her softly. Yuzu blushed and kissed back. Mei licked Yuzu's lips asking for entrance which she allowed. Mei wrapped her tongue around hers sucking her tongue gently

"Mmm~ Mmmmmm~" Yuzu moaned softly. After a few minutes Mei broke the kiss pulling away with a strand of saliva between their lips. Mei licked her lips licking Yuzu's saliva. Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu and started groping her ass squeezing it hard and spanking it

"Ngh~ Ahhh~ M-master~" Yuzu moaned softly. Mei grabbed her tail yanking it hard

"Ahhhhh~ Ngh~" Yuzu moaned. Mei kissed her chest and started sucking her boob gently then sticked two fingers inside her asshole.

"M-master...wait th-that kinda hurts" Yuzu whimpered. Mei ignored her and sucked on her boob hard. She bit down on her nipple hard and pumped her fingers inside harder

"Ngh~ M-master that h-hurts!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei spanked her ass then pumped inside harder

"Ahhhhhh!~ M-master!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei used her other hand sticking three fingers inside her pussy pumping them hard

"Hah!~ Ahhhhh!~" Yuzu moaned louder and felt her knees tremble

"M-master...I can't k-keep standing~" Yuzu said moaning

"I don't care..." Mei whispered and pumped her fingers deeper and harder. Yuzu moaned loudly and drooled feeling her climax building up.

"M-master I'm gonna c-cum!" Yuzu moaned loudly

"Don't cum until I say so..." Mei whispered

"B-but Master! I-I can't hold it i-in!" Yuzu said. Mei smirked and pumped her fingers faster and deeper.

"HAH!~ MASTER!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and tried her best time to hold it in but it was difficult since Mei kept pumping her fingers in and out fast.

"I CAN'T H-HOLD IT I-IN ANYMO-AHHHHHHH!~ I'M CUMMING!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and came. Mei took her fingers out quickly which hurt Yuzu. Yuzu fell on her ass and whimpered loudly landing on the hard and cold floor. Mei shoved her fingers inside Yuzu's mouth

"Clean them" Mei ordered. Yuzu obeyed and sucked on Mei's fingers that we're covered in cum. Mei pulled her fingers out and grabbed Yuzu by her hair pushing her to the ground where she came which was a puddle of juices from her

"Clean up your mess" Mei said sternly. Yuzu sticked her tongue out and licked the puddle cleaning up her mess. Mei stepped on her back and pushed her to the ground making Yuzu lay down on the floor on her stomach then grabbed her hips lifting them up so her ass was lifted in the air

"M-master...is my p-puni-AHHHH!" Yuzu whimpered loudly as Mei spanked her ass hard with the crop stick

"Do I seriously have to repeat myself? I didn't give you permission to speak did I?" Mei said with her stern voice. Mei spanked her ass harder and harder. Each time she spanked her ass it felt harder each spank she gave her. Yuzu teared up and Mei could see Yuzu's tears roll down her cheeks. Yuzu felt her butt sting and whimpered softly. Mei grabbed a vibrator shoving it inside her asshole and turned it on too max.

"AHHHHH!~ M-MASTER!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei held her crop stick and spanked her ass hard while the vibrator was on.

"HAH!~ AHHHHH!~ FUCK!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure while drooling and tears still rolled down her cheeks since Mei was spanking her hard leaving it completely red. Yuzu moaned loudly and felt her ass sting badly and her asshole hurt with the vibrator deep inside her. Cum started dripping from her pussy creating a small puddle.

"AHHHHH!~ PL-PLEASE MASTER!~ M-MAKE IT STOP!~" Yuzu said and moaned loudly. Mei took the vibrator out of her violently making Yuzu whimper loudly then shoved it inside Yuzu's wet pussy deep inside

"AHHHHH!~ M-MASTER!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and panted heavily as she felt her climax build up immediately. Mei enjoyed seeing Yuzu on the floor with her ass lifted in the air and seeing her juices drip from her pussy. Mei went on all fours and licked Yuzu's ass. Yuzu blushed deeply and wagged her tail feeling her climax

"M-MASTER!~ AHHHHHHH!~ I-I'M CLOSE!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and came. Mei took off the vibrator that was covered in cum and turned it off. Yuzu panted heavily and blushed deeply.

"Get on your knees..." Mei said sternly. Yuzu whimpered and tried to move but her body wasn't obeying

"I said get on your knees..." Mei said still using her stern voice

"M-master...I'm trying" Yuzu whimpered

"Don't try..." Mei paused and grabbed her crop stick and spanked Yuzu's ass hard making her whimper

"You do..." Mei said. Yuzu felt her body sore and numb which was hard for her to move around

"GET ON YOUR KNEES NOW!" Mei said then grabbed Yuzu's leash made out of chains then yanked it hard making Yuzu get up finally making her get on her knees. Mei grabbed the blindfold and took it off revealing Yuzu's beautiful emerald eyes. Yuzu still had a few tears in her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. Mei got on her knees as well and stroked her cheeks softly then leaned closely to Yuzu's ear

"My lovely Yuzu...you are mine forever" Mei whispered


	22. Chapter 22

Yuzu groaned and rolled over. Her whole body was filled with marks and her ass was still red. Yuzu sat up but whimpered feeling her stinging ass. She looked around and realized she was back in her room. She tried stretching her sore body but whimpered loudly. Suddenly her door opened and Mei walked inside with a bed tray and on top of it was a plate with pancakes and a glass of milk

"Morning Yuzu" Mei said as she gave Yuzu breakfast in bed

_Huh? Why is Mei doing this? Does she feel bad for hurting me to something like that?_

"M-morning Mei I-I mean Master" Yuzu said

"You can call me by my name" Mei said

"Oh o-okay...Mei" Yuzu said and blushed feeling her heart skip a beat whenever she said her name. Mei then walked out of her room heading downstairs. The phone rang and Mei grabbed it answering it

"Hello?" Mei answered

"Can I please speak to Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked. Mei clenched her fist tightly

"What do you want?" Mei asked

"It's none of your business...I just want to talk to her" Matsuri said

"Fine..." Mei said and walked upstairs to hand Yuzu the phone

"It's your friend..." Mei said handing the phone to Yuzu

"Oh I'm okay" Yuzu said and grabbed the phone

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said cheerfully

"Ah hey Matsuri!" Yuzu said. Mei walked out of the room leaving Yuzu talking to her fox friend but stood outside of her door eavesdropping

"So Yuzu-chan...you doing alright?" Matsuri asked

"Um...well not really...my body hurts" Yuzu said

"Yeah I understand how you feel. I can barely move my body. I'm laying down on my stomach since my butt and back mostly hurts. Taniguchi-senpai is my little maid for today hehe..." Matsuri said and giggled

"H-huh? Maid?" Yuzu asked

"Well duh...I mean after she fucked me I couldn't move a muscle. She looks cute wearing a maid outfit" Matsuri said and looked at Harumin winking at her. Harumin blushed deeply and sighed

"What about you Yuzu-chan? Is Mei-san your little maid?" Matsuri asked

"Well she kinda is I guess...I mean she's not wearing a maid outfit but she did make me breakfast" Yuzu said

"Hehe it's what Royal Blood do. They take care of their slaves once they mark them. Taniguchi-senpai told me about it...so I guess you're not a replacement" Matsuri said

"So...Mei cares about me?" Yuzu asked

"Probably...I mean she marked you but she never marked Raina the same way she did to you" Matsuri said

"True...she didn't mark her with the Aihara symbol" Yuzu said

"Ah almost forgot to tell you. Royal Bloods can turn into monsters..." Matsuri said

"What?! What do you mean monsters?!" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei kept eavesdropping and sighed. She looked at the symbol on her palm and clenched her fists tightly

"Well if a Royal Blood lost someone they really love and care about...they become monsters" Matsuri said

"Oh...if they lose someone close to them they become monsters..." Yuzu mumbled

"Yeah..." Matsuri said. Yuzu sighed and looked up staring at the ceiling

"Hey...pass the phone to Harumin. I want to ask her something..." Yuzu said

"Sure" Matsuri said and handed the phone to Yuzu

"Yo Yuzucchi" Harumin said

"Hey Harumin...I need to ask you something" Yuzu said

"Um sure" Harumin said

"So...that monster stuff that you told Matsuri...can Mei turn into a monster?" Yuzu asked

"Unless she loses someone she cares and loves...she actually did turn into one...almost...when she was younger" Harumin mumbled

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuzu asked

"Well...it's best if I told you in person. Do you think you can meet me at the cafe into he afternoon?" Harumin asked

"Uh...well Mei has to give me permission" Yuzu said

"Oh right...pass the phone to Mei please" Harumin said

"Uh sure. Mei can you please come here?" Yuzu asked. Mei took a deep breath and walked in her room

"What is it now?" Mei asked

"Harumin wants to talk to you" Yuzu said handing her the phone. Mei grabbed the phone and walked out of Yuzu's room then went downstairs

"Taniguchi-san...what the hell were you thinking talking to them about the Royal Blood business?" Mei asked sternly. Harumin sighed and she walked out of Matsuri's room so they could talk privately

"You can't keep it a secret forever you know" Harumin said

"Shut up. Don't even remind me about that...incident" Mei said

"But Yuzu needs to know. I mean...I know it's been years and surprisingly you haven't turned full monster" Harumin said. Mei growled and clenched her fists tightly

"Oh by the way...I'm meeting Yuzu today. Can you allow her to go? I'm just going to talk to her..." Harumin said

"...fine..." Mei said

"Thanks..." Harumin said. Mei hung up and walked upstairs going inside Yuzu's room

"Hey Mei...um so am I allowed to leave in the afternoon?" Yuzu asked

"Yes...but be back after your little talk with Taniguchi-san..." Mei said

"Okay" Yuzu said and gave Mei a small smile. Mei layed down next to Yuzu making her blush

"M-mei what are you doing?" Yuzu asked while blushing

"I'm just lying down next to you. You must be tired from last night..." Mei said and she ran her hand along Yuzu's abs. Yuzu blushed deeply and nodded. Mei layed her head against her chest hearing Yuzu's heartbeat. Yuzu looked at Mei and reached her hand out stroking Mei's soft long black hair softly. Mei closed her eyes feeling relaxed with Yuzu's touch. Yuzu smiled and held Mei closely to her

_She's so cute..._

"Taniguchi-senpai!" Matsuri said. Harumin sighed and she walked inside Matsuri's room

"Yes?" Harumin asked

"Ear massage please?" Matsuri begged. Harumin sat next to her and rubbed her fox ears gently massaging them. Matsuri closed her eyes and wagged her tail enjoying the massage.

"Taniguchi-senpai..." Matsuri said

"Hm?" Harumin replied

"Will you ever turn into...that?" Matsuri asked and opened her eyes looking up at Harumin.

"Of course not. Because I have you..." Harumin said and kissed her nose softly. Matsuri turned around laying down on her back then whimpered softly feeling pain then opened her arms wanting a hug. Harumin got one top of her as Matsuri wrapped her arms around Harumin. Matsuri closed her eyes and nuzzled again neck. Harumin blushed deeply and smiled softly

"I love you" Harumin whispered

"I love you too" Matsuri whispered back.


	23. Chapter 23

Afternoon came by quick and Yuzu sat up then whimpered. Yuzu tried to move her legs but it was sore and numb.

"Mei!" Yuzu said. Mei went to Yuzu's room immediately

"Yuzu what's wrong?" Mei asked

"I have to go with Harumin but..my legs" Yuzu whimpered

"Here let me help" Mei said and wrapped her arms around Yuzu's waist. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei's neck and Mei pulled her off the bed. Mei held Yuzu in place then Yuzu stood up but her legs trembled and she leaned against Mei

"Maybe you shouldn't go" Mei said

"H-huh? No I have to...it's important" Yuzu said

"But you can't even walk" Mei said. Yuzu thought for a moment and she then shifted into a dog but her back legs were trembling

"See you can't" Mei said

"I can I have my forelegs to support me" Yuzu said and walked slowly out of her room. Mei sighed and walked out of the room seeing Yuzu whimper at the stairs

"Need help?" Mei asked. Yuzu nodded and Mei carried her carefully and walked down the stairs.

"You sure you can walk?" Mei asked. Yuzu gave Mei a small lick on the cheek and nodded. Mei blushed and sighed then placed Yuzu down. Yuzu shifted back to normal and her legs trembled and she held onto the doorknob

"Y-yep I'm good" Yuzu said smiling then walked out of the mansion

_Okay okay...I can do this. It's just going to take a while..._

After minutes of whimpering and walking to the cafe she arrived. Yuzu groaned and shifted back to normal walking weakly inside.

"Yuzucchi!" Harumin said and stood up walking up to Yuzu and held her closely. Yuzu sighed in relief and leaned against Harumin's chest

"Harumin...it hurts" Yuzu whined

"Yeah I guess I forgot what the Prez did to you..." Harumin said and helped Yuzu walk to her seat. Yuzu sat down and leaned against Harumin's shoulder

"Everything hurts..." Yuzu groaned

"There there hopefully you'll be able to walk again..." Harumin said as she stroked her hair softly.

"Yeah..." Yuzu said and wagged her tail as Harumin petted her softly making her feel relaxed

"So...about the monster thing?" Yuzu asked

"Oh yeah well...it's been years and no one has talked about the incident" Harumin said

"What happened?" Yuzu asked

"Well...it happened during a dinner with the Royal Bloods. Our families had a reunion and it seems that the Aihara's slave had poison. It's a mysterious poison that no one knows. It's colorless, tasteless, and odorless. That slave must've placed poison in the wine. The adults were served wine but only the Aihara's wine were infected I guess since the other slaves didn't put any poison. When Mei's grandmother drank...um she ended up falling to the ground and...died instantly. Mei sat right beside her. I remember the look in her eyes. The look of sadness and horror. Her grandfather and father helped save Mei before it was too late. I'm surprised they were able to save her...before she could turn into a monster" Harumin said

"So these monsters how do you transform into them?" Yuzu asked

"Well us Royal Bloods we have this small gem engraved in our chest. It's the source of our powers but that gem has a weakness. It can be corrupted in two ways. If a Royal Blood goes through a severe mental shock or if they drink that mysterious poison. The features of a monster is dark skin and red eyes. These monsters desire for death and destruction. There are still some out there in the world though. I mean we're not the only Royal Bloods" Harumin said

"So Royal Bloods are born with that gem in their chest?" Yuzu asked

"Mhm" Harumin said

"Oh...so Mei is half monster?" Yuzu asked

"You could say that. She may seem fine but the transformation kinda started in her. Her right eye sometimes glows red but she hides it" Harumin said

"Wow...so that slave. Did that slave ever get caught?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah she did...she was sent to death" Harumin said

"So Mei got other slaves?" Yuzu asked

"Hmm? Well after that incident Mei lost trust in slaves and never wanted one again...but I guess she decided to get one for some reason I dunno..." Harumin said. Yuzu sighed and suddenly remembered something

"Harumin...you and Mei fought?" Yuzu asked. Harumin's eyes widen for a moment and sighed

"Who told you about that?" Harumin asked

"Raina...which was Mei's last slave" Yuzu said

"Oh her...well I mean Mei was going to sent her to the punishment room for knowing about Royal Bloods but I didn't let her. Mei can get really pissed especially her monster side and that's when...the battle started" Harumin said

**_Flashback_**

_Mei glared at Harumin with her two purple eyes as her palm glowed. Harumin clenched her fists tightly as her hazel eyes glowed. The two girls ran up to each other raising their fists. Harumin blocked Mei's attack with her arm but Mei lifted her leg kicking her_

_"Taniguchi-san...just stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you. Besides...we can't let them know about Royal Bloods" Mei said_

_"Ugh...why not? She c-cares about you and loves you" Harumin said clenched her side and ran up to Mei kicking her side but Mei blocked the attack. Harumin raised her hand and used her powers aiming at Mei's face and hit her. Mei groaned and covered her right eye_

_"But I don't love her...hehe I was just using her" Mei chuckled and uncovered her right eye revealing her red eye_

_"Is this because of that incident?" Harumin asked_

_"I don't want to ever trust a slave or fall in love with them. They are a bunch of liars!" Mei said and kicked Harumin's side then raised her hand aiming at Harumin's chest where her power source is_

_"Surrender now...or else. You die..." Mei growled. Harumin's eyes widen and she looked down surrendering to Mei._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"You lost?" Yuzu asked

"Yep...Mei was stronger than me and she could've killed me so...there was nothing else I could do to stop her" Harumin said

"Oh..." Yuzu mumbled

"Alright enough about that. What about you?" Harumin asked

"Huh? Me?" Yuzu asked

"Well I want to know more about you" Harumin said smiling at her

"Alright" Yuzu said and started telling her own story.

Meanwhile Mei was in her room. She was laying on her bed holding a picture. She sighed and looked to the picture. It was picture of her family. She was with her grandmother, grandfather, and father. Mei's right eye turned from purple to bloody red

**_Flashback_**

_The Aihara, Momokino, and Taniguchi family were having dinner together. The slaves went to the kitchen to serve wine to their family that they work for. The Aihara slave held the poison she was going to put in the wine. Once the other slaves went out to serve the wine the slave poured in the poison in the wines and left to serve it. The families were talking and chatting then Mei's grandmother decided to talk a sip of the wine. She froze and dropped her glass of wine then fell from her chair._

_"Grandmother!" Mei exclaimed and held her grandmother close. Before anyone could do anything...she died in the spot. Mei teared up and her skin started to darken and her right eye started to turn red transforming into a monster_

_"GRANDMOTHER!" Mei shouted and sobbed_

**_End Of Flashback_**

Mei sighed sadly then shook her head.

_Yuzu is taking forever...I wonder if they're done talking_

Mei's palm glowed and her symbol appeared as she started sensing Yuzu. She sensed Yuzu having a good time smiling and laughing.

_Those two seem to be getting along..._

Matsuri was in her room playing video games. She was laying down on her stomach and had a bowl of chips next to her.

"Yay! I win!" Matsuri exclaimed. Matsuri was going to play the next level but suddenly her ears perked up hearing...a strange noise. She paused her game and shifted into her fox form and jumped on top of boxes that were below the window and looked outside. Her eyes widen when she saw near the forest...ten monsters and a pack of wolves that were about 6 of them...but rabid wolves.

_I need to warn everyone!_


	24. Chapter 24

Matsuri opened her window and used her fox claws and climbed out the mansion. She jumped onto the tree that was near the mansion and climbed down the tree. Matsuri did her fox noises warning the slaves. The humans didn't understand but the slaves did

"EVERYONE! HIDE! THERE ARE RABID WOLVES AND MONSTERS OUT HERE!" Matsuri shouted. The slaves all ran wild and hid. Suddenly there was a howl and it was the rabid wolves. The monsters came with their glowing red eyes. Matsuri ran away hiding in her secret den. A wolf spotted her and growled furiously then ran to her den and tried catching her. Matsuri curled up into a ball and hid there.

"Dammit! Monsters..." Harumin said. Yuzu's ears perked up and saw the destruction going on. The wolves growled and attacked innocent people but if they attack a slave...they get infected. Yuzu followed Harumin outside and shifted into her werewolf form. Yuzu let out her Alpha howl calling for help and ran up to the wolves. The other animals mostly predators went up to help her as well. Mei came out of her mansion and her right eye turned red them fought the monsters. Harumin and Himeko came as well and so did Mitsuko dealing with the monsters while the animals dealed with the rabid animals. Matsuri hid in her den but spotted a girl who was half bunny.

_What the hell is she doing?! Isn't she going to run?! She'll get killed if she stays there!_

The bunny girl stood there trembling and saw a monster heading her way. The others didn't notice since they were dealing with the other monsters.

_Bunbun...I'll save you!_

Matsuri got out of her secret den and ran up to the girl. The monster raised it's hand and was going to use his powers to attack her. The girl trembled and shifted into a bunny trembling. Matsuri jumped up to the bunny and shifted back to normal wrapping her arms around her gently then her eyes widen sensing a painful hit. Matsuri rolled on the ground still holding the bunny closely and she let her go and looked at her side seeing a major injury. It was bleeding so much it created a huge puddle of blood instantly. Everyone crowded around her gasping and looked at her in fear and shock. Matsuri groaned in pain and clenched her wound tightly trying to stop the bleeding. Harumin's palm glowed and she looked at where Matsuri was lying and being crowded by people. The doctors came up to Matsuri with their kit trying to help her wound

"Taniguchi-san!" Mei said as she killed a monster that was about to hurt Harumin. Mei saw Harumin's eyes flash red.

"Taniguchi-san she'll be fine just try to calm yourself before you transform into one got it?" Mei said. Harumin didn't listen and she ran up to the crowd wanting to see her lover. Mei stood there and shook her head

"MeiMei! Watch out!" Himeko exclaimed. Mei turned around as her eyes met with a monster's bloody red eyes raising her hand using her powers but then something big came up right in front of her blocking the monster's attack. It was Yuzu in her werewolf form. Yuzu whimpered loudly as the monster striked attacking Yuzu on her neck. Yuzu shifted back to normal and fell on the ground coughing blood and clenched the wound on her neck tightly. She was trying to heal herself but it was taking time. Mei's eyes widen and clenched her fists tightly then glared at the monsters feeling her anger take over and raised her hand aiming at the monsters killing them in and instant. She had already lost someone she cared about...she isn't going to lose another one. After the battle Mei held Yuzu closely to her. Yuzu's wound was slowly healing but she was losing a lot of blood.

"I-I'm okay..." Yuzu mumbled. Mei just held Yuzu closely while stroking her hair softly. The doctors went up to Yuzu as well taking her in a small bed carrying her. Mei saw her arms seeing her skin darken. Mei shook her head and tried relaxing herself.

_Please be okay..._

The Royal Bloods were in the Taniguchi mansion talking about the whole situation.

"It seems the Terror Organization is back in action..." Mr. Taniguchi said

"Father...what's this organization you're talking about?" Harumin asked

"Well this organization was created a long time ago. They used to take Royal Bloods and are somehow able to take control over them and use them to attack others. They are like bombs fallen from the sky..." Mr. Taniguchi explained

"What about the pack of wolves?" Mr. Momkino asked

"Hm? I'm not so sure..." Mr. Taniguchi said. Mei sighed but remembered back at the Training camp the man told her about Raina's plan

"The pack of wolves were under control" Mei said

"Is it possible to take control over animals?" Mr. Momokino asked

"It seems like it. If they can control animals then we can't let them take Okogi and Mizusawa especially that Okogi. She is half werewolf...she could kill us all instantly" Mr. Taniguchi said

"We must contact Mr. Aihara about this immediately. If only his son was taught better he wouldn't have left" Mr. Momokino said. After the meeting Mei decided to visit Raina.

"Ah Aihara what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?" The man asked

"I need to see Raina..." Mei said sternly

"Of course. Right this way" The man said letting Mei enter inside the punishment room. Mei walked down the hallway and she could hear screams and yells echoing around the building.

"Here she is. Yo Raina Shanti! Get up you have a visitor" The man said banging at her cage. Raina looked up and chuckled

"Mei it's been so long..." Raina said

"I think you know why I'm here.." Mei said

"To fuck me?" Raina asked winking at her. Mei just stood there glaring at her

"Yeah yeah I know...is this about the attack that happened?" Raina asked

"Yes I remember you were caught for planning to take control over Yuzu with rabies..." Mei said

"Hehe...you remember that mysterious poison?" Raina asked

"Of course I do..." Mei said

"Well it seems if you mix that poison with rabies and give it a slave...they get possessed or something like that" Raina said

"How do you know this?" Mei asked

"...it's a werewolf...no one knows but that slave was born with legendary powers. It's wild like an animal and smart like humans...that werewolf is much more powerful...even stronger than your precious Yuzu" Raina said and laughed. Mei glared at her and clenched her fists tightly

"Better watch out...you never know when they'll attack again" Raina said

"How do you know them?" Mei asked

"Wow...so many questions. Well I don't know them...I only heard about them. There are some slaves here that have been sending each other secret messages..." Raina said

"Who are sending these messages?" Mei asked

"...that's something you have to find out yourself...hehe...also if I were you...I would take care of Yuzu...I've heard some slaves are interested in her and mating season for us animals is coming up. You will possibly lose her after giving her all those punishments...haha...she probably hates you after those punishments. She doesn't love you at all..." Raina said. Mei let out a low growl and clenched her fists tightly. She turned around and started heading out

"Face it Mei! You will lose her! You know you're breaking the number one rule! What would your grandfather think about your secret relationships!" Raina shouted. Mei just kept walking away

_I've already marked her as mine which means...She is MINE. Forever._


	25. Chapter 25

Yuzu groaned and she opened her eyes. She felt bandages wrapped around her neck and a few other bandages that covered small cuts. Yuzu sat up but whimpered softly. She woke up in a hospital bed and looked outside the window

_It's peaceful outside...and quiet...I wonder if Mei will come visit..._

Yuzu sighed and layed back down. When she did the door opened and Mei came inside

"Huh? Mei? You came?" Yuzu asked

"Of course" Mei said and walked up to Yuzu sitting beside her. Yuzu smiled and held Mei's hand

"I'm glad you're here Mei..." Yuzu said smiling wagging her tail happily. Mei blushed and gave Yuzu a small smile but remembering Raina's words make that smile fade away. Yuzu tilted her head and sat up

"Mei...are you okay?" Yuzu asked. Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck and kissed her. Yuzu blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her on top of her kissing her back. Mei slid her tongue inside Yuzu's mouth tasting her. Yuzu let out a soft moan and slid her hands inside Mei's shirt rubbing her back softly. Mei broke the kiss and took off her shirt. Yuzu blushed deeply as her tail wagged rapidly

_Wh-what?! Are w-we seriously g-going to do this here?!_

"M-mei...are you s-sure about this?" Yuzu asked

"Yes" Mei said. Yuzu sat up and licked Mei's neck then sucked on it gently as she slowly unhooked her bra and started groping them softly

"Ngh~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu blushed and bit down on Mei's neck leaving a mark for sure then leaned towards her chest and started sucking her boob gently while squeezing and pinching her nipple on her other boob. Mei grabbed Yuzu's hand then lead it to her wet spot on her panties. Yuzu took off her panties then pinned Mei down on the bed and sticked two fingers inside her pumping them slowly

"Mmmm~ Hah~" Mei moaned and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into a kiss. Yuzu kissed her back and picked up the pace pumping her fingers faster

"Mmmmm!~ Mmmmm!~" Mei moaned in Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu blushed then broke the kiss and started licking her ear

"W-wait...ahhhhh n-not my ea-AHHHHH~" Mei moaned loudly and panted heavily as Yuzu licked her sensitive ears and pumping her fingers in and out faster. Mei covered her mouth trying to keep her voice down so the other people in the building wouldn't hear. Yuzu bit down on her ear hard and pumped her fingers deeper and harder hitting her G-spot.

"MMMMM~ Y-YUZU!~" Mei moaned loudly and Yuzu covered Mei's mouth with her free hand

"Hey Okogi...is everything alright in there?" The nurse asked knocking on the door

"Ah yes!" Yuzu said

"Then what was that noise. It was almost like someone screamed" The nurse said

"It could've came from the other room I guess" Yuzu said

"Hm? I guess so well I'll be leaving to check on the other patients but I'll be back to check up on you" The nurse said leaving. Yuzu let out a sigh of relief and uncovered Mei's mouth then took her fingers out

"I'm sorry Mei but we can't be doing this here..." Yuzu said

"Pl-please keep going...I'm close" Mei begged

"B-but Mei...we'll get caught" Yuzu said. Mei flipped herself over laying down on her stomach then lifted her ass in the air

"Just fuck me already" Mei said and blushed deeply being in this position. Yuzu blushed then nodded getting on top of her back and licked her ear slowly and sneaked her hand to her pussy and rubbed her clit fast

"Mmmmmm!~" Mei moaned and bit down on the bedsheets keeping her voice down. Yuzu kept rubbing her clit faster while licking and biting her sensitive ear.

"NGH!~ MMMMMMM!~" Mei muffled her moans biting down on the bedsheets and gripping the bedsheets tightly. Mei panted heavily and drooled as she started to feel her climax

"Y-yuzu~ Mmmmm~ I'm cl-clo-AHHHHHHH!~ YUZU!~" Mei moaned loudly and came squirting on the sheets. Mei collapsed on the bed panting heavily while Yuzu was on her back. Yuzu nuzzled Mei's neck and kissed her ear softly.

"Y-yuzu..." Mei mumbled and blushed deeply. Yuzu got off of Mei's back and helped her sit up. Mei grabbed her clothes and started to put them on. There was a knock on the door and the nurse walked in

"Ah Aihara you're here. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important" The nurse said walking inside the room

"No you're not" Mei said. The nurse walked in and gasped softly

"Um Okogi did you have an...accident or something?" The nurse asked as she spotted the sheets were wet

"H-huh? Oh that...well um...yes?" Yuzu said and blushed in embarrassment since the nurse thought she wet the bed.

_Great...this is embarrassing..._

Matsuri was on her bed eating the small chocolate cake the mother of the bunny she saved as a thank you gift. Matsuri liked the frosting off of her fingers then the door opened and Harumin came in hugging Matsuri

"T-taniguchi-senpai?" Matsuri asked

"I was so worried about you!" Harumin said

"It was just a scratch..." Matsuri said rolling her eyes

"Just a scratch!? You could've gotten killed back there!" Harumin exclaimed

"Relax I'm fine. See? I'm still alive" Matsuri said. Harumin sighed and stroked her hair softly and kissed her cheek

"I'm scared of losing you..." Harumin whispered

"You won't lose me Taniguchi-senpai" Matsuri said and licked her cheek. Harumin smiled and kissed her softly. Matsuri blushed and kissed her back softly. Harumin broke the kiss and licked her lips

"Tasty~" Harumin said and giggled

"Oh hehe it's this chocolate cake they gave me" Matsuri said and fed Harumin a piece of chocolate cake. Matsuri licked some chocolate frosting off of Harumin's lips making her blush. Matsuri smirked and took Harumin's shirt off leaving her in her bra placed some chocolate frosting on Harumin's chest

"Wh-what are d-doing?" Harumin asked blushing deeply. Matsuri smirked and licked her lips

"I want to eat you up~" Matsuri whispered and licked her chest slowly. Harumin blushed deeply and covered her blushing face

"A-are you nuts? We can't do it here" Harumin said

"Awwwww why not Mommy?" Matsuri asked as she took off her bra revealing her big boobs and placed some chocolate frosting on her boobs

"We're at a hospital. We might get caught" Harumin said

"Then you better stay quiet~" Matsuri whispered and licked her boobs tasting the chocolate frosting then started sucking on then gently

"Ngh~ M-matsuri~" Harumin moaned softly and blushed deeply. Matsuri chuckled then placed the cake some other place and bit down on her nipple hard and pinched her other nipple making her moan a bit loud. Matsuri licked her harden nipples and slowly started to unbutton her jeans then pulled them down slowly. Harumin blushed deeply feeling Matsuri's breath near her pussy. Matsuri licked the wet spot on her panties and grabbed her panties by her teeth and pulled them down taking them off.

"W-wait...I-I don't thi-Ahhhh~" Harumin moaned softly as Matsuri sticked her tongue inside her slowly and licked her all around

"Ngh~ Mmmmm~" Harumin moaned softly and breathed a little heavily. Matsuri took her tongue out and started sucking her clit gently.

"M-matsuri~ Ahhhh~" Harumin moaned as Matsuri sucked her clit a bit hard. Matsuri sticked three fingers and pumped them in and out slowly while sucking her clit

"Hah~ Ahhhh~" Harumin moaned a bit loud and covered her mouth trying to keep her voice down. Suddenly they both gasped as they heard a knock on the door

"Mizusawa what are those erotic noises?" The nurse asked. Matsuri smirked as a plan popped in her head and licked Harumin's nipples slowly.

"M-matsuri...you i-idiot what are yo-AHHHHH!~" Harumin moaned loudly as Matsuri pumped three fingers inside her harder and deeper

"Oh I'm sorry about that I'm just watching porn" Matsuri said and kept pumping her fingers faster and deeper

"HAH!~ AHHHHHH!~" Harumin moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets tightly

"Why on earth are you watching those videos?" The nurse asked

"Well I'm an animal right? Mating season is coming up and my body started to get heated so I decided to take care of it myself" Matsuri said and kept pumping her fingers while squeezing and groping Harumin's boob

"I-I'M CLOSE!!~ HAH!~ AHHHHHHH!~" Harumin moaned loudly

"Can you please turn down the volume? There are patients here you know" The nurse said.

"AHHHHHHH!~ I-I'M CUMMING!~" Harumin moaned loudly and came covering Matsuri's fingers with her juices

"Yeah yeah got it" Matsuri said and took her fingers out licking them clean. Harumin was panting heavily and sat up

"We al-almost got caught..." Harumin said

"Haha yeah. You really can't keep your voice down" Matsuri said

"Next time let's do it someplace where no one can hear us" Harumin said as she grabbed her clothes. Matsuri smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist

"But I enjoy doing it in public places. I always wondered how it would feel doing it in your family's car" Matsuri whispered

"Are you crazy?! There is no way we're fucking while my family is around especially my father. Do you know what he'll do if he finds out about our relationship?" Harumin said

"Well then..." Matsuri paused and rubbed her clit slowly

"You better practice on keeping your voice down~" Matsuri whispered and nibbled her ear aggressively. Harumin moaned softly then pushed Matsuri

"F-fine but not right now" Harumin said

"Why not Mommy?" Matsuri asked tilting her head

"Because I said so alright" Harumin said

"You're no fun Mommy..." Matsuri said pouting

"We can have fun later okay?" Harumin said stroking Matsuri's ear softly

"Okay Mommy" Matsuri said and licked Harumin's hand.

_I want Mating season to come quickly so I can have fun all night with my beautiful mate..._


	26. Chapter 26

Yuzu was back in the Aihara mansion and sighed as she layed down on the soft bed. Mei was glad Yuzu was feeling better and went to her room. Yuzu whimpered softly and shifted into a dog walking to Mei's room. Yuzu saw the door was closed and started scratching the door while whimpering. Mei was in her room dealing with paperwork and groaned softly hearing her puppy whimpering. Mei looked at the door and sighed. She stood up from her seat and walked up to her door then opened it. Yuzu barked and jumped tackling Mei to the ground and licked her face

"Y-yuzu! Get off!" Mei said. Yuzu barked happily and got off of Mei and sat down wagging her tail. Mei wiped the drool off her face that Yuzu gave her and stood up then walked back to her seat working on paperwork. Yuzu growled and wanted to spend some time with her Master. Yuzu whimpered and placed her paws on Mei's lap

"Yuzu...please let me finish" Mei said. Yuzu then hit down on her shirt and pulled it gently

"Yuzu...go outside. You can hang out with your friends if you like" Mei said

_Wait...is Mei allowing me to finally be free?_

Yuzu then looked out the door and back at Mei. Yuzu shook her head and shifted back to normal

"Hey Mei...so am I allowed to go outside?" Yuzu asked. Mei clenched her fists tightly and sighed

"Yes...you have permission to leave" Mei said

"Thanks Mei!" Yuzu said and gave Mei a kiss. Mei's eyes widen for a moment then Yuzu broke the kiss and ran out of Mei's room. Mei blushed and placed her fingertips against her lips. Yuzu opened the door and feeling the fresh and small breeze.

_Hm? I wonder if Matsuri is out here..._

Yuzu walked around the streets until she spotted her fox friend playing a game in the arcade. Yuzu walked inside the arcade and walked up to Matsuri

"Hey Matsuri" Yuzu said

"Ah Yuzu-chan I'm glad you're finally out. I guess Mei-san finally allowed you to go out" Matsuri said

"Well I guess you could say that" Yuzu said

"Alright then. Come on let's go!" Matsuri said and grabbed Yuzu dragging her to the forest

"Hey hey hey! Don't pull me!" Yuzu said

"Oops sorry" Matsuri said and giggled

"What are we doing here?" Yuzu asked

"Well remember the time we escaped and got in trouble?" Matsuri asked

"Yeah?" Yuzu said

"Well we're back!" Matsuri said. Yuzu saw the glowing lights coming from the small hole

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be in here?" Yuzu asked

"Duh yeah! I mean you're the Alpha!" Matsuri said. The two bodyguards looked at them and bowed down

"Alpha you and your friend may enter" They said

"Thanks" Yuzu said and the girls shifted into their animal form and walked inside. Yuzu's eyes widen and looked around the club

"You brought me...into a gay club?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Relax Yuzu-chan. Let's just have fun and get drunk!" Matsuri said and shifted back to normal and so did Yuzu. Matsuri grabbed Yuzu dragging her to the bar.

"Yo Matsuri! You're here!" Asher said

"Yep! Give us the best of the best!" Matsuri said

"You seem pumped up. It this because of Mating season?" Asher asked as he served their drinks to Yuzu and Matsuri

"Hell yeah!" Matsuri said raising her drink up then drinked

"How about you Alpha? Are you pumped up as well?" Asher asked

"Hehe I u-uh..." Yuzu blushed

"Of course she is! She is going to fuck her mate all night and day!" Matsuri said wrapping her arm around her. Yuzu blushed and ruffled her hair

"Shut up!" Yuzu said and drinked.

"So have you two heard? There is a new slave in town" Asher said

"Huh? Who is it?" Yuzu asked

"Well this slave is a cheetah and her powers are lust" Asher said

"Hm? I think I know her..." Matsuri said

"Where is she?" Yuzu asked

"I'm not sure. I think I saw her a while here with a chick" Asher said. Matsuri looked around to find her old friend and spotted a girl with long brown curly hair. It was the new slave and she was dancing with another girl

"Hey Matsuri what are you looking at?" Yuzu asked

"It's her" Matsuri said pointing at the new slave

"Oh that's her? Do you know her?" Yuzu asked

"Well I met her in the sex slave farm. She was caught and placed her next to my cage. We kinda grew up together and got a long pretty well until...hehe I left her" Matsuri said rubbing her neck

"Wait? Why did you leave her? Wasn't she your friend?" Yuzu asked

"Well I tried to get her out but it was too late. The guards saw me and I couldn't help her..." Matsuri said finishing her drink

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Yuzu asked

"Hehe um...I rather not. Hey Asher serve me more" Matsuri said

"You got it" Asher said serving her second drink. Matsuri was about to grab her drink but felt someone's hand on her shoulder

"Hi Matsuri...it's been so long hasn't it?" The new slave said

"U-uh yeah..." Matsuri said

"Who's this girl? You're girlfriend?" The slave asked

"No and she's the Alpha of this place" Matsuri said

"Alpha? Ah yes I've heard so much about you. Especially the whole werewolf part" The slave said

"Hehe yeah. I'm half werewolf" Yuzu said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alpha. I'm Ari Manila" Ari said

"Nice to meet you Ari. Yuzuko Okogi but I prefer Yuzu" Yuzu said

"Okay Yuzu" Ari said and wrapped her arms around Matsuri the leaned towards her ear

"I need to speak to you in private" She whispered

"Yuzu-chan I'll be back. Don't move from that seat and be careful on the drinks" Matsuri said

"Yeah yeah hey give me more" Yuzu said

"Sure thing Alpha" Asher said serving Yuzu more drinks. Ari brought Matsuri someplace a bit quiet.

"Traitor" Ari said

"You brought me here just so you can say that?" Matsuri asked rolling her eyes

"Why didn't you come back?" Ari asked

"I couldn't do anything else. They would've caught me" Matsuri said

"So? We're friends! Friends help each other out!" Ari said

"I know but I couldn't do anything because..." Matsuri paused

"Because what?" Ari asked

"Well...a man found me and he took me in to become his slave. I couldn't leave or else I would go to the punishment room" Matsuri said

"What a great friend you are..." Ari said

"Forget it...I'm going back" Matsuri said but Ari grabbed her wrist

"We're not done talking here" Ari said

"Ugh...what is it now?" Matsuri asked. Ari grabbed Matsuri and kissed her. Matsuri's eyes widen and pushed Ari

"What was that for?" Matsuri asked wiping her mouth

"Just a small kiss. Hehe...you know Mating season is coming up. Have you found a mate yet?" Ari asked

"Yes now can I leave" Matsuri said

"Really? Who is it?" Ari asked

"None of your business..." Matsuri said

"Oh come on. I'm curious" Ari said

"No but I can tell you my mate is a human" Matsuri said

"A human? Pfft haha! Do you think a human can deal with a heated animal?" Ari asked

"Hehe I know..." Matsuri said and walked away. Matsuri's eyes widen when she saw Yuzu was gone.

"Asher! Where the hell is Yuzu-chan?!" Matsuri exclaimed

"Woah calm down Matsuri. Well firstly I tried to tell her to not drink that much but um...she grabbed the whole bottle and finished it immediately" Asher said

"Oh no...where is she?" Matsuri asked

"Some girls grabbed her to go for a dance and she accepted it" Asher said

"Oh great..." Matsuri said and looked around trying to find Yuzu. Yuzu was dancing with some girls holding her drink up.

"You're an amazing dancer Alpha!" The girl said giggling. Yuzu laughed and a girl grabbed her arm pulling her towards her but another girl grabbed her

"Hey let her go!"

"No you let her go!"

"She's mine!"

"No she's mine!"

Yuzu stood there in the middle of the two girls fighting for her. Matsuri found her with two girls fighting for her

"Hey break it up you two!" Matsuri said

"Mine!"

"No! Mine!"

Matsuri groaned and pushed the two girls away from Yuzu then grabbed Yuzu pulling her away from those girls. Yuzu was giggling and walking weird since she was drunk

"Yuzu-chan what the hell were you thinking drinking all that?" Matsuri asked

"*hic* I just want *hic* to have fun!" Yuzu said and fell on the ground. Matsuri face palm herself and groaned

"Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you here..." Matsuri said.

"Cutie!" A girl exclaimed and tackled Matsuri

"Gah!! Get off of me!" Matsuri said.

"You're so cute~" The girl said

"I-I'm not cute!" Matsuri said blushing. The girl giggled and rubbed her ear softly which made Matsuri blush and twitch her fox ears

"Awwww I love your fox ears and tail. It's soooooo soft~" The girl said stroking Matsuri's tail. Matsuri groaned and pushed the girl off

"Yuzu-chan?" Matsuri asked and looked around trying to find Yuzu. Yuzu was on a table and took off her shirt revealing her sexy abs leaving herself in her bra and started dancing like a sexy stripper. Some girls grabbed Matsuri and carried her into a private room

"Awww you're so adorable!"

"Cutie!"

The girls then pinned Matsuri on the bed laying her on her stomach and rubbed her back

"Would you like a small massage cutie?" A girl asked

"M-massage? Eh me?" Matsuri asked

"You're Alpha's number one best friend and we admire you a lot. You're like the second Alpha or vice Alpha to us" The girl explained. The girl started to rub her ears softly and the other girl rubbed her tail softly

"H-hey...mmm..." Matsuri blushed deeply and felt her body relax

"Does this feel relaxing?" The girl asked

"Y-yes" Matsuri said. The girls giggled and treated Matsuri like their queen while Yuzu was wild and dancing like a stripper in front of all the girls

"Alpha! I love you!"

"You're so sexy!"

"Marry me!"

"Be mine!"

The girls were drooling and blushing and some were actually nosebleeding. Girls were squealing and started throwing money at Yuzu. Yuzu was dancing shaking her ass which made girls go wild and love her even more. Girls then grabbed Yuzu and kissed her covering her body with kisses. Yuzu blushed deeply and felt her mind gone blank. Girls were crowded around her kissing her and holding her. Some girls started fighting for her.

Meanwhile with Mei, she clenched her fists tightly breaking her pen. Her right eye slowly turned red and let out a low growl

_It was a bad idea to set her free...that stupid fox...why does she have a friend like her?_


	27. Chapter 27

Yuzu woke up in bed and sat up. She looked around and realized it wasn't her bed or her room. Yuzu rubbed her head and got up

"Wh-where am I?" Yuzu asked herself. She felt money inside her bra and trembled

"Wh-what the hell?" Yuzu asked. A girl that was wearing only her panties and bra came in the room

"Ah Alpha you're awake. Are you feeling okay?" The girl asked

"Wh-what happened? W-we didn't do anything right?" Yuzu asked nervously

"Oh no no no. Don't worry we didn't do anything. You were dancing like a stripper and girls were crowded around you. So it was a disaster hehe..." The girl said giggling

"H-how did I end up here?" Yuzu asked

"You passed out and your friend told us to bring you here to keep you safe hehe" The girl said

"Friend? You mean Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"Mhm. She's over here" The girl said. Yuzu got up and followed the girl to a room and her eyes widen. Matsuri was on the bed not wearing a shirt or bra laying down on her stomach while a girl was massaging her back. Another girl was giving her ear massage and another girl was rubbing her tail softly. Matsuri was in paradise and enjoyed the special treatment. A girl walked up to her with a bowl of sweet berries which were Matsuri's favorite. Yuzu was surprised because the girls...were only in their bra and panties?!

"M-matsuri?" Yuzu asked. Matsuri looked to her side and saw Yuzu

"Yuzu-chan you're awake. Hehe how was your nap?" Matsuri asked

"What the hell happened to me?" Yuzu asked.

"Hey girls mind leaving us alone so I can talk to Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said

"Of course cutie" A girl said and kissed her nose. Once the girls left Matsuri sat up and grabbed her bra putting it on

"Well I told you to be careful with the drinks but it seems that you didn't listen to me and drank the whole bottle" Matsuri said and grabbed her shirt putting it on

"Oh...fuck what else happened?" Yuzu asked

"Well hehe you danced like a stripper and girls were throwing money at you, kissing you, and fighting over you" Matsuri said and giggled

"H-huh?! Why didn't you stop me?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"I tried but then I met up with these girls and they dragged me here. They like me and decided to treat me like their Alpha since we're both besties" Matsuri said

"Oh...ugh my head hurts so much. What time is it?" Yuzu asked

"It's 2: 35am" Matsuri said

"What?! Mei is going to kill me!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Relax...just get your shirt and we'll be leaving. Also...she isn't going to" Matsuri said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuzu asked

"She's definitely going to kill you" Matsuri said

Yuzu groaned and walked to the room then grabbed her shirt

"Hehe...it was pretty hot seeing you dance. I bet all the girls here would love to mate with you" Matsuri said and laughed. Yuzu sighed and put her shirt on. They both walked out of the private rooms and the club was empty.

"Awwww cutie you're leaving?" The girl asked

"Y-yeah...I mean it's really late but we can hang out some other time" Matsuri said. The girls came up to her and hugged her while rubbing her ears and tail

"St-stop that..." Matsuri mumbled. Once the girls let go of Matsuri they left.

"Matsuri what's up with those girls?" Yuzu asked

"Didn't I tell you. They worship men or something like that" Matsuri said

"But...why were they you know...um only in their bra and panties" Yuzu said

"Well it was getting hot in there so they took their clothes off" Matsuri said. Yuzu and Matsuri arrived back at the mansion

"Mei is going to kill me..." Yuzu mumbled whimpering loudly

"Relax...I bet she's asleep" Matsuri said

"You don't understand! She's going to chain me up! Spank me! Fuck me hard like she did last time!" Yuzu said

"Uh...you know you really didn't have to tell me right?" Matsuri said. Yuzu blushed and looked away

"Why do you look so calm?" Yuzu asked

"What do you mean?" Matsuri asked

"Aren't you worried what Harumin will do to you?" Yuzu asked

"Hm? Not really hehe" Matsuri said and smiled cute

"Seriously? Have you been punished before?" Yuzu asked

"Uh...yeah you could say that. I was tied up to the bed and she came at me with a vibrator and stic-"

"I asked if you were punished! Not how you were punished! I don't need to know that!" Yuzu said

"Jeez you're so loud Yuzu-chan. You're going to wake up everyone" Matsuri said

"Sorry...ugh I'm just scared to go back" Yuzu said

"Then sneak yourself in" Matsuri said

"Sneak myself in?" Yuzu asked

"Just go back to your room and she won't find out" Matsuri said

"I doubt that'll work..." Yuzu said

"Just try..." Matsuri said. Yuzu just rolled her eyes and walked back to her mansion. The two girls split paths and headed to their own mansion. Yuzu looked at the Aihara mansion and saw the lights were out

_Maybe she is asleep..._

Yuzu used her claws and carefully climbed up the mansion heading to her room window. Yuzu opened her window slowly not making any sound. She took the money she had inside her bra and put it on her drawer. Yuzu groaned still having a painful headache

"Yuzu...it's late" Mei said standing behind her.

"E-eh?! Mei?!" Yuzu said as she jumped up feeling scared. Yuzu was on the floor and saw a purple and red glowing eyes. Mei glared at her then suddenly her palm glowed showing her Aihara symbol. Yuzu's eyes widen and the mark that Mei left her on her neck suddenly glowed as well and chains appeared. The chain was attached at the back of her neck and it reached down to her hands and tied her wrists together.

"Get on you knees...now" Mei said sternly. Yuzu whimpered softly and did as she was told. Yuzu was looking down and felt Mei walk up to her

"Look at me..." Mei said. Yuzu looked up at Mei which made Mei smile

"You're behaving pretty well today. Hm? I'm not sure if I should reward you for that I mean...you did get drunk and danced like a stripper and let every girl touch you and kiss you..." Mei said and grabbed Yuzu's outfit ripping it apart leaving her in her bra and panties. Mei glared at Yuzu's body filled with a few hickeys that the girls given her. Yuzu looked down pinning her ears down wagging her tail slowly. Mei sighed and took off her jeans and panties revealing her wet pussy

"Come here puppy" Mei said. Yuzu went to Mei using her knees only or else she would get punished.

"Make me cum" Mei ordered. Yuzu sticked her head between Mei's legs and started licking her clit slowly making Mei let out soft moans. Yuzu sticked her tongue inside deep and licked her fast.

"Ahhhhh~ Mmmm~" Mei moaned softly and grabbed Yuzu's hair pulling her closer wanting her tongue deeper. Yuzu licked her deeper and faster pleasuring her Master. Mei started to breathe a little heavy and drooled a bit while moaning. Yuzu licked her then she started sucking her clit gently

"N-ngh~ Ahhhhh~ Y-yuzu~ More~" Mei moaned and Yuzu did as she was told. Yuzu enjoyed the sweet taste of her Master and her moans were music to her ears. Mei's moans started getting louder as she felt her climax

"Y-yuzu~ I-I'm close!~ Ahhhhh!~" Mei moaned loudly and came all over Yuzu's face. Yuzu pulled away from Mei and blushed deeply licking her lips tasting her Master's juices. Mei blushed deeply and smirked leaning in towards Yuzu's ear

"Punishment time~" Mei whispered.

Matsuri used her stealth powers sneaking herself inside her room. Matsuri sniffed the air trying to see if her Master wasn't in her room

_Hehe it seems she's not in here. Great!_

Matsuri gasped and her eyes widen when she felt her mark in the back of her neck glow. Chains appeared wrapping around Matsuri's body making her fall on the ground. Harumin walked out of the shadows and sighed

"Why were you with those other girls?" Harumin asked while holding a leash

"Uh...well I was trying to help Yuzu-chan but it seems some girls in that club liked me and treated me like their queen or something. It felt nice" Matsuri said and giggled

"Why did you let them touch you?" Harumin asked

"Oooooh~ I see now. Hehe Mommy is jealous..." Matsuri said

"Sh-shut up" Harumin said

"Oh Mommy you know I only love you. I mean you have something that those girls don't have..." Matsuri said

"And what is that?" Harumin asked

"A big chest" Matsuri said and smirked. Harumin just rolled her eyes and blindfolded Matsuri

"Hey! Wait! Why are yo-Mmmph! Mmmm!" Harumin made Matsuri shut up with a ballgag and took her to her secret room

"Stay quiet...my family is asleep" Harumin whispered and got inside her room then went to a secret door taking her to the bed. Harumin put her down then her palm glowed showing a Taniguchi symbol and took the chains off of Matsuri but tied her wrists together above her head and the chain was attached to the wall so she wouldn't leave the bed

"Mmmm! Mmmph!" Matsuri said. Harumin layed down next to her and grabbed her tail yanking it hard

"Let's see if you'll enjoy this punishment" Harumin whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

"Stand up" Mei said. Yuzu once again did as she was told. Mei was enjoying this finally her Yuzu was obeying her

"Follow me" Mei said. Yuzu followed Me in out of her room and into Mei's room. Mei opened her closet and then opened her secret room for 'play' time. Yuzu followed Mei inside her closet and into her secret room. Mei grabbed a crop stick and glared at Yuzu for a moment

"Sit here on your knees" Mei said pointing at the spot with her crop stick. Without hesitating Yuzu walked to that spot Mei told her to and sat there on her knees. Yuzu kept looking at Mei with her adorable face. Mei chuckled and grabbed a dildo then walked up to Yuzu and sticked it inside her. Yuzu's body trembled since it didn't get healed after the last time they fucked. Mei sticked it in and out fast inside Yuzu making her let out soft moans.

"M-mei~ Ahhhh~" Yuzu moaned softly. Mei smirked and pumped the dildo in and out faster. Yuzu moaned loudly and felt her body tremble feeling her climax. Mei sticked her dildo inside deeper and faster

"Hah~ Ahhhhh~ Mei!~ I'm cl-close!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei smirked and leaned against her ear

"Don't cum without my permission" Mei whispered

"Y-yes Master~" Yuzu moaned. Mei kept pumping the dildo faster and deeper while licking and sucking on her sweet spots on her neck. Yuzu moaned loudly and wagged her tail rapidly feeling pleasure but had to hold in her climax or else Mei would punish her. Mei smirked and took the wet dildo out making Yuzu whimper

"Stand up" Mei said. Yuzu's legs trembled but she stood up anyways while juices we're dripping from her pussy leaving a small puddle. Mei licked her lips then walked up to her and went on her knees sticking her tongue inside her dripping pussy

"Ahhhhh~ M-mei~" Yuzu moaned as Mei licked her faster and deeper while squeezing and spanking her ass

"Ngh~ Hah~ Ahhhh~" Yuzu moaned softly. Mei kept licking her faster and deeper then placed two fingers against her asshole and sticked them inside hard pumping her fingers in and out hard and deep.

"M-MEI!~ AHHHHHHH!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and whimpered trying to hold it in. Mei started to suck on her clit hard and kept pumping her fingers harder and deeper. Yuzu's legs trembled and she tried her best to keep standing

"M-mei!~ I-I don't think I c-can hold it i-in any longer!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei smirked and stopped then took her fingers out. Yuzu's legs gave out and she fell on her ass and whimpered loudly not because of the fall but because she needed to release. Yuzu whimpered loudly and Mei stood there watching her horny puppy. Yuzu was whimpering and looking at Mei with her puppy eyes

"You may speak" Mei said

"M-mei...I need to cum" Yuzu whimpered

"Hm? I don't think you deserve to cum. I mean after your whole recklessness back at that club and coming back late. If only you behaved and came back sooner I would definitely let you cum..." Mei said

"Pl-please let me c-cum..." Yuzu whimpered. Mei glared at her for a moment and chuckled

"Why should I? You could go and ask your girls to do it..." Mei said letting a low growl then grabbed Yuzu laying her down on her stomach with her ass in the air and used the crop stick on her spanking her ass hard leaving it red

"M-mei! I-I'm sorry!" Yuzu said whimpering loudly. Mei just clenched her fists tightly kept spanking Yuzu. Yuzu whimpered loudly as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Mei glared at her and stopped then walked in front of her. Mei placed the crop stick under her chin and lifted Yuzu's chin up to make her look to her. Yuzu whimpered loudly and wagged her tail weakly.

"What wrong pup? You still need to cum...?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master...please? Forgive me Master...I shouldn't have gone to that club or drink at all without your permission. Master...please..." Yuzu whimpered loudly. Mei smirked and stood there watching her whimpering puppy.

"Hehe...you're so cute" Mei said. Yuzu looked up at Mei and stood up

"Hey what do you think you're doi-Mmph!" Mei's eyes widen feeling Yuzu's soft and warm lips against hers. Yuzu broke the chains that held her wrists together and wrapped her arms around Mei. Yuzu broke the kiss and looked at Mei

"Wh-who gave you permission to do that? Sit" Mei said but Yuzu didn't obey.

"M-mei...I love you" Yuzu confessed. Mei stood there staring deeply into Yuzu's emerald eyes. Mei felt her heart pounding out of her chest

"Please forgive me Mei...those girls mean nothing to me. You are important to me. I love you Mei" Yuzu said. Mei looked down and sighed deeply

"Y-yuzu...no..." Mei mumbled

"Mei..." Yuzu said

"Get out..." Mei said

"B-but Mei...I-"

"Yuzu...get out" Mei said. Yuzu pinned her ears down and wagged her tail slowly

"M-mei..." Yuzu whimpered

"Get out now!" Mei said sternly. Yuzu walked away and was about to leave but her eyes widen sensing her werewolf side. Her ears and tail turned into wolf ears and tail then her emerald eyes glowed green. Yuzu growled and turned around and walked up to Mei

"Y-yuzu?" Mei asked and looked up at Yuzu since Yuzu was taller than her because of her werewolf side. Yuzu kissed her roughly but passionately at the same time. Mei's eyes widen seeing Yuzu's werewolf side. Yuzu broke the kiss and used her werewolf claws ripping Mei's clothes apart leaving her completely naked

_I need to mate..._

"Y-yuzu! Enough!" Mei said trying to use her magic on her but that magic didn't work on Yuzu for some reason. Yuzu pinned Mei down on the bed and started licking her sensitive ears slowly and bit on them aggressively.

"Y-yuzu~ Stop~ Ahhhhh~" Mei moaned and gripped on Yuzu's arm. Yuzu started licking Mei's chest and sucked on her boobs hard while pinching her harden nipples hard. Mei's moans only made the werewolf even more horny.

"Y-yuzu your b-body it's so warm~" Mei moaned and felt Yuzu's body warm against hers. Yuzu retracted her claws and shoved three fingers inside Mei hard

"Ahhhh!~ Y-yuzu!~" Mei moaned loudly and gripped on her arm tightly. Yuzu started pumping her fingers hard and deep inside Mei while sucking and biting her boobs. Mei was slightly drooling while moaning loudly. She's never seen Yuzu's dominant side before but she was enjoying this side of hers.

"F-faster Yuzu!~ Pl-please!~" Mei moaned begging for more. Yuzu smirked and loved seeing Mei beg and did as she was told pumping her fingers faster and deeper inside her fucking her.

"Y-YUZU!~ AHHHHH!~" Mei moaned loudly and arched her back feeling her climax. She curled her toes and gripped on the bedsheets tightly and came all over Yuzu's hand covering it with her juices. Yuzu took her fingers out and placed them above Mei's mouth

"Lick them clean" Yuzu growled in a stern tone. Mei blushed and she sucked on them tasting herself. The roles have switched with Mei being the submissive and Yuzu being dominant which Mei didn't mind. Yuzu got off of Mei and went to Mei's 'special toys' then grabbed a strap on then a vibrator. Yuzu placed the vibrator inside herself and held the remote wanting to pleasure herself while pleasuring Mei so they can both cum at the same time. Yuzu put the strap on herself and grabbed Mei putting her on all fours placing her in a doggy style position. Mei blushed deeply as Yuzu got behind her and grabbed her hips. Yuzu growled and immediately shoved the toy inside Mei hard and deep

"Ahhhhh!~" Mei moaned. Yuzu used the remote and turned on the vibrator that was inside her to pleasure herself to cum at the same time as her Master or mate. Yuzu was fucking Mei with her deep and hard thrusts.

"Y-yuzu!~ Ahhhh!~ M-more!~" Mei moaned loudly

"M-mei~ Hah~ Ngh~" Yuzu moaned and used her free hand placing it on Mei's clit and started to rub it fast

"Y-YUZU!~ AHHHHHHH!~ D-DEEPER!~ FUCK ME MORE!~" Mei moaned loudly

"With pleasure my mate~" Yuzu whispered in Mei's sensitive ear making her shiver in pleasure and slammed the toy inside her deeper

"AHHHHHH!~ Y-YES YUZU!~ G-GOOD GIRL!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu panted heavily and felt her climax build up as she set the vibrator on max. Yuzu thrusted harder and deeper inside Mei making her build up her climax

"Y-YUZU!~ I-I'M CLOSE!~" Mei moaned loudly

"M-mei!~ Me too~ Let's c-cum together!~" Yuzu moaned loudly feeling the vibrator vibrate like crazy inside her while thrusting harder and deeper inside Mei. With one final hard and deep thrust the two girls both screamed in pleasure cumming at the same time. Mei collapsed on the bed panting heavily. Yuzu took the toy out and took it off of her then turned the vibrator off with the remote and pulled the vibrator that was inside her out. Yuzu panted heavily but smirked knowing that she wasn't done fucking her mate. Yuzu sticked the vibrator inside of Mei and turned it on to low using the remote

"Y-yuzu~ I just c-came~ I need to r-rest~" Mei moaned softly and her legs were still trembling. Yuzu licked her lips enjoying Mei's dripping pussy the turned on the vibrator to max using the remote

"N-no!~ Yuzu!~ I-I'm really sensit-Ahhh!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu got on top of her and licked her ears slowly. Mei moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets tightly

_F-fuck...I have school tomorrow...I won't be able to concentrate at all after this_

Harumin left Matsuri in the secret room and walked out of the secret room when she heard a knock on her room. She walked up to the door and opened it seeing her older sister

"S-sis?" Harumin asked

"Harumi have you seen your fox?" She asked

"Wh-what? Um...yeah well uh she's just asleep" Harumin said

"Alright then you should teach that fox to come back home when it gets dark understand?" Mitsuko asked

"Yes sis" Harumin said then shut the door. She grabbed the strap on and vibrator she was going to use on her slave and went back to her secret room that only she knew about. Her eyes widen when she saw her slave was missing?!

"Ugh...Matsuri. Come ou-Hey!" Harumin exclaimed as Matsuri wrapped the chains around her then fell on the ground. Matsuri chuckled as her purple eyes were glowing

"Hey Mommy..." Matsuri said and layed down on top of her

"Get off of me" Harumin said

"Hehe...have you forgotten. Mating season..." Matsuri said her pink hair glowed and so did her purple eyes

"M-mating season? Now?" Harumin asked

"I'm a rare type which means our mating season is different from all the regular slaves...hehe rare types mating season lasts for 7 days which means..." Matsuri paused and leaned in against Harumin's ear

"I get to fuck you 7 days in a row...day and night" Matsuri whispered

"Y-you can't! I have school tomorrow and I won't be able to walk at all if you fuck me day and night!" Harumin exclaimed. Matsuri smirked and started to strip herself naked

"Well there is nothing I can do about that. My body is all heated and I can't control that. My fox instincts are telling me to fuck you hard all night and day" Matsuri smirked.

"What the hell? All day and night? There is no way you have that much energy to fuck" Harumin said

"Oh Taniguchi-senpai...whenever it's mating season. All rare types get extra boost of energy to fuck. Now enough chitty chat. I need to fuck" Matsuri said licking her lips.

Harumin started struggling and moving around but Matsuri grabbed her legs and ripped her pajama pants apart

"Hey don't rip my clothes!" Harumin said

"Well stop struggling or else...I'll rip your clothes off" Matsuri said using her fox claws ripping her panties apart too.

"Fine..." Harumin mumbled and her palm glowed making the chains disappear. Matsuri got on top of her and bit down on her neck hard making it bleed.

"Ngh~" Harumin moaned a bit. Matsuri tasted Harumin's blood and her eyes widen. Her blood gave Matsuri a tingly sensation in her mouth. Matsuri smirked and grabbed the strap on putting it on herself while Harumin was taking off her shirt and bra. Matsuri growled and tackled Harumin on the ground

"D-don't you think we should do it in the bed..." Harumin said

"I'm the dominant one here so I get to choose where I want to fuck you. So I'm fucking you on the floor" Matsuri said pinning Harumin on the floor. Matsuri smirked and spreaded Harumin's legs reveaing her soaked pussy

"Wow I barely did anything to you and now look at you. Hehe you're excited about this aren't you?" Matsuri asked

"J-just do it al-already" Harumin said blushing deeply. Matsuri smirked and sticked the strap on inside her asshole hard

"Ahhhhhh!~ M-matsuri!~" Harumin moaned. Matsuri smirked and held the vibrator against her pussy then turned the vibrator on and sticked it inside her pussy while she was fucking her ass

"Ahhhhh!~ Sh-shit!~" Harumin moaned loudly. Matsuri started thrusting hard and deep inside her ass then leaned against chest sucking on her boob hard

"Hah!~ Ahhhh!~" Harumin moaned and arched her back in pleasure. Matsuri bit on her nipple hard and pinched her nipples hard. Matsuri licked her nipples then leaned to the bite mark on her neck. She licked the mark and bit down on her neck leaving another bite mark. Matsuri thrusted deeper and harder while leaving bite marks on her body. Harumin wrapped her arms around Matsuri pulling her into a kiss. Matsuri kissed her back shoving her tongue inside her mouth. Harumin moaned loudly into Matsuri's mouth as she felt her climax build up. After a few minutes of making out Matsuri broke the kiss as a strand of saliva was between their lips

"M-MATSURI!~ I'M C-CUMM-AHHHHHH!~" Harumin moaned loudly as she came covering the vibrator with her juices. Matsuri took out the toy then took out the vibrator and turned it off. Harumin was panting heavily while drooling. Matsuri leaned against her pussy and started licking her.

"M-matsuri...let m-me rest..." Harumin said. Matsuri smirked and shoved three fingers inside her

"Hehe I can't let you rest. I get to fuck you all night remember" Matsuri said and smirked. Harumin blushed and groaned since there was nothing else she could do to stop her heated fox.

_This is going to be one long night...better get used to this because I have 6 more days left of fucking..._


	29. Chapter 29

Mei groaned hearing her alarm. She felt something heavy above her body and her eyes widen seeing Yuzu in her werewolf animal form.

"Yuzu get off..." Mei said but Yuzu was doing her animal noises dreaming about something

"Yuzu! Get off!" Mei said and bit on Yuzu's tail making her yelp. Yuzu fell down from the bed and shifted back to normal and back to her doggy form

"Mei why did you bite me?" Yuzu asked rubbing her tail softly

"You were on top of me and it was getting hard to breathe because of you" Mei said and got up but then fell on her knees

"Mei?!" Yuzu exclaimed and went up to her then held her close and helped her up. Mei's body trembled and leaned against Yuzu's body

"Mei are you alright?" Yuzu asked

"Do I look okay to you?" Mei asked glaring at her

"S-sorry...Master" Yuzu said

"Just get out of my room" Mei said

"B-but Mast-"

"I said get out" Mei said as her lavender eyes glowed scaring Yuzu a bit

"Yes Master" Yuzu said and walked out of Mei's room. Mei sighed and leaned against the wall

_I-I can do this..._

Mei struggled basically on everything because of her sore body. Mei went to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She gripped on the sink to keep standing. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw all the marks she had. She turned around to see her back and saw claw marks. Mei groaned and yawned softly still feeling exhausted. After getting ready Mei carefully walked down the stairs and headed straight for the door.

"M-master you're not going to eat?" Yuzu asked

"No thanks. I'm good" Mei said and was about to leave but felt warm. Yuzu wrapped her arms around her wasit from behind and kissed her ear

"Y-yuzu...enough..." Mei said

"B-but Master...my heat...i-it's bothering me" Yuzu whispered in her Master's sensitive ear which made them redden since Mei was still blushing deeply

"W-we can't right now. When I get back...I-I guess we could..." Mei said and got out of Yuzu's grip. Yuzu stood there whimpering like a puppy wanting it's owner to come back. Yuzu watched as Mei walked away heading to the Academy. She was about to shut the door but suddenly her eyes turned into werewolf eyes seeing Mei and her friend Himeko. Yuzu growled and felt like attacking Himeko and gasped. Yuzu shook her head and whimpered

_C-calm down Yuzu...I shouldn't think of k-killing...they're just friends_

Yuzu sighed and was about to shut the door until she saw her friend Matsuri holding Harumin

"Matsuri? Harumin? What are you two doing?" Yuzu asked walking up to them

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said. Harumin leaned against Matsuri and yawned

"Harumin? Hehe you don't look so good..." Yuzu said

"You can thank her for that" Harumin said

"Don't blame me. I couldn't control myself" Matsuri said

"Oh yeah...mating season" Yuzu said

"Damnit...I can't work like this. Also I have this huge bite mark on my neck. It's going to be so hard to hide it and what's worse is that it'll be hard to walk..." Harumin said groaning. Yuzu thought for a moment about her powers

"Maybe I can help" Yuzu said

"Help? Help on what?" Harumin asked

"You'll see" Yuzu said and wrapped her arms around Harumin giving her hug then her hair glowed passing energy to Harumin. Harumin then felt energy from Yuzu which gave her some strength to walk. Yuzu pulled away from the hug and smiled

"Feel better?" Yuzu asked

"Wow what was that?" Harumin asked

"Yeah Yuzu-chan. What powers are those?" Matsuri asked

"Well I can heal and comfort. I guess I could also pass energy" Yuzu said

"What about your werewolf powers?" Matsuri asked

"Werewolf powers?" Yuzu asked

"Well those must be your dog side powers but have you unlocked your werewolf powers?" Matsuri asked

"Actually...I haven't but they might show up" Yuzu said

"So Yuzu-chan...how was it last night?" Matsuri asked as she clinged onto her Mommy. Harumin blushed and felt Matsuri wrap her legs around her waist.

"Hey get off of me..." Harumin said. Matsuri shifted into her fox form and licked her cheek

"Well I better head to school now" Harumin said and grabbed Matsuri handing her to Yuzu

"Oh Yuzucchi thanks for giving some of your energy. I really needed that" Harumin said waving goodbye at Yuzu

"You're welcome Harumin" Yuzu said waving at her back. Matsuri sighed and she jumped out of Yuzu's arms then shifted back to normal

"Come on. Let's head to work" Matsuri said

"Oh yeah hehe well let's go" Yuzu said. Matsuri and Yuzu walked to the cafe and met up with the manager. The girls got into their work outfits and staeted working. A couple of hours Yuzu was trembling and she fell on her knees

"Yuzu? Hey Yuzu are you feeling okay?" The manager asked as he helped her up. "I-I'm fine manager. I guess it's just my animal side..." Yuzu said shaking her head.

"Yuzu-chan take this. It'll help you with that heat of yours" Matsuri said handing her berries

"Huh? Berries?" Yuzu asked

"They're special berries. It helps our animal side to control the heat. Here take 20 of them since you have two animals in your one body" Matsuri said. Yuzu looked at the berries and she ate them all. Her heat then cooled down and she felt relaxed

"Wow thanks Matsuri. I feel so much better" Yuzu said ruffling her hair

"You're welcome Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said.

Mei was in her office looking at the paperwork. Her vision started to blur and slowly closed her eyes wanting to sleep

"MeiMei? Are you okay?" Himeko asked

"Ah yes yes...I'm fine Himeko" Mei said

"You sure MeiMei? Did you sleep well?" Himeko asked

"Not really...I had a bit of trouble with Yuzu" Mei said and rubbed her eyes

"That Okogi didn't do anything to you right MeiMei?" Himeko asked worriedly

"N-no but she did keep me awake all night...by kissing me and licking me" Mei groaned and placed her head down wanting to rest.

"Wh-what?! Sh-she did that to you?!" Himeko exclaimed

"Yeah..." Mei mumbled. Himeko looked at Mei then stroked her beautiful long black hair.

_That Okogi...how could she did this to my MeiMei! She will definitely pay for this!_

After a couple of hours later Mei was walking down the hallways until a girl showed up with a love letter

"President I-I just wanted to say that I'm madly in love with you. You're the most beautiful and pretty girl I ever met. Please be my girlfriend?" The girl asked

"No..." Mei said sternly and walked away breaking the poor girl's heart. The girl looked at Mei and walked up to her

"B-but Presi-"

"You heard the President. She said no" Himeko said blocking the girl's path. The girl just teared up and ran away sobbing

"MeiMei wait up!" Himeko said and walked up to Mei. After checking the classes and walking around the school. Himeko sighed and looked at Mei. She blushed and clenched her fists tightly

"M-meiMei...do you l-like anyone at this school?" Himeko asked

"I'm not interested in anyone at this school" Mei replied harshly. Himeko slightly whimpered and she grabbed Mei's hand

"MeiMei...I need to tell you something" Himeko said

"What is it?" Mei asked. Himeko then brought Mei into an empty classroom and locked the door. Himeko took a deep breath and sighed

"Himeko what are you doi-Mmph!" Mei's eyes widen as Himeko kissed her.

Meanwhile Yuzu and Matsuri finished their work and left the cafe. Yuzu's senses tingled and trembled

"Yuzu-chan you okay?" Matsuri asked

"M-mate...in trouble" Yuzu growled as her green eyes glowed and shifted into a werewolf and headed towards the Academy. Yuzu entered inside the Academy still in her werewolf form. She sniffed her Master and went to a classroom hearing...moans

"H-himeko...stop..." She heard Mei

"Please look at me~" She heard Himeko. Yuzu's eyes widen feeling jealousy run through the her body then scratched the door wanting to break it open. Yuzu was growling and scratching the door breaking it open.

"Yuzu?! What are you doing here?" Mei asked. Yuzu growled and looked at Himeko as prey. Yuzu ran up to Himeko tackling her down

"G-get off you Okogi!" Himeko said

"Yuzu! That's enough!" Mei said as she tried to use her powers to stop Yuzu but that didn't work on her. Yuzu raised her paw with her sharp claws wanting to kill her in that spot

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said being in her fox form

"Yuzucchi!" Harumin said walking in the room. Yuzu's ears perked up and she looked at Harumin and Matsuri but growled at them furiously. Harumin walked up to the werewolf and she petted her back softly

"T-taniguchi-san what the hell are you doing?! Get her off me!" Himeko said

"Shhh that's what I'm doing Vice Prez..." Harumin said then took the collar off and scratched her neck which made Yuzu feel relaxed and shift to her dog form

"Good girl" Harumin said patting her head softly then pulled out a treat

"Come here" Harumin said. Yuzu barked happily and went up to Harumin getting off of Himeko. Yuzu and Matsuri were in their animal form and they both ran out of the room heading outside to play

"Himeko are you okay?" Mei asked

"Y-yeah I think so...but that Okogi could've killed me!" Himeko exclaimed

"It's not her fault. She can't control her animals instincts. She's half werewolf and those types of animals are real possessive and seem dangerous but if you could show her love, affection, and the attention she wants then she wouldn't hurt you" Harumin said

"How did you know what to do?" Mei asked

"Well that's what I would've done with Matsuri if she ever got mad or jealous. Yuzu was just jealous. That's all" Harumin said and started walking away.

"Taniguchi-san wait!" Mei said walking out the room

"Hm? Uh yes Prez?" Harumin asked

"I need to know how to tame Yuzu..." Mei said

"Tame? Listen Prez it's easy. You just have to show her your love and affection but it must come from your heart. Since we're friends I was able to calm her down. Yuzu is a type of girl that enjoys making everyone smile and protects others." Harumin said

"So...I just show her my love and affection?" Mei asked

"Yes but it must come from the heart" Harumin said

"Harumin! Come on! Let's do Karaoke night!" Yuzu said waving at Harumin grabbing her attention while Matsuri was on Yuzu's back giving her a piggyback ride

"Alright! I'm coming! Hey um Prez I hope you don't mind if I bring Yuzu with me. Don't worry about her I'll take good care of her" Harumin said and ran to Yuzu and Matsuri. Mei looked at Yuzu who was smiling and happy with her friends. Yuzu looked at Mei and looked away wanting to ignore her. Mei felt her chest tighten and cold

_Show her...love and affection...from my heart_


	30. Chapter 30

Yuzu, Harumin, and Matsuri were at the Karaoke place. Yuzu's body trembled and started breathing heavily

"Here you go" Matsuri said handing her the special berries

"Hehe thanks" Yuzu said and ate them. She looked down and sighed

"Come on Yuzucchi. Cheer up" Harumin said petting her head softly

"Harumin..." Yuzu whimpered

"There there Mama Harumin is here for you" Harumin said and held Yuzu closely to her chest

"See I told you. That bitch is a slut..." Matsuri said

"Shut up Matsuri you're not helping" Harumin said

"Pfft...whatever" Matsuri said rolling her eyes. She opened her phone checking the time

"Hey Yuzu-chan are you ready to call out Mating season?" Matsuri asked

"Huh? Call out?" Yuzu asked

"Your Alpha. Once it gets dark and the full moon appears you have to howl telling everyone that Mating season has begun" Matsuri said

"Oh I got it" Yuzu said

"Is it difficult to control those animal instincts?" Harumin asked

"Well when you're little yeah it gets a bit hard to control them but you get used to it and able to control it a bit once you grow older" Yuzu said

"What about that heat sensation?" Harumin asked

"Oh Taniguchi-senpai. That sensation is the same feeling when you're horny" Matsuri said licking her lips making Harumin blush

"Well yeah but that sensation is much worse for a half animal human" Yuzu said

"I bet it's even worse for you Yuzu-chan. I mean your heat is like 10 times worse than a regular wolf" Matsuri said

"Yeah...hehe" Yuzu said and leaned against Harumin enjoying her warmth

"Yuzu-chan...what are you going to do about Mei?" Matsuri asked

"Ugh don't even mention her name..." Yuzu said and groaned pinning her ears down

"Don't blame her Yuzucchi...I mean she's popular and every girl in school likes her" Harumin said

"Hehe but you could get revenge on Mei. Yuzu-chan is very popular and everyone loves her thanks to me" Matsuri said smiling and wagging her fox tail

"You mean by taking her to a gay club and getting her drunk then letting her dance like a stripper making her earn money and admirers" Harumin said

"Hehe yep! You should thank me Yuzu-chan. You wouldn't have come this far because of me" Matsuri said

"Hmm? Well you did help me get a job, got me into a fight with Raina but I won, and got drunk then danced earning money and many admirers" Yuzu said

"All thanks to me" Matsuri said

"Hehe yeah and I repaid you since you have those girls that admire you" Yuzu said

"Yeah hehe" Matsuri said and panted softly

"That heat isn't it?" Harumin said. Matsuri nodded and shifted into her small fox form and went up to Harumin then layed down on her back. Harumin then rubbed her tummy softly which was what Matsuri wanted. Yuzu stared at them and sighed

"Mei never treats me like that..." Yuzu said

"Hm? Well I mean the Prez is really hard to understand" Harumin said

"Yeah tell me about it. I mean I told her I love her but...she just told me to get out" Yuzu said

"The Prez has heard plenty of confessions from girls..." Harumin said

"Yeah..." Yuzu said pinched ears down. Harumin looked at her friend and scratched her ears softly

"Wanna belly rub?" Harumin asked. Yuzu's face lit up and shifted into a dog then layed down on her back. Harumin giggled and rubbed her tummy softly. Yuzu and Matsuri were both relaxed enjoying Harumin's belly rubs. Matsuri's ears perked up and stood up then ran out the room. Yuzu sat up and shifted back to normal

"What's up with Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"How should I know? She may be my slave but I don't always understand what she does" Harumin said. The girls then walked outside trying to find Matsuri.

"There she is!" Yuzu exclaimed. Matsuri caught a baby bunny and walked up to Harumin. The baby bunny was squeaking calling for help.

"Matsuri let that bunny go" Harumin said. Matsuri walked to Harumin handing her the baby bunny

"Awwwww it's cute" Yuzu said petting the baby bunny

"Hehe yeah it is" Harumin said petting the baby bunny.

"Yuzuko Okogi!" She heard Himeko say

"Oh great...what the hell does she want now?" Yuzu growled

"Hey Vice Prez" Harumin said waving at her

"What did you do to the President?" Himeko asked

"I didn't do anything...just leave me alone" Yuzu said

"I know you did something to her" Himeko said. Matsuri growled and stood in front of Yuzu

"Hey Eyebrow-chan leave her alone" Matsuri growled

"Listen brat this is none of your business!" Himeko said pushing Matsuri but Matsuri grabbed her wrist squeezing it tightly

"Just leave...if you don't want to get hurt" Matsuri said glaring at her as her purple eyes glowed

"Matsuri calm down..." Harumin said stroking Matsuri's hair softly. Matsuri sighed and let go of Himeko and hugged Harumin

"Vice Prez please listen to them and just leave Yuzucchi alone" Harumin said

"Not until she gives me an answer. Okogi you did something to Mei and I know it" Himeko said. Yuzu just clenched her fists tightly and turned around wanting to leave. Himeko was about to follow her but Harumin grabbed her wrist

"Um Vice Prez it's best if you leave Yuzucchi alone...you wouldn't want to get her werewolf side out" Harumin said but Himeko didn't listen to her warning and walked up to Yuzu

"Do you really think Mei would love you? A Master and slave aren't meant to be. I'm MeiMei's childhood friend so I've known her longer than you. I know everything about her. We even crossed a line together" Himeko said. Yuzu's eyes widen and growled furiously as her werewolf side took over. Her body glowed showing her aura and turned into her werewolf side then turned around glaring at Himeko who looked terrified. Yuzu growled and walked up to Himeko and she looked up since Yuzu was taller. Yuzu grabbed Himeko by her shirt collar and lifted her up since she was stronger

"Y-yuzucchi?!" Harumin exclaimed and wanted to help the Vice Prez but Matsuri grabbed Harumin

"Don't...you won't be able to stop her. Not this time..." Matsuri said.

"P-put me down!" Himeko said. Yuzu growled and wanted to throw her on the ground and rip her apart.

"Yuzu...put her down" She heard Mei speak. Yuzu looked to her side and saw Mei. Yuzu growled furiously and put Himeko down dropping her to the ground

"Next time I tell you to leave...you leave" Yuzu said and walked away but stopped then turned to look at Himeko

"Unless you want to be killed..." Yuzu growled and walked away. The slaves all cheered for their Alpha and walked up to her talking about how cool she was and how strong she was. Matsuri eft Harumin leaving her with the Royal bloods and followed the slaves

"MeiMei...you saved me" Himeko said. Mei stood there and glared at Himeko

"Stop bothering Yuzu...I've already told you she didn't do anything wrong" Mei said sternly

"B-but MeiMei..." Himeko said

"Understand?" Mei asked. Himeko nodded and looked down. Harumin walked up to Himeko and helped her up.

"Thanks Taniguchi-san..." Himeko said

"You're welcome Vice Prez" Harumin said. Mei sighed and she looked at Yuzu being surrounded by girls and guys. Yuzu chuckled and talked to everyone in the gang

"Yuzu you're so amazing!"

"Have you gotten a mate yet?"

"I could be your mate!"

"No! I want her to be my mate!"

"No I want her!"

Yuzu smiled at everyone then told them she already had a mate which disappointed everyone

"Yuzu-chan you're ready for your big howl for tonight?" Matsuri asked

"Hell yeah I'm ready" Yuzu said and ruffled Matsuri's hair

"Hey don't mess with my hair" Matsuri whined.

After a few hours Yuzu stood on top of a house. Yuzu looked up at the full moon and that's when all the slaves cheered for Yuzu. Yuzu took a deep breath then howled at the full moon telling the slaves it was Mating season. All the slaves turned into their animal form and did their animal voices. Mating season has begun for the slaves. Yuzu jumped from the building and landed on her feet without getting hurt.

"Hey Yuzu-chan...are you really going to head back with Mei?" Matsuri asked

"I'll deal with her tonight..." Yuzu growled

"Hehe...well then alright" Matsuri said. Yuzu nodded and she saw the slaves who found their mate and they went to the forest wanting to mate. Yuzu walked away from the mating crowd but a few of them were on their knees wanting to be fucked by Yuzu but she ignored them. Yuzu walked back to her Master's mansion then opened the door. It was dark and cold for some reason but Yuzu didn't felt anything. Yuzu walked upstairs and opened her room not seeing Mei. She growled and walked to Mei's room not seeing her

_Where the hell is she?_

Yuzu saw a little light in Mei's closet and walked inside then opened her secret room door and her eyes widen. Mei was completely naked and her legs were spread wide seeing her soaked pussy. Her juices were dripping from her pussy which made Yuzu's body heat up. Mei was wearing a collar with a leash attached to it. Mei looked at Yuzu with pleading eyes wanting to be fucked. Yuzu smirked and walked up to Mei then grabbed the leash pulling Mei closer to her

"Get on your knees...pet" Yuzu growled. Mei did as she was told and went on her knees looking up at Yuzu. Yuzu went on her knees and licked Mei's sensitive ear slowly

"N-ngh~" Mei moaned softly and grabbed Yuzu's hand placing them against her soak pussy

"Looks like someone's eager..." Yuzu whispered

Matsuri avoided her admirers that were looking for her and sneaked inside Harumin's room. Matsuri didn't find Harumin then heard the shower was on. Matsuri smirked and stripped herself naked then walked inside the bathroom using her stealth powers so Harumin wouldn't notice her walking in. Matsuri took a peek at Harumin who was bathing. Matsuri's pink hair glowed using her powers and sneaked inside the tub and stood behind Harumin.

"Taniguchi-senpai~" Matsuri whispered

"G-gah! Hey! What the hell?!" Harumin said and turned to look at the fox

"You scared me!" Harumin exclaimed and smacked Matsuri in the head

"Ouchie! Sorry I didn't mean to" Matsuri said

"Also what on earth are you doing here?" Harumin asked as she had her arm against her boobs trying to cover them

"You know I've seen you naked before...there is no need to hide your body from me" Matsuri said and grabbed Harumin's arm revealing her boobs. Matsuri smirked seeing bite marks on her big boobs that she left last night

"What are you doing in here?" Harumin asked while blushing. Matsuri smirked and started groping her boobs

"Ngh~ H-hey...not h-here" Harumin said

"Why not? I get to fuck you wherever I want. Mating season isn't over for me...you know that" Matsuri said and licked her nipples. Harumin blushed deeply and covered her mouth

"Don't worry...you can moan all you want. No one will hear you..." Matsuri said and wrapped her arms around Harumin and kissed her passionately.


	31. Chapter 31

Yuzu was enjoying seeing Mei being on her knees. She was now the dominant one in this relationship. Yuzu licked her neck slowly while playing and pinching her nipples hard

"Ngh~ Mmmmm~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu bit down on her neck hard leaving a bite mark on her neck. Mei let out a whimper while blushing deeply. Yuzu grabbed Mei then pinned her down against the bed. Yuzu smirked and she stripped herself naked then grabbed a strap on and put her it on herself. She got on top of Mei and immediately shoved the toy inside her hard and deep then started thrusting fast inside her. Yuzu grabbed the leash and pulled her closer to her to kiss her. Mei kissed her back with full passion wrapping her arms around her neck. Yuzu blushed deeply and kept thrusting hard and deep inside. Yuzu shoved her tongue inside her mouth tasting her.

"Mmmm!~ Mmmmmmm!~" Mei moaned loudly inside Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu wrapped her tongue around Mei's tongue while thrusting deep inside her. Yuzu broke the kiss and was breathing a little heavy. Mei panted softly while moaning non stop. She wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck then wrapped her legs around her waist. Yuzu thrusted Mei harder and deeper inside of her

"AHHHHHH!~ Y-YUZU~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu growled and wrapped her arms around Mei's waist then used her werewolf claws to scratch her back leaving claw marks. Mei panted heavily while drooling enjoying Yuzu's dominant side.

"Y-YUZU!~ I-I'M CLOSE!~ K-KEEP GOING!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu thrusted inside Mei harder and deeper wanting to make her cum.

"AHHHHHHH!~ I-I'M C-CUMMING!~" Mei moaned loudly as she came. Yuzu took the toy out then grabbed Mei by the leash pulling her against a wall. Yuzu made her bend over and Mei placed her hands against the wall to hold herself in that position. Yuzu spanked her ass hard with the crop stick that Mei used on her. Yuzu spanked Mei hard and rough making it bleed a little bit. Yuzu placed a claw against Mei's ass then slid it down making it bleed. Mei whimpered a bit but allowed Yuzu to do whatever she wanted to do with her. Yuzu was in control now not her. Yuzu licked the blood off of her ass. Yuzu grabbed Mei's hips and slammed the strap on inside her hard and deep. Yuzu started thrusting inside her roughly making her moan and whimper in pleasure. Tears rolled down Mei's cheek while being fucked hard by her slave. Yuzu growled and kept thrusting with all her strength she had. Mei felt her legs tremble as she couldn't keep standing.

"Is my pet enjoying this?" Yuzu asked as she thrusted hard and deep

"AHHHHHH~ YES Y-YUZU!~" Mei moaned loudly while drooling

"Do you like it rough?~" Yuzu asked as she grabbed Mei's hair yanking it hard

"I L-LOVE IT YUZU!~ I LOVE IT WHEN YOU G-GO ROUGH!~" Mei moaned loudly

"Good pet~" Yuzu whispered and slammed the toy inside her hard. Mei moaned loudly as her body was sweating since it started to get hot in the room. Yuzu thrusted inside her harder and deeper while pulling her hair.

"AHHHHHHH!~ I'M C-CUMMING!~" Mei moaned loudly and came. Yuzu took out the toy then Mei collapsed to the floor. Yuzu smirked and went on her knees then grabbed Mei's leash making her look at her

"Clean up your mess" Yuzu said sternly. Mei nodded and leaned towards the puddle of cum that came from her and started licking the puddle clean. Mei finished and she was panting heavily as her body trembled

"Exhausted already?" Yuzu asked. Mei blushed then crawled up to Yuzu

"L-let's keep fucking" Mei whispered and kissed Yuzu's neck softly. Mei started to suck on her neck hard leaving a hickey. Yuzu blushed while Mei kept kissing her body. Mei licked her nipples slowly and kissed her sexy hot abs.

"Ngh~ M-mei~" Yuzu moaned a bit. Mei looked up at Yuzu then kissed her passionately wrapping her arms around Yuzu's neck pulling her closer. Yuzu kissed her back passionately as well. Mei let out soft moans while Yuzu groped her ass squeezing it hard

"Mmmm~ Y-yu...zu~" Mei moaned during their kiss. Yuzu broke the kiss then licked her chest and started sucking her boobs hard. She played and pinched her nipples hard making Mei let out moans. Yuzu stroked Mei's hair softly while Mei was placing kisses on her body

"Yuzu..." Mei said

"What is it?" Yuzu asked

"Tomorrow morning you'll be coming with me to the Academy" Mei said

"W-wait why?" Yuzu asked

"I want you to fuck me in my office..." Mei said. Yuzu's eyes widen and she almost choked on her saliva

_H-huh?! Wait Mei wants me to fuck her?! How can Mei say that so calmly?!_

"M-mei...you sure?" Yuzu asked

"I'm very sure~" Mei said and wrapped her arms around Yuzu kissing her passionately. Yuzu blushed deeply and kissed her back passionately as well.

_Wow...Mei wants me to fuck her in her office. I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm excited_

Harumin moaned and was panting softly as Matsuri was on her knees her head between her legs. Matsuri sucked on her clit hard while groping her ass. Matsuri shoved three fingers inside her pumping them hard

"Ahhhhh~ M-matsuri~" Harumin moaned. Harumin felt her climax build up and moaned loudly

"I-I'm c-cumming!~ Ahhhh!~" Harumin moaned loudly. Matsuri smirked and pulled her fingers out then grabbed her boobs and started groping them.

"N-ngh~ C-can we please get out n-now?" Harumin asked

"Okay fine" Matsuri said rolling her eyes. Harumin stepped out of the shower while Matsuri got out of the bathroom wet and naked which she didn't care. Matsuri grabbed the strap on she was going to use on her and locked her door. Harumin wrapped a towel around herself then walked out of the bathroom then felt Matsuri grab her towel taking it off and pinning her down on the bed on her stomach

"M-matsuri what do thi-AHHHHH!~" Harumin moaned loudly as Matsuri thrusted inside her ass hard and deep.

"Harumi! What on earth was that?" She heard her father. Harumin bit down on the bedsheets trying to keep her voice down. Matsuri smirked and grabbed her hips slamming the toy inside hard while rubbing her clit slowly

"M-matsuri~ Ahhhhh~" Harumin moaned

"Answer me Harumi!" Her father said knocking on the door

"You better answer him" Matsuri whispered

"B-but...mmmmmm he'll f-find out" Harumin said between her moans

"Just say you're watching porn" Matsuri said

"D-dad it's nothing. M-matsuri wais watching p-porn" Harumin said then covered her mouth as Matsuri thrusted harder and deeper then shoved three fingers inside her pussy.

"Mizusawa is this true?" He asked

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry I'll try lowering the volume" Matsuri said and thrusted inside Harumin's ass harder and deeper while pumping her fingers that were inside her pussy.

"M-matsuri...we almost g-got caught a-again!" Harumin whispered and covered her mouth

"This is what happens when you don't let me fuck you" Matsuri said

"Wh-what do mmmm! you...ahhhhh m-mean?" Harumin asked

"I'm one horny fox. I just want to fuck you in that spot but if you don't allow me then we'll just fuck somewhere public. So you better start practicing on lowering your voice. Now enough talking. I need to keep fucking" Matsuri said thrusting harder and deeper inside while pumping her fingers in and out fast

"Ahhhhhh~ Sh-shit!~" Harumin moaned and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Matsuri leaned against her shoulder and bit down on it leaving a bite mark. A little bit of blood came out from the bite mark.

"M-matsuri~ Ngh~ I-It hurts~" Harumin moaned.

"I don't care if it hurts" Matsuri said and chuckled and thrusted harder and faster while pumping her fingers faster and deeper inside her pussy.

"I-I think I'm cl-close~" Harumin moaned arching her back in pleasure. Matsuri thrusted inside her harder while leaving scratches on her back.

"M-matsuri!~ Ahhhhhh!~ I'm c-cumming!~" Harumin moaned loudly. Matsuri licked the blood off of Harumin's back enjoying her taste. Matsuri took out her fingers and they were covered in Harumin's juices. Matsuri licked them clean tasting Harumin. Matsuri took the toy out then went on her knees licking Harumin's asscheeks making her blush

"Wh-what do you think y-you're doing?" Harumin asked

"Just gonna leave a mark..." Matsuri said and bit down on her asscheek leaving a bite mark

"St-stop biting me. I won't be able to get rid of these marks. What if people notice?" Harumin asked.

"That's your problem not mine" Matsuri said and spanked Harumin hard. Matsuri grabbed Harumin flipping her over on her back then got on top of her. Matsuri bit down on her harden nipple while shoving the toy inside her hard

"Ahhhhh!~" Harumin moaned loudly and covered her mouth

"Harumi what are those...erotic sounds?" Mitsuko asked

"I-it's nothing r-really just Matsuri w-watching porn" Harumin said

"It's true. Taniguchi-senpai is watching porn with me and she's horny!" Matsuri said. Harumin glared at Matsuri and grabbed Matsuri's fox ear pulling it hard

"Ouchie!" Matsuri whimpered then growled then slammed the toy inside her and kept thrusting harder and deeper while squeezing and groping her boobs. Mitsuko just rolled her eyes and left them.

"W-wait...mmm!~" Harumin moaned loudly and covered her mouth

"Stop denying it Mommy. You love this~" Matsuri whispered and thrusted harder and deeper making Harumin's boobs bounce

"Hah~ Ahhhhhh!~ M-more~" Harumin moaned trying to keep hrr voice down

"Hehe your boobs are so bouncy. I enjoy watching them bounce" Matsuri said thrusting harder and deeper. Harumin gripped on the bedsheets tightly arching her back in pleasure

"I-I'm cumming!~" Harumin moaned loudly and came. Matsuri smirked and slammed the toy back in not letting her finish cumming

"M-matsuri~ I-I wasn't d-done yet~" Harumin moaned

"I'm definitely going to make you scream my name~" Matsuri said

"B-but my family.." Harumin said

"Well this is your fault. Next time I tell you I want to fuck you. I fuck you in that spot" Matsuri said

"Wh-what? Are you crazy? What if people find out?" Harumin asked

"I don't care. I can fuck you anywhere anytime. Be prepared for tomorrow~ Because I know a place where I want to fuck you~" Matsuri said. Harumin blushed deeply then moaned as Matsuri started thrusting inside her again

_Shit...I'm so dead tomorrow_


	32. Chapter 32

Yuzu woke up by Mei's annoying alarm. Yuzu groaned and she turned the alarm off. Yuzu got up from Mei's bed then stretched her body. Mei was still peacefully asleep. Yuzu stroked Mei's hair softly then licked her cheek

"Morning Mei. Time for school" Yuzu said and kissed her neck softly then passed her some of her energy to help her get up. Mei opened her eyes and groaned then sat up stretching her sore body.

"Morning pup" Mei said kissing her nose. Yuzu blushed deeply and wagged her tail rapidly then barked. Mei got out of bed and headed to the bathroom while Yuzu ran to her room to get ready then went downstairs to make breakfast. After a few minutes breakfast was made and Yuzu placed Mei's plate on the table. Yuzu was starving and grabbed her dog treats remembering that she hasn't fed her dog soul. Mei came downstairs still trembling slightly since Yuzu's energy wasn't enough for her. They ate breakfast together then Yuzu went to her room to wear something other than that maid outfit. She headed downstairs seeing Mei waiting for her. Mei was about to open the door but Yuzu wrapped her arms around her neck from behind

"I can't wait to fuck you in your office~ Just thinking about it makes me horny~" Yuzu whispered in her sensitive ear. Mei blushed deeply then got out of Yuzu's grip and stood behind her and grabbed the newspaper rolling it up then spanked Yuzu's ass with it hard

"I'll let you fuck me in my office if you let me focus on my work. So please try to control your instincts" Mei said

"Of course Master" Yuzu said. Mei and Yuzu both walked out of the mansion and headed towards the Academy. Yuzu pinned her ears down and hid behind Mei

"M-morning President and Okogi" Himeko said

"Morning Himeko" Mei said

"Morning M-momokino-san" Yuzu said. The girls walked quietly to the Academy. Mei brought Yuzu to her office

"Stay. Don't let anyone see you" Mei said

"Awwwww Meiiiiii" Yuzu whimpered and shifted into a dog rolling around the ground

"I can't take you to my class" Mei said and pettted Yuzu's head softly. Yuzu whimpered and nodded

"Good girl. Don't worry I'll be back soon" Mei said and kissed her head softly. Mei walked out of the office leaving Yuzu alone. Yuzu whimpered loudly and walked around the office. After a couple of minutes she sniffed something. She shifted back to normal and got out of the office to look for that familiar scent.

"Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said running up to her in her fox form

"Oh hey Matsuri. What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked

"I'm looking for Taniguchi-senpai. Do you know where she is?" Matsuri asked

"Nope" Yuzu said

"Ah that sucks...well I better keep looking. Wait...what are you doing here? Are you also going to fuck Mei in the classroom?" Matsuri asked

"Wh-what?! No I mean...not in the classroom but in her office" Yuzu said

"Okay well can you help me find her?" Matsuri asked

"B-but I'll get in trouble" Yuzu said

"Don't worry we're going through the vents" Matsuri said and opened the air vent then sneaked inside

"Come on Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said

"Ugh...fine" Yuzu said. Matsuri and Yuzu sneaked inside the vents checking out the classrooms. Yuzu sniffed out Harumin's scent

"Hey she's here" Yuzu said

"Aha! Now I need to get in" Matsuri said

"And how are you planning to do that?" Yuzu asked

"Like this Matsuri said as her pink fur glowed and took the air vent out then sneaked herself in

"Wow...cool" Yuzu mumbled. Suddenly her eye caught Mei?!

_Huh? Mei is in this class?_

Mei sensed something weird and looked up seeing the vent but nothing was there. She just used her powers sensing Yuzu as her palm glowed. Mei sighed as she sensed Yuzu in the vents walking around

_What are you doing Yuzu?_

Harumin was bored to death. She looked at her paper and wrote a few notes. Suddenly she shivered at a soft touch on her legs. Matsuri was underneath her desk stroking her legs softly. Harumin looked down and saw her slave

"M-matsuri? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harumin asked while whispering

"Didn't I tell you? I get to fuck you whenever I want" Matsuri said. Harumin blushed deeply then felt Matsuri rub her thighs softly. Harumin started to feel wet down there and she let out a soft whimper. Matsuri smirked and grabbed Harumin's panties pulling them down slowly. Harumin let out a soft gasp and clenched her fists tightly. Matsuri saw how wet Harumin was then rubbed her clit slowly.

"Mmmm~ Ngh~" Harumin moaned softly. Matsuri rubbed her clit faster picking up the pace. Harumin placed her hand over her mouth not wanting to get anyone's attention. Matsuri stopped then licked her wet pussy slowly tasting her Master. Harumin moved around her seat feeling uncomfortable. Matsuri sticked her tongue inside licking her fast and deep.

"Ahhh~ Ngh~" Harumin moaned softly and tried to do her best to keep her voice down.

"Taniguchi-san mind answering the question" The professor said

"U-um...well I-" Harumin covered her mouth letting out a soft moan. Matsuri kept licking faster and deeper

"Please pay more attention in class" The professor said. Matsuri licked her deeper and faster hitting her in all the right places. Harumin arched her back a bit and drooled a bit. Matsuri licked more and more making Harumin's climax build up fast. Harumin muffled a moan and came covering Matsuri's face and covered her seat with a bit of her juices which created a small puddle. Matsuri giggled softly and licked her lips slowly. Harumin blushed deeply and closed her legs not wanting Matsuri to touch her even though she did want to be touched. She shook her head wanting those dirty thoughts out of her head and payed more attention to class. After class, Mei headed to her office. She ignored her fans that admired her and loved her

"Aihara-san! Wait up!" She heard a girl say. Mei sighed and turned around looking at her fan

"Aihara-san will you please go out with me? I loved you for so long and I really want you to be my girlfriend" The girl said

"I'm sorry but no" Mei said and walked away leaving another heartbroken girl. She headed to her office and opened the door heading inside. Yuzu was whimpering loudly rolling around the floor

"Yuzu you okay?" Mei asked and closed the door. Yuzu sat up then shifted back to normal and pinned Mei against the wall.

"Can we fuck now?~" Yuzu whispered and licked Mei's sensitive ear slowly

"Ngh~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu kissed her softly and Mei kissed her back. Yuzu started undoing her tie and unbuttoning her outfit while kissing her. Yuzu broke the kiss and kissed Mei's chest softly while taking off her school outfit dropping her clothes on the floor. Mei blushed deeply as Yuzu pulled down her skirt leaving Mei in her bra and panties. Yuzu licked the marks she left on Mei last night while taking off her bra and pulling her panties down. Yuzu pulled Mei closer to her and bended her over her desk. Mei blushed deeply and felt Yuzu's hot breath against her pussy. Yuzu licked her clit slowly and hard.

"Mmmm~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu kept licking her while groping her ass and spanking it hard.

"Ahhhh~ Ngh~" Mei moaned and blushed deeply. Yuzu shoved her tongue inside and sticked two fingers inside her ass hard.

"Hah!~ Ahhhhh!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu pumped her fingers inside her ass hard while licking her inside deep and fast. Mei moaned loudly and her legs trembled since they were still weak. Yuzu licked her deep and fast inside her while pumping her fingers hard and deep inside her ass.

"Ahhhhh!~ I-I think I'm cl-close!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu licked her deeper and harder while pumping her fingers harder and deeper

"Y-yuzu!~ I-I'm cum-Ahhhhh!~" Mei moaned loudly as she came. Yuzu blushed deeply and her face was covered in cum. The door opened and Himeko came in.

"Hey President. I wa-" Himeko's eyes widen seeing Mei completely naked and Yuzu on the floor with Mei's juices

_Fuck...we got caught..._


	33. Chapter 33

Himeko stood there shocked then fell on the ground passing out. Mei got off of the desk and immediately put her clothes on while Yuzu was wiping her face that was covered in Mei's juices.

"Shit um Mei...what are you going to do?" Yuzu asked

"Me? You mean we" Mei said and held Himeko

"Isn't there a magic spell that you can use to erase her memory?" Yuzu asked

"Well the only person I know that has that type of spell is Taniguchi-san" Mei said. Himeko groaned and started to slowly open her eyes. Yuzu immediately shifted into her dog form and ran away hiding underneath the desk

"President? Wh-what happened?" Himeko asked

"I'm not so sure. You came in and suddenly you passed out. Are you feeling okay?" Mei asked

"U-uh yeah but...I don't know...I remember someone was in here with you" Himeko said

"Probably hit your head to hard when you fell because no one else was in this room but me" Mei said

"Ah yeah right..." Himeko said rubbing her head. Yuzu was underneath the desk and whimpered softly. Her heart was driving her mad and making her uncomfortable. She needed to fuck Mei again.

_Guess I wasn't satisfied enough..._

Yuzu's eyes widen sensing her werewolf side wanting to get out. Yuzu shook her head and clenched her fists tightly. Yuzu peeked underneath the desk and growled seeing Mei and Himeko talk. Yuzu's body turned into her werewolf form but stopped growling seeing Matsuri walking down the hall since the door was open. Matsuri waved at her with her paw since she was in her fox form. Yuzu calmed herself down and turned into her dog form and immediately entered the vents.

"What was that?!" Himeko exclaimed

"What is it?" Mei asked. Himeko walked up to the desk and saw the air vent open. She kneeled down checking the vent inside

"MeiMei I think someone was hiding here?" Himeko said

"Probably...don't worry I'll deal with it" Mei said

"No you're very busy. I'll deal with this situation" Himeko said and ran out of the office

"No Himeko wait!" Mei said but sighed

_Damnit...wonder where Yuzu left..._

Yuzu and Matsuri were both walking in their animal form

"Come on Yuzu-chan. Let's sneak in the cafeteria" Matsuri said whimpering

"What the hell why?" Yuzu asked

"I'm hungry..." Matsuri said

"I thought you were with Harumin" Yuzu said

"Yeah I was but my fox said it's time to eat so why not sneak inside the cafeteria. Hopefully they have something good to eat" Matsuri said

"Alright I guess..." Yuzu said

"So Eyebrows caught you in the act?" Matsuri asked

"Y-yeah...I hope she doesn't remember" Yuzu said

"Did you feel excited?" Matsuri asked

"Excited? Why would I feel excited? I got caught and she's going to kill me!" Yuzu said

"You seriously need to keep your voice down. Anyways...I actually enjoy fucking in public" Matsuri said

"What? Wait are you serious?" Yuzu asked

"Mhm. I have plenty of places to fuck Harumin" Matsuri said

"Damn...but isn't that a bit risky?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah but I just get all excited. Hehe I can't wait to fuck Taniguchi-senpai in the library..." Matsuri said

"The library? But you'll get caught" Yuzu said

"Blame it on Taniguchi-senpai. She didn't let me fuck her in the bathroom and since I wasn't satisfied I decided to teach her a lesson by fucking her in public places. She really needs to learn to keep her voice down..." Matsuri said

"You really aren't scared of getting caught huh?" Yuzu asked

"Pfft I don't care if I get caught. I can sneak myself out..." Matsuri said. Yuzu whimpered and shook her head

"Guess you're not satisfied right?" Matsuri asked

"Y-yeah..." Yuzu whimpered

"Yuzu-chan...let me tell you something. You're suppose to unleash that beast of yours and fuck Mei" Matsuri said

"B-but...I'll get cau-"

"That beast of yours is going to take over you and I guess it'll fuck Mei until you're satisfied. If you go with the flow and fuck in that spot your beast wouldn't be driving you crazy" Matsuri said

"S-so...whenever I feel...like doing it I should just do it?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I mean you can fuck anywhere anytime. I mean I have a few places to fuck my pet like in the classroom, the library, the family car, the park, the movies, in a restaurant, during a meeting, or even in the kitchen while her parents are in the living room" Matsuri said

"Jeez...that's risky" Yuzu said

"Yeah but I mean it feels great. You could fuck Mei in her room while her grandfather is around" Matsuri said

"I'm dead meat if he finds out I'm fucking his granddaughter" Yuzu said

"Yeah yeah but at least listen to my advice. You're half werewolf so your heat is 10 times worse than a normal wolf" Matsuri said

"But what if she says no?" Yuzu asked

"Ugh Yuzu-chan just fuck her. When it's Mating season you're the dominant one not her. She isn't your Master anymore. Think of her like a slave or a pet. Show her you're an Alpha and you get to decide where to fuck her. If she says no just grab her, tie her up, and ball gag her to shut her up and fuck her" Matsuri said

"Wow...that's great advice" Yuzu said

"Yeah and if you're wondering how someone like me knows this. It's because I came from a sex slave farm so yeah..." Matsuri said

"Alright I guess I understand what to do now. Thanks for the advice Matsuri" Yuzu said

"Nah it's nothing. Now that you understand guess you'll be enjoying this day. We still have 5 more days left of fucking so you better fuck or else you won't get this chance again until the next Mating season" Matsuri said

"Yeah you're right..." Yuzu said

Himeko was walking around the school checking to see if she could find that person or animal. She suddenly heard a few noises in the cafeteria. The noises echoed through the air since it was empty. Himeko entered and walked to the kitchen and her eyes widen seeing a blonde dog and a pink fox. Himeko clenched her fists tightly since she recognized them

"Yuzu Okogi and you filthy brat!" Himeko exclaimed. Matsuri growled and shifted back to normal

"Hey I have a name you know?" Matsuri said. Yuzu shifted back to normal

"Momokino-san u-uh let me explain. We were just eating" Yuzu said. Himeko glared at the two slaves then remembered something...something she wished she'd never saw

"What were you and the President doing?!" Himeko exclaimed

"U-uh we uh..." Yuzu gulped and smiled nervously. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Matsuri

"Yuzu-chan there is only one thing to do..." Matsuri said. It was quiet for a moment until...

"RUN!" Matsuri exclaimed. The two slaves shifted into their animal forms then started running towards the vent. Himeko ran up to them and grabbed Matsuri's fox tail yanking it hard and pulling her out of the vents. Matsuri snarled at Himeko and reach up biting her arm making her let go.

"Ouch! Ugh come back here!" Himeko said. Yuzu and Matsuri both left by running through the vents. Himeko rubbed her bitten arm and clenched her fists tightly

_Ugh those two! I will catch them!_


	34. Chapter 34

Yuzu and Matsuri both were in the vents. They laid down trying to rest and think of an escape plan

"I'm so dead meat" Yuzu whimpered

"Relax. Eyebrow-chan won't be able to find us. Come on let's keep moving" Matsuri said

"We need to find Harumin. She can erase Momokino-san's memories. Especially the memory where she caught us" Yuzu said

"Fine well but you'll have to wait until lunch" Matsuri said

"But Himeko is going to try and kill us especially me..." Yuzu said

"So? You're a werewolf. Just scare her" Matsuri said

"I guess..." Yuzu mumbled

"Well I must head to the library to fuck my pet. You can come as well" Matsuri said walking away

"Why should I?" Yuzu asked

"Mei is there right?" Matsuri said

"Ah but...Mei is probably busy" Yuzu said

"If I were you just go ahead and fuck her or else that beast of yours will take over and it's not going to end well" Matsuri said

"Fine I guess..." Yuzu said. Matsuri and Yuzu crawled towards the vents. Yuzu suddenly heard something loud and crawled towards the sound

"Yuzu-chan where are you going? It's this way" Matsuri said. Yuzu barked and crawled towards the gym vent. Matsuri rolled her eyes and followed Yuzu to the gym. Yuzu spotted the girls playing tennis inside the gym. Yuzu's tail wagged rapidly and barked loudly grabbing a few girl's attention

"Yuzu-chan shhhhh! We'll get caught!" Matsuri said but Yuzu's doggy instincts took over and wanted to play. Yuzu started clawing the vent breaking it open and both Yuzu and Matsuri fell down from the vent luckily they landed on something soft. The girls looked at the blonde doggy and pink fox

"Huh? What are these animals doing here?" A girl asked. Yuzu barked and grabbed a tennis ball giving it to a girl. The girl giggled and petted Yuzu softly

"Awww does someone want to play?" The girl asked. Yuzu barked and jumped up and down. The girl threw the ball and Yuzu ran towards it catching it. Matsuri growled and shook her body

"Yuzu-chan you seriously need to control your animal instincts" Matsuri mumbled to herself but for the girls Matsuri was doing her fox noises. A girl walked up to Matsuri and carried her. Matsuri tried to escape but the girls surrounded her petting her softly and playing with her tail while Yuzu was with another group of girls playing ball with them

"Wait isn't this pet Aihara-san's?" A girl asked

"Yeah it sure does look like her" Another girl said

"And there is only one pet we know that has pink hair. It's Taniguchi-san's fox" The girl that was holding Matsuri said

"What are they doing here?" A girl asked. Himeko was walking around the halls checking the vents with her powers then suddenly spotted a group of girls playing with two animals. She clenched her fists tightly recognizing the animals. She walked inside the gym

"Hey! Stay away from those animals!" Himeko said. One of the girls grabbed Yuzu

"I'm taking her to Aihara-san!" The girl said since she liked Mei

"No I'll be taking her to Mei!"

"No I will!"

The girls crowded Yuzu fighting over her because they wanted to take her to Mei. Yuzu whimpered loudly and shifted back to normal pushing the girls off of her

"Get off of me!" Yuzu said and ran away

"Yuzu-chan! Wait for me!" Matsuri said and jumped out of the girl's arms then shifted back to normal running away from Eyebrows.

"Hey you two! Get back here!" Himeko said and ran out of the gym chasing after the two girls. Yuzu was ahead of Matsuri while Matsuri was faster than Himeko. Yuzu and Matsuri both stopped and saw two hallways

"Let's split up" Yuzu said. Matsuri nodded and the two of them left going inside the vents and running away from Himeko.

_Damnit! How am I suppose to catch them now?!_

Yuzu crawled towards a vent and randomly choosed different vents and so did Matsuri. Suddenly the two animals bumped into each other and fell down from the vent landing on the floor making a loud sound. Yuzu and Matsuri shifted back to normal groaning and whimpering in pain. Matsuri opened her eyes and gasped realizing that they were in the library

"Yuzu-chan get up. We need to hide" Matsuri said shaking Yuzu. Yuzu got up then the librarian stared at the two half animals

"What are you two doing here?" She asked. Yuzu and Matsuri shifted into their animal form and splited up going different paths. Matsuri spotted Harumin sitting down on the table working on her work. Matsuri ran up to her hiding under the table. Harumin felt something a warm tongue licking her legs slowly. Harumin clenched her fists tightly and looked under the table seeing Matsuri licking her legs

"St-stop that" Harumin whispered

"Make me~" Matsuri whispered back. Harumin glared at her and stood up from her seat and turned around as her eyes met Himeko's

"Taniguchi-san your fox is here. Have you seen her?" Himeko asked

"No not at ahhhhh...a-all Vice mmmm...P-prez" Harumin said and her legs trembled. Matsuri was still under the table and pulled her panties down then licked her pussy while groping her ass. Himeko glared at Harumin for a bit and sighed

"Fine but if you see her please tell me. Especially if you find that Okogi" Himeko said and walked away checking the shelves. Harumin felt Matsuri's tongue inside her making her shiver in pleasure. Harumin used her leg to push Matsuri gently away from her. Harumin pulled her panties up and grabbed Matsuri pulling her out of the table and took her to some place around the library where it was empty

"What the hell were you thi-Mmmph!" Matsuri crashed her lips against hers kissing her then started pulling her panties down

"Mmmm...ahhhhhh d-don't mmmmmm" Harumin said during their kiss. Matsuri smirked during their kiss and started undoing her tie dropping it on the floor. Harumin blushed deeply as Matsuri kissed her neck softly while unbuttoning her school outfit. Matsuri took her clothes off dropping them on the floor and took off her bra

"M-matsuri...we'll get c-caught..." Harumin whispered. Matsuri started groping her boobs while twisting and pinching her nipples

"Well you better keep it quiet unless you want to get caught" Matsuri whispered and licked her chest slowly then sucked on her boob hard and bit down on her nipple aggressively.

"Ahhhh~ F-fuck~" Harumin moaned softly as Matsuri was sucking her boob aggressively and hard then rubbed her clit fast. Harumin's legs were trembling and she leaned against the bookshelves while moaning softly. Matsuri smirked and shoved three fingers inside hard and deep inside her

"Ahhhh!~ Mmmm!~" Harumin moaned loudly and covered her mouth. Matsuri used her free hand placing it on Harumin's ass and groped it hard squeezing and spanking it while pumping her fingers harder and deeper inside her.

"Ugh...where did those two left?" They heard Himeko say. Harumin's eyes widen and muffled her moans trying to keep her voice down. Her legs kept trembling until they gave out and fell landing on her ass. Matsuri kept pumping her fingers in and out harder and deeper. Harumin used her other hand and tried to grab Matsuri's wrist wanting to stop her but Matsuri used her other hand grabbing her wrist stopping her

"MMMMMM!~ MMMMMM!~" Harumin muffled her loud moans. Matsuri felt her walls tighten around her fingers reaching her climax.

"I-I'M C-CUMMING!~" Harumin moaned loudly as she came. Himeko's eyes widen and followed the noise. Harumin gasped and immediately grabbed her clothes running to another bookshelf to hide and Matsuri followed her. Himeko looked around and saw a clear puddle

"What is that?" Himeko asked herself. Harumin started putting her clothes on and Matsuri giggled

"Oh Taniguchi-senpai you really need to learn to keep your voice down. What would your family think about this?" Matsuri whispered then licked her fingers clean. Harumin just glared at Matsuri and rolled her eyes

Meanwhile Yuzu and Mei were fucking each other in the library as well. Yuzu and Mei were both sweating as Yuzu was rubbing her clit against Mei's. Yuzu panted heavily and kept rubbing faster and faster. The two girls were in the back of the library away from the students so no one could see them. Mei had her hand over her mouth while Yuzu was on top of her rubbing her clit against hers faster and faster.

"Ahhhhh~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned

"Oooooh~ Mei~ Ahhhhh~" Yuzu moaned as she kept rubbing faster and faster. Yuzu leaned in kissing Mei passionately. Mei wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck pulling her closer feeling their harden nipples touch. Mei moaned loudly in Yuzu's mouth and clawed her back. Yuzu shoved her tongue inside Mei's mouth tasting her. Drool was dripping from the side of their mouths during their passionate kiss. Mei broke the kiss and panted heavily

"Y-yuzu~ I-I'm close~" Mei moaned and covered her mouth

"M-me too~ M-mei~ Ahhhhh~" Yuzu moaned. Suddenly the girls gasps softly when they heard footsteps. Yuzu started to slow down her pace and Mei whimpered

"Yuzu d-don't stop..." Mei whispered while panting softly

"B-but Mei...w-we'll get caught" Yuzu whispered

"Then hurry up and make me cum or else I'll punish you" Mei said sternly. Yuzu nodded and started moving her hips rubbing her clit fast picking up the pace. Yuzu licked her harden nipples slowly while rubbing her clit faster and faster. The footsteps they heard started to get louder and louder but they didn't cared. All they cared about was the need cum. After a while they both kissed each other and moaned in each other's mouth as the both came.

"Huh? I thought I heard something over here..." Himeko said. Yuzu and Mei both got off of each other and immediately put there clothes on and fixed their hair. Mei took a deep breath and had her face calm then walked out of the shelves holding a book

"Himeko? What are you doing here?" Mei asked calmly

"Ah P-president...I um...well I found the animals that were in the vents and I'm trying to look for them" Himeko said

"Himeko just forget about that situation. I'll deal with it" Mei said

"B-but you have work to do and I don't want you to deal with those filthy animals" Himeko said

"I said let me deal with it" Mei said

"O-okay President" Himeko said. Mei walked away leaving Himeko behind. Yuzu started to walk slowly away but Himeko spotted her

"You?!" Himeko exclaimed and tackled the blonde doggy getting on top of her.

"Tell me what were you doing with the President!" Himeko said. Yuzu gulped and shifted back to normal

_Looks like I'm dead..._


	35. Chapter 35

Yuzu whimpered knowing she'd be dead but suddenly Himeko passed out. She looked who was behind her then saw Matsuri and Harumin

"Harumin thank you so much" Yuzu said as she tackled Harumin licking her like a doggy.

"Yeah yeah now stop. The librarian is going to catch us" Harumin said trying to push Yuzu off of her. Mei walked back and saw everything. Suddenly the librarian walked towards them

"Shit...we need to hide" Matsuri whispered

"You two hide. We'll handle this" Mei said. Yuzu and Matsuri shifted into their animal forms then ran away to hide.

"Aihara-san Taniguchi-san what's going on?" The librarian asked

"Himeko passed out..." Harumin said

"We found Himeko lying on the floor. We're not sure why she passed out..." Mei said

"Oh dear well then please take her to the nurse's office" The librarian said

"We will" Harumin said as she held Himeko close to her side and Mei held her on the other side.

"Aihara-san you haven't seen any slaves have you?" The librarian asked

"No I haven't. Why you ask?" Mei asked

"Well I'm not sure if anyone else has seen these slaves but I'm pretty sure one of them are yours. She had blonde hair with green eyes. Isn't she your slave?" The librarian asked

"I'm not so sure but my slave wouldn't escape from her place" Mei said

"Hm? The other slave had pink hair...wait Taniguchi-san isn't she your slave?" The librarian asked

"I-I don't think s-so..." Harumin said

"Oh...well I guess I'll go ask other students if they have seen. By the way Taniguchi-san...were you the one who scre-" Harumin raised her hand and immediately used her powers erasing the librarian's memories. The librarian passed out then fell on the floor

"Great now we have to deal with someone else" Mei said

"Nah don't worry Prez. It'll only take about a couple of seconds or a minute for her to wake up" Harumin said. Mei and Harumin both walked away from the librarian then Himeko groaned and she slowly woke up

"E-eh? What happened to me?" Himeko asked

"We were looking for a book but suddenly you passed out" Mei said

"I-I did...oh well I'm not so sure what happened? I can't remember...wait...if I passed out and can't reme-"

"Okay well we're glad that you're okay now let's just get back to class" Harumin said then walked away not wanting Himeko to find out she erased her memories

"Well okay.." Himeko said

"I must get back to work..." Mei said and walked away. Himeko stood there a bit confused since she didn't know how she ended up in the library

Yuzu and Matsuri were crawling in the vents. They both arrived at the Chairman's office.

"Huh? This office is huge..." Matsuri mumbled. Yuzu walked around until she spotted a picture frame. Yuzu looked at the picture and saw it was a picture of Mei's father, grandfather, and her. Yuzu shifted back to normal and held the picture

"What did you find?" Matsuri asked as she shifted back to normal

"A picture of Mei and her family" Yuzu said. Matsuri just shrugged and checked a couple of things out. Yuzu placed the picture down and sighed. Suddenly there were moans coming from a hallway. The two looked at each other and left the office and walked down the hallway where the moans came from.

"K-kenia~ They m-might hear us~" A girl moaned

"Then stay quiet...let's keep going" Kenia said. The two slaves peeked at a corner and climbed up in the vents. They crawled quietly through the vents and spotted Kenia fucking a girl. Matsuri giggled and pulled out her phone

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuzu whispered

"Recording them..." Matsuri whispered

"They'll catch us" Yuzu whispered

"Shhhhh...as long as we stay silent they won't notice us" Matsuri said and took the air vent out and recorded the two students fucking. Yuzu just rolled her eyes and walked away. Kenia suddenly felt like someone was watching them. She turned to look up and her eyes widen seeing the air vent open

"We need to stop..." Kenia said

"B-but I haven't came y-yet..." The girl whined

"Someone was watching us" Kenia said pointing up. Matsuri saved the video and she sent it to her friend so she could show it to the rest of the animals. Matsuri got out of the vents and looked around

"Yuzu-chan? Yuzu-chan where are you?" Matsuri called Yuzu. Kenia heard animal noises and walked out of the janitors closet then followed the noise

"You?! That Taniguchi slave!" Kenia exclaimed. Matsuri growled and backed away from the slut then shifted back to normal

"What are you doing here you filthy animal?" Kenia asked

"Leave her alone..." Yuzu said. Kenia's eyes widen and she turned to look at Yuzu

"Hello puppy. Did you miss me?" Kenia asked

"Shut up and no I didn't" Yuzu said

"Awwww I'm hurt..." Kenia said placing her hand on her chest. Yuzu just rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Kenia asked

"None of your business" Matsuri growled and walked towards Yuzu. Kenia chuckled and walked up to Yuzu

"Why don't we have some fun?" Kenia asked as she stroked Yuzu's ears softly

"No you fuckin slutty bitch" Yuzu said slapping her hand away

"Yeah we know your a slut since we spied on you and your toy" Matsuri said. Kenia's eyes widen and clenched her fists tightly

"Now if you'll excuse us. We'll be leaving right now..." Yuzu said as they turned to leave but Kenia grabbed her tail.

"H-hey!" Yuzu exclaimed

"You're not going anywhere" Kenia said

"Let go of the Alpha" Matsuri said and shifted into her fox form then jumped up towards Kenia's wrist and bit it hard making her yelp

"Stupid fox!" Kenia said and pinned Matsuri against the wall but Matsuri didn't let go of her wrist. Yuzu growled and grabbed Kenia then...threw her out the window?! Matsuri let go as Kenia crashed through the window and was hanging

"You filthy animals!" Kenia exclaimed

"Yuzu-chan what the hell gotten into you?" Matsuri asked

"I-I dunno. I wasn't thinking okay?" Yuzu exclaimed. Suddenly they heard teachers running down the hallway

"Let's escape!" Yuzu said and grabbed Matsuri then jumped out the window. Yuzu used her werewolf claws then clawed the building leaving claw marks and slowed down her landing so they landed safely

"Wow Yuzu-chan that was amazing! Let's do it again!" Matsuri exclaimed

"Yeah but let's run away before they find us" Yuzu said. Yuzu and Matsuri shifted back to normal and ran away leaving the Academy. They arrived back in town then Yuzu saw slaves looking at a window. They were cheering on someone

"Matsuri what are they doing?" Yuzu asked

"Ah come here. Well there is this duel that Masters challenge other Masters. They use their slaves and they get to bet on stuff. Sometimes they duel to brag about their slave or they duel to show which family is strong" Matsuri said. Yuzu and Matsuri walked up to the window and they saw Brono fighting another guy in the arena while the Masters were watching the fight for entertainment

"So...they use slaves for fun?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah basically...but the Vailina family are pretty strong during duels. Mr. Taniguchi over there has lost several times in duels. People made fun of the Taniguchi in duels...especially made fun of him" Matsuri said. Yuzu looked at Mr. Taniguchi and looked at the arena

"Maybe he hasn't found the right slave yet" Yuzu said

"What are you saying?" Matsuri asked

"You're pretty strong. I mean you have those killing instincts inside you..." Yuzu said

"Well yeah but I'm not sure if I'll be able to win..." Matsuri said. After a couple of minutes Brono howled proudly and the Masters cheered for him as he defeated his opponent. The other slaves groaned and shook their head

"I wish he'd lost..."

"Yeah he sucks..."

Yuzu looked at the poor slave and couldn't help but feel bad

"Matsuri...do you get punish if you lose?" Yuzu asked

"Well it depends on the Master. They get to choose your punishment..." Matsuri said. Brono walked out feeling proud then bumped into Matsuri pushing her

"Hey watch where you're going asshole!" Matsuri exclaimed. Brono stopped and turned to glare at the pink haired girl

"What did you call me?" Brono asked

"Are you deaf? I said WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ASSHOLE!" Matsuri shouted. Brono growled and grabbed Matsuri but Yuzu growled at him

"Let her go" Yuzu growled glaring at him.

"Brono what the hell are you doing?" Mr. Vailina asked

"Sorry sir...she provoked me" Brono said letting go of Matsuri. The man glared at Matsuri and chuckled

"You're the Taniguchi's slave isn't that right?" He asked. Matsuri trembled a bit and nodded. Mr. Vailina laughed and walked to Mr. Taniguchi.

"Wait what is he doing?" Yuzu asked. She then looked at Matsuri and Matsuri trembled knowing what he was going to do.

"Hey Mr. Taniguchi...still upset over losing?" Mr. Vailina asked. Hojo stood there and glared at him

"You know my slave here is having trouble with your slave" Mr. Vailina said. Hojo looked at Matsuri and told her to come back home

"Goodbye Yuzu-chan" Matsuri mumbled

"Wait you're leaving?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah..." Matsuri mumbled walking away. Matsuri stood there beside Hojo

"I thought you were working but you're out there having fun with your friend" Hojo said

"S-sorry sir..." Matsuri said looking down

"Hm? Hey why not a duel?" Mr. Vailina asked

"You know I don't duel anymore..." Hojo said

"Awwww come on. Hehe scared to lose?" Mr. Vailina asked. Hojo just stood there quietly

"Maybe you should bet on your wife haha. She looks so fuckin sexy with her big bo-" Hojo immediately punched the man hard breaking his nose. Hojo's palm glowed showing the Taniguchi symbol and he glared at him

"Shut the fuck up" He growled. Brono growled at Hojo since he was defending his Master but Hojo glared at him scaring him away. The man stood up and laughed

"You really are one lucky man haha. Having a big chested woman. Damn it gets me horny just thinking about them. Hehe including your daughters" He laughed. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly. She had enough of this crazy man

"I'll duel!" Matsuri shouted

"Are you nuts kid? You can't fight his slave" Hojo said

"Sir...let me handle this. I know I may seem just a small kid to you but...I know I can beat him. I won't allow him to talk like that about your family" Matsuri said. Hojo stared into Matsuri's purple eyes and he could see the anger she had inside them

"Fine...we will duel" Hojo said

"Excellent. Haha I can't wait for this duel. Now our duel will be next week so be prepared" The man said and walked away. Brono chuckled at Matsuri then walked away

_I'm going to duel...and I will win_

Yuzu walked back to her mansion. She sighed and rubbed her head softly. Suddenly she saw a package in the front of the mansion's door. She ran towards the package and she saw a letter.

"Huh? What's this?" Yuzu asked. She then grabbed the package and felt that it wasn't heavy at all. It felt soft and light. She entered the mansion and placed the package on the table. She then saw an envelope and read who is it from

_Huh? Sho Aihara?_


	36. Chapter 36

Yuzu worked around the house while cleaning. She was still curious about the package but she let it slide. After a couple of hours Yuzu yawned then sat on the couch then shifted into her dog form. She curled up into a ball then fell asleep taking a small nap waiting for her Master. Meanwhile Mei was walking down the hallways and classrooms to see any students. Mei suddenly heard a few moans coming from the janitors closet. She rolled her eyes and walked up to the door then opened it seeing Kenia with some girl

"Hey! What the hell?!" Kenia exclaimed

"You know students should leave after school hours so get the fuck out of here" Mei said and walked away. Kenia pit her clothes on and followed Mei

"Hey wait up Aihara-san!" Kenia said. Mei sighed and glared at Kenia

"What do you want?" Mei asked. Kenia then grabbed Mei and pinned her against the wall

"I want you" Kenia whispered. Mei glared at her then pushed her away

"Leave me alone" Mei said. Kenia then grabbed Mei's wrist but Mei's right eye turned red then slapped Kenia hard across her face

"I said leave me alone" Mei growled then raised her hand as her palm glowed. Kenia suddenly couldn't breathe and she looked at Mei who's eyes were filled with death. Kenia clenched her fists tightly and thought it was the end for her

"President?! What are you doing?!" Himeko exclaimed and ran up to Mei grabbing her wrist. Mei looked at Himeko then her eye turned back to normal and walked away. Kenia coughed softly and took deep breathes.

"Um...MeiMei?" Himeko asked

"Yes?" Mei replied

"Are you feeling okay?" Himeko said

"Yes...I'm fine" Mei said and kept walking away. After checking the Academy Mei walked back to her place. She entered the mansion and could feel Yuzu's warmth all around the mansion. She saw a package and walked up to it then saw the letter. Her eyes widen and she clenched her fists tightly. She left the letter unopen then looked at the package. She reached up to it then opened it revealing a huge teddy bear. Yuzu woke up then sat up shaking her body. Yuzu barked excitedly and ran up to Mei standing on her back legs. She sat down and tilted her head. She shifted back to normal and saw the letter

"Aren't you going to open the letter?" Yuzu asked

"...no..." Mei said

"Why not? I mean...this guy Sho is your father right?" Yuzu asked. Mei just simply nodded as an answer

"You're worried he won't take care of the Academy once he gets back?" Yuzu asked and Mei just nodded.

"Masters and Slaves! Please come out! We have a wonderful show to present to all of you out there!" A man announced. Yuzu and Mei both walked out of the mansion and saw a slave in a cage. The man was holding a gun on his head

"Please! Please! Let me go! I know I lost but don't kill me!" The slave cried out. Yuzu recognized the man. It was Mr. Vailina

"M-mei...what are they doing?" Yuzu asked

"Since Masters duel with their slaves they get to bet. It seems that this one bet his slave's life which means the opponent gets to kill him..." Mei explained. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and growled

"This is wrong" Yuzu said

"Yuzu...there is nothing you can do. This is the rules. During duels you can bet anything" Mei said

"But he doesn't deserve this! He didn't do anything wrong!" Yuzu growled and ran up to the man

"You can't do that! He didn't do anything wrong!" Yuzu growled

"Shut the fuck up bitch. You're just a slave and were born a slave" Mr. Vailina said. Mei ran up to Yuzu and held her collar

"Yuzu please..." Mei said

"No but...it's wrong..." Yuzu mumbled. Mei pulled on the collar hard forcing Yuzu to walk. Yuzu just sighed then walked away from the cage and the slave crying out for help.

"I'm sorry Yuzu...but there is nothing you can do" Mei said

"Can't you do anything about it?" Yuzu asked. Mei just shook her head. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei and whimpered

"I'm sorry Yuzu but...this is how it's suppose to be" Mei said. Yuzu looked at the man and growled

"I wish he was dead..." Yuzu growled

"We all do..." Mei said. The slave cried out begging on his knees and no one could do anything about it. The man with the gun placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it. Yuzu's ear pinned down hearing the gunshot. It reminded her the day her family was caught when they tried to escape wanting freedom

_**Flashback**_

_"Hurry they're getting away!" The man shouted. Yongi and Ume both ran into the forest while holding their small child Yuzu_

_"You two run...I'll hold them off for a while" Yongi said and kissed Ume then kissed Yuzu's forehead_

_"Papa..." Yuzu mumbled_

_"Papa will be okay...I promise" Yongi said. Yongi's hair glowed and ran towards the hunters. Ume ran away holding Yuzu closely. Yuzu took a small glimpse at the fight and saw a huge dog attacking the hunters._

_"Freeze!" The man said as he held out his gun. Ume stopped and stood there while holding Yuzu closely. Yuzu turned to look at the man and whimpered._

_"Sir...we've captured the Okogi family. We're on our way back.." The man said_

**_End Of Flashback_**

"Yuzu? Yuzu you okay? Wake up" Mei said. Yuzu groaned and looked around seeing she was in her room

"Wh-what happened?" Yuzu asked

"Well...after that gunshot you passed out. I carried you to your room then you started to whimper and cry a little in your nap. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Mei asked

"K-kinda...I guess...I was dreaming about my family" Yuzu said

"Oh..." Mei mumbled. Yuzu leaned against Mei and wrapped her arms around her then brought her to bed with her. Mei blushed and felt her heart skip a beat

"Yuzu...let go" Mei said but Yuzu was holding her tightly and closely. Mei blushed her face being so close to Yuzu's. Mei stroked Yuzu's blonde hair and couldn't help but smile when Yuzu's doggy ears twitched. Mei felt her heart beating louder that Yuzu could also hear it in the quiet room.

_Why does she make me feel this way...wh-what is this feeling?_

Meanwhile the Taniguchi were having dinner while Matsuri was in her room playing her video games. Harumin stood up from her seat then places her plate in the sink. Hojo looked at Harumin then sighed

"Harumi...there is something you need to know" He said

"What is it father?" Harumin asked

"Um...well today Mr. Vailina asked for a du-"

"You didn't accept did you?!" Harumin exclaimed

"Dear...let your father finish" Soha said

"S-sorry..." Harumin mumbled

"It's fine. I know you and that Mizusawa are very close friends but...she was the one who accepted the duel" Hojo said. Harumin's eyes widen and clenched her fists tightly

"Sh-she what?" Harumin asked trembling

"I tried to tell her to deny it but...she still accepted it" Hojo said

"When is she dueling?" Harumin asked

"Next week..." Hojo said. Harumin nodded and walked away heading upstairs. She was furious that she opened Matsuri's door then slammed it shut. She walked up to Matsuri's game console and turned it off

"Hey Taniguchi-senpai what's your probl-" Harumin pinned Matsuri down on the bed and glared at her

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harumin asked

"Tell you what?" Matsuri asked

"Don't act stupid...you know exactly what I'm talking about" Harumin said

"...o-okay...yeah I'm dueling..." Matsuri said

"With who?" Harumin asked

"Brono..." Matsuri said. Harumin teared up and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"W-why did you a-accept?" Harumin asked

"Because the crazy man was talking crap. I couldn't let him talk like that about your family...especially you" Matsuri said. Harumin let out soft sobs and held Matsuri closely

"You idiot...I don't want to lose you" Harumin said

"You won't lose me. I didn't bet on anything...yet" Matsuri said

"Don't you dare bet on your life..." Harumin said

"I was...kinda going for that" Matsuri said

"Don't you dare bet on your life! Can't you see how worried I am about you! I love you so much! You mean everything to me! I want to be with you forever! I care about you Matsuri! It hurts my heart just the thought of losing you! I love you!" Harumin said as tears kept rolling down her cheeks. Matsuri's eyes widen when she heard those words. Matsuri never thought someone would care for her. Her whole life she thought she'd be stuck in a sex slave farm for her entire life. Matsuri's parents didn't even cared for her when she was young. Matsuri always had to be alone and fight alone but ever since the Taniguchi found her. Her life was changed by Harumin who was always there for her. Harumin kissed Matsuri passionately and Matsuri kissed her back wrapping her arms around Harumin's neck pulling her closer. After their small make out Harumin layed next to Matsuri holding her closely

"Please...don't do it..." Harumin whispered

"Taniguchi-senpai...I'm sorry...but I'm doing it" Matsuri said

"Can you promise me something?" Harumin asked

"Sure.." Matsuri said

"Promise me...that you won't bet on your life..." Harumin said

"I promise..." Matsuri said. Harumin smiled and held Matsuri closely. Matsuri pinned her ears down and wrapped her arms around Harumin

_I'm sorry Taniguchi-senpai...but I can't promise that. I want Brono dead but I do promise...that I'll still live...for you. I love you too..._


	37. Chapter 37

Yuzu woke up and blushed deeply seeing Mei asleep next to her. Yuzu stroked Mei's hair softly and leaned in kissing her neck softly making Mei moan a bit. Yuzu blushed deeply then giggled softly as she nuzzled Mei. Mei started to move slightly and kept sleeping. Yuzu's ears perked up as she heard a knock on the door. She quietly walked out of the room and walked downstairs to the door. She opened the door and saw a man

"Ah you must be a new slave right?" The man asked

"Um yeah I am and who are you?" Yuzu asked

"Sho Aihara. Nice to meet you" Sho said

"Oh nice to meet you too Mr. Aihara. I'm Yuzuko Okogi but I rather be called Yuzu" Yuzu said

"Don't be so formal with me you can just call me Sho" Sho said

"Okay Sho do you want anything to drink?" Yuzu asked

"Tea please and thanks" Sho said

"Your welcome Sho" Yuzu said and prepared his drink. Sho looked at the teddy bear that was left in the kitchen and saw the unopen letter

"She didn't read it...did she?" Sho asked

"I'm afraid not" Yuzu said and places his tea next to him

"Thanks" Sho said. Yuzu looked at him and remembered that he looked different in the picture frame she saw before

"Where's Mei?" Sho asked

"She's asleep..." Yuzu said

"Oh...okay" Sho said

"Why are you here?" Yuzu asked

"I came here to visit her for a bit because tomorrow afternoon I have to leave again" Sho said

"What do you do actually?" Yuzu asked

"Well I travel a lot. Explore new places" Sho said

"Hey...I know this is none of my business but...between you and Mei" Yuzu said

"Listen I actually realized I didn't want to inherit the Academy. Sure my father was truly upset but I realized there is much more out there. I asked Mei to run away with me but...she never answered my letters or read them. In the Aihara family we aren't so good with feelings. We don't usually talk about feelings...it's mostly about business and stuff. Except that my mother...she was great about talking feelings and emotions but the day she left...it all became dull and empty for the Aiharas" Sho said looking at his palm seeing his Aihara symbol

"Oh...I see" Yuzu said

"What about you Yuzu? Where did you come from?" Sho asked

"Oh well...actually my family we used to be free and run free but one day that ended when hunters came at our place. They hunted me and my family. After that we were taken away. I was with my family until now..." Yuzu said

"I'm sorry.." Sho said and petted Yuzu's head softly

"Pr-professor?" They heard Mei said. Mei was upstairs feeling shocked

"Mei I already told you. I'm not a teacher anymore. You can just call me dad" Sho said and walked upstairs to hug Mei but she turned to leave going to her room. Yuzu ran upstairs then grabbed Mei by her wrist

"Mei is really amazing. She's done an incredible job in the Student Council. She's also very smart and popular. She has been seriously been working so hard you can inherit the sch-"

"Stop it!" Mei interrupted Yuzu. Sho looked at them and sighed

"Mei...I won't be going back to that school" Sho said. Mei teared up and got out of Yuzu's grip and ran to her room

"Mei! Wait!" Yuzu said and walked towards Mei room then entered

"Mei I'm sorry I di-"

"It doesn't matter anymore..." Mei said

"Huh?" Yuzu asked

"That father I loved and admired was strict but moral sort of person. He put the school before his own happiness. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up but everything changed when...he divorced my mother...and that incident. When he left I decided to look after the school keeping it safe for his sake. I was willing to do everything for the school..." Mei said

"Mei! You didn't have to-"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?! I've spend so much time waiting for my father...now I have nothing to guide me" Mei said as she clenched her fists tightly. Yuzu whimpered and sat in the bed then crawled to Mei. Yuzu reached her hand out and Mei turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks. Yuzu's eyes widen and Mei moved closer to Yuzu and kissed her

"Mmmm!" Yuzu blushed deeply and Mei then pinned her down on the bed.

"M-mei wait...Mei...ngh~ M-mei~" Yuzu said as Mei slid her hand inside her shirt then leaned in licking her neck slowly

"Yuzu...you need me don't you?" Mei asked. Yuzu blushed deeply not knowing what to say

"You enjoy doing things with me don't you?" Mei asked. Yuzu stared deeply into her eyes blushing deeply

"Well? Say it Yuzu. You need me don't you?" Mei asked leaning closely to her.

"Mei..." Yuzu blushed and wrapped her arms around Mei hugging her

"You submit so easily..." Mei whispered and licked Yuzu's neck slowly

"I'm good at taking orders. Just tell me what you want because it doesn't matter what I do anymore. Of course I won't be gentle since it isn't your first time" Mei said. Yuzu glared at Mei then raised her hand then slapped her across her cheek.

"I don't want it like this! Do you even think about other people's feelings?! Do you even think about my feelings!?" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei placed her hand against her cheek then blood dripped from her cheek. Yuzu's eyes widen seeing blood. She looked at her hand then saw her werewolf claws were out

"M-mei...I'm sor-"

"Get out! Now!" Mei said looking up as her right eye turned red. Yuzu whimpered and ran out of her room. Mei let out a low growl and looked at the blood on her hand

_You will be punished for this...if you made me bleed then I'll make you bleed as well..._

Matsuri was outside meeting up with...Brono. Brono arrived and chuckled softly

"Why did you meet me here Mizusawa?" Brono asked

"About the duel..." Matsuri said

"Oh you refuse?" He asked

"No...let's turn that duel into a deathmatch" Matsuri said. Matsuri had a plan but that plan was very risky and the Taniguchi would probably...no definitely hate her for it. Brono's eyes widen and chuckled

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? I would never accept that" Brono said

"I'm not finished. If you win...you and your Master can sleep with any woman in the Taniguchi family" Matsuri said

"Wait...sleep with them? Hm? So I can sleep with Harumi if I win and my Master can sleep with the other two? Hmmm?" Brono thought for a moment

"Think about it. You can have Harumin if you win and what's better is that I won't be in your way anymore because you killed me" Matsuri said. Brono looked at Matsuri a bit surprised but a smirk appeared on his face. Matsuri crossed her fingers hoping for him to accept the challenge

"Deal so...if you get to choose the challenge then I'll get to choose when we'll duel" Brono said

"Fine..." Matsuri said

"Our deathmatch will be tomorrow night. Everyone and I mean everyone including every slave will come to the arena. You better be ready for tomorrow night Mizusawa...because you're dead meat..." Brono growled as his grey eyes glowed. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly and looked down

_I need to win..._

Matsuri walked back to the mansion. She sighed and walked inside the mansion. Matsuri walked upstairs then bumped into Harumin

"Where were you?" Harumin asked

"U-um...I just had to deal with something" Matsuri said walking away but Harumin grabbed her wrist

"Tell me..." Harumin said

"It's none of your business..." Matsuri said

"It is my business because I care about you. Now tell me...where were you? I sensed you were talking to someone. What were talking about?" Harumin asked

"U-uh well you see...I had to deal wi-"

"MIZUSAWA! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hojo shouted angrily as he put the phone down. Matsuri didn't show any fear to the man and walked downstairs bravely

"Yes sir..." Matsuri said

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN THE DUEL INTO A DEATHMATCH?! AND WORSE IS THAT YOU GOT MY WIFE AND DAUGHTERS IN THIS MESS!" Hojo said. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly and looked up at Hojo with no fear

"I was trying to lure him. If I told him he could have Harumi then he would definitely accept turning the duel into a deathmatch. I can kill him during the battle" Matsuri said. Harumin's eyes widen and she clenched her fists tightly

"M-matsuri...you broke...our pronise... " Harumin mumbled from upstairs. Matsuri looked up at Harumin then pinned her fox ears down while whimpering

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE SO FUCKIN STUPID!" Hojo said raising his hand and gave Matsuri a slap across her face hard. Matsuri fell and placed her hand on her stinging cheek. She held back her tears and stood up

"I'm doing this because I hate Brono! I want him dead! This is the only way that I can get rid of him and his Master! I know you hate that man as well! I was doing this to help everyone and defeat those two assholes!" Matsuri said. Hojo just glared at Matsuri and slapped her again hard.

"Stand up!" Hojo said. Matsuri trembled but clenched her fists tightly then stood up earning another slap from Hojo

"Get up!" Hojo said again. Soha growled and ran downstairs and stood in front of the poor girl

"Leave her alone Hojo!" Soha said

"Didn't you hear me? She fuckin got you and our daughters in danger!" Hojo said

"I know but she was trying to lure him into accepting it so she can kill him and end Mr. Vailina's dueling..." Soha said

"So you think a stupid fox can destroy or kill a ferocious wolf like him! She's just a kid!" Hojo said

"That's what you think! Matsuri is a strong girl! Matsuri can defeat him if you give her courage! That's the only way a Royal Blood slave can fight! You have to give her positive energy!" Soha said

"Honey I'm doing this because I care about you and our daughters! I don't want my beautiful wife and daughters to get hurt by some weirdos!" He said

"You should also care about Matsuri! She's part of the family as well!" Soha said

"She's just a slave!" Hojo said. Suddenly

Hojo felt a stinging pain on his cheek as Soha slapped him hard across his face

"She's not just a slave! To me she's like a daughter!" Soha said

"Are you crazy woman?! You want me to care about her like a daughter! No way! She was born a slave and always will be!" Hojo said

"Fine then! I'll just get the divorce papers and adoption papers! We can end our marriage right now and we can go our separate ways so I can adopt Matsuri as my daughter!" Soha said.

"What the hell?! Are you serious?! You can't adpot a slave!" Hojo exclaimed

"I am very serious! Like it or not I'm going to take care of Matsuri! She is going to become my daughter!" Soha said. Everyone's eyes widen while Mitsuko and Harumi were both upstairs watching the arguement. Matsuri was still on the floor rubbing her cheek softly. Soha turned around the helped Matsuri up. Soha kissed Matsuri's forehead softly and hugged her. Matsuri's eyes widen as her lips trembled. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she couldn't believe what happened

_Sh-she wants to...a-adpot me..?_


	38. Chapter 38

Yuzu woke up from her bed. She sat up stretching her arms. Her ears pinned down and she looked at her hand that she used to slap Mei. She remembered the blood dripping from Mei's cheek. Yuzu teared up and her tears slowly rolled down on her cheeks. She wiped her tears then stood up from her bed and walked out the door. She walked downstairs and saw Sho serving breakfast for her

"Did Mei leave already?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah..." Sho said and sighed. Yuzu looked down with her dog ears still pinned down

"Yuzu...did you do that to Mei?" Sho asked

"Y-yes...I didn't know what came over me...I just...don't know anymore..." Yuzu said covering her face

"Hey it'll be fine...I understand it was an accident" Sho said. Breakfast was quiet since she didn't want to think or talk about the accident. Yuzu walked out the door and sighed. She headed towards the cafe where she works and found Matsuri

"Morning Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said waving at her

"Morning Matsuri..." Yuzu said. Matsuri noticed Yuzu's tone and her sad expression

"Did something happen between you and Mei?" Matsuri asked

"Well...her father came home and I tried to tell him how amazing and smart she is taking care of the school but her father said that he's not going to return to the school. I followed her to the room and...she talked for a bit explaining nothing matters anymore and that she has no one else to guide her. I tried comforting her but she kissed me then said that I should tell her what I want because nothing she does matters anymore. I got mad and slapped her to make her snap out of it but..." Yuzu paused

"But what? You ended up fucking her last night?" Matsuri asked

"Yes...wait what!? No! I ended up slapping her with my claws...werewolf claws" Yuzu said

"Ouch...she got mad at you?" Matsuri asked

"Obviously...she told me to get out. I don't know if I should meet her I mean...she's popular and if they find out I gave her those claw marks I'm dead meat" Yuzu said

"Well you do have your own pack. You can howl for help and they'll be here" Matsuri said

"Yeah I guess..." Yuzu said. Suddenly Lina and Sakira burst through the cafe doors

"Matsuri! Is it true?!" Lina exclaimed

"Is what true?" Matsuri asked

"Rumors say you got adopted by Soha!" Sakira said. Matsuri immediately covered their mouths and leaned in towards their ears

"Yes it is but please I don't want anyone else to know about this" Matsuri said. The two girls nodded and walked away

"Matsuri? What was that about?" Yuzu asked

"Oh that...well long story short. I ended up doing a crazy deal with Brono and Mr. Taniguchi got mad but Mrs. Taniguchi saved my life then ended up adopting me" Matsuri said. Yuzu's eyes widen and she grabbed her collar shirt

"First...tell me what was that deal with Brono" Yuzu said

"Well I turned our duel into a deathmatch and said he and his Master could have Harumi, her sister, and her mother" Matsuri said

"Are you crazy?! Why the hell did you do that for?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"I had to! It was the only way to lure him in my trap. Now all I have to do is kill him" Matsuri said

"Jeez Matsuri...you better win" Yuzu said

"Don't worry I will..." Matsuri said

_Hopefully...my fox might not be strong or big...I guess I might not have another choice but to...let it go wild_

"So how about the adopting stuff. You're now Matsuri Taniguchi?" Yuzu asked making Matsuri snap back to reality.

"Yeah...but it's my fault that Mr. Taniguchi got kicked out of the house after they divorced" Matsuri said

"Wait why did he get kicked out of the house?" Yuzu asked

"He slapped me a few times and told me to get up again so he could slap me again. Soha had enough and told me I was part of the family and that she loved me like a daughter" Matsuri said

"Oh...well what about your biological parents?" Yuzu asked

"Pfft why should I care about my real parents who never decided to take care of me when I was a baby?" Matsuri said

"Wait...so when you were born? What happened?" Yuzu asked

"In a sex slave farm I guess you can have sex whenever. My parents were probably forced to mate I don't but when I was born my parents just left me there like I was nothing to them. I would always hear them argue here and there but they never talk about me or pay a visit to me" Matsuri said

"Oh...I'm sorry I asked" Yuzu said

"Nah it's okay..." Matsuri said

"So now that you're part of the Taniguchi family...does that make Harumin you-"

"Sister? Yes but I rather not think about the whole sister topic. We're not sisters nor step sisters..." Matsuri said

"But you're part of the family now. You got adopted by her mother which means she's your mother and Harumin is your older sister" Yuzu said

"Yeah whatever..." Matsuri said

"I thought you would enjoy that since you love Harumin" Yuzu said

"Yeah but...I don't want to feel like I'm in a incest relationship...it feels weird" Matsuri said

"You'll get used to it" Yuzu said

"Taniguchi-senpai called me her little sister this morning and it gave me shivers down my spine" Matsuri said

"You shivered in pleasure?" Yuzu asked

"Well yeah because she whispered it in my ear!" Matsuri said as her fox ears twitched slightly moving them. Yuzu giggled and petted her head softly

"You're really adorable" Yuzu said

"Sh-shut up!" Matsuri said blushing deeply. Yuzu giggled and went back to her work

Afternoon came by quick and Yuzu was worried about the girls that came from the Academy. She started walking towards the mansion but a few girls blocked her path

"Did you hurt our President?" The girl asked

"Yes but it was an accident" Yuzu said but the girl aggressively grabbed her tail then another girl punched her. Yuzu fell on the ground and whimpered softly

"What's wrong you little pup? You want your owner to save you? Well she ain't saving you now!" The girl said. Suddenly Yuzu's admirers shifted into animals then growled at the girls

"Get away from us filthy animals!" The girl exclaimed. Yuzu's body glowed and she slowly stood up glaring at the girls

"Get the hell away from us...unless you want to die" Yuzu growled as her green eyes glowed

"Y-you don't scare me" The girl said. Yuzu smirked and walked up to the girl then grabbed her by the throat lifting her

"A brave one? Hehe...so you're not scared to die? Let's see about that" Yuzu growled as she was about to cut her face with her sharp claws

"Yuzu...put her down" She heard Mei's stern voice. Yuzu looked to her side seeing Mei standing there and next to her was Himeko. Yuzu pinned her ears back showing her aggressive side then dropped the girl on the floor. Yuzu walked up to Mei but Himeko stood in front of her and Yuzu pushed her away. Mei just stood there glaring at Yuzu while Yuzu placed her palm against Mei's scratched cheek. Her hair glowed then she pulled her hand away and walked away

"You're welcome...Master" Yuzu said as she walked away. Mei placed her hand against her cheek and didn't felt the scratch marks. Yuzu healed it. Yuzu went back to the slaves and another crowd of slaves were acting wild

"Everyone! Tonight Matsuri fights Brono! She'll finally end the asshole's life!" The slaves said. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and growled

_Matsuri you better know what you're doing..._

Matsuri didn't come back to the Taniguchi mansion. She was in her secret den and in her fox form. She was thinking about the deathmatch that would happen at night. Matsuri started whimpering and curled up into a ball

"Little sis...mom wants you inside. She's worried about you..." Harumin said. Matsuri growled and got out of her den then shifted back to normal

"Can you seriously just stop with this sister thing? Can't you just call me by my name?" Matsuri asked. Harumin then pinned Matsuri against the wall

"Why should I? We're sisters now..." Harumin whispered and kissed her neck softly

"B-but...sisters don't do th-these things" Matsuri said blushing. Harumin licked Matsuri's neck slowly and kissed her softly. Matsuri blushed and kissed back as her fox tail was wagging rapidly. Harumin slid her tongue inside her mouth then wrapped her tongue around hers

"Mmmm~ Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin pulled away then placed two fingers on the back of Matsuri's neck where her mark was and passed her energy to Matsuri.

"Wh-what did you do?" Matsuri asked

"It'll help you during your fight..." Harumin said

"Th-thanks..." Matsuri said and walked away but Harumin hugged her from behind

"Please...don't leave me all alone..." Harumin whispered as she teared up

"I won't..." Matsuri said

"Promise?" Harumin asked. Matsuri turned around and wrapped her arms around Harumin's neck pulling her into a kiss. Harumin kissed her back passionately. Matsuri stroked her hair softly while Harumin was rubbing her fox ears softly. The two girls let out soft moans during their kiss

"I promise...Onee-chan~" Matsuri whispered


	39. Chapter 39

Every slave and Master entered the arena. Matsuri was in the battle arena with a huge cage surrounding the battle area since it was a deathmatch. Her fox ears perked up listening to all the cheers and animal sounds. Those sounds reminded her of her life when she was in a sex slave farm. Matsuri couldn't help but tremble in fear. This wasn't her first fight nor will it be the last. Matsuri was scared about her fox since it sometimes goes wild and kills everything that moves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this epic deathmatch between a wolf and a fox! Brono Raiver vs Matsuri Mizusawa!" The announcer said through the mic. Brono walked inside the cage with his shirt off wanting to show off his muscular body and abs. Matsuri just rolled her eyes then spotted Harumin.

"Hehe I hope you had fun with Harumi one last time because she'll be having fun with me" Brono smirked. Matsuri growled and glared at him

"You'll have to get through me first if you want her" Matsuri growled. Brono shifted into a wolf and Matsuri shifted into her fox form then the two animals circled each other. Matsuri's fox suddenly backed away from the wolf whimpering which made some of the slaves laugh at her

_Control yourself...it's okay. This isn't like back in the farm...calm down. We need to fight..._

_**Flashback**_

_Matsuri was in her cage. She was in her fox form. Matsuri growled while walking around her cage. She started biting on the metal bars wanting to be free. A man walked near by and pulled his taser using it on her. Matsuri whimpered loudly and rolled around the ground._

_"Stay down filthy animal!" The man said. Matsuri growled and kept biting the bars. The man opened the cage and grabbed Matsuri's throat_

_"You need to fuckin learn" He said and placed Matsuri an electric collar. He placed her back in the cage throwing her inside. He pulled out the remote and pressed it making Matsuri feel a painful shock through her whole body. Matsuri shifted back to normal and yelled in pain. She grabbed the collar wanting to take it off but the man pushed the button again sending another painful shock. Matsuri's body trembled as the man kept pushing the button. Matsuri cried and yelled in pain while rolling over the ground._

_"St-stop! Please!" Matsuri cried in pain._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"Matsuri! Matsuri! Get up! Don't give up!" She heard Yuzu say

"Matsuri! Don't leave me! You promised!" She heard Harumin cry out. Matsuri looked up seeing the bright lights. The Masters and slaves were cheering and chanting. Matsuri looked to her side seeing Yuzu and Harumin. Matsuri was on the floor underneath a puddle of blood. The blood came from her injured body. Brono howled loudly as his fans were cheering him on. Matsuri's fur was covered in blood and was bleeding a lot. Matsuri got up again with her legs trembling. Brono growled and ran up to Matsuri with his bloody wolf teeth. Matsuri stood there since she felt like everything went in slow motion

_Move...please do something..._

Matsuri's eyes widen as she saw a dead bunny with it's body teared up into pieces. Matsuri's mouth started drooling and growled furiously. Brono bit down hard on her neck but Matsuri didn't care. Matsuri used her fox claws and stabbed him through his eyes. Brono whimpered loudly and let go of Matsuri

"Kill...kill...I must...kill" Matsuri mumbled as her fox killing instincts kicked in and felt it run through her veins.

"Finish her Brono! Come on! Kill her already so I can have some fun with my prize!" Mr. Vailina said. Brono growled then stood up running towards Matsuri and was going to attack but Matsuri's fur glowed pink and used her powers dodging his attack then stood behind him. Matsuri jumped up and but down on the back of his neck hard. Brono yelped in pain and ran towards the cage wall trying to get Matsuri off of his back but Matsuri held on tightly biting his neck harder. Brono shook his body wanting to shake Matsuri off

"Urgh! Gahhhhh! Argh!!" Brono yelled in pain. Matsuri started tearing off Brono's fur off making him yell in pain. Matsuri got off of him then licked her bloody teeth. Matsuri's purple eyes glowed and glared at him. She tackled him biting his fur tearing it off.

"Get her off me! Get her off me!" Brono cried out but the crowd just kept cheering watching the wild fox. Matsuri was tearing and biting his fur off then suddenly saw...dead bunnies. Matsuri's fox started snarling and growling wildly. Her fox ears started moving listening to animals sounds.

"It seems that we have a winner!" The announcer said. Matsuri's snout was covered in blood and so was her paws. Matsuri's eyes widen and she growled wildly seeing the crowd turn into dead bunnies. Matsuri shook her head and the crowd gasps and started murmuring about Matsuri's behavior. Matsuri shifted back to normal and her mouth was still dripping blood and her hands were covered in blood. She fell on the ground passing out.

After the fight Mr. Vailina lost his slave but didn't cared at all. The Taniguchi family went to the hospital checking up on their new family member. Yuzu was leaning against the wall hanging out with her friends.

"Yuzu Okogi!" Himeko exclaimed.

"Great...it's her again. Hey guys mind leaving..." Yuzu said

"Don't worry Alpha we'll leave" The slave said and her slave friends left. Yuzu was in her werewolf form then glared at her and walked up to her

"What the hell do you want now?" Yuzu asked

"She had a scratch on her cheek! I know it was you who did that!" Himeko said

"So? I healed her didn't I?" Yuzu asked

"You're a danger to her! I won't let you hurt MeiMe-" Yuzu grabbed Himeko by her throat and lifted her up

"Shut the hell up bitch. You'll make me want to kill you...which I will" Yuzu said smirking with her green glowing eyes

"Yuzu...that's enough. Put her down" Mei said walking up to them. Yuzu looked at Mei then growled

"Make me..." Yuzu said

"What did you say?" Mei asked sternly glaring at her. Yuzu growled and walked up to Mei still holding Himeko by her throat

"I said...Make. Me." Yuzu growled aggressively

"Stop growling and put her down" Mei said. Yuzu pushed Mei roughly to the ground while her other hand held Himeko

"Make me" Yuzu growled. Mei's lavender eyes glowed and her palm glowed. Yuzu looked at her palm and it was hypnotizing her which made her let go of Himeko

"Thanks MeiMei" Himeko said

"Leave Himeko. I'll deal with her" Mei said

"B-but she's dange-"

"Leave. Now" Mei said glaring at Himeko. Himeko nodded sadly and left Mei with her slave. Chains appeared from Mei and tied Yuzu's wrists together

"H-huh? Hey let me go!" Yuzu growled. Mei glared at her then walked up to her and grabbed her dragging her away

"Let. Me. Go" Yuzu growled and Mei slapped her hard

"That's not the way to speak to your Master" Mei said sternly

"I can talk to you any way I want" Yuzu said. Mei smirked and placed her finger under Yuzu's chin lifting it up to make Yuzu look at her.

"I will tame that beast of yours" Mei said

"I like to see you try" Yuzu growled then tried to bite Mei's hand

"Trust me...I will tame you and make you obey every order" Mei whispered as her right eye turned red

"Go ahead...Master" Yuzu smirked with her glowing green eyes

_This will be fun..._


	40. Chapter 40

Mei walked back to her mansion. She entered while holding Yuzu closely.

"Mmmph! Mmph!" Yuzu said since she was wearing a ball gag

"Shhhhh..." Mei said and took Yuzu to her room. Yuzu was dragged to Mei's room then too her to her secret room. Mei put her down then placed a tight collar on Yuzu's neck. The collar was tight but not too tight to choke her. She grabbed a leash from her drawer then attached it to Yuzu's collar. Yuzu growled and bit down on the ball gag trying to rip it apart. Mei grabbed the leash and pulled it hard bring their faces close. Mei kissed her nose softly and smirked

"Time to tame you~" Mei whispered as her red eye glowed. Yuzu growled as Mei started to tear off her shirt. Mei couldn't help but lick her lips slowly seeing Yuzu's abs. Mei leaned in kissing Yuzu's chest as she placed her hand on her abs rubbing them

"Grrrr...mmmmm..." Yuzu mumbled and struggled to break free from the chains that held her wrists together. Mei started sucking on Yuzu's sweet spot while she ripped her bra off

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmm! Mmmmph! Mmmm! Mmmmmph!" Yuzu mumbled.

"What was that?" Mei asked as she took off the ball gag

"Stop fucking ripping my clothes off!" Yuzu growled. Mei glared at her then slapped her

"Don't talk to your Master like that..." Mei said sternly then shut Yuzu up with the ball gag.

"Mmmph! Mmmmm!" Yuzu growled. Mei pinned Yuzu down on the floor and started squeezing her boob hard while sucking her other boob hard.

"Mmmmm~ Ngh~ Mmmm~" Yuzu moaned softly. Mei bit down on Yuzu's nipple hard then pinched them hard. Yuzu arched her back a little and breathed a little heavily feeling her heat. Mei slid her hand towards Yuzu's legs then pulled her pants down. Mei bit down on her neck hard then pulled down her panties slowly. Yuzu blushed and pinned her ears down enjoying Mei's touches. Mei smirked and stood up holding Yuzu's panties near her nose. She sniffed the wet spot in her panties. She sucked the wet spot and let out a soft moan. Mei dropped the panties on the floor and got on top of Yuzu then shoved three fingers inside her hard and deep. She pumped her fingers inside her deep and fast while sucking her neck hard. Mei used her free hand to rub Yuzu's wolf ear softly

"Mmmmmmmmm~ Mmmmm~" Yuzu moaned. Mei pumped her fingers harder and deeper while Yuzu was drooling and moaning.

"Mmmm!~ Mmmmmm!~ Mmmmmm!~" Yuzu moaned loudly arching her back in pleasure. Mei pulled away and took her fingers out then licked her fingers clean since it had a bit of Yuzu's juices. Yuzu looked at Mei then growled at her. Mei smirked and grabbed her leash yanking it hard

"Stand up..." Mei ordered. Yuzu just looked away growling.

"Hm? Fine..." Mei said and left Yuzu on the floor then grabbed her crop stick. Mei grabbed Yuzu positioning her into a spanking position. Yuzu was laying down on her stomach while her waist was up lifting her ass. Mei spanked Yuzu's ass hard leaving it red. Yuzu whimpered slightly then Mei spanked her ass harder

"You. Will. Obey." Mei said sternly as she spanked Yuzu's ass harder and harder with each spank. Each spank made Yuzu's whimpers louder and louder while tears ran down her cheeks. Yuzu's asscheeks were completely red and whimpered loudly feeling it sting. She wouldn't be able to sit down for about a week or two. Mei placed the crop stick against Yuzu's back and ran it down through her spine making Yuzu shiver in pleasure. Mei dropped then crop stick and grabbed a strap on then placed it on herself. She walked back to her whimpering slave then grabbed the leash yanking it hard. This time Yuzu obeyed and stood up with her trembling legs.

"Lay down on the bed..." Mei said. Yuzu walked to the small bed and layed on her stomach. Mei stood behind her looking at Yuzu's spanked ass. Mei slammed the toy inside her hard and deep

"MMMMMM!~MMMM!~" Yuzu whimpered loudly. Mei thrusted inside Yuzu hard and deep while groping her ass hard. Mei grabbed Yuzu's tail and yanked it hard. Yuzu's tears rolled down her cheeks while her drool dripped from the ball gag. Mei thrusted inside her deeper and faster then grabbed her by the hair pulling her hair back

"MMM!~ MMMMMMM!~ MMMMM!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and bit down on the ball gag hard. Mei started spanking Yuzu's ass while fucking her making Yuzu's moans louder but her moans were muffled by the ball gag. Yuzu started to feel her climax build up as Mei thrusted in and out of her fast.

"MMMMMMM!~ MMMM!~ MMMMMMMM!~" Yuzu moaned loudly arching her back then came covering the toy in her juices. Mei took the toy out of her then took it off dropping the toy covered in cum on the floor. Mei grabbed Yuzu's leash and yanked it hard making her stand up. Yuzu's legs trembled feeling weak then Mei looked down at Yuzu's legs and saw a bit of her juices were dripping from her soak pussy. Mei smirked and leaned in towards Yuzu's ear slowly

"You're still wet~" Mei whispered sending Yuzu shivers down her sides. Yuzu blushed then nodded. Mei yanked Yuzu's leash hard and made Yuzu started walking. Mei took her to her other secret office. Yuzu shook her head and stopped

"You'll be staying here for tonight" Mei said and walked away leaving Yuzu. Yuzu then went up to the girl and checked it out

_Great...now I have to sleep on the floor_

Yuzu was still wearing the ball gag and had her wrists tied behind her back. Mei came back with a piece of raw meat for Yuzu to feed her. Mei took the ball gag from Yuzu so she could eat her meal. Mei placed the raw meat here and I'll be leaving

"Mei...don't leave me.." Yuzu whimpered

"This is your punishment...you asked for it" Mei said and started walking towards the door leaving Yuzu on the cold floor

"M-mei...I love you..." Yuzu said making Mei's heart skip a beat. Mei walked put of the secret room and leaned against the door placing her hand on her heart

_M-my heart just...no...I...no...it's probably nothing...it means nothing_

Matsuri was back in her room laying down on the bed. Her injuries were bandaged up and she was able to go back home but she needed to rest for a whole week

"Don't worry sweetie we're all here to take care of you" Soha said

"Y-yeah..." Matsuri said

"I'll be preparing your favorite meal if you need anything just call out to your sisters" Soha said and kissed Matsuri's forehead softly

"Okay Mom and thanks for making me dinner..." Matsuri said. Soha smiled at her then walked out of her room. Matsuri groaned and pulled out her phone. She saw a picture of her friends in the bar

_Ugh!!! That looks like so much fun! I wanna go!_

Matsuri's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door

"Hey little sis. Is it okay if I come in?" Harumin asked

"Yeah you can..." Matsuri said. Harumin walked in then shut the door behind them and sat down next to Matsuri. Harumin wrapped her arms around her little and adorable sister

"Is my little sis doing okay?" Harumin asked

"Yeah yeah I'm doing great. Now please let me go" Matsuri said

"No. I'm your big sister and it's my job to take care of you" Harumin said kissing her cheek. Matsuri blushed then rolled her eyes

"You don't have to take care of me. I'm not a kid" Matsuri said

"I don't care what you say I will always take care of you" Harumin said then caressed her cheek softly. Matsuri blushed deeply and felt her heart race

"S-sisters don't do these thin-" Harumin shut Matsuri up with a kiss. Matsuri blushed and kissed Harumin back. Harumin licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance which Matsuri allowed. Matsuri slowly opened her mouth slightly allowing Harumin's tongue inside. Harumin wrapped her tongue around hers while her hand was rubbing Matsuri's inner thigh softly

"Mmmmm...ahhhh...mmmmmm" Matsuri moaned softly during their kiss. Harumin's hand started moving towards her area sneaking her hand inside Matsuri's pants

"Ngh...mmmmm...mmmm~" Matsuri moaned as they were still making out. Drool started dripping from the side of their mouths during their kiss. Matsuri broke the kiss and blushed deeply

"N-no wait...ngh~" Matsuri moaned softly as Harumin started rubbing her clit slowly

"Ahhhhh~ T-Taniguchi-senpai~" Matsuri moaned. Matsuri blushed as Harumin started sucking her neck hard while rubbing her clit fast. Harumin bit down on her neck gently then shoved two fingers inside her and pumped them slowly. Matsuri blushed as Harumin pumped her fingers in and out slowly

"Ahhhhhh~ Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned. Harumin started to pick up the pace pumping her fingers faster

"Hah~ Ahhhhhhhhh~" Matsuri moaned arching her back a bit. Harumin kept pumping her fingers deeper and faster. Matsuri moaned loudly as she felt her climax build up

"Mmmmm~ I-I think ahhhhhh~ I-I'm cumming~" Matsuri moaned loudly as she came covering Harumin's fingers in her juices and got her clothes a bit wet. Harumin took her fingers out then sucked on her fingers tasting Matsuri. Harumin wrapped her arms around Matsuri kissing her neck. Matsuri blushed deeply and looked away

"You're so cute~" Harumin whispered in her fox ear

"I-I'm not cute!" Matsuri said blushing deeply. Harumin giggled and kissed her shoulder softly

_So adorable~_


	41. Chapter 41

Mei couldn't sleep at all. Her mind was thinking about Yuzu. She felt a bit bad for leaving her all alone. Mei sighed then stood up from her bed and headed towards the room she left her. Yuzu was peacefully asleep even though her wrists were tied together and her collar was still tight. Mei looked at Yuzu and saw she had eaten her meal. Yuzu's ears twitched and she rolled around slightly. Mei walked up to her then untied her wrists taking the chains off.

"Yuzu...get up" Mei said pulling the leash. Yuzu groaned and woke up rubbing her eyes. She gasps softly realizing her wrists were free. She looked up meeting Mei's eyes

"M-mei?" Yuzu asked

"You can head back to your room" Mei said as she took off the tight collar replacing it with the original collar. Mei walked away and opened the door

"Go to your room" Mei said. Yuzu walked to the door and walked outside. Mei closed the door behind her then headed back to her bed while Yuzu stood there looking at Mei's bed then at the door. Yuzu pinned her ears down and walked up to Mei's bed. Yuzu shifted into her werewolf form walking towards Mei. She used her snout to nudge Mei. Mei groaned softly and sat up looking at Yuzu

"Are you hungry?" Mei asked. Yuzu shook her head and placed her huge werewolf paw on the bed and patted it gently

"Yuzu...no. Go to your room" Mei said sternly. Yuzu whimpered loudly and kept nudging Mei wanting to sleep with her

"Yuzu enough! Go to your ro-" Mei stopped as she stared into Yuzu's eyes. Yuzu had her ears pinned back and was in a begging position. Yuzu used her cute eyes wanting to convince Mei to let her sleep with her. Mei sighed in defeat and nodded

"You can sleep with me but only this one time" Mei said. Yuzu wagged her tail rapidly then shifted back to normal and jumped on the bed and started licking Mei's cheek

"Yuzu...stop before I change my mind" Mei said sternly.

"S-sorry Mei..." Yuzu said and got under the covers with Mei. Mei blushed deeply and felt her body warm up when Yuzu was in the same bed with her

_Sh-she's so warm...ugh...I-I can't sleep_

Yuzu blushed and looked at Mei's hair since Yuzu was facing Mei's back. Yuzu leaned in closer towards Mei. Mei felt Yuzu close to her and sighed

"Go to sleep Yuzu" Mei said and closed her eyes. Yuzu looked at Mei then wrapped her arms around her waist from behind

"Yuzu...let go" Mei said then felt Yuzu's breathing against the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine. Mei blushed deeply and trembled when Yuzu breathed against her ear feeling her hot breath.

"Y-yuzu...please st-stop..." Mei said but Yuzu didn't obey. Yuzu slid her hand inside Mei's shirt then headed towards her boobs groping them. Mei just clenched the bedsheets tightly and bit her bottom lip trying to hold in her moans. Yuzu started pinching and playing with her harden nipples then licked her sensitive ear slowly

"N-ngh~ Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu smirked and kept playing with her boobs making Mei soak her panties. Yuzu licked her lips as she sniffed a sweet scent coming from between Mei's legs. She slid her hand down towards her pajama pants and pulled them down slowly. Mei shut her eyes tightly trying to sleep for school tomorrow but her horny slave wouldn't let her sleep. Yuzu pulled down Mei's panties taking them off and felt Mei's juices drip on her thighs. Yuzu started rubbing Mei's clit slowly making her wetter.

"Mmmm~ Y-yuzu~ L-let me sleep~" Mei moaned as Yuzu kept rubbing her clit. Yuzu sticked three fingers inside Mei and pumped them deep and fast.

"Ahhhhhh~ Yuzu mmmmm~" Mei moaned a bit loud. Mei covered her mouth not trying to keep her voice down since they weren't alone. Yuzu licked Mei's ear slowly then bit down on her ear gently and started sucking on it. Mei blushed deeply and breathed heavily as Yuzu kept sucking her ear and pumping her fingers inside of her.

"Hah~ Ahhhhhh!~" Mei moaned loudly then bit down on her pillow keeping her voice down. Yuzu pumped her fingers harder and deeper inside of her while licking her sensitive ear slowly. Mei's body started to have a mind of it's own then her hips moved at the same pace as Yuzu's wanting more. Yuzu smirked and started sucking her neck gently while pumping her fingers deeper and faster

"Mmmmm!~ Mmmm!~ Mmmmmm!~" Mei moaned as she felt her climax build up. Yuzu pumped her fingers faster and deeper making Mei's muffled moans louder

"MMMMM!~ MMMMMMM!~" Mei moaned as she came covering Yuzu's fingers in her juices. Yuzu took her fingers out then sucked on them licking them clean. Mei was breathing heavily and tried to sleep even though her body wanted more. Yuzu's hands started roaming around her whole body making her horny

"Y-yuzu...please st-stop...I need to sl-sleep" Mei said. Yuzu just growled and fucked her all night

_Beep Beep Beep_

Yuzu shut Mei's alarm and kept rubbing her clit against hers. Their bodies were hot and sweaty. Yuzu fucked Mei all night not letting Mei rest.

"Y-yuzu~ Ahhhhhh~ I-I need to mmmmm~ G-get ready~" Mei said as she moaned. Yuzu growled and kept going faster.

"N-not until you c-cum~" Yuzu moaned. Mei felt her climax build up again then wrapped her arms around Yuzu pulling their sweaty bodies closer

"Y-yuzu~ I-I'm gonna ahhhhhh~ C-cum!~" Mei moaned loudly

"M-me too!~" Yuzu moaned loudly as well. The two girls both moaned each other's names as they came. Mei was exhausted and came for the 25th time. Yuzu smirked and got off of Mei laying in bed. Mei groaned and sat up with her legs still shaking and sweating.

_I'm so getting her back for this..._

Once Mei left Yuzu started cleaning Mei's bed since it was soaked with their juices last night. Yuzu smiled remembering their fun they had. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and headed downstairs. She saw Sho getting up from the couch

"Don't worry I'll get it" Yuzu said as she ran downstairs and headed towards the door. She opened it to find a lady

"Soha?" Sho asked

"Sho we must talk. Mind if come in?" Soha asked

"No I don't. Come in please" Sho said. Soha entered and Yuzu closed the door and walked up to Soha

"Ma'am do you want a drink?" Yuzu asked

"Tea would be fine" Soha said

"Me too please Yuzu" Sho said

"Of course sir" Yuzu said bowing down then walked back to the kitchen and overheard Sho and Soha's conversation

"Wait...you adopted your slave?" Sho asked

"Of course I did. I had enough of Hojo hurting my poor daughter" Soha said

"I see and why did you come to see me?" Sho asked

"Because you can go back to the Academy again" Soha said

"I'm sorry but I won't go back to the Academy again..." Sho said

"You have to please. I was thinking maybe all the slaves should go to school as well. I mean don't you think if the slaves went to school they wouldn't be so reckless" Soha said

"I understand why you want me back but my father...he hates me since I left" Sho said

"But he'll be happy if you go back" Soha said

"Yeah but I'm going back so the slaves can go to school. I'm not going back because I want to inherit the Aihara Academy..." Sho said rubbing his head

"Can you at least try to talk to him?" Soha asked

"I guess I could..." Sho said

"Thank you Sho. I just really hate seeing slaves walk around working outside and some are really young" Soha said

"Yeah...I know. I see families being separated all the time" Sho said. Yuzu walked up to them and bowed down carefully holding the tray with two cups of tea

"Sorry for interrupting" Yuzu said

"It's okay. Thanks Yuzu" Soha said

"Thanks Yuzu" Sho said. Yuzu nodded and walked away

"Sho...how is your daughter doing?" Soha asked

"Well...of course she's not happy that I'm here but it seems that Yuzu has some sort of connection with her" Sho said and smiled. Yuzu then headed outside going to the cafe but heard a knock at a window. Her doggy ears twitched a bit and looked up seeing Matsuri knocking on the window of her room

"Matsuri? What does she want?" Yuzu asked then Matsuri opened her window

"Yuzu-chan! Please come here! I need some company!" Matsuri yelled

"But I have to wor-"

"Please Yuzu-chan!" Matsuri said pinning her fox ears down and pouted. Yuzu sighed then walked to the door but it was locked

"Matsuri the door is locked!" Yuzu shouted

"Just climb up here!" Matsuri yelled. Yuzu used her werewolf claws then started climbing the mansion and entered Matsuri's room.

"Matsuri what are you doing?" Yuzu asked

"Well I basically can't do anything. I can barely walk since uh...after that fight I have to stay in bed for a whole week so yeah I can't do anything. Just stay here in bed alone" Matsuri said as she walked to her bed and sat down

"That sucks..." Yuzu said

"Yeah it does but I'm glad you're here. We can play some video games if you want" Matsuri said

"Sure" Yuzu said. The two slaves started playing video games.

"Wow Matsuri you're really good at this. How are you so good?" Yuzu asked

"Hm? I dunno but I've played at the arcade when I first got here..." Matsuri said

"So you feeling okay?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah...I feel fine. I just have to rest so my body can heal. Oh also I heard the Academy are going on a trip" Matsuri said

"Huh? A trip?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah they'll be leaving in a couple of weeks for three days" Matsuri said. Yuzu's eyes widen then pinned her ears down

"Mei...leaving for three days..." Yuzu mumbled. Matsuri saw her Yuzu's expression then paused the game

"Are you upset because of her?" Matsuri asked

"Y-yeah...I mean...I tell her I love her but she ignores me or just tells me to get out" Yuzu said

"But she keeps having sex with you?" Matsuri asked

"Yeah...we mostly have sex" Yuzu said blushing a bit

"So having sex means she loves you?" Matsuri asked

"Probably...but I want to hear the words 'I love you' from her" Yuzu said

"Maybe someday she'll say it..." Matsuri said

"I doubt it...I just don't understand her. She wants me but then pushes me away..." Yuzu said and laid down on Matsuri's bed

"You two need to spend more time together" Matsuri said

"But how...she's always busy with work work work and more work..." Yuzu said

"Maybe try and take her out" Matsuri said

"Well I guess I could beg. I mean I did beg to sleep with her..." Yuzu said

"Hopefully the date works out for you..." Matsuri said

"I know it'll work. I should write down a plan to make a perfect date for Mei" Yuzu said jumping up from the bed wagging her tail excitedly

_I won't give up! I love Mei! I'll make a perfect date to make her happy_


	42. Chapter 42

"You know I had enough being stuck in here" Matsuri said and stood up weakly then opened the window

"Matsuri wait don't you have to rest?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah but it's so fuckin boring" Matsuri said and pulled out her phone

"Hey can you and the girls come to the mansion. I need some assistance on trying to move" Matsuri said

"Matsuri what the hell are you pla-"

"Mhm yeah. Oh and bring on for the Alpha too. Thanks" Matsuri said and hung up

"Matsuri your mother is going to get mad" Yuzu said

"No she's not" Matsuri said and dialed her mother's number

"Hey mom can I go out with a friend?" Matsuri asked

"But sweetie you must rest for a whole week" Soha said

"Please I'm going with Yuzu-chan. She can take care of me" Matsuri said

"Matsuri no. You can't go outside. I'm sorry but you must rest..." Soha said

"Okay..." Matsuri mumbled and hung up.

"Matsuri! We're here!" A girl said. Matsuri and Yuzu both looked out the window. The slaves were holding two beds

"Come on Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said

"Matsuri isn't this a bit dangerous?" Yuzu asked

"Not at all!" Matsuri yelled as she jumped out the window landing on top of her bed. The slaves moved Matsuri away and placed the second bed near to window

"Don't worry Alpha we'll catch you!" The slaves said. Yuzu looked down and gulped then jumped out the window and landed safely on the bed

"Alright now let's go and eat something because I'm fuckin starving" Matsuri said ordering the slaves to walk towards a place to grab something to eat. They were walking until they heard a scream. That scream made Yuzu jump and the slaves stepped aside while holding the bed that carried Yuzu and Matsuri.

"P-put us d-down..." Matsuri said with her voice a bit shaky. The slaves put Yuzu and Matsuri down and stood there watching the woman being aggressively taken away by her hair

"Let me go! Please!" The slave cried out

"Let go of her! It was my fault! Please just let her go!" Her Master said. The man pushed the Master away and other men came up and grabbed him holding him so he wouldn't do anything stupid

"Don't hurt her please!" The man sobbed

"Let me go! I promise I won't do it again!" The slave cried out

"Shut up!" The man said pushing her down then kicked her stomach hard hurting the woman with a baby inside her

"You know the rules. A Master and Slave can't be together!" The man yelled and pulled out a whip then whipped the pregnant woman hard. Yuzu's ears pinned down and she looked to her side seeing Matsuri do the same but she didn't want to look. Looking at the woman being hurt reminded her of the farm. Yuzu reached her hand out and held Matsuri's hand. Matsuri's trembling body started to calm down with Yuzu's touch.

"No! Please! I love her! Stop hurting her! Please!" The Master sobbed

"You knew this would happen to her! Now you must face the consequences" The man said and pulled out a gun

"No! No! No! No! No! Please I beg you! Don't do it! Don't! Please let her live! You can kill the baby but please let her live!" The Master sobbed. The man holding the gun grabbed the woman and placed the gun on her head. He placed his finger against the trigger and pulled the trigger...killing the poor woman. The woman fell to the ground with a puddle of blood underneath her head. The men who were holding her Master let him go. The Master was on his knees sobbing and clenching his fists tightly. The man holding the gun walked up to him

"This is your fault...you broke the rules" The man said. The Master looked up at him and grabbed the gun from him aiming at his head and pulled the trigger killing himself. Yuzu and Matsuri sat there watching the whole scene and so did the other slaves. The men grabbed the two dead bodies taking them away.

_So this is what happens to slaves who are in love with their Masters..._

"I want to go to the forest..." Matsuri mumbled

"Huh?" Yuzu asked

"To the forest..." Matsuri said and jumped from the bed and shifted into a fox and ran away to the forest

"You guys stay here I'm going to talk to her. Matsuri! Wait!" Yuzu said and shifted into her dog form. Yuzu sniffed around the forest and ran towards Matsuri. Yuzu found Matsuri sitting down near a waterfall. Matsuri shifted back to normal and took off her shirt and pants leaving herself in her bra and panties

"Matsuri what are you doing?" Yuzu asked

"I'm going for a swim..." Matsuri said and dived into the water. Matsuri was swimming in the crystal clear water. It was a bit cold but felt relaxed. A few slaves walked up to the Alpha

"Alpha what's going on?"

"Matsuri!"

"Hey let's join Matsuri!"

A few slaves who were girls took their clothes off staying in their bra and panties then jumped into the large pond joining Matsuri. Yuzu sighed and felt a girl grab her

"Come on Alpha! Join us!" The girl said. Yuzu smiled and took her clothes off staying with her bra and panties. Yuzu jumped splashing into the water. Yuzu felt the cool water relax her body. She laid on her back and moved her legs swimming backwards while looking at the beautiful sky. Yuzu then swam under water where it was peaceful and quiet. She enjoyed it for some reason being under water where there was no sound just peace and quiet. She looked up and saw the sun shine

_I wish Mei was here..._

After having fun in the water Yuzu went back to her Master's mansion. Yuzu was in her bed laying down. She was staring at the ceiling thinking about a date. She looked to her side where the notebook was on top of her drawer

_Will this even work...should I just...no...no don't think that. It will work. I will make Master happy_

Yuzu stared at the clock and sighed. She got up and walked downstairs where Sho was on the phone

"Father...please I know that it's a ridiculous idea but these slaves can have an education" Sho said

"Slaves are animals. I don't want Mei to have more trouble especially with those slaves" The Chairman said

"They are not animals. They are also human you know" Sho said

"I know that but those slaves have animal instincts. I won't allow them to go to school especially my Academy" The Chairman said. Sho sighed and he spotted Yuzu and smiled

"What if there was someone who was able to control them? Like an Alpha..." Sho said

"Hmm? Well I could allow someone who is strong and is able to tell these animals what to do I could allow slaves to go to school but where are you going to find an Alpha to control them?" The Chairman asked

"I've already found one" Sho said. After talking to his father Sho talked Yuzu into the situation about slaves going to school

"Of course sir. I can do that" Yuzu said

"Good. I'll talk to Mei about it...well if she wants to listen to me. Perhaps you could tell her since the two of you have a connection am I right?" Sho said

"Y-yeah I'll tell her about it" Yuzu said

"Great. You two will be able to work together and help her out with the students" Sho said. Yuzu nodded and looked at the clock

_Just a few hours...maybe working with Mei in the Academy isn't a bad idea. We might be able to have a date after all since she won't have so much work anymore! Yay!_

Soha was preparing dinner for her daughters while Matsuri was in her room. Matsuri groaned and rolled around the bed. She looked at her chew toy and started chewing it making it squeak.

"Ma I'm back!" Matsuri heard Harumin's voice. Matsuri dropped her squeaky toy then opened the door shifting into a fox and ran towards the stairs and jumped towards Harumin not wanting to use the stairs.

"Matsuri!" Soha exclaimed. Harumin caught Matsuri and giggled

"Matsuri don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Soha said

"Don't worry Ma she's fine. See?" Harumin said holding Matsuri

"I know I know but Matsuri please don't scare me like that again" Soha said. Matsuri nodded then Harumin walked upstairs while holding Matsuri. She arrived to her room then placed Matsuri down then Matsuri shifted back to normal

"I hate staying home..." Matsuri mumbled

"Don't worry it's only for a week" Harumin said petting her head

"But it's soooooooo boring...can't I go with you to school?" Matsuri asked

"No especially after what happened last time you were there" Harumin said. Matsuri tackled Harumin pinning her down the bed

"Please...I really hate being here...especially since I'm all alone" Matsuri said and started kissing her neck

"M-matsuri..." Harumin mumbled. Harumin grabbed Matsuri pulling her into a kiss. Matsuri kissed back and licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance.

"Mother said to come dow-" Mitsuko paused as she opened the door and found Matsuri on top of Harumin. Matsuri pulled away and jumped off from Harumin

"S-sis?!" Harumin exclaimed. Matsuri stood there and looked away. Mitsuko stood there shocked for a moment and sighed

"It seems that the two of you need to do some explaining..." Mitsuko said glaring at her two...sisters

Mei returned from the Academy and went inside the mansion. She saw her father and Yuzu in the kitchen preparing dinner

"Hey Mei" Her father said. Mei just stood there for a moment and walked upstairs ignoring her father

"Don't worry I'll go talk to her" Yuzu said and went upstairs heading towards Mei's room.

"Hey Mei we need to talk" Yuzu said knocking on the door. Mei opened the door for Yuzu and glared at her which scared Yuzu a bit

"S-so your father um...he talked to this lady and she told him to return to the Academy and let all the slaves go to school. He talked to your grandfather and he accepted it as long as someone was able to control them. He said I could be the one to control them and try to talk to them about their instincts. Isn't that great? Your father is going back to the Academy and you won't be having to work so hard anymore now that he's back and I will also be working with you" Yuzu said. Mei just stood there then walked closer to Yuzu. Yuzu blushed and backed away slowly as Mei kept taking a step closer

"You must be happy that you'll be with your Master everyday... " Mei said giving her a smile. Yuzu blushed and kept stepping back then felt her back hit a wall

"W-well I um...I a-am happy" Yuzu blushed. Mei leaned closer to Yuzu's face then slid her hand inside Yuzu's shirt

"You're happy because you want me to touch you. You love my touches and kissed. I know what you need...you need me don't you? You need me to touch you and kiss you everywhere~ That's what you want...that's what you need. Say it Yuzu~ Say that you need me~" Mei whispered seductively and caressed Yuzu's cheek softly. Yuzu blushed and felt Mei's hand inside her shirt reaching up to her boobs.

_I-I don't want this! I don't want it like this! St-stop her...but...at the same time...I don't want it to stop_

Yuzu growled and pushed Mei

"Wh-why do you have to act like that around me?" Yuzu asked. Mei smirked and leaned closely to Yuzu's doggy ear

"Because I know you need me~" Mei whispered seductively then turned around walking away. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and looked down.

_Damnit Mei!_


	43. Chapter 43

Harumin started to explain her relationship. Matsuri was just quiet since she was a bit scared of Mitsuko

"So yeah...we are together" Harumin said

"For how long?" Mitsuko asked

"About a couple of weeks..." Harumin said. Mitsuko sighed and shook her head

"I'm sorry but...it won't work out" Mitsuko said

"Why not? I mean we're not real sisters" Harumin said

"I know but society won't accept this relationship" Mitsuko said

"B-but Matsuri isn't a slave right? She is part of our family" Harumin said

"You are right but society doesn't accept this. Mother had a lot of trouble to make Matsuri part of the family. Some Masters don't accept this and they could probably hurt Matsuri. This is the reason why you two can't be together. Society won't accept a Master and Slave relationship and they'll hurt Matsuri because they only think of her as a slave. Please understand Harumi...you two can't be together. It's for Matsuri's safety" Mitsuko explained

"N-no but I lov-"

"She's right..." Matsuri mumbled

"H-huh?" Harumin said turning to look at Matsuri. Matsuri was looking down clenching her fists tightly. She remembered that slave being hurt because of being in a secret relationship with her Master

"We can't continue anymore..." Matsuri said and started walking out the door but Harumin grabbed Matsuri's wrist

"M-matsuri...there could be another way-"

"I'm sorry Taniguchi-senpai...but..." Matsuri paused and pulled her hand away

"We must end this...I'm sorry..." Matsuri said and walked out the room. Harumin stood there with tears forming in her eyes. Her tears rolled down her cheeks then ran towards the door but Mitsuko stopped her

"Harumi...this is for her own good. You don't want to see her hurt do you?" Mitsuko asked. Harumin replied by shaking her head

"Then let her go...she'll still be with us since she is family" Mitsuko said and let go of Harumin's arm

"Mother said to come down for dinner..." Mitsuko said and left. Harumin just stood there clenching her fists.

_Matsuri...I-I can't let you go!_

Matsuri sat down next to her mother while Mitsuko and Harumin sat next to each other. Matsuri looked up meeting Harumin's eyes then looked down at her food. It was quiet a bit too quiet. Soha looked up at Harumin noticing her expression

"Harumi? Did you have a bad day or something?" Soha asked

"Huh? Oh i-it's nothing" Harumin said

"Are you sure sweetie? I'm here for you if you need to talk" Soha said

"Yes I'm sure. I'm fine" Harumin said giving her mother a smile. Matsuri kept eating and bit her tongue when she felt someone touching her leg.

"Matsuri dear you okay?" Soha asked worriedly

"Y-yes mom I just b-bit my tongue" Matsuri said

"Oh be careful okay?" Soha asked as she stroked Matsuri's hair softly

"Y-yeah I will" Matsuri said then looked at Harumin who was staring at her seductively. Matsuri blushed and felt Harumin's foot touch her leg rubbing it up and down slowly turning Matsuri on. Matsuri's body trembled slightly but she kept herself calm as she kept eating. Harumin gave her a small smirk and moved her foot up towards Matsuri's thigh. Matsuri wanted to scoot her chair back so Harumin would stop but she wasn't in control over her body. Matsuri scooted closer to the table wanting more of Harumin's touches. Harumin placed her foot between Matsuri's legs and pressed her foot against Matsuri's area. Matsuri bit her lip wanting to hold in her moan. Meanwhile Soha started talking to her daughters about the whole school situation but Matsuri wasn't paying attention since Harumin rubbed her area with her foot then pressed her foot against her wet area. Matsuri's pussy started to get wetter and wetter with Harumin's touches. After dinner Matsuri ran upstairs and went to her room then closed her door and plopped on the bed. She was breathing a little hard

_F-fuck..._

Matsuri closed her eyes until her door bursted open. Matsuri sat up and looked who is was.

"T-taniguchi-senpai? What are y-you doing?" Matsuri asked. Harumin just looked at her then locked the door and walked up to her pinning her down on the bed.

"T-tanigu-" Harumin shut her up with a kiss. Matsuri blushed and tried not to fall for her but it was so hard to resist. Harumin was kissing her passionately and slowly while her hands roamed around her body

"Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin shoved her tongue inside her mouth wrapping her tongue around hers. Matsuri blushed and wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her closer. Harumin broke the kiss and caressed Matsuri's cheek softly

"I can't let you go Matsuri. I love you so much. I want to be with you" Harumin said

"B-but people still think I-I'm a slave..." Matsuri said

"Then let's keep our relationship a secret..." Harumin said

After dinner Yuzu kept thinking of Mei's words

"_You need me don't you? You need me to touch you and kiss you everywhere~ That's what you want...that's what you need. Say it Yuzu~ Say that you need me~"_

Yuzu growled and shook her head trying to forget about her. She headed towards her own room then grabbed a towel to go and went to the bathroom to shower. She turned on the shower and let the water relax her body.

"Why does she have to act like that? Ugh...what the hell is her problem?" Yuzu asked herself. Her eyes widen when she remembered Raina's words back at the training camp

"_She just wants to feel like she is needed...she changed a lot when her father left her. She had no one...but when she started dating girls. She enjoyed being needed. Basically...she is looking for attention...who knows...she is a mystery..."_

"She really is a mystery..." Yuzu mumbled. Suddenly Yuzu shivered as she felt someone's arms wrapped around her

"Mmmmph!" Mei covered Yuzu's mouth from behind her. Mei used her other hand to roam around her body

"Shhhhh...relax" Mei whispered. Yuzu felt Mei's naked body against her making her body tremble. Mei pinched her nipples hard and ran her hand against her six pack

"M-mmm~" Yuzu moaned softly. Mei licked her neck slowly and sneaked her hand down towards her pussy. Yuzu drooled slightly and wagged her tail rapidly feeling Mei's hand against her pussy. Mei smirked and rubbed her clit slowly while shoving two fingers inside Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu blushed and started sucking her fingers soaking them with her saliva.

"You need me don't you?" Mei whispered seductively. Yuzu growled and bit down on Mei's fingers hard making them bleed. Mei pulled away and Yuzu turned to glare at her then saw Mei lick her bloody fingers slowly. Mei pinned her against the wall and smirked

"Stop denying it Yuzu..." Mei whispered and kissed Yuzu's neck softly

"St-stop..." Yuzu said

"You may be saying no...but your body keeps begging for more" Mei whispered and bit down on Yuzu's nipple hard

"A-ahhh~" Yuzu moaned. Mei pulled away then smirked

"Once your done meet me at my..." Mei paused and caressed Yuzu's cheek softly then leaned against her doggy ear

"Playroom~" Mei whispered then left Yuzu. Yuzu blushed deeply and watched her Master leave. Yuzu shook her head and sat down.

_M-mei..._

Yuzu blushed and felt her heart pound out of her chest. Her body started heating up and trembled slightly. Her juices started dripping from her pussy then bit her lip gently

_Mei...I-I do n-need you..._


	44. Chapter 44

Yuzu got out of the shower and dried herself up. Once she was done with that she left her room and headed towards her Master's room.

"Master? I'm here" Yuzu said as she knocked on the door. There was no answer or sound which freaked Yuzu out a bit. Yuzu entered Mei's room without permission and looked around in the dark trying to look for Mei. She then found a door in her cclosetand walked in. Mei was waiting for Yuzu in her playroom and stood up as she saw her slave walk in her special room. Mei walked up to Yuzu with a leash and attached the leash on her collar. Yuzu blushed deeply and barked. She sat on her knees barking

"M-master please m-mess me up...I n-need you. I need you to t-touch me. I need to feel you. I-I need you Master. Please...do whatever you want with me. I-I'll obey every order from you" Yuzu said on her knees. Mei stood there a bit shocked by Yuzu's words but a smirk formed on her lips and leaned closely to her

"You're a good slave but you need to be punished for keeping me up all night~" Mei whispered and yanked on the leash hard pulling Yuzu up. Yuzu stood up blushing deeply the followed Mei against a wall

"Face the wall and put your hands against the wall" Mei ordered. Yuzu did as she was told and placed her hands against the wall while facing it.

"Stay there I must get something" Mei said and walked away to grab a whip and a vibrator. She walked back to Yuzu and turned the vibrator on then placed it between her legs and rubbed her pussy slowly with it. Yuzu's legs trembled feeling the vibrator against her area.

"M-master~ Ngh~" Yuzu moaned softly while Mei kept rubbing her pussy with the vibrator while kissing and licking her neck. Mei stopped then shoved the vibrator inside Yuzu's tight pussy.

"A-ahhhh~ Mmmmm~" Yuzu moaned as she felt the toy inside her pleasure her body. Mei held the whip and stood behind Yuzu

"Now clench your teeth" Mei said

"H-huh wha-Ahhhhh!" Yuzu cried out as she felt a stinging pain on her back. Mei whipped her back again harder leaving marks on her back

"I-it hurts!" Yuzu cried out and teared up feeling pain all over her body but at the same time she felt pleasure. Yuzu's legs trembled and she fell on her knees not being able to support herself

"Get back up. I'm not done" Mei said

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said and weakly stood up placing her hands against the wall. Mei whipped Yuzu again leaving more marks on Yuzu's back. Yuzu felt both pain and pleasure. The vibrator inside her kept vibrating building up her climax.

"Ahhhhh! M-master! It hurts!" Yuzu cried out. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Mei kept whipping her hard. Mei stopped then watched Yuzu tremble and fall to the floor panting heavily and blushing. Mei smirked and licked Yuzu's back that was covered in marks. Yuzu shivered as Mei grabbed the vibrator that was inside her and pulled it out. The vibrator was covered in Yuzu's juices and dripped on the floor creating a small puddle. Yuzu whimpered loudly wanting to cum

"L-let me cum...M-master" Yuzu whimpered

"Shut up" Mei growled then grabbed the leash yanking it hard. Mei then grabbed a blindfold and blindfolded Yuzu

"M-mei wha-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Mei asked

"N-no Master..." Yuzu said

"Lay down on your stomach" Mei said

"Yes Master" Yuzu said and laid down on her stomach feeling the cold floor against her stomach making her shiver in pleasure. Mei licked her lips as she stared at Yuzu's body. She walked up to a lit candle then walked back to Yuzu and tilted the candle letting the candle wax drip onto Yuzu's back

"Ahhhhhhh! M-master!" Yuzu moaned as she felt the warm candle wax onto her stinging skin where Mei whipped her. Mei sat down close to Yuzu and placed the candle close to Yuzu's skin but not too close. Yuzu could feel the warmth from the candle and shivered in pleasure feeling the candle wax drip to her legs.

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~" Yuzu moaned

"Now lay down on your back" Mei said

"B-but Master...i-it hu-Ahhhhh~" Yuzu moaned as Mei grabbed her by her hair yanking it back

"I don't care. Just obey my orders" Mei said

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu said. Mei then let go of Yuzu and she laid down on her back. Mei tilted the candle then candle wax dripped onto Yuzu's stomach. Yuzu arched her back a bit feeling the wax drip onto her stomach. Mei went towards her legs then dripped candle wax on her thighs. Yuzu let out moans as candle wax dripped onto her skin. Mei stood up then walked away putting the candle away. Yuzu grabbed the blindfold and took a small peek. She suddenly felt a painful sting on her hand. Mei stood there holding a crop stick

"No peeking..." Mei said

"S-sorry Master..." Yuzu mumbled

"Now lay on your stomach your ass lifted up" Mei ordered. Yuzu blushed and layed down on her stomach with her waist up lifting her ass up in the air. Mei grabbed the vibrator and shoved it inside of Yuzu's tight ass

"M-master!~ Ahhhhhh!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei then spanked her ass with the crop stick hard leaving it red. Yuzu moaned loudly and panted heavily.

"M-more!~ I n-need you!~ M-more please!~" Yuzu moaned. Mei's eyes widen and she stopped as she felt her heart beat. Mei dropped the crop stick and grabbed Yuzu turning her body around and got on top of her

"M-mast-Mmph!" Yuzu felt a pair of lips against hers. Mei kissed her roughly but passionately at the same time. Yuzu kissed Mei back passionately and felt Mei's tongue begging for entrance which she allowed. Mei shoved her tongue inside Yuzu's mouth wrapping her tongue around her. Yuzu blushed a bit of drool dripped from their side of the mouths during their passionate kiss. Mei pulled away then took the blindfold off of Yuzu. Yuzu stared into Mei's lavender eyes and she could sense something from Mei.

_Th-this feeling...I-I can sense...h-her love!_

"W-we could try that but...your sister is right. We can't continue this relationship...besides people think of me as just a slave and a slave and Master can't be together" Matsuri said and pushed Harumin away

"We can still continue this relationship..." Harumin said and started undoing her school tie. Matsuri blushed and looked away but Harumin grabbed Matsuri's arms then pinned her against the bed and tied Matsuri's wrists behind her back. Matsuri turned around looking at Harumin.

"I love you Matsuri...I won't let them take you from me" Harumin said as she unbuttoned her school outfit. Matsuri blushed seeing her Master or well sister strip in front of her. Matsuri shut her eyes tightly then felt Harumin's lips against hers. Matsuri blushed and kissed her back softly then felt Harumin lick her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance. Matsuri slowly opened her mouth allowing Harumin's tongue inside. Harumin wrapped her tongue around Matsuri's tongue then sucked on it gently making Matsuri let out soft moans. Harumin grabbed Matsuri's shirt and teared it up leaving Matsuri in her bra. Harumin leaned in towards her stomach and started to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach

"N-ngh~ Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin slowly pulled Matsuri's pants down and saw a wet spot on her panties. Harumin grabbed her panties and pulled them down taking them off.

"Wait here...I need to get a few things" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed and saw Harumin leave her room. Matsuri was breathing a little heavy and rolled around the bed and sat up. She had her wrists behind her then the door burst open with Harumin holding a few things.

"Lay down on your stomach now" Harumin said as she closed the door and locked it

"H-huh? But I'm not your slave anymore which means you're not my Master" Matsuri said. Harumin dropped the things and pushed Matsuri laying her down on her stomach.

"But I'm your big sister. You must obey me" Harumin whispered in Matsuri's fox ear making it twitch slightly. Matsuri blushed then saw darkness as Harumin blindfolded her.

"Wh-what's with the blindfo-Mmph!? Mmmmmph!" Matsuri said and had a ball gag on her mouth. Harumin giggled and petted her fox tail softly making Matsuri moan softly. Harumin grabbed the strap on and put it on herself then grabbed Matsuri's waist lifting her ass up. Harumin shoved the toy inside Matsuri's ass hard and deep

"MMMPH! MMMMMM! MMM!" Matsuri said and Harumin started thrusting inside her ass hard and deep. Matsuri started drooling uncontrollably and moaned nonstop. Harumin reached towards her pussy and rubbed her clit fast while thrusting inside her

"MMMM!~ MMMMMM!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and wagged her fox tail rapidly feeling pleasure all around her body. Harumin shoved three fingers inside her pussy then started to pump them deep and fast while thrusting inside her ass harder and deeper. Matsuri felt her climax build up quickly and bit down on the ball gag hard.

"Matsuri...I love you" Harumin whispered and thrusted inside her ass deeper and harder while pumping hher fingers in and out faster and deeper. Matsuri arched her back a bit and curled her toes as she felt her climax close. Harumin kept thrusting and pumping pleasuring Matsuri's body.

"MMMM! MMMMMMMM!!" Matsuri moaned loudly and came covering Harumin's fingers in her juices. Harumin took her fingers out and the toy out. Matsuri laid on the bed with a few tears in her eyes and breathing heavily. Harumin licked her fingers and sucked on them tasting her little sister. Once her fingers were clean she took the strap on off of herself dropping it on the floor then untied Matsuri's wrists. Matsuri felt Harumin's arms wrap around her then took the blindfold and ball gag off. Harumin held her closely and kissed her cheek softly

"I love you Matsuri..." Harumin whispered

"I-I love you too O-onee-chan..." Matsuri said. They both stared deeply into each other's eyes and leaned in slowly for a passionate kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

Yuzu panted heavily as Mei thrusted inside her shoving the toy inside her

"M-mei!~ Ahhhhhhh!~" Yuzu moaned arching her back in pleasure. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei pulling their sweaty bodies closer. Mei thrusting inside her deeper and harder making her cum.

"Hah!~ I-I'm close!~" Yuzu moaned as Mei kept thrusting inside her. Yuzu started clawing Mei's back as she felt her climax build up.

"AHHHHHHH!~ M-MEIIIIII!~" Yuzu moaned loudly as she came for the 30th time. Mei took the toy out and collapsed on top of Yuzu panting heavily. Yuzu's body was trembling and shaking.

"A-again..." Yuzu mumbled. Mei looked at Yuzu and smirked

"We'll have to do it some other time" Mei whispered and kissed Yuzu's nose. Mei got off from Yuzu and walked towards the door. Yuzu whimpered and stood up but her legs trembled and fell down

"Need help?" Mei asked

"Pr-probably..." Yuzu said. Mei walked back to Yuzu and held her closely. They both walked out of the playroom and into Mei's room. Yuzu collapsed on Mei's bed and sighed. Mei went to the bathroom to get herself ready. After a couple of minutes there was a knock at her door.

"Hey Mei I need to give Yuzu something. Is it okay to come in?" Sho asked. Yuzu hid herself with Mei's bed covers and Mei walked up to the door since she was wearing her school outfit. Mei opened the door and her eyes widen seeing her father. Her father looked like a professor when she was younger. Sho handed Mei a school outfit

"It's for Yuzu. Also Yuzu get ready immediately and you'll have to decide who will be Alpha for the other schools. You will be Alpha of the Aihara Academy" Sho said

"Got it" Yuzu said. Sho left and Mei closed the door. Yuzu got up and grabbed her outfit.

"Hurry up and get changed" Mei said and walked out of her room. Mei looked downstairs and saw her father on the phone. She still couldn't believe that her father was going back to the Academy. Sho hanged up and smiled at Mei

"Thanks Mei. You did an amazing job" Sho said. Mei headed downstairs and walked up to her father

"I-I thou-"

"I know what I said...but I'm doing this for the slaves and for you. I want you to spend more time with your friend. The two of you seem real close friends" Sho said. Mei blushed a bit and nodded. Yuzu was in the bathroom and looked at her outfit. She didn't like it one bit.

"Yuzu you better hurry up..." Mei said as she walked to her room. Yuzu got out of the bathroom with her ears pinned down

"Something wrong?" Mei asked raising an eyebrow

"This outfit sucks...can't I change my clothes?" Yuzu asked

"It's the school rules. You must wear the outfit" Mei said and walked to the door

"Come on we need to go. The Alpha must choose other slaves as Alpha for that school" Mei said. Yuzu groaned and walked downstairs where Sho was waiting. Yuzu walked out and there were slaves in groups. The slaves in groups were chosen to go to school.

"Hey it's the Alpha!"

"Alpha!"

"We love you so much!"

"Marry me!"

Yuzu blushed and waved at her admirers. Mei just stood there glaring at the other slaves

"Alright alright everyone calm down" Yuzu said and walked up to the slaves that were divided into groups

"All of you must try and control your animal instincts. I'm putting someone from each group in charge of all of you. They'll be giving me information on how everything in the school is going. If one of you disobey those people I put in charge then you'll be having a talk with me. Do we all understand?" Yuzu asked

"Yes Alpha!" Every slave said. Yuzu started looking at each group and started choosing who was going to be Alpha for each school. She headed towards the middle school section and spotted Matsuri in the group. Matsuri realized that Yuzu was spotting her and shook her head

"Matsuri will be Alpha for this school" Yuzu said. Matsuri facepalmed herself and suddenly got tackled by the other slaves since they were happy that Matsuri was Alpha. After a couple of minutes on choosing Yuzu finished

"Alright now everyone please control those animal instincts and behave...unless you guys want to deal with me" Yuzu growled as her green eyes glowed making the other slaves tremble in fear

"Yes Alpha!" Every slave said bowing down to their Alpha. The slaves were taken to the school they were going to while Yuzu left with the Aihara Academy group. Yuzu followed Sho and Mei back to the Academy and Yuzu was being followed by the group of slaves that were chosen to be in the Academy

"Alpha is school scary?"

"Do they hurt you?"

Yuzu sighed as the slaves asked many questions

"No it's not. You just learn stuff" Yuzu said

"But there are humans here..." A slave said

"Yeah but these humans will be nice..." Yuzu said. Once everyone settled down the slaves walked inside the Academy. The slaves headed towards their classes and Yuzu was lucky to be in a class with Harumin and Mei. Yuzu sat in the back of the class behind Harumin. There were some girls taken out from that class to let slaves be in the class.

"I'm so happy that you're here Yuzucchi" Harumin said and hugged Yuzu then patted her head softly

"Me too and stop treating me like a dog" Yuzu said

"But you're a cute little puppy aren't you?" Harumin asked then rubbed Yuzu's doggy ears. Yuzu's tail started wagging and her leg started shaking

"Yeah I am wait I mean no!" Yuzu said and shook her head

"I'm just joking Yuzu" Harumin giggled. Yuzu blushed and smiled at her friend.

It was lunchtime and Yuzu was sitting with Harumin in a lunch table. Yuzu looked at the other slaves who made human friends which was great until she spotted Kenia.

"Oh great...here comes the slut" Harumin mumbled

"Slut?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah...she basically tries to sleep with every girl in the Academy" Harumin said

"Has she tried sleeping with you?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah she tried to fuckin touch me. Luckily I'm a Royal Blood so I can defend myself and sometimes the Prez helps us as well..." Harumin said

"You mean Mei? What does she do?" Yuzu asked

"She can choke her victims or kill them easily. The Aihara are pretty strong than any Royal Blood" Harumin said

"That's amazing" Yuzu said

"Awwww my puppy is here!" Kenia exclaimed. Yuzu's ears perked up and turned around to see Kenia walking up the her but the slaves growled and stood in front of Kenia blocking her path protecting their Alpha

"Intruder..."

"Leave our Alpha alone"

Yuzu sighed and stood up

"Hey guys it's okay" Yuzu said patting their heads

"But Alpha...we heard many rumors about this slut" A slave whispered in her ear

"I know I know...I can handle this" Yuzu said. The slaves nodded and allowed Kenia to walk up to Yuzu.

"What do you want?" Yuzu asked

"Awwwwww don't be so mean to me Okogi-san" Kenia said

"Just tell me what do you want?" Yuzu asked

"Well I just came by you know...I was wondering about Aihara-san. I've spotted a few marks on her neck..." Kenia said with a smirk. Yuzu just glared at her

"Hm? It seems you have a few marks as well...there is nothing between you two...is there?" Kenia asked

"Kouske-san leave us alone" Harumin said standing up and walked up to her

"Hehe there has been a rumor about someone new in your family. Is she your little sister now?" Kenia asked

"Shut up and leave us alone..." Harumin said. Kenia wrapped her arms around Harumin's neck and pulled her closer

"How about a kiss before I go?" Kenia asked

"Get off me bitch!" Harumin growled and punched her knocking her down. The students gasped and looked at thd fight. Kenia giggled and wiped the blood off of her mouth.

"What's going on here?" Mei said walking up to the scene

"It's just this slutty bitch..." Harumin mumbled. Mei glared at Kenia and grabbed her

"Detention..." Mei said

"What for? She punched me!" Kenia exclaimed

"For harassing a student..." Mei said glaring at her. Kenia growled and raised her fists punching Mei. Yuzu's eyes widen and she kicked Kenia's side hard breaking her rib. Kenia yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Yuzu's eyes glowed green and her werewolf claws grew

"Don't. Hurt. My. Master" Yuzu growled

_I must kill her!_

Matsuri was in her own school. She was just walking by the hallways and spotted the new slave which was her old friend Ari. She was using her lust power to sleep with anyone. It mostly worked on boys than girls.

"Hey Matsuri-chan...what are you going to do about her?" A slave asked

"What the hell am I suppose to do? She can do whatever she likes..." Matsuri said

"But you're the Alpha in this place" The slave said. Matsuri sighed and walked up to Ari who was pinned against the wall by a guy

"Sorry for interrupting but Ari you really should stop with this power stuff..." Matsuri said. Ari smirked and pushed the guy away then walked up to Matsuri

"Why should I...Taniguchi?" Ari asked. Matsuri just stood there glaring at her

"Just stop alright..." Matsuri said

"So how is it being part of a rich family instead of a sex slave family?" Ari asked

"Shut up" Matsuri said and turned to leave but Ari grabbed her wrist

"What would your parents think? What would your whole Mizusawa family think that one of the family members left them and didn't come back to save them?" Ari whispered. Matsuri growled and clenched her fists tightly

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Matsuri growled and glared at Ari. Ari caressed her cheek softly and her eyes glowed trying to use her lust powers on Matsuri but Matsuri didn't feel affected by it

"What the fuck? Why isn't working on you?" Ari asked. Matsuri pushed Ari away and suddenly Matsuri's left eye glowed turning into a hazel color and in her eye a symbol appeared. The slaves gasps and looked at her. Matsuri ran away towards the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Matsuri saw the symbol in her eye...a Taniguchi symbol.

_Wh-what the hell is th-this?_


	46. Chapter 46

Matsuri kept staring at her odd eye. She didn't understand why or how did it happen. Matsuri shook her head and a couple of slaves walked in the bathroom

"Matsuri-chan you okay?" A slave asked

"Yeah...I-I guess" Matsuri said and covered her left eye

"What's up with your eye?" A slave asked

"I don't know..." Matsuri said. Suddenly a teacher walked in the girl's bathroom

"What's going on here?" The teacher asked

"N-nothing..." Matsuri said still covering her eye

"What are you hiding?" The teacher asked

"It's nothing Ma'am..." Matsuri said looking down. The teacher walked up to Matsuri and grabbed her arm pulling it away and revealed her hazel eye

"I said it's nothing!" Matsuri exclaimed and her hazel eye glowed then suddenly the teacher...passed out?!

"M-matsuri...you killed her?"

"What did you do?"

"That was awesome!"

Matsuri's eyes widen and her left eye turned back to normal and it's original color

"You guys leave. I'll deal this situation" Matsuri said

"But Matsu-"

"Just go. That's an order" Matsuri said. The slaves nodded and left the bathroom leaving Matsuri alone with the teacher. Suddenly the teacher groaned and woke up

"Wh-what happened?" The teacher asked

"You don't remember?" Matsuri asked

"N-not really" The teacher said

"I found you here on the floor. I was going to call for help but you woke up" Matsuri said and helped the teacher up

"Okay thank you um...Matsuri isn't that right?" The teacher asked

"Yep. Matsuri Mizusawa..." Matsuri said and smiled. The teacher smiled back at her and thanked her before leaving. Matsuri headed out and touched her left eye

_What was that all about?_

Yuzu growled and grabbed Kenia by her throat tightly and raised her werewolf claws wanting to rip her apart but Sho arrived

"Yuzu Okogi...put her down. I'll handle this situation" Sho said sternly. Yuzu let go of Kenia and walked up to Mei whimpering. Mei stood up and groaned a bit

"Mei are you okay?" Sho asked

"Y-yes...professor" Mei said. Sho nodded and looked at Kenia

"Kenia Kouske...come to my office right now" Sho said. Kenia let a low growl and followed Sho to his office. Yuzu kissed Mei's cheek healing it since it had a small bruise

"You okay Mei?" Yuzu asked

"Yes thanks Yuzu" Mei said. Some girls glared at Yuzu since they liked Mei. Yuzu backed off from Mei and chuckled softly.

_Jeez if these girls keep glaring at me...they're going to make me want to kill them all_

Meanwhile Sho was in his office with Kenia and her father

"Pl-please Sho you can't expel my daughter...I beg you" Mr. Kouske said literally begging on his knees

"For the last time...I said she's expelled for harassing the students and hitting my daughter. There is no other chances" Sho said sternly glaring at them

"Pl-please we can work something out r-right?" Mr. Kouske asked. Sho stood up from his seat and walked to the door then opened it

"Leave. Now" Sho said sternly. Mr. Kouske sighed and both him and his daughter headed towards the door

"You'll regret this..." Mr. Kouske mumbled. Sho just groaned and shut the door. He walked back to his seat and sat down then pulled out a picture of his family. He teared up as he remembered that incident about his mother. His right eye turned red since he was like Mei...a half monster

Harumin and Yuzu both were changing into their gym outfits. Some girls turned to look at Yuzu and blushed seeing Yuzu's sexy six pack. The slaves started drooling staring at Yuzu's sexy body

"Um...Yuzucchi do you ever feel uncomfortable when people look at you?" Harumin asked

"Hm? I guess so...why?" Yuzu asked

"Because it seems that the girls can't keep their eyes off of you" Harumin whispered. Yuzu looked at the girls and they looked away like nothing happened

"Yeah but I'm used to it..." Yuzu said and shrugged. The students from their class headed towards gym class. Humans had to stay inside while the slaves were outside.

"Finally! Freedom!" A slave said and shifted into an eagle

"Yay!" Another slave said and shifted into a cheetah and ran around. Yuzu giggled at her friends seeing them happy and free. Suddenly Yuzu sniffed a familiar scent. A scent she knew when she was younger...

_Wh-what is this scent? It smells familiar..._

"Alpha! I see something big! It's an animal! No wait! A werewolf!" The slave who was an eagle exclaimed

_A-another werewolf! Same scent! It must be..._

The white werewolf let out a huge howl grabbing everyone's attention from the Academy. Yuzu looked at the white werewolf and her eyes widen

_My cousin...Shai Okogi..._

"Everyone stay back! I'll deal with her!" Yuzu exclaimed

"But Alpha-"

"Just stay back! Tell everyone to not hurt her it'll only make things worse!" Yuzu shouted and shifted into her werewolf form and stopped the white werewolf path. Everyone gasped and looked at the two werewolves. A white and blond werewolf. The two werewolves started growling and snarling like if they were communicating

"Shai! It's me Yuzuko!" Yuzu said

"Kill! I'll kill!" Shai growled. Yuzu walked closer to her cousin and saw that Shai's eyes were black!

_This isn't right...her eyes must be blue not black...she must be under some spell!_

Shai growled and jumped tackling Yuzu but Yuzu bit her neck and threw her away from the people. Shai howled and ran towards Yuzu clawing her side. Yuzu bit on her paws and scratched her face. Shai yelped in pain and growled furiously at Yuzu

_I need to stop this...fighting isn't the answer_

Yuzu stopped and shifted back to normal. Shai growled and raised her paw but Yuzu raised her both arms

"It's me Shai! Yuzuko! I'm your cousin remember! We used to be together as a family until we were separated! Please Shai...listen to my voice! I'm here for you!" Yuzu shouted. The white werewolf's eyes widen and shook it's head. The werewolf shifted back to normal revealing a long white haired girl with blue eyes

"Y-yuzuko...is it really you?" Shai asked. Yuzu walked up to her and held her arms out

"Yes Shai! It's me!" Yuzu said as she teared up

"Yuzuko!" Shai said and stood up running up to her cousin and hugged her.

"I missed you so much!" Shai sobbed on her shoulder

"I missed you too! I miss our whole family!" Yuzu said as tears rolled down her cheeks

"I-I thought you w-were dead..." Shai cried. Yuzu wiped her tears and smiled

"I'm here now..." Yuzu said and kissed her forehead softly. Shai smiled and hugged Yuzu again.

"Shai...tell me what happened?" Yuzu asked.

After everything was settled down. Yuzu was with her cousin and in Sho's office with Mei as well

"I saw this huge black werewolf. He had red eyes and had many scars and cuts. He was pretty scary...he took me and my parents away from our hidden place. He had this huge dungeon and inside it were tons of animals. Mostly common animals. He's been capturing animals and humans too...well only Royal Blood humans. He said he'll be trying to attack this place to find 7 people that are girls...4 Royal Bloods and 3 rare slaves" Shai explained

"4 Royal Bloods who are young girls...?" Yuzu asked

"She must be talking about me, Harumi, Himeko, and Mitsuko" Mei said

"And the three rare slaves are...me and Matsuri and I guess Matsuri's friend the new slave" Yuzu said

"Yeah and he's been experimenting stuff on slaves that he ends up killing them" Shai said. Yuzu sighed and looked at Shai

"Do you know when he'll attack?" Yuzu asked

"Sorry...I don't" Shai said

"We'll be ready but right now...we must keep this a secret. We can't tell the others or else they'll panic...and...Shai?" Yuzu asked

"Yes?" Shai asked

"Have you heard anything about...my parents?" Yuzu asked

"N-no..." Shai mumbled. Yuzu looked down and clenched her fists tightly but felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw Mei. Yuzu smiled back at her then held Mei's hand

_M-mei...I won't let them hurt her. I will do everything to protect you and everyone __else_.


	47. Chapter 47

Shai was with Yuzu and the two of them were inseparable. Shai was a shy girl but she got used to with other slaves.

"Hey Yuzuko...how has it been here? I see that every slave here treats you like a queen or something..." Shai said

"Well that's because I'm the Alpha. I defeated the old Alpha and became new Alpha" Yuzu said

"That's amazing. I really wish I was strong just like you" Shai said

"Yo Yuzucchi!" Harumin said waving at Yuzu

"H-human!?" Shai exclaimed and hid behind Yuzu

"Umm...Shai this is my friend Harumin. Harumin this is my cousin Shai" Yuzu said

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you" Harumin said reaching her hand out

"Y-you're not going t-to hurt...m-me?" Shai asked

"Of course not. I won't hurt you..." Harumin said. Shai looked at Harumin and reached her hand out giving Harumin a handshake

"S-sorry about that...I just really don't trust humans..." Shai mumbled

"Relax Shai humans here well...some aren't really nice but Harumin here is my best friend. You can trust her" Yuzu said

"W-well any friend of Yuzuko's is a friend of mine..." Shai said

"Awesome! You'll enjoy this place. It's not so bad" Yuzu said

"Hopefully..." Shai said. Yuzu was with her cousin and her best friend while Mei just glared at them. She felt something tighten her chest. Mei just shook her head and ignored that feeling.

After school Yuzu showed her cousin around the whole town. Shai was starting to feel comfortable around the place but spotted a pink fox

"E-ek!" Shai exclaimed and hid behind Yuzu

"Hey Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said

"Hey Matsuri uh...this is my cousin Shai" Yuzu said

"Hmm? Is she okay?" Matsuri asked

"I don't know...hey Shai is everything alright?" Yuzu asked

"Sh-she's a Mizusawa..." Shai mumbled

"Hey how did you know I was a Mizusawa?" Matsuri asked

"I know that scent...I have sniffed that scent before...her name is Nitski Mizusawa" Shai said. Matsuri's eyes widen and groaned

"You're talking about her..." Matsuri said

"Who?" Yuzu asked

"Yuzuko! Stay back! She's going to rape you!" Shai exclaimed

"W-woah Shai calm down" Yuzu said holding Shai closely

"Rape?" Harumin said walking up to them. Matsuri sighed and shook her head

"It's true..." Matsuri mumbled

"Huh?!" Yuzu and Harumin exclaimed

"Calm down..listen my family were breeded in the sex slave farm so...some of the Mizusawas rape anyone others just do as they're told" Matsuri said

"S-so...you're not going to rape me?" Shai asked

"Of course not. I was born different as you can see my pink hair but...I do have a bit of that DNA inside me but I'm not that kind of person to do that" Matsuri said

"So...you rape anyone?" Harumin asked

"No I don't...that's not me. Hey you...did you see my cousin Nitski?" Matsuri asked

"Y-yeah she tried to r-rape me..." Shai said whimpering

"Matsuri? This cousin of yours rapes anyone?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah basically...but she mostly rapes virgins so you have nothing to worry about Yuzu-chan" Matsuri said

"Wait...Yuzuko you lost your virginity?" Shai asked

"U-uh well...um...y-yeah" Yuzu said nervously

"Who did you do it wit-"

"Shhhhh! I'll talk to you about it later...so Matsuri this cousin of yours only goes for virgins?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah she can sense people's virginity. She even stole her little brother's virginity" Matsuri said

"What?!" Harumin, Yuzu, and Shai exclaimed

"Yeah us Mizusawas were born to be sex slaves...but I was born different from the rest of my family members that's why I decided to escape that farm. It's a place that I don't want to remember..." Matsuri said

"Wow...that's interesting I guess" Yuzu said

"Relax...I won't hurt your cousin" Matsuri said. Shai just looked at the pink fox and nodded

"I-I guess I can tr-trust you" Shai said

"Yeah don't worry she's my friend as well" Yuzu said

"O-okay" Shai said. Yuzu spotted Mei heading back to the mansion

"M-master..." Yuzu mumbled. Shai looked where Yuzu was looking and her eyes widen

"Yuzuko...who's she?" Shai asked

"That's her mate" Matsuri said and winked making Yuzu blush

"Yuzuko? Your mate is a human?" Shai asked

"Y-yeah..." Yuzu said

"B-but...you're a slave" Shai said

"Yeah I know but...I love her" Yuzu said

"Does she love you back?" Shai asked

"Yeah she does...she just doesn't show it in public" Yuzu said

"Yeah she shows it by sex" Matsuri said and laughed

"Sh-shut up!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Yuzuko you're dating your Master? But it's wrong..." Shai said

"She's not the only one. I'm dating my Master as well" Matsuri said

"R-really?" Shai asked

"Well more like dating her big sister" Yuzu said

"S-sister?!" Shai exclaimed

"Yeah she's my little sister since my mother adopted her" Harumin said and wrapped her arms around Matsuri. Matsuri blushed and pinned her fox ears down

"Is that true?" Shai asked

"Y-yeah" Matsuri said

"Well we better head back home or else mom will worry about us..." Harumin said

"Yeah okay. Bye Yuzu-chan and Shai. We'll hang out later" Matsuri said.

"Bye Yuzucchi and Shai. See you two tomorrow" Harumin said. The two step sisters left the two cousins alone

"Y-yuzuko...where will I stay?" Shai asked

"You can stay with me and my Master" Yuzu said

"B-but won't I be a bother since...you know...you two love each other" Shai said

"Don't worry you won't bother us. Now come on let's go" Yuzu said

Mei woke up in darkness. She sat up and looked around

"H-hello?" Mei asked. Mei started hearing whispers in her head. She shook her head and covered her ears not wanting to listen

**_"I live inside you...you can't run away...I will take control...no one will save you..."_** A whisper said. Mei shook her head and saw a light...it was Yuzu. Mei's eyes widen and ran towards Yuzu who was waiting for her. Mei was about to reach her but felt something grab her. She looked behind her and saw a shadow grab her

"L-let me go!" Mei exclaimed

**_"Never...I live inside you...we will kill everyone..."_** A whisper said and dragged Mei away from the light. Mei reached her hand out and cried for help

"Yuzu! Yuzu! Help me!" Mei cried out but she was dragged away into the darkness...where she belonged.

"Mei! Mei! Wake up! Mei!" Yuzu said shaking Mei trying to wake her up. Mei opened her eyes and she was shaking and trembling. She had a few tears roll down her cheek and looked up at Yuzu

"Y-yuzu...?" Mei asked

"Mei I was so worried about you! You started crying for help. You cried out my name and I came here immediately. I saw something else like a shadow or something. What happened?" Yuzu asked worriedly. Mei clenched her fists tightly and hugged Yuzu. Yuzu's eyes widen and blushed deeply then hugged her back

"Y-yuzu...you need me r-right?" Mei asked in a sad tone

"Of course Mei. I do need you. I love you..." Yuzu said. Mei blushed and grabbed Yuzu then kissed her softly. Yuzu blushed deeply and kissed her back pinning her down on the bed. Mei licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance. Yuzu slowly opened her mouth allowing Mei to stick her tongue inside. Mei wrapped her tongue around hers and wrapped her arms around Yuzu pulling her closer. After a few minutes they both pulled away with a strand of saliva between their lips. They both panted softly and smiled

"Y-yuzu...I love you too" Mei confessed. Yuzu's eyes widen and felt her heart skip a beat

_Sh-she finally said it! She finally said she loves me!_


	48. Chapter 48

Harumin kept staring at Matsuri. After hearing about Matsuri's family she started to wonder if that was all true. Matsuri noticed Harumin's stare and smirked

"What are you staring at?" Matsuri asked

"N-nothing..." Harumin said looking away. Matsuri smirked and walked behind then wrapped her arms around her

"What are you thinking about?" Matsuri asked

"I-it's nothing now l-let go. We can't b-be seen like th-this..." Harumin said and grabbed Matsuri's arms pulling them away from her. Matsuri shifted into her fox form and jumped up towards Harumin's back then clinged onto her using her school outfit

"M-matsuri stop that you're going to rip my clothes" Harumin said and grabbed Matsuri from behind and pulled her away from her then carried her back home. Matsuri reached to her neck and licked it slowly

"M-matsuri...we're still in p-public" Harumin said and bit her her bottom lip holding in a moan. Matsuri placed her head against Harumin's chest enjoying the soft boobs. Matsuri used her claws and started clawing her chest

"Stop or you're going yo rip my outfit" Harumin said. Once they both arrived back to the mansion Matsuri jumped down and shifted back to normal.

"How are my two adorable daughters?" Soha said

"We're good" Harumin said and walked upstairs

"How was your first day of school Matsuri?" Soha asked

"It was great" Matsuri said with a smile

"Awwwww I'm glad you had a great time" Soha said and kissed Matsuri's forehead. Meanwhile Harumin was in her room and she pulled her laptop out then started to do a bit of research on Mizusawas

"Born to be sex slaves. Humans have selled plenty of these cute and adorable foxes which are a great success. They have breeded many foxes to make them only want sex and not love anyone. They are only meant to be sex slaves"

Harumin thought for a moment and researched the pink fox

"The first pink fox Mizusawa is the greatest creation. This fox is different from every other Mizusawa fox. Humans added a few different things in her DNA. It seems with the DNA they added gave her powers. She is a also a major killer and can go wild sometimes. She's the most cutest out of every other Mizusawa. This Mizusawa can sense virgins just like the others but what makes her different from the others is that once this Mizusawa loses her virginity she gets attached to the person who took her virginity and is forever theirs. She feeds herself by sex which gives her power. She is very valuable and very expensive. She is worth a fortune. Every Master has wanting to claim her. Sadly the most perfect creation has escaped. She's the most wanted ever."

Harumin read everything about Matsuri and her skills. She rubbed her head softly and sighed

_So...she's just been using me for sex_

"Hey Harumi come downstairs. Dinner is ready" Mitsuko said knocking on her door.

"Okay" Harumin said and closed her laptop. She stood up from her seat and walked put of her room and headed downstairs. During dinner Matsuri noticed something different with Harumin. Harumin never made eye contact with her and ignored her. After dinner Matsuri headed towards Harumin's room

"Taniguchi-senpai? Can I come in?" Matsuri asked. Harumin just stood up and walked up to the door and opened it

"You've been lying to me..." Harumin mumbled

"E-eh?" Matsuri asked

"Come in..." Harumin said. Matsuri walked in and saw Harumin open the laptop. Matsuri's ears perked up and her eyes widen when she saw the information about herself

"You are meant for just sex and never love..." Harumin said. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly

"T-taniguchi-senpai I was born different I-I'm not like them..." Matsuri said

"Of course you were born different...because once you lose your virginity...you stay with that person forever...for sex only" Harumin said and glared at her. Matsuri looked away and sighed

"So tell me...have you been using me for sex just by telling me you love me?" Harumin asked as she teared up. Matsuri looked into her eyes and looked down

"I-it's not what y-you think..." Matsuri said

"Just tell me if you were just using me..." Harumin said. Matsuri stood there looking down and nodded

"Yes...I was just using you for sex but-"

"Leave me alone" Harumin said. Matsuri walked up to her grabbing her

"No wait please list-" Harumin slapped Matsuri and pushed her away. Matsuri's eyes widen and teared up

"I said leave me alone...I need to think" Harumin said. Matsuri just growled and walked out of Harumin's room and to her room. Matsuri layed down on her bed and clenched her fists tightly.

_**Flashback**_

_Matsuri was a small fox and she got tied up. The humans examined her and injected her a few things_

_"It worked! She's a beautiful and successful creation!" A human exclaimed. Matsuri whimpered and whined wanting to get out. The humans grabbed Matsuri sending her back to her cage. Matsuri looked at the other animals mostly foxes. Her eyes widen when she saw a human on top of a slave. She understood what was going on even though she was very young she understood since her DNA was different. The human put her in her cage and Matsuri sat there whimpering. She was alone in this world. No family or friends...just herself_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Matsuri growled furiously and covered herself with the bed covers. After a few hours Matsuri heard everyone was asleep. She stood from her bed and walked up to her window. She opened it and shifted into a fox then climbed down. She ran towards the forest towards the pond. She sat there staring at her own reflection. Matsuri sighed deeply and heard a few slaves outside wanting to hang out. Matsuri wanted a bit of comfort from the other slaves and followed them. Her eyes widen when she saw a cute bunny. Matsuri glared at the bunny like her prey. She didn't feel bad anymore for killing a bunny. She ran up to the bunny and captured it with her teeth. Matsuri tore off his skin and bit down on it hard making the bunny squeak crying for help

"Matsuri-chan?"

"Whatvare you doing here?"

"Yeah aren't you suppose to be back home"

Matsuri devoured the poor bunny and shifted back to normal. Her mouth was still dripping blood and licked her teeth that were covered in blood. Matsuri turned to look at them and sensed the three girls were virgins. A smirk formed on her lips and her eyes glowed purple

_This will be fun..._

"Is everything okay?" The slave asked

"Everything is perfectly fine..." Matsuri replied.

_Beep beep beep_

Yuzu groaned and she shut the alarm up. She blushed when she felt some on her chest. She looked down seeing Mei's head against her chest. Yuzu blushed and felt her heart quicken. Mei moved a bit and slowly opened her eyes then looked up meeting Yuzu's emerald eyes.

"Morning Yuzu" Mei said and sat up

"M-morning Mei" Yuzu said and blushed deeply as Mei stood up and walked to the bathroom. Yuzu blushed and rolled around the bed feeling excited and happy about what happened yesterday

"Yuzu get up. We must get ready for school" Mei said

"Y-yeah sorry about that. I'll wake up my cousin" Yuzu said and walked out of the room and headed to her room. Shai was fast asleep and drooled a bit. Yuzu giggled and jumped on top of Shai

"Wake up!" Yuzu shouted

"Ahh! What the hell Yuzuko?!" Shai exclaimed. Yuzu just sat up and laughed

"It's not funny you could've given me a heart attack!" Shai growled and hit Yuzu with her pillow

"Alright alright" Yuzu said and stood up from the bed

"Come on we have school" Yuzu said. Shai groaned and covered herself then started whining

"Here's your clothes. Wear the school outfit" Yuzu said throwing clothes at her cousin. After getting ready for school they walked out of the mansion heading to the Academy

"Hey Yuzuko do you think there is something wrong with your friend?" Shai asked

"Hmm? Who?" Yuzu asked

"The one with the big chest" Shai said pointing behind them. Yuzu turned around see Harumin looking down. Yuzu walked up to Harumin leaving Mei with Himeko.

"Hey Harumin" Yuzu said. Harumin kept walking not answering to Yuzu.

"Harumin!" Yuzu said and hit Harumin in her head

"Yuzucchi what was that for?!" Harumin exclaimed

"Why are you sad? Did something happen?" Yuzu asked

"I-it's nothing..." Harumin said

"Does it have something to do with Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"Don't mention her..." Harumin mumbled

"Did something bad happen between you and Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"I said don't mention her" Harumin said glaring at Yuzu. Yuzu and Shai backed away from her then looked at each other

"What's up with her?" Yuzu asked

"She must've found out the truth about the Mizusawa..." Shai said

"What are you talking about?" Yuzu asked

"Your fox friend were only meant to be sex slaves...they are not meant to love anyone. They are only sex slaves..." Shai said

"So...Matsuri never truly loved Harumin?" Yuzu asked. Shai replied by nodding

"Oh...well then it seems I'm going to have a talk with Matsuri" Yuzu said. During class Yuzu tried to talk with Harumin but she avoided her and kept quiet. Yuzu growled frustrated and stood up from her seat following Harumin outside the classroom.

"Harumin! Wait!" Yuzu said and grabbed Harumin's arm

"Yuzu...let go" Harumin said

"No I'm not! You're my best friend! I'm worried about you! I want to help! Please...stop avoiding the situation and face it" Yuzu said. Harumin looked at Yuzu and tears formed in her eyes. Harumin hugged Yuzu and sobbed on her shoulder. Shai walked up to the two friends and joined the hug

"Hugging time" Shai said and hugged the two of them. After that they pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"Don't worry Harumin I'll talk with Matsuri about all of this. I'll help you the two of you get back together" Yuzu said

"Thanks Yuzucchi..." Harumin said and smiled softly.

Matsuri was with a few friends smoking in the hallways. They were talking about last night and the whole party.

"Matsuri Taniguchi! Unbelievable!" A teacher said walking up to them. Matsuri smirked and looked at the teacher. She pulled her cigarette out from her mouth and blew the smoke towards the teacher's face

"Ugh! You are getting deten-" Matsuri used her powers as her left eye turned into a hazel color and with the Taniguchi symbol in it. Matsuri placed the cigarette into the teacher's eye since she passed out and wouldn't wake up under a minute.

"It's Matsuri Mizusawa..." Matsuri growled.


	49. Chapter 49

After school the students all left going home.

"Let's hang out near the arcade. She's probably there already..." Yuzu said. The girls walked away heading towards the arcade

"Hey Taniguchi-san!" They heard someone shout. Harumin turned around and saw Tonisha

"Who is she?" Shai asked

"She's just a bitch..." Harumin mumbled. Harumin sighed and walked up to her

"What do you want?" Harumin asked

"Awwwww I just came by to introduce you to someone" Tonisha said. Suddenly a girl with red fox ears and tail appeared

"I-it's her!" Shai exclaimed and hid behind Yuzu

"Hi I'm Nitski Mizusawa" Nitski said to the girls

"Since your slave destroyed mine my father was able to afford and bought me a new slave" Tonisha said. Nitski started sniffing the girls

"Awwwww it's you again~" Nitski whispered at Shai. Shai whimpered and Yuzu stood in front protecting her cousin

"Leave my cousin alone" Yuzu growled

"Awwww you're not a virgin. You really look hot~" Nitski giggled and winked at Yuzu. Yuzu just glared at her

"Come on Nitski let's go back home" Tonisha said

"Yes Master..." Nitski said walking away until she sniffed a familiar scent from Harumin

"Hey you with the boobs...you have a familiar scent" Nitski said and wrapped her arms around Harumin

"Get off me" Harumin growled. Nitski sniffed her neck then sniffed her chest

"STOP THAT" Harumin growled and pushed her away

"Matsuri...you have Matsuri's scent. Where is she?" Nitski asked and grabbed Harumin's school tie pulling her closer

"Tonisha tell your slave to let me go" Harumin said

"Nitski come on let's go" Tonisha said

"First...tell me where's Matsuri?" Nitski asked. Slaves appeared and grabbed Nitski pushing her away from Harumin. Nitski blushed as she sensed the slaves were all virgins

"Wow...so many virgins~" Nitski giggled and licked her lips

"Leave them and my Master alone" Matsuri said as she walked up to the gang. Nitski's ears perked up and she turned to look at Matsuri then smirked

"Matsuri! It's been so long" Nitski said

"I see that you haven't changed a bit..." Matsuri said

"You could say that. Hehe look at you...you're still such a cutie" Nitski said and walked up closer to Matsuri. Matsuri growled then Nitski grabbed Matsuri pulling her into...a kiss?! Everyone's eyes widen seeing the two cousins kiss. Matsuri pushed Nitski and punched her hard

"You disgusting pervert..." Matsuri mumbled as she wiped her mouth. Nitski giggled and looked at Matsuri

"Oh Matsuri~ This close getting your virginity when you were little...but it seems you hit jackpot" Nitski said and looked at Harumin. Harumin just looked away while the slaves were growling at Nitski

"Hmm? Matsuri...it seems you have friends" Nitski said. Matsuri just glared at her and clenched her fists tightly.

"Hehe...I guess when you escaped you ended up here. Such a shame. How can you live like this?" Nitski asked

"Shut up...how can you and our family live in a place like that? Being sold just for sex..." Matsuri said

"Well we were created to be sex slaves but...I was always jealous of you. You are one of the most perfect creation ever. I wish I could have your virginity but you never allowed me..." Nitski said

"Just leave them alone. I won't let you hurt my friends..." Matsuri growled

"Didn't you hurt your only friend you had back at that sex place...?" Nitski asked. Matsuri growled and kept glaring at Nitski

"Yeah that stupid bunny..." Nitski said. Matsuri just kept glaring at her with ferocious eyes

"By the way you also had a small crush. What was her name? Ah yes...Ari Manila" Nitski said

"Shut up..." Matsuri said

"Can I ask you something? That big boob chick...was she the one who took your virginity?" Nitski asked. Matsuri just stood there and glanced at Harumin then blushed slightly

"Haha! Wait Matsuri...are perhaps in love with that human?" Nitski asked. Matsuri looked down and clenched her fists tightly

"I-I..." Matsuri mumbled

"Pfft! Haha!" Nitski laughed. Yuzu looked at Matsuri and she could see a tear roll down her cheek. Yuzu growled furiously and walked up to Nitski

"Leave her alone and get the hell out of here with your Master!" Yuzu growled aggressively

"Come on...let's go" Tonisha said grabbing Nitski

"No no wait hehe...hey Matsuri have you seen Ari?" Nitski asked. Matsuri stood there silent. The slaves walked up to Matsuri comforting her

"Awwwww do you still have a crush on her?" Nitski asked

"Come on let's go!" Tonisha said and dragged Nitski

"Hey Matsuri! No matter what you do you will always be a sex slave!" Nitski shouted. Matsuri's eyes widen and clenched her fists tightly. She shifted into her fox form and ran up to her cousin. Matsuri jumped at her and bit down on her neck wanting to kill her

"Gahhhh!!!"

"Matsuri!"

"Calm down!"

Yuzu grabbed Matsuri pulling her away and winced in pain as Matsuri bit down on her arm

"Matsuri calm down!" Yuzu said but Matsuri didn't listen and kept biting Yuzu's arm

"What's going on here?" They heard a stern voice. The slaves turned around seeing Mei

"M-mei!" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei's eyes widen seeing Yuzu's arm bleeding as Matsuri kept biting down on her arm

"Taniguchi-san! Stop her!" Mei exclaimed. Harumin shook her head and went up to Yuzu

"H-harumin!? Are you crazy!?" Yuzu exclaimed as Harumin grabbed the wild pink fox. Matsuri growled furiously and bit down on Harumin's arm

"Matsuri...calm down..." Harumin whispered. Matsuri kept growling and bit down harder

"Look at me...it's me...remember..." Harumin whispered. Matsuri looked up and her eyes widen. Matsuri let go of Harumin's arm and jumped off of Harumin's arms. She shifted back to normal and her eyes widen tasting blood?! She looked around and saw Yuzu's arm bleed. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly and ran away as tears formed in her eyes

"Matsuri wait!" Yuzu shouted. Harumin saw her leave and looked at her bleeding arm.

"Yuzu are you okay?" Mei asked holding her wounded arm

"I'm fine Mei" Yuzu said and smiled at her. After the situation Harumin was at Mei's place with bandages on her arm while Yuzu was healing herself

"Don't worry Harumin..maybe she needs some alone time" Yuzu said

"Yeah she'll be back" Shai said. Harumin didn't speak at all and stayed quiet. Yuzu stood up and walked to the door

"Yuzu where are you going?" Mei asked

"I'm going to find Matsuri. I need to talk to her. Don't worry Mei...I'll be back" Yuzu said

"O-okay..." Mei said. Yuzu looked at Mei's expression and walked back to her giving her a small kiss. Mei blushed deeply and kissed her back. They pulled away and Yuzu left outside. She sniffed the air and sensed Matsuri. She ran towards the forest heading to the pond. Matsuri was laying down near the pond. Yuzu sighed and walked up to Matsuri

"Hey Matsuri. Can we talk?" Yuzu asked

"Whatever..." Matsuri mumbled

"Relax it's okay" Yuzu said and sat down next to Matsuri

"Matsuri...mind telling me more about you...or well where you came from" Yuzu said. Matsuri looked at Yuzu and nodded

"When I was born the humans examined me and injected me with different substances to make me perfect. They examined me and realized the perfect creation they made. I was always in a cage. Every day and every night. Day and night I would always hear moaning, groaning, and yelling. I already told you about Bunbun and yeah...after that I had no one. Whenever I disobeyed I would always get the electric collar and feel a painful shock throughout my body...I can still feel it since I disobeyed everyday. They always tried to touch me but I never allowed them. After a couple of years they captured this girl...her name was Ari. She's the new slave that arrived a couple of days ago. She was next to my cage and we slowly became friends. After a while I started to develop a crush on her. I loved her...until...they found out about my love for her. They tied her up and raped her right in front of me...after that Ari hated me for what they did to her because of me. My punishment was always being electrocuted. I remember the stinging...the pain...it made me go...crazy...wild...insane. I promised Ari I would get her out of there...sadly I wasn't able to get her out of there in time. Once I escaped that place...I realized that I was all alone in this world..." Matsuri explained. Yuzu looked at Matsuri and sat up

"You're not alone..." Yuzu said

"Whatever...I don't care..." Matsuri mumbled. Yuzu growled and stood up

"You're not alone! You have us now! You have Harumin! Why do you keep lying to her?! You love her don't you?!" Yuzu shouted. Matsuri just stayed silent for a moment

"Yuzu-chan...will there ever be paradise for us slaves?" Matsuri asked. Yuzu looked at Matsuri and sighed

"Yes...there will be because I'm going to create it" Yuzu said

"What are you talking about?" Matsuri asked

"I want to live free. I want to be free. I want to be with Mei. It doesn't matter if this world doesn't accept our relationship. I'm going to make it work and help all those other slaves out there in the world" Yuzu said

"Impossible..." Matsuri said

"You're right. It's impossible if I do this alone that's why I need you and our friends to help us slaves to set us free" Yuzu said and reached her hand out at Matsuri.

"Let's go back. Harumin is waiting for you..." Yuzu said. Matsuri reached her hand out but her ears perked up and pushed Yuzu out of the way

"Matsuri!" Yuzu exclaimed and saw Matsuri got shot. Matsuri fell to the ground and her vision started to blur

"Sir! We've caught her!" A man said. A few men came out of the trees and ran up to Matsuri

"Hey sir what about this one? She seems valuable" A man said

"She also seems hot and sexy~" A man said licking his lips. Yuzu growled and transformed into a werewolf.

"A werewolf?!"

"Amazing!"

"Get her! I'll take care of my creation" A man said. The men pulled their guns out shooting at Yuzu but Yuzu felt nothing at all.

"Finally my creation...hehe you were hiding here this entire time. My my you've have grown quite a lot. Time to take you back home where you belong..." The man said as he was about to place an electric collar on Matsuri's neck until he saw a mark on the back of her neck

"G-geh...a mark but that's not just any ordinary mark. It's a Royal Blood?!" The man exclaimed

"S-sir we can't defea-Gaaahhhh!" Yuzu ripped the man in half as his organs flew out of his body. She swallowed the other half of him which was his upper body. Yuzu growled at the other men

"Take her away! We need her DNA! Quick!" The man exclaimed. Some men grabbed Matsuri taking her to their truck but Yuzu ran up to the vehicle and bit down on it then threw the truck far away using her strength. Yuzu glared at her enemies with her green glowing eyes and snarling at them.


	50. Chapter 50

"Get the truck! Grab silver bullets! Quickly!" The man ordered. The men ran to the vehicle to grab the silver bullets. Yuzu growled and ran up to them hunting them. One of them grabbed a gun then put in a silver bullet then aimed at Yuzu and pulled the trigger. Yuzu's ears perked up and she dodged the bullet. Yuzu raised her paw cutting the men attacking them with her claws. The other men grabbed their guns aiming at Yuzu shooting at her. Yuzu yelped in pain as a bullet got shot in her shoulder. Yuzu's eyes glowed more as her werewolf instincts kicked in not being able to control herself.

Shai was in the mansion and licked Harumin's wound slowly healing it. Harumin felt a bit better and patted Shai's head softly. Shai smiled at Harumin then her ears perked up hearing a howl

"Y-yuzuko! She's in danger!" Shai exclaimed. Mei's eyes widen and she immediately ran out the door. Some slaves outside noticed Mei running and they followed her and so did Shai and Harumin. Mei ran through the forest and her eyes widen seeing Yuzu bleeding while the men were shooting at her

"Stop! Stop hurting her! Mei exclaimed running up to them and stood in front of Yuzu. Yuzu snarled and looked at Mei

"Yuzu calm down. It's me...Mei" Mei said reaching her hand out to Yuzu. Yuzu sniffed her hand and her eyes soften then whimpered softly. Mei petted Yuzu softly and kissed her forehead. Yuzu laid down as she started to calm down. Mei looked at Yuzu's bloody body with a few holes in it. Mei turned to the men and glared at them

"Hey we didn't want any trouble. We just came here to get what's ours" The man said. Mei looked at the others seeing them holding Matsuri

"She doesn't belong to you" Mei said

"Excuse me but we had this girl when she was born. She belongs to us" The men said

"Let her go. She's not yours..." The men turned to look at Harumin

"She's mine" Harumin said as her hazel eyes glowed

"Listen kids we don't want any trouble. We just want to take her home" The man said. Matsuri's vision slowly became clear since the substance they shot her only last for a bit. Matsuri saw the men bringing her to the truck while her creator was talking to the girls.

"Put her inside and take her DNA" The man whispered

"Let her go" The slaves said growling at the men. The men backed away slowly not wanting to get attacked by the wild animals.

"S-sir we have a problem" A man said holding Matsuri. The men were surrounded by the slaves in their animal form

"Al-alright..." The man said surrendering to the gang

"Drop your weapons" Mei said sternly. The men did as they were told and put their weapons down

"Now let go of her" Mei said. The man clenched his fists tightly and hesitated

"S-sir we can't let her go she's our best crea-"

"You heard her..." The man said. The men sighed and they let go of Matsuri. Matsuri stood up and she looked around at the men then walked away heading to her Master. The man glared at Matsuri and pulled out a gun from behind him and aimed at Matsuri then pulled the trigger

"Matsuri!" Harumin exclaimed. Matsuri stood there and smirked.

"You fool..." Matsuri said and raised her fist then dropped the bullets she stole. The man's eyes widen and he checked his gun seeing no bullets.

"Don't come here ever again. Now leave" Mei said. The men all backed away and ran away in fear. The slaves all cheered for the Alpha and Mei.

"Woah...look over there" Shai said

"There's more..." A slave said. Matsuri turned around and her eyes widen seeing foxes. The foxes shifted back to normal and it was her parents

"Mom...Dad..." Matsuri mumbled. Her parents stood there seeing their daughter. Matsuri glared at them and backed away

"Are you going back home?" A slave asked

"No...this is my new home..." Matsuri mumbled and turned to leave. Her parents stood there and looked at each other then left. The other foxes left as well hiding in the forest. Yuzu groaned and shifted back to normal then coughed out blood falling to the ground

"Yuzu!" Mei exclaimed as she held Yuzu's body closely. Yuzu groaned in pain while everyone surrounded her and took her to the hospital.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes seeing bright lights. Yuzu slowly sat up and saw bandages on her body.

"Y-yuzu?" Mei asked

"Mei wh-what happened?" Yuzu asked

"You passed out...the doctors had to take out the silver bullets that were inside your body" Mei said

"Oh..." Yuzu said and rubbed her head softly

"Are you okay?" Mei asked as she caressed her cheek softly. Yuzu blushed and held Mei's hand

"I am now that you're here" Yuzu said and smiled softly

"I was so worried about you" Mei said and hugged Yuzu

"It's okay Mei. I'm still here" Yuzu said and kissed Mei's cheek softly. Mei blushed and leaned towards Yuzu's lips wanting to kiss her

"Ah Yuzu you're awake" The doctor said opening the door. Mei and Yuzu both immediately separated and blushed deeply

"H-hehe yeah...I'm a-awake" Yuzu said nervously

"Will she be able to come home now doctor?" Mei asked

"Yeah she can go home. Luckily those bullets didn't hit anything important like her heart or brain. She'll be good in no time with her healing powers" The doctor said. Mei nodded and the doctor left

"Hehe that was a close one wasn't it?" Yuzu said blushing a bit

"Come on let's go back home. You can walk right?" Mei asked

"Mhm" Yuzu said and stood up. They both left the hospital and headed back home

"Yuzu you're okay. You feeling okay?" Sho asked

"Yes sir I feel fine" Yuzu said

"Good. I've finished talking to those guys and told them to not come back unless they want to have a talk with me" Sho said and walked to the couch grabbing a couple of papers.

"Yuzuko you're okay!" Shai said from upstairs

"Yep! I'm okay" Yuzu said. Shai ran downstairs then hugged Yuzu

"H-hey easy it k-kinda hurts" Yuzu said

"Sorry Yuzuko" Shai said

"Nah don't worry it's okay" Yuzu said. Shai nodded and helped Yuzu upstairs. Mei went upstairs and headed to her own room while Yuzu stood there

"Yuzuko...I-I don't want to be alone.." Shai whimpered

"Huh? Why?" Yuzu asked

"Wh-what if she comes b-back and rapes me?" Shai asked trembling

"Don't be scared besides she won't be able to get in" Yuzu said

"I-I dunno..." Shai mumbled

"Don't worry I'll stay up all night" Yuzu said

"Huh? But don't you need to sleep for uh...what was it again?" Shai asked

"School?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah that" Shai said

"Yeah but it's not the first time I stayed up all night" Yuzu said

"O-okay then" Shai said. Yuzu smiled and gave her cousin a hug and kissed her forehead. Yuzu went to Mei's room and blushed deeply seeing Mei change into her nightgown.

"You should knock first" Mei said

"A-ah yes I'm s-sorry Master..." Yuzu said and closed the door. Yuzu walked up to Mei and wrapped her arms around Mei. Mei blushed deeply and felt Yuzu's breath against her sensitive ear

"Y-yuzu...my e-ear" Mei said and blushed. Yuzu sticked her tongue out and licked it slowly

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu giggled softly and held Mei closely.

"I love you~" Yuzu whispered. Mei blushed and felt her heart skip a beat

"I-I love you too" Mei said. Yuzu wagged her tail and held Mei's cheek then kissed her softly.

"Matsuri why were you out there alone? You could've gotten hurt. You're suppose to stay with your sister" Soha said

"Yes mom. I know...I'm sorry it won't happen again" Matsuri said

"Apologize to your sister" Soha said

"I'm sorry Onee-chan for everything and biting you" Matsuri said to Harumin and walked upstairs

"Aren't you going to eat dinner?" Soha asked

"No thanks. I'm not hungry..." Matsuri said and headed towards her room. She went inside and shut the door then locked it. She leaned against the door and sat down. She curled up into a ball and closed her eyes taking a nap

_Knock knock knock_

"Matsuri you in there?" Harumin asked knocking on the door. Matsuri's ears twitched a bit and slowly woke up. Matsuri stood up and unlocked her door then opened it

"What do you want?" Matsuri asked while rubbing her eyes

"Come to my room. Now" Harumin said sternly. Matsuri nodded and followed Harumin to her room. Harumin closed the door and locked it. Matsuri sat on Harumin's bed

"We need to talk..." Harumin said and sat down next to Matsuri. Matsuri blushed and felt her body heat up

"Y-yeah..." Matsuri mumbled

"Explain everything..." Harumin said. Matsuri started explaining her whole story when she was a kid and her life being stuck in a cage and punished.

"So yeah...basically that's how my life was until I met you. I tried to rape you the first day I met you but another side of me...felt a weird sensation through my body everytime I looked at you..." Matsuri said looking away. Harumin looked at Matsuri and held her hand

"Say that you love me" Harumin said. Matsuri's ears perked up and looked at Harumin

"H-huh?" Matsuri asked and blushed deeply. Harumin used her other hand and caressed Matsuri's cheek softly. She leaned closer to her face making their noses touch

"Say that you love me" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed and shut her eyes tightly

"I-I...lov-"

"Don't avoid my eyes. I want you to say it while you're looking at me" Harumin whispered. Matsuri slowly opened her eyes seeing beautiful hazel eyes

"Now say it" Harumin whispered

"I-I..." Matsuri mumbled and kept staring into her eyes.

_I-I...love...y-you..._


	51. Chapter 51

"I-I love y-you Taniguchi-senpai..." Matsuri said. Harumin leaned closer crashing her lips into hers. Matsuri blushed and slowly melted into the kiss and started kissing her back. Harumin slowly pushed her down the bed getting on top of her and intertwined their fingers together. Matsuri blushed feeling the same tingly feeling throughout her body. Harumin slid her tongue inside her mouth slowly making their kiss more passionate. Matsuri blushed feeling Harumin's warm tongue licking hers. After a few minutes Harumin pulled away breaking the kiss. They were both panting softly with a strand of saliva between their lips. Harumin leaned towards her neck and kissed it softly

"Keep saying that you love me. Don't stop..." Harumin whispered as she sat on Matsuri's lap and took off her school shirt and her bra. Matsuri blushed deeply as her body started to heat up. Harumin leaned towards her neck again and started to suck on her neck gently

"I-I...mmm...love y-you~ Ngh~" Matsuri moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Harumin. Harumin roamed her hands around Matsuri's body. Matsuri blushed deeply and Harumin lifted her shirt taking it off. Harumin crashed her lips against hers again as she slowly took off her bra. Matsuri drooled slightly and shivered in pleasure as Harumin played with her nipples pinching and twisting them.

"Mmmmm~ I-I...love mmmmm~ You~" Matsuri moaned during their passionate kiss. Harumin sucked on her tongue gently and pulled Matsuri up to her lap. Matsuri reached her hands to her big boobs groping them.

"M-mmmm~ Ngh~" Harumin moaned softly breaking the kiss. Matsuri leaned towards her chest and sucked on her boob hard.

"A-ahhh~ Oooooh~ M-matsuri~" Harumin moaned softly and stroked Matsuri's hair softly.

"I love you~" Matsuri whispered and kept sucking her boob hard. Harumin started to breath a little heavy as Matsuri started biting on her nipple hard. Matsuri started to slowly grind against her lap slowly while sucking her boob hard. Harumin blushed and pushed Matsuri to the bed again started taking off her skirt throwing it across the room.

"I love yo-Mmmph! Mmmm~" Harumin kissed Matsuri passionately getting on top of her and grabbed Matsuri's pants and panties pulling them down and took them off throwing it across the room. Matsuri kissed back shoving her tongue inside her mouth tasting her. Harumin wrapped her tongue around hers while Matsuri started to move her fox tail towards Harumin's wet area. Harumin gasped softly as she felt Matsuri's fox tail against her pussy soaking her panties. Matsuri smirked during the kiss and slid her hand down her stomach to her wet area. Matsuri took her fox claw out and tore her panties. Harumin broke the kiss and grabbed Matsuri's wrist.

"Not yet~" Harumin whispered and got off of Matsuri then got off the bed grabbing a collar with a leash attached to it. Matsuri sat up and blushed as Harumin put the collar on her.

"Come here" Harumin said as she tugged on her leash gently. Matsuri got off the bed and sat down on the floor. Harumin tugged on the leash making Matsuri go on all fours and follow her to their special room. It was dark but Matsuri was able to see in the dark. Suddenly Harumin pinned Matsuri against the wall and tied her up against the wall with her wrists above her head tied up while her legs were spread apart. Harumin walked back to her holding a vibrator. She turned it on and went on her knees then placed the vibrator against Matsuri's pussy

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~ I-I love y-you~" Matsuri moaned wa she wagged her tail rapidly. Harumin started rubbing her clit slowly with the vibrator and shoved it inside slowly

"Ahhhh~ I-I love you~" Matsuri moaned softly and panted softly. Harumin sucked on on her neck hard then bit it down hard while pumping the vibrator in and out fast.

"I-I love y-you~ H-hah~ Ahhhhhhhhh~ I-I think I'm cl-close~" Matsuri moaned. Harumin smirked and took the vibrator out of her making Matsuri whine

"T-taniguchi-senpai! Why did y-you stop? I-I really need to c-cum" Matsuri said

"I will let you cum if...you confess your feelings for me. Say how you feel about me. I need to know..." Harumin said. Matsuri blushed deeply and took a deep breath

"I-I'm madly in love with you. That strange sensation I felt when the first time I met you felt real strange to me since I never really knew what love was. After sometime though that feeling became stronger and hard to ignore but I kept denying it. I-I'm sorry I lied...I'm just s-scared to die like the rest of the slaves. I love you Taniguchi-senpai and I don't care if others don't accept our relationship. I would run away with you from here and live someplace else where no one can tell us who to love. Taniguchi-senpai...w-will you be m-my girlfriend?" Matsuri asked as she blushed deeply. Harumin grabbed a strap on and put it on herself then walked up to Matsuri and shoved the toy inside

"Yes~" Harumin whispered and started thrusting inside her

"A-ahhhh~ I-I love you~" Matsuri moaned and wrapped her legs around her waist pulling her closer while her wrists were still tied together and tied up to the wall. Harumin thrusted inside her fast and deep then crashed her lips against hers. Matsuri kissed her back as she felt her climax build up again. They both tasted each other and a bit of drool started to drip from the side of their mouths during their kiss. Harumin slammed the toy deep inside fucking her against the wall. Harumin pulled away breaking the kiss and thrusted harder and deeper inside

"H-HAH!~ AHHHH!~ I-I LOVE Y-YOU AHHHHH!~" Matsuri moaned loudly as she came. Harumin untied her wrists and Matsuri wrapped her arms around her neck clinging onto her. Harumin wrapped her arms around her enjoying their embrace

"I love you too. I won't let anything happen to you. I will be there to protect you from anyone who tried to harm you" Harumin said and caressed her cheek softly. Matsuri turn to look at her and they both slowly leaned closer sharing another passionate kiss.

Mei was peacefully asleep while Yuzu was just rolling around the bed not feeling sleepy. She whimpered softly feeling her heated body. She looked at Mei and smirked.

"Meiiiiiii~" Yuzu whispered. Mei just groaned slightly wanting to sleep. Yuzu whimpered softly and started poking her head softly

"Mei Mei Mei Mei Mei Meiiiiiiiiiii" Yuzu said

"Mmm...what is it?" Mei mumbled

"Can we do it again?" Yuzu asked

"No...we have school..." Mei mumbled. Yuzu groaned and rolled around the bed. She kept staring at the ceiling. She looked at Mei who was peacefully asleep.

_I'm horny Meiiiiiii!!!_

Yuzu went up to Mei's ear and licked it slowly making Mei shiver in pleasure

"Y-yuzu...don't" Mei mumbled. Yuzu wagged her tail and kept licking Mei's sensitive ear slowly then sucked on it gently

"M-mmmm~ Y-yuzu~ Ngh~" Mei moaned softly

_She's definitely enjoying it_

Mei pushed Yuzu's face away from her and went back to sleep. Yuzu growled and went under the covers of the bed. She went towards Mei's legs and rubbed her thighs softly. Mei groaned softly while Yuzu was rubbing her thighs softly. Yuzu slid her head inside Mei's nightgown and licked her thighs slowly. Mei blushed and looked down seeing Yuzu between her legs. Mei just closed her eyes wanting some sleep and hope Yuzu would let her sleep.

Yuzu bit down on Mei's panties and pulled then down slowly using her teeth. The sweet scent came through her legs that made her go wild. She grabbed Mei's thighs and pulled her legs apart then shoved her face between her legs

"A-aahhhh~ Yuzu~" Mei moaned and covered her mouth. Yuzu licked her deeper and faster shoving her tongue deep inside

"Y-yuzu~ Mmmmm~ Mmm~" Mei moaned as she had her mouth covered. Yuzu started to suck on her clit gently and placed two fingers against Mei's tight asshole then shoved them inside her.

"Ahhhhh!~ Ngh!~" Mei moaned loudly and gripped on the bedsheets tightly. Yuzu kept licking and sucking while pumping her two fingers deep and hard inside her ass. Mei had her mouth still covered by her hand while gripping the bedsheets with her other hand. She arched her back in pleasure as she started to feel her climax build up. Yuzu felt Mei's walls tighten around her tongue and kept licking deeper and faster

"MMMMM!~ MMMMMMM!~" Mei moaned loudly rolling her eyes back in pleasure as she came all over Yuzu's face. Yuzu smirked and pulled away from Mei and got out of the bed covers. Mei blushed deeply seeing Yuzu's face covered with her juices. Her juices were dripping from Yuzu's chin. Yuzu giggled and licked her lips then wiped her face cleaning the juices she had. Yuzu got on top of Mei and kissed her softly. Mei blushed and wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck pulling her closer. Mei could taste a bit of herself from Yuzu's lips and started to rub Yuzu's doggy ears softly. Yuzu wagged her tail rapidly enjoying their passionate kiss. They pulled away with a strand of saliva between their lips and stared deeply into each other's eyes

"Love you~" Mei whispered

"Love you too~" Yuzu whispered back


	52. Chapter 52

_Beep Beep Beep_

Yuzu groaned as her doggy ears twitched. She looked to her side and saw Mei stand up from the bed.

"Morning Mei" Yuzu said

"Morning Yuzu. Get up now we must go to school." Mei said walking to the bathroom to get ready. Yuzu sighed and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked at her body seeing her body was all healed. She stoop up from the bed and went to the bathroom getting ready as well. Yuzu wore her boring school outfit and went to her own room finding Shai in her werewolf form asleep on the floor.

"Hey Shai time to get up" Yuzu said and went up to the huge white werewolf patting her head softly

"Shai get up!" Yuzu said. Shai's ears twitched and moved a bit. She opened her eyes slowly and whimpered softly

"I don't wanna go to school!" Shai growled

"Get up. Come on" Yuzu said

"It's too early!" Shai whined. Yuzu sighed and walked up to Shai's tail and bit down on it

"Ahhhhh! What the fuck?!" Shai growled

"Get up" Yuzu said and walked away. Shai just groaned and shifted back to normal. Yuzu grabbed Shai's clothes then threw them at her. Yuzu walked out of the room then walked downstairs. After getting ready for school the girls headed outside and walked to school.

"Morning MeiMei" Himeko said waving at Mei

"Morning Himeko" Mei replied. Shai stared at the purple pigtail girl and started playing with her hair

"H-hey what do you think you're doing?" Himeko asked

"Yuzuko this human has strange but amazing hair. Is this your natural hair?" Shai asked

"Yes it is now please stop touching it!" Himeko said backing away from the white werewolf. The girls walked to the Academy until they bumped into the slut

"A-ah! Stay away!" Shai exclaimed

"What are you doing here?!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Uh I go to this uh...what was that again... oh yeah school" Nitski said and walked up to them sniffing the two other girls

"Hm? I see another virgin" Nitski said staring at Himeko. Yuzu growled and walked up to Nitski

"Don't hurt anyone here or I'll fuckin kill you" Yuzu growled. Nitski just stared at Yuzu and looked at Shai who was trembling

"Fine...whatever Alpha" Nitski said and walked away following her own Master Tonisha.

"Y-yuzuko...I don't feel safe at all" Shai said

"Don't worry I promise I won't let her hurt you. I'll order the others to look after you" Yuzu said. Shai nodded and wrapped her arm around Yuzu's arm.

"I'll take care of her and advise my father about her. He'll take care of that Mizusawa" Mei said as she started walking ahead of the rest. Himeko followed Mei heading to the Academy.

"Yuzuko you sure I'm going to be okay?" Shai asked

"I won't let her hurt you okay?" Yuzu said

"Al-alright" Shai said. After that the girls headed to their classroom. Yuzu walked and saw Himeko was in the same classroom as Shai's

"Hey Momokino-san! Wait!" Yuzu said trying to grab Himeko's attention

"What do you want now Okogi-san?" Himeko asked

"Can you do me a favor?" Yuzu asked

"What?" Himeko asked

"Will you take care of my cousin? She's a bit shy and well...I mean it seems she likes you a bit and is a bit comfortable with you" Yuzu said

"Why should I take care of her? She's old enough to take care of herself" Himeko said

"Please? She's just still nervous and scared. You're a Royal Blood. You can take care of her and protect her when I'm not there" Yuzu said. Himeko thought for a moment and sighed

"Fine...I'll do it" Himeko said

"Yay! Thanks Momokino-san!" Yuzu said and hugged Himeko

"Yeah yeah yeah now let me go!" Himeko said

"Hehe sorry about that" Yuzu said

"Hopefully she's not reckless as you" Himeko said

"Nah she's shy around new people so she won't be a problem at all" Yuzu said

"Yeah..." Himeko mumbled

"See ya and thanks for taking care of my cousin!" Yuzu said as she walked away and waved goodbye at Himeko. Yuzu walked to her classroom and sat down behind Harumin

"Hey Harumin how was it with Matsuri?" Yuzu asked poking Harumin's shoulder

"She finally admitted it" Harumin said blushing a bit

"Awwwwww hehe I can tell by your expression and that mark in your neck" Yuzu said. Harumin blushed and placed her hand against the mark

"I-is it really that noticeable?" Harumin asked still blushing

"Yeah it is" Yuzu said giggling making Harumin's face more flustered. After the boring class was over they headed over to the cafeteria while Yuzu watched Mei walk to the Student Council Office.

"Yuzucchi! Come on we need to go" Harumin said

"Um...hey Harumin I-I'll catch up to you l-later" Yuzu said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harumin asked

"I-I have to do something. Be right back!" Yuzu said running in the halls. She bumped into a few girls and arrived at Mei's office then opened it

"Yuzu...please knock before you enter" Mei said working on a few papers. Yuzu shut the door and nodded

"Y-yeah but...Mei I uh" Yuzu blushed deeply and gulped lightly

_Wh-why am I here in the f-first place?_

Yuzu blushed deeply pinning her ears back. Mei placed the pen down and looked up at Yuzu

"Aren't you suppose to be in the cafeteria?" Mei asked

"U-uh yeah but...I-I just wanted to k-keep you company" Yuzu said and walked up to Mei. Mei just sighed and kept working

"Just sit down. Got it?" Mei said

"Awwwww but Master..." Yuzu whimpered

"But what?" Mei asked

"I-I um...I wanted some belly rubs" Yuzu said

"Seriously?" Mei asked raising an eyebrow. Yuzu took off her school tie and dropped it on floor and slowly unbuttoned her shirt dropping it on the floor as well. Mei sat there staring at her slave or well girlfriend striping leaving herself in her bra and panties. Yuzu blushed and went on all fours and crawled up to Mei.

"Yuzu why are you naked? You don't need to be naked to get belly rubs..." Mei said

"I-I'm not completely naked..." Yuzu said and bit down on Mei's skirt pulling it

"Yuzu stop that. Couldn't you just turn into a dog and I could just give you belly rubs?" Mei asked

"I-it doesn't feel the s-same...please Master? G-give me belly rubs" Yuzu begged and laid down on her back. Mei sighed and stood up from her seat and kneeled down. Yuzu blushed and shivered in pleasure feeling Mei's hand against her abs. Mei started to slowly rub her tummy well mostly her abs making Yuzu's tail wag a bit fast. Mei blushed feeling Yuzu's sexy abs.

"Mmmm~ M-more please~" Yuzu whispered. Mei blushed and rubbed Yuzu's tummy a bit fast. Yuzu's right leg started to shake a bit enjoying the belly rubs Mei was giving her.

"Are you satisfied?" Mei asked

"Hmmm? Not yet" Yuzu said

"What do you want now?" Mei asked. Yuzu sat up and grabbed Mei by her tie pulling her closer.

"A kiss" Yuzu said

"Yuzu...let go" Mei said sternly

"Just one kiss" Yuzu said. Mei rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her

"Hey President mind if I-Ahhhhhh! What the hell is going on?!" Himeko exclaimed

"Sorry Yuzuko for bothering" Shai said behind Himeko

"What are you doing to MeiMei and why are you naked?!" Himeko exclaimed as she walked inside the office. Mei stood up in front of Yuzu defending her

"Himeko leave her alone" Mei said

"B-but President-"

"She's my girlfriend" Mei said. Himeko's eyes widen and looked at Yuzu

"I knew there was something between you two! But President why? Why are you dating a slave?" Himeko asked

"Because I love her" Mei said

"E-ehhhh?! You must be joking! Please tell me you're joking!" Himeko said. Mei just kept her serious look telling her it isn't a joke

"Th-that can't be...how d-did you two end up falling for each other?" Himeko asked

"Oh it's because Mei took my virginity" Yuzu said. Mei's eyes widen and she turned to look at Yuzu giving her a cold and scary glare. Yuzu gulped and whimpered softly pinning her ears back

"M-meiMei? Is that t-true?" Himeko asked

"Yes" Mei said. Himeko thought for a moment and sighed

"MeiMei...are you happy with her?" Himeko asked

"Yes I am" Mei said

"Well...I guess your secret is safe with me as long as your happy MeiMei then I'm happy too" Himeko said

"Awww thanks Momokino-san for understanding!" Yuzu said as she stood up and reached her arms put to Himeko wanting a hug

"Put some clothes on please!" Himeko said blushing a bit

"Oh sorry it's just that I wanted some belly rubs" Yuzu said grabbing her clothes

"Belly rubs?! I want some belly rubs too!" Shai said shifting into her werewolf form. Shai licked Himeko's face covering it in saliva

"U-um...Okogi-san can't she turn into a dog like you?" Himeko asked

"No she's a pure werewolf. I'm half werewolf" Yuzu said. Shai laid down and looked at Himeko whimpering

"What is she doing?" Himeko asked

"Just rub her belly. That's what we enjoy most of the time" Yuzu said. Himeko sighed and walked up to the hug and white werewolf on the ground. She started to rub her belly softly making Shai's foot shake and her tail wag. Shai panted softly then licked Himeko again

"H-hey stop that you're ruining my outfit!" Himeko exclaimed

"Awwwww she's just telling you she likes you" Yuzu said and patted Shai's head softly

"Yuzu tell your cousin to shift back and the rest of you leave. I still have a bit of work to do" Mei said walking back to her desk

"Yes Master" Yuzu said. Shai shifted back to normal and giggled softly

"Sorry about that Momokino-san" Shai giggled

"Yeah yeah...let's go" Himeko said grabbing Shai taking her away. Yuzu stood in front of the door and looked back at Mei

"M-master do you need any help?" Yuzu asked

"No Yuzu now go and eat something" Mei said

"Yes Master" Yuzu said and walked away.

Meanwhile Harumin was left alone in the cafeteria. She sighed and looked at her food.

"Hey big boobs!" She heard a familiar voice. Harumin groaned and she stared at the red fox

"Get away from me" Harumin said

"Awwww why so lonely? Did all your friends ditch you?" Nitski asked

"No they are just busy doing something" Harumin said

"I can be your new friend" Nitski said

"No now leave me alone" Harumin said

"So harsh...I don't get it why Matsuri ended up with a girl...I mean a guy would be so much better but at least she hit jackpot" Nitski said and stared at Harumin's chest

"Do your boobs bounce a lot?" Nitski asked

"Stop that and leave me alone" Harumin said as she stood up to sit somewhere else. Nitski smirked and licked her lips

"Hey boobs! Did you know Matsuri was a stripper?" Nitski asked grabbing Harumin's attention. Harumin stopped and turned to look at the red fox. She walked up to her glaring at her

"Yeah it's true. Mizusawas are meant to be cute and sexy. We learn to be strippers well some of them. Of course I was the best of the best...until she came. Matsuri really had the sexy moves that they are really hypnotic. You just can't keep your eyes off of her" Nitski said. Harumin just turned to leave wanting to ignore her and her words but it was kinda hard for her

_So...my girlfriend is a stripper? Intresting..._


	53. Chapter 53

Matsuri was in the gym with her friends playing basketball. Matsuri aimed for the basket and threw the basketball at the basket and made it in.

"Nice shot Matsuri-chan!" Her friend said

"Yeah thanks" Matsuri said and caught the basketball

"Hey Taniguchi!" She heard Ari call her. Matsuri growled and glared at Ari

"What do you want?" Matsuri asked as she passed the ball to her friend

"Hehe why so mad? Don't like the name I'm calling you?" Ari asked

"It's not that...just don't say that outloud. I don't want to explain to everyone I got adopted..." Matsuri said

"Yeah whatever...so how is your love life?" Ari asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Matsuri said and caught the basketball then aimed at the basket throwing the basketball at the basket and made it in again

"Oh don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about your sister aka Miss big boobs" Ari said

"Why do you want to talk about my love life?" Matsuri asked

"Just curious" Ari said

"Whatever..." Matsuri mumbled and walked away.

"So...I heard the slaves here have parties every night" Ari said. Matsuri just kept shooting the basketball at the basket making it in ignoring Ari

"I bet there will be plenty of virgins for your cousin Nitski" Ari giggled

"I won't let any of you take anyone's virginity" Matsuri said

"You're going to stop us?" Ari asked

"I can and I will" Matsuri growled

"Maybe but we could try this the easy way instead of the hard way" Ari said

"Easy way?" Matsuri asked

"Yeah you know...a bit of dancing" Ari said. Matsuri's eyes widen and she sighed

"I only did that to survive..." Matsuri said

"Do you still have those sexy moves?" Ari asked

"Shut up...I was forced to be a stripper and I only did it just so they wouldn't touch me" Matsuri said

"Oh yeah the deals you made with them but you should really let them touch you. They touch you really good. Especially their dicks~" Ari said and drooled a bit remembering being at the farm. Matsuri felt like gagging and shook her head

"That place seriously messed up your head..." Matsuri said

"Oh come on Matsuri. You just haven't been touched by them. They know how to pleasure us" Ari said and wrapped her arms around Matsuri. Ari noticed a mark in Matsuri's neck then giggled

"So you've been busy with Miss big boobs?" Ari asked

"Yeah now get off of me" Matsuri growled and pushed Ari away from her

"Alright then so...back to the party stuff. Do you accept the challenge?" Ari asked

"What challenge?" Matsuri asked

"If me and your cousin win. We get to fuck anyone in the club" Ari said

"But if I win you two are never allowed to touch anyone or fuck anyone ever again. You'll only be able to be fucked by your Masters" Matsuri said

"Deal" Ari said and the two girls shook hands. Ari grabbed Matsuri's collar shirt and pulled her closer

"You better be ready. We've been trained well to be amazing strippers" Ari said. Matsuri smirked and grabbed Ari's wrist and made her let go of her

"Yeah but you're challenging the most perfect creation so the two of you are going to lose. I won't let you two sluts fuck anyone around here" Matsuri growled as her purple eyes glowed. Ari trembled a bit and backed away from Matsuri. Matsuri walked back to her group of friends to play basketball with them. Ari stood there glaring at her

_I won't let you win this time..._

All the slaves from the Academy headed outside to let their animal sides have a bit of freedom. Some slaves went on the track field to race each other.

"Yuzuko...remember when we were kids. We always raced each other" Shai said

"Hehe yeah...I remember" Yuzu said

"Yeah you always won each time" Shai said

"Sure but now that we've grown you might be faster than me" Yuzu said

"Wanna race?" Shai asked

"You bet" Yuzu said. The two werewolves were both at the starting line.

"You can do it Yuzu!"

"Come on Shai! We believe in you!"

"The slaves cheered for the two werewolves that were stretching

"Good luck Yuzuko" Shai said and shifted into her werewolf form

"Good luck to you too Shai" Yuzu said and shifted into her werewolf form. All the slaves and humans were impressed seeing the two huge werewolves. The white werewolf and the blonde werewolf.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

Yuzu and Shai both looked at each other then looked back at the track field.

"Go!"

Yuzu's and Shai's eyes turned into their werewolf eyes letting their instincts take over then ran. Yuzu was ahead of Shai by a few inches.

_It seems she's improved a lot_...

Shai ran not wanting to be left behind. She wanted to beat her cousin since she always lost to her but not this time.

_I won't let you beat me this time Yuzuko..._

Shai ran with all her might catching up to Yuzu. Yuzu looked to her side and saw Shai. Yuzu smiled remembering all the races they had when they were little. Yuzu and Shai saw the finish line up ahead

"Go Shai! Go! Go Shai! Go!" The slaves chanted

"Win Alpha Win! Win Alpha Win!" The other slaves chanted. The humans were watching the incredible race since it was the first time they ever saw werewolves race. Yuzu and Shai were both at the same speed reaching to the finish line

"It's a tie!"

Yuzu and Shai shifted back to normal and laid on the ground panting heavily.

"A t-tie" Shai said trying to catch her breath

"Hehe it seems you've improved a lot" Yuzu said trying to catch her breath. Yuzu stood up then reached her hand out to help Shai

"At least we had fun right?" Yuzu asked. Shai looked at Yuzu and smiled

_**Flashback**_

_Shai and Yuzu were small pups. Yuzu was in her dog form while Shai was in her werewolf form. Shai always felt embarrassed whenever she lost since Yuzu was in her puppy form._

_"Yuzu wins"_

_Yuzu stood there trying to catch her breath while Shai was on the ground and punched it. Shai was tearing up hating to lose until Yuzu walked up to her then reached her hand out_

_"Shai...I don't care if I win or lose. All I wanted was to have fun together in racing" Yuzu said. Shai wiped her tear and reached her hand out holding Yuzu's hand then stood up._

_"You had fun right?" Yuzu asked_

_"Hehe yes!" Shai said and hugged Yuzu._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"That was fun!" Shai said and hugged Yuzu. Yuzu giggled and hugged her back.

"Awesome!"

"You two are lightning fast!"

"Werewolves rock!"

Yuzu and Shai giggled then went to sit down to drink water

"So how is it with Momokino-san?" Yuzu asked

"You mean the one with the twirls?" Shai asked

"Yep that one" Yuzu said

"Well she helps me a lot with my school work" Shai said

"So it seems you two get along well" Yuzu said

"Kinda but when I touch or play with her hair she gets pissed off" Shai said and giggled

"That's good. All that matters is that the two of you get along" Yuzu said

"Yep!" Shai said.

Meanwhile Himeko was in Mei's office

"MeiMei why though? I mean you could get into serious trouble when they find out you're dating a slave" Himeko said

"You mean if they find out" Mei said working on a few papers

"Yeah but she's a werewolf" Himeko said

"Half werewolf. Besides you don't have any trouble with her cousin" Mei said

"Well not really bu-wait how did you know I was taking care of her cousin?" Himrko asked

"Yuzu told me about it" Mei said

"Oh well yeah I don't have any trouble with her but she really needs to stop playing with my hair" Himeko said. The doors burst open and both Yuzu and Shai entered

"Hey Meiiiii" Yuzu said walked up to Mei

"The President really needs some alone time because she's really busy" Himeko said

"I just wanted to see my girlfriend" Yuzu said

"No now get-"

"Shai...fetch" Yuzu said throwing a small ball at Himeko. Shai stared at the ball and ran up to Himeko tackling her

"Hey! G-get off me!" Himeko said

"Yuzuko I thought humans enjoyed being tackled by dogs" Shai said

"Yes dogs but not people and can you stop calling me human. I told you that you can call me by my name" Himeko said

"Oh...uh yeah sorry H-himeko" Shai said and got off of her. Yuzu was with Mei wrapping her arms around her.

"Yuzu please stop bothering me..." Mei said

"I'm not bothering you. I'm hugging you" Yuzu said nuzzling her

"You heard the President! She said-"

"Shai do me a favor and take your human friend out. Please?" Yuzu asked

"Sure thing Yuzuko" Shai said and carried Himeko bridal style

"H-hey I can walk you know!" Himeko said blushing a bit

"Yeah yeah but this is way easier than dragging you out" Shai said and walked out the door. Yuzu sighed and kissed Mei's ear softly making her shiver

"Y-yuzu...I told you t-to stop going after my ears" Mei said

"Awwww but I enjoy going after your ears" Yuzu said. Mei just rolled her eyes and kept working

"You can put me down you know?" Himeko said

"A-ah yes sorry about that" Shai said and put Himeko down. Himeko sighed and walked away. Shai didn't know where to go since Yuzu was busy with her girlfriend. She looked at Himeko walking away and followed her.

"Why are you following me?" Himeko asked

"Because I don't know where else to go" Shai said

"Just go hang out with someone else" Himeko said

"Who?" Shai asked

"I don't know just go" Himeko said

"But I want to-"

"Wow another Master and slave relationship" Niski said clapping. Shai trembled and hid behind Himeko

"Just get out of here brat" Himeko said

"Hehe you know...I'm surprised that a werewolf is a scaredy cat. I thought werewolves were meant to be strong and brave" Nitski said. Shai pinned her ears down and let out a soft whimper. Nitski giggled and walked up to them

"Just stay away from us" Himeko said walking away. Shai stood there and gulped seeing Nitski preying on her

"Come on Shai. Let's go" Himeko said

"You better go back to your little girlfriend" Nitski said

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend..." Shai said. Nitski smirked and leaned closer to Shai. Shai trembled and backed away slowly then ran away from the slutty fox.

"Wait for me Himeko!" Shai said catching up to Himeko. Nitski giggled and stared at Shai

_She makes me feel something that no one else makes me feel...that must be odd...perhaps her virginity is special~_

Afterschool Matsuri went back home immediately.

"Hey Matsuri. You're home a bit early" Soha said

"Yeah" Matsuri said and headed upstairs

"Is everything alright?" Soha asked

"Yes" Matsuri said and went to her room. She dropped her bags and laid down on the bed. She sighed and stood up.

_Maybe I should do a bit of practice..._

Matsuri headed to Harumin's room and entered the special room. She looked around trying to find a pole to dance. She found one in the special room

"Wonder why Taniguchi-senpai has this?" Matsuri asked herself. Matsuri looked around the room trying to make sure Harumin wasn't here to see her. Matsuri took of her clothes leaving herself in a bra and panties. Matsuri sighed and held the pole

"Ugh...so embarrassing.." Matsuri took a deep breath and was about to dance until..

"So...why didn't you tell me you were a stripper?" Harumin asked entering the room. Matsuri blushed deeply and grabbed her clothes

"I-it's not what you th-think!" Matsuri exclaimed. Harumin giggled and walked up to her pink fox wrapping her arms around her. Matsuri blushed deeply and looked away

"Mind dancing for me?~" Harumin whispered seductively. Matsuri's eyes widen and her ears perked up

_Sh-she wants me to dance for her?!_


	54. Chapter 54

"T-taniguchi-senpai...what a-are you saying?" Matsuri asked blushing deeply

"You heard me" Harumin whispered and reached towards Matsuri's ass then sneaked her hand inside her panties. Matsuri let out a gasp as she felt Harumin's fingers pressed against her asshole.

"T-taniguchi-senpai~ N-ngh~" Matsuri moaned softly as Harumin licked her neck slowly. Harumin sucked on her neck gently then shoved her two fingers inside Matsuri's ass

"A-ahhhh~ Mmmmm~" Matsuri moaned and gripped onto Harumin's shirt tightly. Harumin pumped her fingers in and out slowly as she kept sucking her neck. Matsuri's fox tail wagged rapidly and breathed a little heavy. She started soaking her panties as Harumin started picking up the pace pumping her fingers in and out fast. Matsuri's legs trembled not being able to stand anymore. Harumin took her fingers out and giggled softly.

"T-taniguchi-senpai...I-I want more" Matsuri begged. Harumin thought for a moment and caressed her cheek softly

"Dance for me~" Harumin whispered

"B-but-"

"Don't you want your reward?~" Harumin whispered and squeezed Matsuri's ass hard

"N-ngh~ Yes M-master~" Matsuriop moaned softly

"Then dance for me baby~" Harumin whispered

"Y-yes Master~" Matsuri said and walked up to the pole. Matsuri blushed deeply and started dancing for her Master. Her sex slave side of her was slowly taking control. Her body felt hot and her panties were soaking wet that a bit of her juices dripped from her panties. Harumin blushed and started to feel hot as well. Staring at Matsuri's body and her sexy moves made her want to moan. She enjoyed watching Matsuri's sexy moves. Matsuri stared at her Master then licked her lips slowly and seductively then gave her a flirty wink. Harumin blushed deeply and started to feel wet down in her area. Harumin panted softly as she started to have a hard time breathing. She didn't understand what was happening to her but she couldn't keep her eyes off of Matsuri. She wanted her more than anything. She saw small puddles on the floor that came from Matsuri's area and dripping down her legs. Harumin couldn't take the heat anymore and grabbed Matsuri's wrist

"M-master~" Matsuri moaned at Harumin's touch. Harumin dragged Matsuri and pushed her to the bed then started taking off her clothes. Matsuri blushed deeply as Harumin immediately took off her clothes leaving herself completely naked.

"Master is so eager~" Matsuri whispered and gave Harumin a flirty wink while licking her lips seductively and slowly. Harumin kept staring at Matsuri's lustful eyes and made her heat even more. Harumin leaned towards Matsuri's lips and kissed her passionately. Harumin unhooked her bra and took it off throwing it across the room. She rubbed her nipples softly and pinched them hard

"Mmmm~ Mmm~" Matsuri moaned and wrapped her arms around Harumin's neck pulling her closer to the heated kiss. Harumin broke the kiss with a strand of saliva between their lips. Harumin sucked on her boob hard and bit down on her nipple hard

"Ahhhhh~ Master~" Matsuri moaned softly and grabbed Harumin by her hair then made her head move towards her soaked pussy.

"Master I-I can't take it anymore!" Matsuri whined. Harumin smirked and grabbed Matsuri's soaked panties pulling them down on taking them off and dropped them on the floor.

"Ahhhhh!~ Y-yes Master!~ More!~" Matsuri moaned loudly as Harumin started shoving her tongue and licking her fast and deep. Matsuri's hips started moving grinding against Harumin's face. Harumin blushed and couldn't help but let out moans enjoying Matsuri's taste and scent. Matsuri drooled and rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Harumin sucked on Matsuri's clit hard pleasuring her horny slave. Matsuri felt her climax build up and arched her back in pleasure

"T-taniguchi-senpai!~ I-I'm g-gonn-ahhhhhh!~ C-cum!~" Matsuri moaned loudly as she came all over Harumin's face. Matsuri panted heavily and sat up. Harumin blushed deeply then wiped her face that was covered in her juices. Matsuri's eyes glowed and growled then went between Harumin's legs and sticked her tongue inside her while shoving three fingers inside her ass.

"M-matsuri!~ Ooooooh fuck y-yes!~" Harumin moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Matsuri licked her deeper and faster as she pumped her fingers in and out of her ass. Harumin panted heavily and moaned loudly as Matsuri was licking her and pumping her fingers in and out of her ass.

"K-keep going!~ Ahhhhhh!~ I'm cl-close!~" Harumin moaned loudly. Matsuri felt Harumin's walls tighten around her tongue and kept licking her

"A-ahhhhhhh!~ Matsuri!~" Harumin moaned loudly as she came all over Matsuri's face. Matsuri giggled and pulled away wiping her face.

"Well this was fun" Matsuri giggled and stood up from the bed

"Wh-where are you going?" Harumin asked

"I have to buy something..." Matsuri mumbled grabbing her clothes from the floor

"What for?" Harumin asked

"Since someone decided to challenge me in a stripper dance performance I need the right outfit..." Masuri said

"Wait so you'll be dancing in front of the slaves to see who's the better dancer?" Harumin asked

"Mhm" Matsuri said putting her clothes on. Harumin clenched her fists tightly and stood up from the bed and pinned Matsuri against the wall

"I can't let you go" Harumin said

"Wh-why not?" Matsuri asked

"Because everyone will be seeing you. After seeing you dance I realized that your cousin was right...your dance moves are really hypnotic. I don't want you to end up sleeping with other guys. You'll give them boners with those dance moves" Harumin said

"Relax Taniguchi-senpai I'll be able to control that side of mine" Matsuri said

"Promise?" Harumin asked

"Promise" Matsuri said. Harumin nodded then let go of Matsuri. Matsuri wrapped her arms around Harumin and kissed her softly before leaving

"Okay bye. See ya later" Matsuri said

"Bye..." Harumin mumbled

_They better stay away from her..._

Yuzu was a doggy playing ball with Mei. Mei didn't have anything else to do so she decided to play with her girlfriend. Yuzu bit down on the squeaky toy then rolled around the floor. Mei couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Yuzu walked up to Mei and sat down on the bed next to her. Yuzu shifted back to normal and started licking Mei's cheek close to her ear

"Yuzu...you better stay away from my ears" Mei said sternly

"Don't worry Mei...I won't go after your ears" Yuzu said and kissed Mei's neck softly. Mei blushed a bit and looked away trying to hide her blush. Yuzu smiled and sat on Mei's lap.

"Yuzu get off of me..." Mei said

"Awwww but Meiiiiii..." Yuzu said and wrapped her arms around her. Mei blushed and slid her hand inside her shirt then started rubbing her back softly

"H-hey Mei...so I was thinking now that you don't have any work to do anymore maybe we could you know...do what couples do like going out on a date?" Yuzu asked

"Yuzu if we go out in public holding hands they might start being suspicious about us" Mei said

"Awwwww but I wanted to go out and hang out with you. I mean we haven't hung out" Yuzu said

"Well alright I'll see what we can do" Mei said

"Yay!" Yuzu said nuzzling Mei. The door burst open and Shai came in

"Someone is going to take me away!" Shai exclaimed.

"H-huh?" Yuzu said as she got off of Mei

"The man said some other man is going to take me away!" Shai said

"Calm down Shai...it's fine" Yuzu said and held Shai closely then stood up

"Come on let's go" Yuzu said walking Shai out the room

"Sorry about that Yuzu. I was just saying that Shai will become a new slave for someone" Sho said

"Huh? Who?" Yuzu asked

"The Momokino family" Sho said

"Oh it's not so bad Shai. You'll be working for them" Yuzu said

"H-huh? But I'll be al-alone..." Shai said

"No you won't. Himeko is there" Mei said coming out of the room

"H-himeko?" Shai asked

"Yeah and since you kinda know her you'll be comfortable around there right?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I guess you're right" Shai said

"Well Mr. Momokino will be here any minute now" Sho said

"Hey Shai do you know your manners and how to act around a fancy place and people?" Yuzu asked

"Yuzuko I know how to behave. I mean it's not the first time being in a fancy house" Shai said. The door was knocked and Sho opened it

"Welcome Mr. Momokino" Sho said

"Hello Mr. Aihara" Mr. Momokino said. Shai saw the man and she calmed herself down then walked downstairs heading to the door

"You must be the slave I'll be taking right?" Mr. Momokino asked

"Yes sir. My name is Shai Okogi" Shai said introducing herself to him bowing down

"She'll be great for us. We must head home now since it's getting dark soon" Mr. Momokino said looking at the sky.

"Alright Mr. Momokino. Have a nice night" Sho said

"You too Mr. Aihara" Mr. Momokino said

"Bye Shai!" Yuzu said waving goodbye at her cousin

"Bye Yuzuko!" Shai said. Yuzu shut the door and walked upstairs to her own room. She sighed seeing claw marks around the walls

_It seems Shai's werewolf acts up at night..._

"What the hell happened here?" Mei asked looking around the messy room

"It must be her werewolf. She's a pure werewolf. It mostly happens at night" Yuzu said. Mei sighed and walked to her own room. Yuzu barked and followed Mei to her room. Mei grabbed a book and sat down on the bed. Yuzu groaned and looked at her closet then looked at Mei

"H-hey Mei...can we do s-something?" Yuzu asked

"Hm?" Mei asked still reading her book

"Can we go to the playroom?" Yuzu asked blushing deeply. Mei's eyes widen for a moment and looked at Yuzu

"Yuzu...why?" Mei asked raising an eyebrow

"I-I enjoy it...and we mostly spend time together wh-when we're in the playroom" Yuzu said. Mei closed her book and put it down then stood up and walked up to Yuzu who was on the floor. Mei smirked and grabbed Yuzu by her collar pulling their faces close

"You enjoy being my toy?~" Mei asked as her right eye turned red. Yuzu trembled a bit and nodded her head. Mei growled and grabbed Yuzu by her hair

"Do you remember on your first day I told you to reply with 'Yes Master'. Don't just nod okay?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu whimpered feeling scared

_Is it just me or did Mei changed? Is this her true side?_


	55. Chapter 55

Shai walked behind Mr. Momokino and saw other slaves do the same thing as well. She felt nervous since she was completely alone. She saw someone walk by and realized it was Nitski

"Ah it's you again" Nitski said. Shai trembled a bit but she calmed herself down and kept walking

"Stay away filthy slave" Mr. Momokino said sternly to Nitski

"Jeez...whatever" Nitski said

"Where's your Master?" Mr. Momokino asked

"I-I'm truly sorry sir!" Tonisha said and grabbed Nitski

"It's just you..." Mr. Momokino mumbled

"Yo man! What's up?" Mr. Vailina said walking up to Mr. Momokino

"Hey Shai...just keep walking. The mansion is just straight ahead" Mr. Momokino said

"Yes sir" Shai said and walked away leaving the two men chatting

"Heyyyy Shaiiii-chan~" Nitski said following her. Shai kept walking ignoring the slut while trembling a bit

"Hm? Why so scared?~" Nitski asked tilting her head

"J-just leave me alone" Shai said

"Awwwww but I only wanted to talk" Nitski said

"A-about what? There is nothing to talk about" Shai said almost arriving at the fancy mansion. Nitski smirked and stood in front of Shai's path standing in front of her

"Actually there is...I wanted to know if you found a mate yet" Nitski said

"That's none of your business...now get out of my way" Shai said

"Wait I'm not done yet...there is actually something else I wanted to ask you" Nitski said

"What is it?" Shai asked

"What if I told you I loved you?" Nitski asked

"I would never believe that. There you got your answer now leave me alone" Shai said

"Oh so we're just friends?" Nitski asked

"You're not even my friend..." Shai said

"Is this because of the human? I mean your cousin is with that other human isn't she?" Nitski asked. Shai just stood there and walked around Nitski

"See this is some bad influence. Slaves can't be in love with their Masters especially since you're a half animal while they are completely human" Nitski said

"I'm not in love..." Shai said

"Hm? Isn't there a thing about love at first sight thing?" Nitski asked

"Don't know don't care" Shai said

"Perhaps someone is eager to see their new Master" Nitski said

"Just leave me alone..." Shai said. Nitski smirked and walked up to her then wrapped her arms around her

"You're so warm~" Nitski whispered and licked her neck slowly

"Back off you pervert!" Shai said pushing Ntiski off of her and ran away. Nitski giggled and sighed blissfully watching Shai run away

_Just give me your virginity already. I don't think I can wait any longer..._

Shai whimper loudly like a lost puppy and arrived at the mansion. She wiped the part where Nitski licked and knocked on the door.

"Y-you again!?" Himeko exclaimed as she opened the door

"Himeko!" Shai said and hugged her

"H-hey!" Himeko exclaimed. Suddenly Shai heard a dog start barking

"Hm? Oh it's an animal" Shai said as she pulled away from the hug and looked at the small dog. Shai then patted the dog's head

"Cute!" Shai said and carried the dog

"Be careful with Pucchi" Himeko said

"Pucchi? Your name is Pucchi?" Shai asked. Pucchi barked at her and nodded

"That's a beautiful name" Shai said

"Wait...you can understand Pucchi?" Himeko asked

"Oh you didn't know? Half animals like me can understand any wild animal or you know domestic animals" Shai said and handed Pucchi to Himeko

"Who's there?" A lady's voice was heard

"I-I'm the new slave ma'am" Shai said a bit frightened

"Where's my husband?" She asked

"He's outside talking to some other man" Shai said

"Alright then here you'll be wearing this whenever you're in the house. You will always come back after school. You won't be able to go out at night with your friends. Got it?" Mrs. Momokino said sternly

"Yes ma'am. I understand" Shai said grabbing her maid outfit

"Good. Himeko would you be so kind and take Shai to her room" Mrs. Momokino said

"Yes mother" Himeko said. Shai followed Himeko upstairs and down the hallway to her room

"Thanks...Master" Shai said. Pucchi then gave her a bark and whimpered

"Don't worry you'll see me soon" Shai said petting the dog

"Night Shai" Himeko said

"Night Master" Shai said

"Can you just stop calling me Master?" Himeko asked

"I can't. You're my Master" Shai said

"Fine..." Himeko said and walked away. Shai giggled and went to her room. It was big and fancy. She sighed and put her clothes down then decided to take a bath. Shai saw towels on the closet and grabbed one then headed straight to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and once the bathtub was full she went inside slowly and sat down. Shai sighed and stared at her own reflection.

_"I wanted to know if you found a mate yet"_

Shai clenched her fists tightly and saw her shoulder. Her skin was darkened in that spot because her mate left her. Tears formed in her crystal blue eyes and dripped onto the water

_That bastard! Left me! He left for some other bitch!_

Shai covered her face and sobbed quietly. Shai splashed water on her face and sighed.

_I can just die alone..._

After the bath she got out the water and grabbed her towel and covered her body. She walked out of the bathroom and heard a knock

"Hey Shai may I come in?" Himeko asked

"Sure" Shai said as she took off her towel and dried her long white hair. Himeko walked in and her eyes widen as she saw the naked werewolf

"Wh-why are you n-naked? You're s-suppose to be c-covered" Himeko said as she covered her eyes

"Well we're both girls aren't we? So it's okay to see me naked" Shai said as she grabbed Himeko's wrists and pulled her hands away from her eyes. Himeko blushed deeply and looked away

"M-my mother said to p-prepare dinner" Himeko said and ran out the room. Shai tilted her head and rubbed her head

_Why was she acting weird? We're both girls anyways..._

Shai sighed and was going to put on her outfit but noticed something on her shoulder. She saw her darken skin slowly turn back to it's original color.

_H-how did it turn back to normal? I thought when you get rejected by your mate you're skin darkens but...why did-_

Realization hit her like a truck. She looked out the door and felt her heartbeat quicken

_My new mate is...a human!? N-no that's impossible!!! My parents are going to kill me if they find out a human is my mate!!_

Matsuri was in the club waiting for the two sluts. She felt someone their arm around her and turned to see Ari

"You ready?" She asked

"Yeah whatever..." Matsuri said

"Hehe look at this place filled with virgins" She heard Nitski from behind. Matsuri glared at her and looked away

"Oh Matsuri it'll be hard for you to control those instincts. I know you want to take everyone's virginity from this place. You're still one of us" Nitski said

"Shut up. Let's just get this over with" Matsuri said

"Hehe alright then...let's see if you have improved your dance moves" Nitski said. Matsuri smirked and looked at Nitski with her glowing purple eyes

"Hehe...of course I've improved. Everyone in the club will be drooling over me" Matsuri said and licked her lips seductively. Nitski and Ari both blushed and looked at each other

"Hehe you still have that side of yours...I like it" Nitski said. The three strippers headed to the stage and the other slaves cheered for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a very special performance today" A slave announced. Matsuri looked at the crowd and started sensing the virgins in the crowd. Her body started to heat up and panted softly

_Come on...not now. Just hold it for a bit..._

The girls took of their jackets revealing their sexy outfits. Matsuri felt sweat drip from her forehead.

_C-calm down..._

Matsuri and the two sluts went to the poles. Matsuri trembled a bit and blushed deeply feeling embarrassed. She shook her head and took a deep breath

_Just think about...T-taniguchi-senpai..._

Matsuri's embarrassment slowly faded away and lost control over her body. Her body started doing slow and sexy moves. Nitski and Ari both tried to ignore the young fox and her moves. Nitski noticed Matsuri's hypnotic moves making the crowd stare at her only

_Seems her moves haven't changed but her powers have gotten stronger..._

Matsuri gave a flirty wink to the crowd as she kept dancing showing her sexy moves. Matsuri smirked at them as she licked her lips slowly. The slaves all cheered for the girls especially Matsuri

"Baby! I want to fuck you!"

"No! I want you! I want to do you!"

Matsuri blushed and panted heavily as she kept dancing. Nitski growled as the crowd started to go wild for Matsuri.

_I-I can't control m-myself any l-longer..._

Matsuri fell to the ground panting heavily and giggled as she slowly crawled towards a girl and stroked her cheek softly. The girl blushed deeply as Matsuri got closer to kiss her but her eyes caught someone in the corner. They were wearing a hoodie. That someone was looking down but they slowly lifted their head up and saw two glowing hazel eyes. Matsuri's eyes widen and she back away from the ground.

_T-taniguchi-senpai...Master...I n-need her.._

"Where the hell are you going?" Nitski asked as she watched Matsuri leave the stage and walked oddly out of the club. Matsuri gasped for air and panted heavily trying to breathe some fresh air. Suddenly she felt a stinging pain as she felt someone spank her ass hard

"A-ahhhh!~" Matsuri moaned loudly and wagged her tail rapidly then went on all fours

"I knew you couldn't control it..." Harumin said as she pulled off the hoodie

"M-master~" Matsuri whispered and panted softly. Harumin had a collar with a leash attached to it then put it on Matsuri

"Come on. We must get going" Harumin said. Matsuri whined and wrapped her arms around Harumin's body and squeezed her ass hard

"M-master~" Matsuri moaned softly. Harumin pushed her to the ground and yanked the leash hard making her sit

"Let's go home now" Harumin growled. Matsuri blushed and shifted into her fox form then followed Harumin back home. Once they arrived back home Harumin quietly entered the house and headed to her room. Matsuri blushed and shifted back to normal once they were home. Harumin glared at her and dragged Matsuri to their special room by her leash.

"T-taniguchi-senpai...my h-heat...help m-me" Matsuri whimpered. Harumin tied Matsuri to a pole then tied her wrists behind her back

"M-master!? Wh-what are you d-doing?" Matsuri asked

"I'm leaving you here for tonight..." Harumin said

"H-huh?! But Master! Master! I need you to fuck me! My heat is driving me crazy! Master I beg you plea-Mmph!" Harumin shut Matsuri up with a ball gag and stroked her hair softly

"Shhhhh...it's your punishment" Harumin whispered and kissed Matsuri's nose then left her. Matsuri struggled and tried to free herself

"Mmmmph!!! Mmm!!! Mmmph!!! Mmmmmmph!!!" Matsuri said

_I'll definitely get you back for this!!!_

"I-I can't Meiiiii!~ Ahhhhh!~ I-I can't mmmmmm!~ St-stand any longer!~" Yuzu moaned loudly as Mei thrusted inside her fucking her against the wall. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and threw her head back as she came again. Mei took out the toy that was inside Yuzu and kissed Yuzu's neck softly. Yuzu blushed deeply and fell to the ground as her legs gave up.

"On all fours~" Mei whispered. Yuzu blushed deeply and went on all fours. Mei grabbed her tail and yanked it hard

"A-ahhhh!~ N-not so hard!~" Yuzu moaned and panted heavily. Mei smirked and spanked Yuzu's ass hard multiple times leaving it red. Yuzu's body kept shaking as sweat dripped from her body. Mei grabbed a vibrator then turned it on and placed it against Yuzu's asshole. Yuzu blushed deeply and let out a soft moans. Mei smirked and slowly pushed the vibrator inside her ass

"N-ngh!~ M-meiiii!~" Yuzu moaned loudly. Mei pumped the vibrator in and out slowly inside Yuzu's ass. Yuzu's tail wagged rapidly and panted heavily as drool dripped from the side of her mouth. Mei licked her lips slowly as she watched Yuzu's juices drip from her pussy.

"A-ahhhhhh!~ M-master!~" Yuzu moaned loudly and panted heavily as she felt her climax build up. Mei kept pumping the vibrator faster and deeper while groping her ass hard. Yuzu arched her back in pleasure and rolled her eyes back in pleasure then pinned her ears back as she felt her climax reach it's peak. Yuzu let out a loud howl as she came squirting the floor creating a puddle of her own juices. Mei took the vibrator out and Yuzu collapsed on the floor panting heavily. Mei grabbed Yuzu's leash and yanked it hard making her sit

"Clean up your mess" Mei ordered. Yuzu panted heavily and went on all fours

"Y-yes Master" Yuzu mumbled and leaned towards the puddle and licked it clean. Mei leaned towards Yuzu and pulled her closer to her

"You enjoy being my little toy?~" Mei whispered. Yuzu blushed deeply and panted heavily

"Y-yes Master. I-I'm your toy...I'm your sex slave...I'm yours and only yours" Yuzu said and kissed Mei. Mei blushed and kissed her back passionately. Yuzu grabbed Mei and pushed her to the ground getting on top of her without breaking the kiss. She slid her hand down towards Mei's wet area and slowly rubbed her clit. Mei blushed deeply and whimpered slightly just wanting Yuzu to shove her fingers inside her. Yuzu smirked during the heated kiss and shoved three fingers inside her deep and hard

"M-mmmm!~ Ahhhhh!~ Y-yu...zu~" Mei moaned during their kiss. Yuzu broke the kiss wanting to hear Mei's moans and picked up the pace pumping her fingers in and out fast and hard. Mei arched her back in pleasure and clawed Yuzu's back

"A-ahhhhh!~ D-deeper Yuzu!~" Mei moaned loudly and Yuzu did as she was told and pumped her fingers deeper hitting her G-spot. Mei's moans grew louder and louder each time Yuzu thrusted her fingers deeper building up her climax.

"I-I'm cl-close!~ Ahhhhhh!~ K-keep going!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu leaned towards Mei's sensitive ear and licked it slowly sending shivers down her spine. Mei arched her back in pleasure and moaned loudly as she came. Mei panted heavily and Yuzu went up to the puddle of Mei's juices then licked it clean. Mei sat up and blushed deeply seeing Yuzu clean up her mess. Yuzu went up to Mei and sat on her lap while wagging her tail rapidly. Mei blushed and stroked her doggy ears softly. Yuzu panted softly and wrapped her arms around Mei's neck

"I love you so much Mei~" Yuzu whispered

"I love you with all my heart Yuzu~" Mei whispered back. They slowly leaned close to each other and gave each other a passionate kiss.


	56. Chapter 56

Matsuri groaned and slowly opened her eyes then looked around seeing she was still in the room tied up. Matsuri growled and tried to set herself free but felt pain through her body. She looked down and her eyes widen seeing marks and puddles of juices on the floor. Matsuri sat up and whimpered in pain feeling her ass hurt like hell. She slowly stood up but her legs trembled and fell to the ground

_Wh-what the hell happened last night? D-did Taniguchi-senpai raped me again?_

Matsuri turned her head towards the door as she heard someone opening it

"Good morning my little fox" Harumin said walking up to her then took off the ball gag from Matsuri

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?" Matsuri asked

"I just had a bit of fun" Harumin said and she put a bowl of food down. Matsuri just glared at her and leaned towards the bowl and ate her meal like a dog. Suddenly Harumin heard her door being knocked and got out of the special room. She opened her door and found Mitsuko there

"What do you want now?" Harumin asked

"Why isn't Matsuri in her room?" Mitsuko asked sternly

"How should I know? I guess she got out to hang out with her friends" Harumin said

"You don't have her in your room do you?" Mitsuko asked

"She's not in my room. See for yourself" Harumin said allowing her sister to check her room. Mitsuko looked around the room trying to see if Matsuri was hiding but didn't found anything

"Alright I guess I believe you. Oh also get ready tonight we have a Royal Blood meeting and tell that kid to get back. Mother is worried about her" Mitsuko said and left the room. Harumin shut the door and headed to her secret room finding Matsuri finishing her meal

"Get up. Mom is looking for you" Harumin said

"Y-yeah but I need my clothes" Matsuri said

"Just get up and go to your room" Harumin said and untied her wrists then took off her collar. Matsuri tried to stand but fell to the ground. Harumin grabbed her and held her closely helping her walk then took her to her room and put her there. Matsuri whimpered in a pain and rolled around the bed

"T-taniguchi-senpai...it hurts so much. How many times did you fuck me?" Matsuri asked

"Just about 20 times or more. I lost count" Harumin said. Matsuri growled and grabbed Harumin by her neck and pulled her on top of her. Harumin blushed and leaned in kissing Matsuri. Matsuri blushed and kissed her back softly while stroking her hair softly

"Matsuri? Are you final-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Soha exclaimed seeing her two daughters kissing. Harumin and Matsuri pulled away then got off of each other. Soha gasps as she saw Matsuri's body covered in marks that were hickeys. Mitsuko walked in and shook her head

"Mitsuko...did you knew about this?" Soha asked sternly

"Y-yes mother but I tried to warn-"

"That's enough. Harumi..did you rape your little sister?" Soha asked

"I wouldn't call it rape more like we both had sex and enjoyed it" Harumin said. Soha took a deep breath and sighed

"Matsuri...please put some clothes on and go to the living room. Mitsuko you too. Both of you get out of this room. So I can talk alone with Harumi" Soha said

"Yes mother" Mitsuko said. Matsuri just sat there trembling a bit with her ears pinned down

"Matsuri...go now" Soha said

"Y-yes mom" Matsuri said and grabbed her clothes then put them on quickly since she was terrified. Matsuri walked out the room and turned to look at Harumin one last time before Soha shut the door. Soha looked at Harumin and sighed

"Harumi...why?" Soha asked

"Because of love! Mom I'm in love with her! I love Matsuri!" Harumin said

"Sweetie...I understand that you love her but...you two can't be together. From now on you should think of her as your little sister" Soha said

"I can't just think of her as my little sister! I love her more than just a sister! I truly love her and she loves me back!" Harumin said as she teared up

"Harumi...I know this hurts but I'm only doing this for your safety and Matsuri's safety. Matsuri could get in real danger if they found out your relationship with her. I want to take care of both of you. I don't anything bad happen to my girls. Please Harumi...understand that Matsuri is in great danger if she's with you. She's been through a lot and I just want her to have a happy life. I hope you understand..." Soha said and wiped her tears then kissed her forehead. Harumin just stood there looking down and watched her mother leave the room. Matsuri was sitting in the couch and Mitsuko was too.

"Matsuri...I need to ask you something. Come here" Soha said from upstairs. Matsuri stood up and walked upstairs following her mother and headed for her mother's room. Matsuri walked inside and sat down on the bed. Soha grabbed Matsuri's shirt and lifted it up seeing the marks and touched them. Matsuri pinned her ears down whimpering a bit

"Matsuri...you're too young to be in this intimate relationship" Soha said

"I-I'm not that young though..." Matsuri said

"Matsuri...be honest with me. Has Harumi raped you before?" Soha asked. Matsuri gulped slightly and shook her head

"N-no she hasn't" Matsuri said

"These marks on your body seem painful and your wrists are marked too like you've been tied up" Soha said grabbing her wrists. Matsuri sat there not wanting to answer the question

"Matsuri...it's okay to tell me. I'm your mother. I need to know" Soha said

"Before I answer the question...can I ask you a few questions...why did you adopt me? Why do you care about me? Why do you even want me in your family? I'm just a slave" Matsuri said

"Listen Matsuri...when I was young I really didn't cared for slaves like I do now. I was really rude and mean to them because I always thought they only served us and nothing more until one day in a huge storm I got lost. I lost my family and didn't know where else to go. I thought I was alone in this world now that I lost everything but a caring slave actually took care of me. She was my new mother. She showed me incredible things and what slaves could do with their animal side. I realized at that moment that slaves weren't bad at all. They were just like us too caring and loving. One day people found me and ended up killing my mother because they thought she kidnapped me or something. So you see...I care about you. I love you like my own daughter. I know you came from some place that you don't want to remember and you were separated by your family so that's why I decided to make you my daughter" Soha said and kissed Matsuri's forehead softly. Matsuri looked down and pinned her fox ears down

"Okay fine...she did rape me last night. I was out at night in the club doing a stripper dancing challenge because my cousin's friend challenged me. Harumin rescued me from that place but she ended up bringing me to her room and tied me up. The next morning I woke up like this with marks and yeah..." Matsuri said

"Thank you for being honest" Soha said stroking her hair softly

"You're welcome mom" Matsuri said. Soha stood up from her bed and headed out the door

"Matsuri to make sure it won't happen again you'll be sleeping with me in my room so Harumi doesn't go to your room. I know it hurts but trust me. It's for your own safety..." Soha said. Matsuri just stood there and nodded.

"Also the two of you are grounded for a month" Soha said

"Yes mother" The two girls said

Harumin and Matsuri both looked up seeing each other then looked away

_It's over..._

Yuzu groaned and woke up in the playroom with Mei in her arms. Yuzu giggled then licked Mei's cheek. Mei moved a bit feeling a bit ticklish from that lick. Yuzu stroked Mei's hair softly while holding her closely. Mei moved slightly and slowly opened her eyes then looked at Yuzu

"M-morning Mei" Yuzu said and blushed

"Morning Yuzu" Mei said and sat up stretching her arms. She got off the bed and headed back to her room. Yuzu blushed and stood up from the bed and walked to Mei's room getting out of the playroom. Mei grabbed her pajama clothes and put them on then headed out to the living room.

"Morning Mei. Grandpa called and said tonight is an important night. We have a meeting with all the Royal Bloods" Sho said

"Alright father" Mei said and walked to Yuzu

"Hey Mei what is this meeting your going to?" Yuzu asked

"It's a Royal Blood meeting where all Royal Blood types meet. They mostly talk about the Terror Organization. We plan on trying to protect the people and slaves from this organization. It's sorta like a meeting but after that we end up having a party" Mei said

"Will I go?" Yuzu asked

"Yes it's mandatory for slaves who have Royal Blood masters" Mei said

"Wait so all Royal Blood people from here will go to that meeting?" Yuzu asked

"Yes the Momokino and the Taniguchi will be joining us tonight in the meeting" Mei said

"Tonight? What will I wear?" Yuzu asked

"You'll be wearing your maid outfit" Mei said

"Seriously!? Can't I wear something else?" Yuzu asked

"Slaves in that meeting should only wear their slave outfit" Mei said

"That sucks" Yuzu mumbled

"You won't be the only one wearing a maid outfit" Mei said. Yuzu just groaned and went back to bed then laid down

"I need some rest..." Yuzu mumbled

_Hopefully the party or meeting will be fun. I wonder how many Royal Bloods are there..._

Night came and both Yuzu and Mei got ready for the meeting. Yuzu blushed deeply seeing Mei in a beautiful purple dress.

"Mei! Yuzu! Come on down! The limousine is here!" Sho said from downstairs. Yuzu and Mei both headed downstairs seeing Sho waiting for them. Yuzu walked outside and her eyes widen seeing a black limousine

"S-so cool" Yuzu said. She looked to the other side and saw two other limousines.

"Let's get going" Sho said. The driver opened the door for the Aihara and their slave. Yuzu entered and saw drinks and candy in the limousine. Yuzu's tail wagged rapidly and looked at Mei with her puppy eyes wanting some

"Fine but only one" Mei said sternly

"Hehe Mei allow her to have more than just one. Go ahead Yuzu. Don't be scared just go ahead and eat some if you like" Sho said

"Just don't make a mess" Mei said glaring at her. Yuzu smiled softly and grabbed a piece of chocolate candy and ate it. Yuzu looked out the window seeing the homes and slaves. They headed out from the their place and drove to the meeting. Suddenly Yuzu spotted someone in the forest and saw it's red glowing eyes

"Yuzu? Are you okay?" Mei asked noticing Yuzu's expression

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Yuzu said nodding.

_I wonder who was that..._


	57. Chapter 57

Once they arrived they got off of the limousine and Yuzu stood there staring at the huge building. The two other limousines arrived and out came the Momokino and Taniguchi. The slaves had to stand behind the family.

"Yuzuko I'm so nervous..." Shai whispered

"Yeah me too" Yuzu whispered. Yuzu looked beside Shai and saw Matsuri's expression wasn't the same as she had before

"Hey Matsuri...something wrong?" Yuzu asked

"N-no...I'm fine" Matsuri said. Yuzu looked at Harumin who also had a sad expression.

_Something must've happened between those two..._

"Welcome to the Royal Blood meeting. Please follow me. We'll take you to your seats" The slave said who was dressed in a tuxedo. Yuzu looked around seeing the fancy tables and slaves in maid outfits and tuxedos serving food. The families were divided to different seats. "You three must come with me. I'll take you to the slaves place" The slave said. Yuzu, Shai, and Matsuri followed one of the slaves to a different bigger room

"W-woah this place looks amazing" Shai said looking around

"Huh? A couple of newbies?" A green snake girl asked hissing at the three girls. Yuzu backed away from her a bit and chuckled softly

"M-my name is Yuzuko Okogi but you can call me Yuzu" Yuzu said introducing herself

"And you two?" The girl asked

"Shai Okogi" Shai said

"Okogi? Hmm? You two are related?" The girl asked

"Yeah she's my cousin" Yuzu said. Shai trembled a bit and hid behind Yuzu. The snake girl sticked her tongue out as she stared at the pink haired girl

"And what about you?" The girl asked

"Matsuri Mizusawa..." Matsuri said

"So we have a pink fox, an artic wolf, and a blonde dog" The snake girl said

"Hehe y-yeah" Yuzu said

"Artic wolf?" Shai asked

"Well you have white hair so something tells me you're an artic type of animal" The snake girl said

"W-well to be honest...I'm a werewolf not just a wolf" Shai said

"A werewolf?! How fascinating! An actual werewolf!" The snake girl exclaimed. Shai just hid behind Yuzu and whimpered softly

"Hey what about you blondie? Are you a werewolf too?" The snake girl asked

"I'm actually half werewolf half dog because of my mother's triat" Yuzu said

"Did you hear that everyone?! We have two magnificent werewolves here with us!" The snake girl announced

"Uh yeah...and you are?" Yuzu asked

"Oh that's right. Where are my manners I'm Sasha Strike" Sasha said winking at the two werewolves. The other slaves walked up to them and introduced themselves. Matsuri just rolled her eyes and left the group walking up to a bar.

"I want a drink" Matsuri said

"Aren't you a bit too young to drink?" The slave asked. Matsuri glared at the bartender and grabbed him by his shirt collar

"Just give me my drink" Matsuri growled

"Y-yes" The bartender said and served Matsuri her drink

"Yo kid!" She heard someone from behind. Matsuri turned around and gasped softly seeing foxes. There was a red, gray, and white fox.

"A rare type huh? You're a pink fox aren't ya?" The gray fox asked

"Yeah..." Matsuri said holding her drink

"Hey! Serve us some drinks as well asshole!" The red fox growled

"R-right away s-sir!" The bartender exclaimed and served the other foxes their drinks

"Hey what's your name?" The white fox asked

"Matsuri Mizusawa..." Matsuri said

"Junji Kijin" The red fox said

"Evelyn Lin" The white fox said

"Byrne Dirndl" The gray fox said

"It's nice to meet you all...I guess" Matsuri said mumbling that last part

"Are you interested in joining our small crew?" Junji asked

"What crew?" Matsuri asked

"We are the troublemakers in this place. We don't obey our Masters. We just want freedom..." Bryne said

"Yeah especially since my Master doesn't pay any attention to me..." Evelyn said

"Why are you asking me to join?" Matsuri asked

"I can tell you're an aggressive type. We enjoy people like you. These other foxes are dumb..." Junji said. Matsuri looked at the window checking the other room where the humans were. She spotted Harumin with another man and it seemed they were enjoying each other's company. Matsuri looked away and sighed deeply

"So what do you say? Wanna join?" Junji asked

"Sure...I don't care" Matsuri said

"Hell yeah! We're going to be great friends" Bryne said. Matsuri just rolled her eyes and finished her drink

"Come on Mizusawa. Let's go someplace else. This place is boring as hell..." Evelyn said and grabbed Matsuri pulling her away from the bar and heading someplace else.

"Hey Matsuri! Where are you going?" Yuzu asked

"Hm? Matsuri do you know that bitch?" Junji asked. Matsuri turned to look at Yuzu then looked away

"No...I don't" Matsuri said walking away.

Yuzu tilted her head and watched Matsuri walk away with three other slaves.

_Why did Matsuri ignore me?_

"So...you werewolves are really strong right?" Sasha asked

"Yes we are" Yuzu said

"Yeah but my cousin here is stronger than me" Shai said

"Hm? Really but she's not a pure werewolf like you. I thought pure werewolves were stronger" Sasha said

"I guess but for some reason she's stronger" Shai said

"What about mating season? I heard you werewolves get this mark" Sasha said

"Yeah but I'm half dog so...I didn't get a mark" Yuzu said

"What about you?" Sasha asked

"I-I...um well..." Shai mumbled and clenched her fists tightly

"Yeah...I used to have a mate..." Shai said

"Huh? Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Yuzu asked

"Well...I really didn't want to talk about it since he rejected me and went with someone else" Shai said whimpering softly. Yuzu wrapped an arm around her and patted her head softly

"Don't worry you'll find someone soon" Yuzu said

"Y-yeah...I guess" Shai said and stood up from her seat

"I-I'm sorry but...I need to be alone for a bit" Shai said walking away. Shai just kept walking away until she was alone and leaned against a wall. Shai sighed and looked down. Her ears perked up and she looked out the window. Her eyes met with a guy's green eyes and she looked away. The guy noticed her from the other room and went up to her opening the Shai

"Sh-shai?" He said

"Y-you?" Shai growled and walked away

"No wait! Shai!" He said grabbing her wrist

"W-we need to talk..." He said

"There is nothing to talk about..." Shai growled

"No please...we need to talk" He said. Shai sighed and looked at him

"Fine..." Shai said

"Listen I know what I did is wrong and unforgivable but if you could just give me a second chance we could work things out" He said

"No...I'm never going to give you a second chance" Shai growled

"Please you must give me a seconds chance. This time I will do better and love you only" He said

"No...I can't give you a second chance" Shai said

"Why not? I promise I will do better" He said. Shai sighed and she pulled her maid outfit down revealing a mark

"Th-there is someone e-else?" He asked

"Yes...I was given a second chance to love" Shai said

"Who is he?" He growled

"It's none of your business...now stay out of my life and also...my mate is a girl" Shai said and turned to leave her ex mate.

_I don't want to see him ever again...I hate him. Just fuckin leave me alone..._

Yuzu sighed since she was all alone now since her friend and cousin left her.

"Hey Yuzu have you heard about the sudden attacks?" Sasha asked

"Sudden attacks? Where?" Yuzu asked

"Actually everywhere. No one really knows who's behind those attacks. The Royal Bloods keep trying to find out who's behind this" Sasha said

"My cousin said something about a black werewolf controlling other slaves" Yuzu said

"Hmm? Interesting? No one has spotted this black werewolf before...but I don't think a werewolf could do all that. Perhaps there is someone else working with that werewolf" Sasha said

"You could be right about that" Yuzu said and remembered the red glowing eyes she saw when she got here

_C-could those eyes be...that werewolf?_

"Yuzu you alright?" Sasha asked. Yuzu pinned her ears down realizing something

"I need to tell Master" Yuzu said and stood up from her seat and ran to the Royal Bloods.

"Mei!" Yuzu said grabbing everyone's attention. Yuzu ran towards Mei's seat trembling

"Y-yuzu what are-"

"Mei it's not safe here!" Yuzu exclaimed

"What are you talkin-"

"Th-the black werewolf is going to attack us here!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Calm down Yuzu" Mei said

"We all need to get out-"

Suddenly there was a loud howl coming from the roof. They saw a black paw and the black werewolf growled furiously as drool dripped from his jaw.

"Damnit! We need to get out!" A Royal Blood said. The slaves from the other room started to bang on the door begging for help. Yuzu's eyes widen as she saw a gas coming from the room. The slaves all coughed and some yelled in pain. The black werewolf growled and threw a type of gas bomb in the room. Yuzu and some other slaves in the room started coughing as they inhaled the gas.

"Yuzu!" Mei exclaimed and held her closely. Yuzu growled and felt her mind start to go wild.

"G-get away from m-me it's not grrrrrr...safe!" Yuzu growled furiously and her body trembled as she felt her werewolf instincts kicked in

"Stay away from the slaves! The gas has made them gone wild! Everyone run!" The Royal Blood said. They tried to run put the door but it was blocked by a couple of...foxes. The lights suddenly turned off and the Royal Bloods used their magic to protect their family. The Royal Bloods looked around seeing glowing eyes from the slaves. The black werewolf started snarling and growling. All the slaves went up to the werewolf while others were blocking the entrance. Yuzu growled at the black werewolf and snarled

"What are they doing?" Soha asked

"They're communicating..." Sho whispered. Yuzu and the black werewolf spoke then the slaves turned to look at the Royal Bloods

"We need to get the hell out of here..." Mr. Momokino said

"If we do you'll provoke them. Just stay still..." Sho said. The animals growled and walked to the large group of Royal Bloods. Suddenly they heard a small laughter coming from the roof. A lady came down and her skin was darken and her eyes were red. She was a monster.

"It's been so long the last time I saw you...Sho" The lady said as she stood in the ground. The lady slowly walked up to her black werewolf and petted her pet softly

"Oh my Mei...I see that you've grown a lot the last time I saw you" The lady said. Mei's eyes widened and she walked up to the front of the crowd. Mei glared at the lady and clenched her fists tightly

"Hello...mother" Mei said as her right eye turned red


	58. Chapter 58

The lady chuckled and she walked up to Yuzu

"Hm? A half werewolf? Interesting..." The lady said and petted Yuzu. Yuzu sat down and allowed the lady to pet her

"Stay away from her..." Mei growled

"Hm? Why so mad? I thought you hated slaves after that little incident" Her mother said. The black werewolf walked up to the group of Royal Bloods and growled at them aggressively

"Sit" The lady ordered and the black werewolf sat down.

"Alyssa..." Sho mumbled. Alyssa's red eyes glowed and she walked up to Mei then reached her hand out wanting to touch her cheek but Mei slapped her hand

"Don't touch me..." Mei growled

"Is that really the way to treat your mother?" Alyssa asked

"Alyssa are you the one behind all those attacks?" Sho asked

"Hehe maybe" Alyssa giggled and walked back to her werewolf petting it softly

"Meet my pet Singi" Alyssa said introducing her werewolf. The werewolf stood there growling at the Royal Bloods with her red ferocious eyes. Alyssa noticed someone crawling away wanting to escape and chuckled softly

"You can't escape. Singi you know what to do" Alyssa said. The werewolf let out a growl ordering an animal to attack him. Suddenly a pink fox which was Matsuri appeared in front of him then growled at him. Other animals walked up to him growling and hissing. The man gulped and slowly back away from the wild animals.

"Alyssa what are you planning on doing? You shouldn't be controlling them. They are humans too. You have killed plenty of slaves already with your stupid experiments" Sho said

"It doesn't matter if I kill them. You don't understand the power they have. I've always been wanting to know how to control and use their powers especially werewolves. They hold a special type of power but it seems that these two werewolves here haven't awakened their powers yet..." Alyssa said

"Alyssa listen...let's just talk. Please don't hurt us. Just stop attacking others. You're hurting innocent people" Sho said

"Shut up already. Why do you care about others? Everyone here is better than the normal humans. We were born with great power" Alyssa said

"But that power should be used for good. Not for hurting others" Sho said

"Jeez you talk like your mother..." Alyssa said and chuckled

"You know...talking about your mother. Have you ever asked yourself why that slave killed her?" Alyssa asked smirked evily

"Do you know the reason why?" Sho asked

"I might have been part of it..." Alyssa said

"What do you mean?" Sho asked

"That slave wasn't the one who assassinated her...it was me" Alyssa laughed softly. Mei's eyes widen and she was going to run up to her mother but her father stopped her

"Why!? Why did you killed her?! She never did anything wrong!" Mei cried and fell on her knees as she started to cry

"Crybaby...what kind of Aihara are you?" Alyssa asked. Sho glared at her then stroked Mei's hair softly calming her down

"It's okay Mei...calm down" Sho said. Mei's red eye glowed and she looked at her mother then attacked her which surprised her and everyone else

"Run! Now!" Her grandfather exclaimed. The Royal Bloods ran out then entered the car immediately and drove away.

"Ugh! Don't just stand there do something!" Alyssa growled ordering her werewolf to attack. The black werewolf howled and the animals ran out the door running after the cars. Yuzu sniffed the air and caught Mei's scent. Yuzu growled and chased after the car where Mei was in. The other animals followed the other cars but Yuzu, Shai, and Matsuri were ordered to follow the Aihara, Momokino, and Taniguchi.

"Do you think we lost them?" Soha asked. Suddenly they heard a noise in the roof of the car. They saw a small pink paw breaking through the roof. Matsuri sticked her head through the small hole and growled at the driver. The other trembled as they looked out the window seeing Yuzu and Shai on the different sides of the car. Yuzu and Shai both bumped into the car wanting to roll it over while Matsuri was trying to bite off the driver's face. Mitsuko aimed for Matsuri's head and used her powers on her hitting Matsuri and making her fall from the car. Matsuri whimpered loudly and stood up shaking her head and kept following the car. Mitsuko aimed at the white werewolf and used her magic on her making her fall to the ground but when she aimed for Yuzu she didn't reacted to it. She wasn't hurt at all. Yuzu growled and her fur glowed then bit down on the tires bursting them. The car started to move oddly side to side

"Damnit! We need to get the hell out of here!" The Chairman said

"And get eaten by them uh...no thanks" Mrs.. Momokino said. Yuzu growled and she broke the roof of the car with her jaws then threw it to the side. Shai and Matsuri surround the car as well. Yuzu let out a mighty howl telling Alyssa and Singi that they've caught the ones they wanted and to call back the other slaves. The driver trembled and slowly opened the car door. Yuzu's ears perked up and growled at the driver warning him to stay

"Don't move or else you'll die..." Sho whispered. The driver couldn't take anymore of this and ran out the door. Yuzu growled then Matsuri ran up to him as her fur turned pink and appeared right in front of him. Matsuri tackled him and clinged onto his face ripping his face off.

"G-get it off!! Gahhhhhh!!! Get it off!! Help me!!!! Please!!!" The driver cried out but no one could do anything since the two werewolves were surrounding them. They watched as the pink fox devoured his face. The body fell to the ground and Matsuri grabbed his leg by her teeth dragging the dead body to Yuzu and Shai. Yuzu and Shai both bit down on each of the side. They both pulled on the body and cut it in half which a bit of blood splattered in the car and a few organs and guts fell.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Himeko whispered and looked away not wanting to see the organs.

"Ah wonderful! You three deserve a reward" Alyssa said and pulled out some meat for them. She threw their treat at them and they ate it.

"Alyssa what do you want from us?" Sho asked

"I just want my beloved daughter and her friends to come with me" Alyssa said

"For what?" Sho asked

"You'll see soon..." Alyssa said then walked up to the door

"Come now. I just need you all to get out of the car and there won't be any trouble" Alyssa said

"There is no way I'm going with you" Mei said

"Very well...we can do this the hard way" Alyssa said and looked at her werewolf. The black werewolf growled and grabbed Sho by his shirt picking him up

"Father! Don't hurt him!" Mei exclaimed

"Then listen to me and no one will get hurt" Alyssa said. The girls got out of the car leaving their parents behind. The black werewolf put Sho down and growled at the adults

"That's enough Singi" Alyssa said

"Alyssa please...whatever you're planning just don't hurt them. Listen I don't understand why you're doing this but we can work something out. No one has to get hurt" Sho said

"Awwwww so caring..." Alyssa said rolling her eyes. Mei glared at her mother then raised her hand doing another surprise attack but this time Yuzu blocked it

"Impressive. I've actually forgotten you do surprise attacks back when you were a kid. It seems you've improved as well" Alyssa said and petted Yuzu softly

"This werewolf will be very useful to my team. As you saw earlier that attack she blocked notice that she doesn't have any injuries. This werewolf is very powerful. With her healing DNA I will be able to make invincible animals" Alyssa said

"If you're just experimenting stuff on slaves why do you need us?" Himeko asked

"You four will be my test subjects. I've been trying to use the animal DNA and insert it inside of you four to see if it's possible for a human to turn into an animal as well" Alyssa said. Mei raised her hand doing another surprise attack and successfully hit her mother. Yuzu growled and tackled Mei pinning her down. Alyssa groaned and sat up rubbing her head

"Yuzu..." Mei mumbled. Yuzu growled at Mei aggressively and raised her paw wanting to kill her

"Don't hurt MeiMei!" Himeko exclaimed. Shai and Matsuri both growled at the other girls and blocked their path so they wouldn't disturb the attack

"Yuzu...I love you" Mei said. Yuzu's ears perked up at those words. Yuzu stood there staring at her lavender eyes. Yuzu slowly put her paw down then whimpered loudly as the black werewolf snarled at her

"What do you think you're doing?! Kill her!!! She hurt our Master!" Singi growled. Yuzu pinned her ears back and trembled a bit fearing the Alpha

"Kill her or else I will!" Singi growled. Yuzu looked at Mei then looked back at the black werewolf

"No...I won't hurt my Master" Yuzu barked. Singi growled and pushed Yuzu off of Mei then raised her paw to attack her but Yuzu immediately stood up and ran up to Singi then tackled her. Yuzu bit down on her neck hard and clawed her snout. The black werewolf howled for help and order Shai and Matsuri to attack. Shai growled and tackled Yuzu biting her neck while Matsuri bit on her snout. Yuzu yelped in pain and shook her body

"Leave her alone!" Mei exclaimed and raised her hand and the Aihara symbol appeared then attacked the werewolf and fox pushing them off of Yuzu. Yuzu healed herself and ran up to Mei. She laid on the ground and barked. Suddenly they heard animal sounds and turned to see a stampede of animals.

"Let's get out of here. Come on everyone let's get out of here" Mei said. Everyone got on Yuzu's back and Yuzu ran away escaping from the stampede

"Ugh! Don't let them escape!" Alyssa said ordering her animals. Matsuri got on Shai's back then Shai ran chasing Yuzu. Shai was faster than the other animals and catched up to Yuzu. Yuzu turned to her side and saw Shai and Matsuri. Matsuri hopped up trying to tackle the humans but Himeko raised her hand creating a shield blocking Matsuri's attack. Matsuri whimpered loudly and fell to the ground. Shai growled and her fur glowed then her blue eyes glowed. They felt a cold breeze and Yuzu's eyes widen seeing Shai's werewolf powers were ice. Yuzu slipped and fell to the ground making the other fall too. Shai pinned Yuzu down and bit down on her neck. Yuzu growled and tried to bite down on Shai's body and used her back legs kicking her. Matsuri ran towards them and bit down on Yuzu's paws

"Guys! It's me Yuzu!" Yuzu said trying to make them snap back to reality. Mei stood up and used her powers then started choking them. Shai and Matsuri whimpered loudly and rolled on the ground wanting to breathe. Yuzu's eyes widen and shifted back to normal

"Mei! No don't hurt them like that!" Yuzu exclaimed and went up to Mei. Mei's red eye glowed more and she kept choking them to death. Yuzu looked at her friends almost dead since they stopped moving and looked at Mei. Yuzu grabbed Mei and pulled her into a kiss making her snap out of it. Mei's eyes widen as she felt a pair of warm lips against her lips. Sadly Yuzu pulled away from the kiss and ran up to her friends.

"Shai! Matsuri! Wake up!" Yuzu said shaking their body. Yuzu looked up and her ears perked up as she sensed the other animals coming closer and the black werewolf

"Wake up guys!" Yuzu said and slapped them. Shai and Matsuri gasped for air and coughed

"A-am I dead?" Shai asked looking around

"No time to explain we need to run!" Yuzu said and dragged Matsuri and Shai to the forest. The Royal Blood followed them and hid in the forest. Yuzu and the other hid down lowering in the bushes. Yuzu's fur glowed and something around them appeared which was some kind of force field. The black werewolf sniffed the ground but her eyes widen not able to sniff any scent then shifted back to normal

"What do you mean you can't sniff them?! You're a werewolf!" Alyssa said

"S-sorry Master...she must've damaged my snout hurting my sense to smell" Singi said pinning her ears down

"We have to keep looking for them! We can't let them escape! We won't get another chance like this!" Alyssa said. Yuzu looked at the other animals and put her force field down

"We need to rescue them..." Yuzu said shifting back to normal. Mei grabbed Yuzu's wrist and pulled her back

"No we don't we must go back home now..." Mei said

"B-but we can't just leave them" Yuzu said

"Mei is right. Let's go home" The Chairman said and started walking away. The others followed leaving Yuzu and Mei alone

"Mei we can't leave them. They need our help" Yuzu said

"It's not our problem. They aren't our slaves. We got what we needed. We got your cousin back and that kid. Those belong to the Momokino and Taniguchi. We got who we wanted now it's time to go" Mei said

"I'm not going anywhere without my other friends..." Yuzu said looking away. Mei glared at her then grabbed her chin aggressively made her look at her

"You will leave them. You can't decide what you'll do. I'm your Master. Obey your Master..." Mei said sternly and let go of Yuzu and started walking away. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and growled

"Let's go now. That's an order..." Mei said still with her stern voice. Yuzu felt anger run through her body and growled furiously

"Yuzu...let's go" Mei said sternly

"Yes...Master..." Yuzu said and walked away leaving the other slaves behind.


	59. Chapter 59

Yuzu was still upset and angry. Leaving those poor other slaves with that monster made her feel bad. She looked at Mei and couldn't help but growl. Shai and Matsuri were walking beside her. It was really quiet on their way back home.

"You okay Yuzuko?" Shai asked

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Yuzu growled. Shai pinned her ears back and looked away. Yuzu gasped softly and shook her head

"I-I'm sorry Shai...I'm just upset" Yuzu whimpered pinning her ears down

"I understand Yuzuko...I mean I don't blame you" Shai said

"I wish we could've done something about her. I mean they're going to come back soon. We must've done something..." Yuzu said. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly and growled

"Give it up Yuzu-chan. We could've gotten ourselves killed back there. Besides why should we care about them?" Matsuri asked

"What do you mean why? They're our friends!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Pfft...them? Friends? You shouldn't trust them Yuzu-chan. They may seem kind to you and all but they're only acting like that because you're a werewolf" Matsuri said

"They are my true friends. If that was you back there I would definitely save you" Yuzu said

"Because you know me well but you just met them only for a couple of minutes" Matsuri said

"What's your problem? You're the one that left me back there. You went with your new friends" Yuzu growled

"They are not my friends" Matsuri growled

"Then why did you went with them?" Yuzu asked. Matsuri just stared at her and looked away

"Those bastards aren't my friends..." Matsuri growled

"Whatever...but still we should've rescued them. They needed us" Yuzu said

"They are just a waste of time. They are just assholes. They shouldn't be trusted at all..." Matsuri said. Without thinking Yuzu smacked Matsuri's head hard

"They are not assholes! They're our friends! They are just like us!" Yuzu said. Mei and the others turned to look at the two slaves

"Yuzu...stop it" Mei said

"Don't tell me what to do bitch!" Yuzu growled

"You baka! You think they are sweet and kind but once you see their true colors you'll regret being friendly to them! So just forget them already! They aren't your friends!" Matsuri growled. Yuzu's eyes glowed green and she raised her hand and slapped her hard across her face.

"You don't understand anything! You're just a fuckin sex slave who is born to just have sex and fuck anyone you like! You never had a family! So you don't understand what it feels like to care for someone!" Yuzu growled. Everyone gasps and some had their jaw opened. Matsuri looked at Yuzu and had a claw mark on her cheek. Yuzu's eyes widen as she realized what she'd done. She looked at the scratched cheek and looked at her hand seeing her claws

"M-matsuri...I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up baka! Yeah I never had a family and I never will! I don't give a fuck about those bastards back at the meeting because they tried to rape me! You don't understand how it feels like to be in a cage everyday and being electrocuted everyday you do something wrong! You think you're so perfect just because you're a werewolf and you have a happy family! Just leave me alone! I was always alone since the first day I was born! I survived many years by just thinking about myself and never care for anyone else!" Matsuri said as her left eye turned slowly into a hazel color like Harumin's eye color

"I-I'm truly sorry...here l-let me heal you" Yuzu said reaching her hand out towards Matsuri's cheek. Matsuri slapped her hand away and walked away

"M-matsu-"

"Shut up. Just leave me alone. I can heal it myself..." Matsuri said. Yuzu pinned her ears down and whimpered. Matsuri wiped a bit of tears that were in her eyes

"Matsuri dear..." Soha said and touched her scratched cheek. Matsuri just slapped her hand away and walked away

"I just want to be alone" Matsuri mumbled. Harumin looked at Matsuri and walked up to her then placed her hand on her shoulder. Matsuri stopped and looked up at Harumin. Harumin saw the symbol in her hazel eye

"Don't touch me..." Matsuri growled. Harumin looked down and backed away from Matsuri. Matsuri walked away with her ears pinned back and blood dripped from her scratched cheek. Matsuri's ears perked up and she looked to her side and saw glowing eyes in the forest. She knew who it was...Mizusawas

_Whatever..._

Yuzu was sitting at the dining table and stared at her food. Yuzu couldn't help but feel terribly bad for hurting Matsuri and disobeyed her Master. After dinner Yuzu was in the sink washing dishes. Yuzu still felt bad for what happened. She just couldn't get her mind off of that side of hers.

"Yuzu..." Mei whispered. Yuzu's ears perked up and she accidentally dropped a plate

"M-mei! I mean Master! I'm sorry! I'll clean that up immediately!" Yuzu exclaimed and trembled as she reached down and cleaned up the mess. Once she was done cleaning she stood up and put it on the trash. Mei grabbed her tail and pulled it hard

"H-hey! Stop!" Yuzu said

"Take a shower then come to my room" Mei whispered in her doggy ear. Yuzu's eyes widen and shook her head

"B-but wait before you s-say anyth-"

"Do as you're told. Obey your Master..." Mei growled. Yuzu sighed and replied with a nod then whimpered as she felt Mei grab her hair and pulled it back hard

"What do you reply with?" Mei asked

"Y-yes Master or No Matster" Yuzu whimpered

"Good now obey your Master and be a good girl" Mei said then let go of Yuzu. Yuzu whimpered and rubbed her head softly

"N-no Master..." Yuzu mumbled

"What did you say?" Mei asked sternly

"No! I don't want to Mei. I don't want to have sex right now. We have a problem. I messed up with Matsuri. I'm not in the mood" Yuzu said. Mei glared at her and grabbed her by her hair. Yuzu whimpered and looked at Mei's lavender eyes. Her right eye slowly turned red

"Obey your Master. Do as you're told" Mei growled and let go of Yuzu. Yuzu watched as Mei walked away going upstairs heading to her room. Yuzu growled in frustration and walked to her own room

_What's up with Mei? Isn't she worried about her mother coming after her or the other slaves?_

Yuzu entered her bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out of the bathroom and grabbed her towel. After drying her clothes and putting her clothes on she headed out then walked to her Master's room. She knocked on the door and Mei opened the door

"Mei listen...I'm seriously not in the moo-"

"Shut up and sit down" Mei said sternly. Yuzu pinned her ears down and sat down on the floor. Mei walked up to her and leaned closely to her ear

"Strip~" Mei whispered

"No Master..." Yuzu growled. Mei glared at her then grabbed her clothes and ripped it apart revealing her bra

"What the hell Mei?! You didn't have to do that you know!" Yuzu growled and stood up. Mei put a collar with a leash on it and kept glaring at her

"Sit. Now" Mei said sternly

"Mei what's going on in there?" Her grandfather asked knocking on the door

"It's nothing grandfather. I just need to talk to my slave about her behavior" Mei said

"Alright. Night Mei" Her grandfather said and walked away. Mei sighed and walked to the closet while holding the leash. Yuzu followed her to their playroom but Mei kept walking and saw another door. Yuzu's eyes widen and remembered being in a cage

"M-mei! Wait I'm sorry I disobeyed!" Yuzu said tugging on the leash. Mei was silent and dragged Yuzu to the dark and cold room. Yuzu whimpered loudly and kept begging to Mei to let her go Mei walked to the cage that was there and opened it

"No! Mei please! I beg you please!" Yuzu cried and begged on her knees. Mei just glared at her then pushed her inside the cage. Mei closed the cage and locked it then turned to leave

"Mei! Come back! Don't leave me here! I thought you loved me!" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei stopped and turned to look at Yuzu.

"I do love you" Mei said

"Then why are you leaving me here? If you love me then you should let me go" Yuzu said. Mei chuckled and walked up to the cage. Yuzu trembled and shut her eyes tightly then felt Mei pat her head softly.

"I do love you...but you should learn to behave. I only love it when you obey my orders. Everytime you disobey my orders you get punished so this is your punishment" Mei said. Yuzu growled and barked at Mei. Mei smiled softly and walked away heading to the door

"If you disobey my orders again...your punishment will be worse than this" Mei said as her red eye glowed and she shut the door. Yuzu sighed and shivered feeling the cold floor. She shifted into her dog form and laid down on the cold floor.

_Ma...Pa...I wish you were here with me..._

Shai was in the bath and stared at the water. She splashed water on her face and shook her head. She trembled a bit after what happened. She remembered the feeling of being wild. She got out of the bath and grabbed her towel drying herself up. After that she put on her nightgown and looked at her room. She pinned her ears down feeling a bit scared for some reason. She looked out her door and walked out of her room. She saw her Master's parents still downstairs so she walked out of her room and headed to her Master's bedroom

"M-master?" Shai asked knocking on her door

"What do you want now?" Himeko asked opening the door. Shai blushed a bit as she saw Himeko's hair down and saw her curly hair. Shai reached to her hair and touched it

"So it is your natural hair" Shai said

"O-of course it is now stop touching it. Why are you here? You're suppose to be in your room" Himeko said

"W-well this might sound w-weird but...can I sleep with you?" Shai asked

"No" Himeko said and shut the door. Shai's ears pinned down and felt tears roll down her cheeks. Shai clenched her fists tightly and walked back to her room. She closed the door and walked to her bed. She sat down and let out a soft whimper. Her whimpers slowly became soft cries. Shai covered her face with a pillow and cried. Her shoulder slowly darkened as the mark that she had was gone

_R-rejected...again..._

Himeko sat down on her bed and heard Pucchi growl at her

"What's your problem?" Himeko asked. Pucchi just growled at her and started barking

"Stop it" Himeko said. Pucchi just kept barking loudly and Himeko grabbed Pucchi and opened the door. She put her pet dog out then slammed the door. Pucchi growled and walked to Shai's room then whimpered loudly while scratching the door. Shai's ears perked up and stood up from her bed and opened the door

"P-pucchi?" Shai asked wiping her tears. Pucchi entered the room and jumped up to her arms. Shai carried Pucchi and closed the door. She sat down and held Pucchi closely. Tears formed in her eyes and she bursted into tears. Pucchi whimpered and licked Shai's cheek softly wiping her tears that rolled down her cheek.

"Th-thank you Pucchi...for b-being there for m-me..." Shai said between her sobs. Pucchi nuzzled her neck and tried comforting her. Shai just kept crying feeling her heart break

_I got rejected...I will never find a new mate ever again_

Matsuri was sitting down the couch and her mother was cleaning her scratched cheek.

"Do you feel better now?" Soha asked. Matsuri just stood up from the couch and walked upstairs. She then felt someone grab her wrist and pulled her towards the hallway so her mother wouldn't see

"Taniguchi-senpai? What is it?" Matsuri asked. Harumin didn't reply and pulled Matsuri into a kiss. Matsuri grabbed Harumin and pushed her away

"Stop it. We can't continue..." Matsuri said. Harumin teared up and wrapped her arms around her

"Please...you promised you wouldn't leave me..." Harumin whispered. Matsuri felt her heart ache and she shut her eyes tightly and turned around

"We can't. I'm a slave. You are a Master" Matsuri said

"It doesn't matter...I just want to be with you" Harumin said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Matsuri turned to look at Harumin and looked away not wanting to see her. Harumin grabbed Matsuri pinning her against the wall then kissed her

"Harumi! Let go of your sister right now!" Her mother said. Harumin didn't listen and kept kissing Matsuri shoving her tongue inside her mouth wanting to taste Matsuri. Immediately her mother walked up to Harumin and grabbed then slapped her hard

"I told you to let go of your sister! You two can't be together! I'm doing this to protect you two!" Her mother said. Tears rolled down Harumin's cheeks and clenched her fists tightly

"I hate you!" Harumin shouted and went to her room then slammed the door. Matsuri pinned her ears down as she felt her heart ache terribly bad.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Matsuri. Please go to my room...you need to rest. I'll be there in a minute..." Soha said and kissed Matsuri's forehead. Matsuri walked to her mother's room. Matsuri sat down on the bed and placed her fingertips against her lips. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

_I'm sorry Taniguchi-senpai..._

Meanwhile Harumin was in her bed laying down while holding Matsuri's collar closely to her chest. Harumin sobbed quietly and clenched the collar tightly

_Matsuri...baby...I love you so much_


	60. Chapter 60

Mei was in her bed staring at the ceiling. She remembered this feeling she had before when she locked Yuzu up for the first time. Mei couldn't help but feel bad for leaving her like that. Mei sighed and sat up from her bed and stared at the closet. Mei stood up from the bed and walked up to her closet but heard a knock on her door

"Mei...are you awake?" Her grandfather asked. Mei sighed and she walked up to her door then opened it

"Yes grandfather I'm awake" Mei said

"We need to talk about your engagement" Her grandfather said. Mei followed him downstairs and sat down on the couch

"So after this whole incident I've got a chance to talk with Mr. Amamiya. You two seem to be the powerful type of Royal Bloods. You two will get married soon. We still have a few things to settle and next time we'll be careful with your mother. She still could be out there searching for you four. Who knows what she's planning but we're going to make a plan. It won't stop her but it will protect us from her. So next week you'll be meeting this guy and hopefully he's someone we need in the Aihara. Do you understand?" Her grandfather explained

"Yes grandfather I understand and I'll do it" Mei said

"Good and sorry if I woke you up Mei. You can go back to your room" Her grandfather said

"Night grandfather" Mei said as she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl

"Hmm? Mei what's with the food?" Her grandfather asked

"I must feed Yuzu" Mei said

"Ah yes. Understood. Well night Mei. I hope you sleep well" Her grandfather said as he stood up from the couch and walked upstairs. Mei filled the bowl with dog food and walked upstairs to her room. She walked to her closet entering the playroom and walked up to the real punishment room then found Yuzu in her dog form on the ground with her fur glowing giving some heat to herself so she wouldn't feel cold. Mei walked up to the cage and place the food down. Mei reached to Yuzu's head and patted it gently. Yuzu moved slightly as her ears twitched and her tail moved.

"Yuzu..." Mei whispered. Yuzu let out a cute whimper then opened her eyes slowly waking up. Yuzu looked at Mei then pinned her ears back and growled at her

"Yuzu...I'm letting you out" Mei whispered. Yuzu just kept growling at her then turned her head away not wanting to see Mei. Mei sighed and opened the cage then left it wide open. Mei walked up to the door and opened it then turned around taking one last look at Yuzu. Yuzu was still laying down on the floor not moving out of the cage. Mei just walked out the room and closed the door then leaned against it. Tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks and sat down on the floor curling up to a ball she covered her face and sobbed softly

_Why am I doing this?_

Morning came but there was no sunlight. It was cloudy outside that it looked like it was going to rain. Mei woke up and rubbed her eyes. She shivered as she felt the cold room. She looked to her side and remembered Yuzu always being there next to her giving her warmth. Mei looked at the closet and stood up from her bed and headed for the punishment room. She looked at the cage and saw Yuzu wasn't in it. She walked up to the bowl she left and saw she ate it all. Mei walked back out of her closet then headed out of her room. She went to Yuzu's bedroom but she didn't see her

"Morning Mei" Her father said

"M-morning father" Mei replied. Sho noticed Mei and looked at the room

"Are you looking for Yuzu?" He asked. Mei looked up at him and nodded as a reply

"She left about ten minutes ago. Said she had to do something" Sho said

"Oh...I see" Mei mumbled looking away

"Hey Mei...is something wrong? I can tell that you're not doing okay" Sho said

"I-it's nothing father. I'm fine I guess I didn't sleep well or something..." Mei said and walked away. Sho stood there and watched her daughter walk back to her room. Sho sighed and saw his father talking on the phone. Sho walked downstairs to talk to his father

"Hey...dad" Sho said. The Chairman's eyes widen and he turned to see his son

"Excuse me but...I must hang up for a bit" The Chairman said and put the phone down

"What do you want now...Sho?" The Chairman asked

"It's about Mei and her engagement. I know you're doing this to protect everyone but...I don't think you should decide for her" Sho said

"What are you talking about?" The Chairman asked

"I'm talking about her engagement. You can't just decide who she'll marry" Sho said

"I did the same to you" The Chairman said

"But Mei seems upset and I think it's because of this whole engagement plan" Sho said

"So? She is going to inherit the Academy. I don't want her to end up like you...you might've came back but I know you'll end up leaving your daughter. Just like you did back when she needed a father..." The Chairman said. Sho glared at him then clenched his fists tightly

"I wish mom would still be here. She could've convinced you on allowing Mei to make her own decisions because she truly cares about her" Sho said

"What are you talking about? I do care about Mei" The Chairman said

"No you don't. You never cared about me. You only cared mostly about the Academy more than me" Sho said

"I cared about your future and you just ran away from the future you had" The Chairman said

"I can decide what future I want and I can do whatever I want to do with my future. I won't allow Mei to marry some random guy you choose" Sho said

"She doesn't have a choice. Besides she wants to inherit the Academy so she'll marry who I choose" The Chairman said

"I won't allow her. She's my daughter. She doesn't deserve to marry some random guy. She gets to decide whoever she wants to be with" Sho said. Mei heard their arguement from upstairs. She leaned against the wall and her eyes glowed as she was checking on Yuzu. She saw Yuzu with Harumin at the park. Mei clenched her fists tightly and let out a growl

_She belongs to me..._

Yuzu and Harumin were both sitting down the bench.

"So your mother keeps telling you to not be with Matsuri?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah I just don't get it. I mean we can be together as long as we can keep it a secret but no...I fuckin hate her so much. I hate her more than my dad. I thought she would understand my relationship more than my dad" Harumin said

"Won't your mother get mad if she found you out here since she grounded you" Yuzu said

"I don't care what she says anymore..." Harumin said

"Harumin can I ask you something?" Yuzu asked

"Don't tell me...it's the Prez isn't?" Harumin asked

"Yeah...last night she just wanted to have sex with me but I told her I wasn't in the mood. She ended up locking me up inside a cage in a dark and cold room" Yuzu said and shivered just thinking about it

"Well the Prez gets what she wants. She gets mad pretty easily..." Harumin mumbled the last part

"Yeah I can tell. If I disobey one more order from her she said my punishment will be worse than just being locked up in a cage" Yuzu said. Harumin's eyes widen and she sighed deeply

"She's going to hurt you pretty bad...just like Raina" Harumin said

"Hurt me? How?" Yuzu asked

"Listen I don't get what the Prez wants but...Raina came to me one night and came crying for help. I didn't get why she was acting like that. She kinda scared me since she was trembling and had tears rolling down her cheeks. I saw the Prez looking for her with her glowing eyes. Mei told me to stay out of her business then took Raina away" Harumin said. Yuzu gulped and trembled thinking about what would Mei do to her. She then felt Harumin wrap an arm around her and petted her softly

"Don't worry I won't let her hurt you Yuzucchi" Harumin said

"Thanks Harumin" Yuzu said and nuzzled her neck softly. Harumin blushed a bit and smiled softly at her. Without thinking Yuzu leaned in and kissed Harumin. Harumin's eyes widen and pushed Yuzu

"Y-yuzucchi?!" Harumin exclaimed blushing deeply

"S-sorry! I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Yuzu exclaimed. Her eyes caught Matsuri hiding behind a tree and saw her point at her. Yuzu's ears perked up and she turned around seeing...

"M-mei..." Yuzu said nervously. Mei stood there glaring at the two besties.

Matsuri just growled and walked away. She wanted to hang with her friends at the club. She went through the forest and arrived at the club.

"Name?" The guard asked. Matsuri glared at him as her left eye turned into a hazel color. The guard gulped and trembled a bit

"Matsuri Taniguchi..." Matsuri said

"Y-yes I'm sorry pl-please come inside" The guard said. Matsuri walked inside the club that had party lights and loud music.Matsuri walked to the bar and saw her friend Asher

"The usual?" He asked

"Yeah..." Matsuri said. Asher served Matsuri her drink and ruffled her hair like a little kid

"You seem upset..." Asher said. Matsuri didn't answer and just drinked

"Does it have to do something with Harumi?" He asked. Matsuri glared at him and he noticed her hazel eye

"What's up with your eye?" He asked

"It's because Harumi gave me some of her powers...so I guess I'm part Taniguchi" Matsuri said and finished her drink

"Seems cool...also I saw your cousin walking in with some white haired chick" Asher said

"Ugh...that bitch..." Matsuri mumbled and stood up from her seat walking towards the bathroom and overheard a few cries

"L-let me go!" Shai cried

"Awwww but I want to show you my affection~" Nitski whispered. Matsuri rolled her eyes and kicked the bathroom door open seeing Nitski having her hand between Shai's legs and Shai's wrist were tied behind her back

"Sorry for ruining your fun..." Matsuri said and walked up to Nitski and kicked her side hard making her fall to the ground. Shai trembled as she saw Matsuri glare at her

"D-don't hurt m-me..." Shai said tears rolling down her cheek. Matsuri grabbed Shai and pulled her up helping her stand then used her claw ripping the rope

"Come on. You don't belong here..." Matsuri said as she dragged Shai through the crowd heading outside.

"What the hell were you thinking coming here to the club? You know you could've gotten hurt right?" Matsuri asked

"I-it's just...I came here t-to just forget a-about her" Shai said and teared up

"Forget who?" Matsuri asked

"H-himeko..." Shai mumbled

"Rejection?" Matsuri asked. Shai whimpered and replied with a nod

"You'll find someone better...besides...you'll be able to mate with someone soon" Matsuri said

"You don't understand! I truly do love her!" Shai said

"Have you told her about your feelings?" Matsuri asked

"N-not...really or uh...n-no I haven't" Shai said

"Then go fuckin tell her. You don't know if she actually loves you..." Matsuri said

"B-but..." Shai mumbled

"Make a move already if you're so in love with her you could at least tell her or kiss her. Stop acting like shy little baby...think of yourself as Alpha. You should be brave and strong. Don't let anyone touch you. If someone touches you just growl at them or threaten them" Matsuri said and walked away

"That's great advice..." Shai said and followed Matsuri

"Do you know where's Yuzuko?" Shai asked

"Probably at the park..." Matsuri said. Shai and Matsuri heard a few shouts from the park as they were getting closer.

"Huh? Why are they arguing?" Shai asked

"It's because Yuzu-chan kissed Taniguchi-senpai and Mei-san saw it" Matsuri said. Shai ran up to Yuzu who was trying to explain everything

"Yuzuko? Is everything alright?" Shai asked

"I can't talk right now I'm kinda busy" Yuzu said

"L-listen Prez I'm not intrested in her!" Harumin said

"Yeah it was an accident!" Yuzu said

"Accident? That didn't look like an accident to me" Mei growled

"Please Master I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking at all!" Yuzu said. Mei walked up to Matsuri and grabbed her pulling her into a kiss

"Mmph!?" Matsuri's eyes widen and felt Mei shoved her tongue inside her mouth

"Get away from her!" Harumin exclaimed and ran up to Mei punching her. Matsuri blushed deeply and wiped her mouth

"Mei! Harumin! Stop it!" Yuzu said and ran up to the two girls. Harumin and Mei both slapped, punched, and grabbed each other by the hair. Matsuri was just laughing enjoying the fight

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Yuzu said

"MeiMei!" Himeko exclaimed from the distance and ran up to the fight. Other people saw the two girls and stood there watching. Himeko and Yuzu separated the two girls and held them

"You fucking bitch!" Harumin growled

"It was an 'accident'" Mei said and smirked. Harumin's eyes glowed and she struggled to set herself free

"Calm down Harumin!" Yuzu said

"Harumi! Matsuri! You two come here this instant!" Soha said angrily. Yuzu let Harumin go and she walked up to her mother. Matsuri sighed and she walked to her mother as well

"Let's go home" Soha said sternly and walked away with Matsuri and Harumin following her.

"MeiMei are you okay?" Himeko asked letting go of Mei

"I'm fine Himeko" Mei said. Yuzu had her ears pinned down and she walked up to Mei

"M-master I'm sorry..." Yuzu whimpered. Mei glared at her and wiped a bit of blood from her mouth

"Okogi...come with me" Mei said sternly

"Y-yes Master..." Yuzu whimpered. Shai sighed deeply and felt someone grab her arm

"My parents are pissed off. You should know the rules. You're suppose to stay home" Himeko said

"M-master I ju-"

"I don't want to hear it. Now come on...we need to get home" Himeko said dragging Shai back to the mansion.

"I can't believe you two sneaked out after I grounded you two!" Soha said shouting at her two daughters

"Sorry mother..." Matsuri said. Harumin just looked away not wanting to hear her mother

"Harumi...apologize right now" Mitsuko said

"Why should I?! I'm in love with Matsuri! No matter how much you tell us to separate! We will always love each other!" Harumin said

"Shut up! Mother is doing this for our own good! I don't want to get killed because of you! If we continue this then I'm dead! Besides you have Yuzu! Just go with her!" Matsuri said

"That kiss didn't mean anything! I only love you!" Harumin said. Matsuri sighed and walked away heading upstairs

"You're not my Master nor my sister. You mean nothing to me..." Matsuri said and not looking back and went to her mother's room. Harumin's eyes widen and she clenched her fists tightly. Soha sighed and she looked at her daughter

"Harumi...sweetie I-"

"I fuckin hate you! I wish you weren't my mother! I thought you would accept it! Don't you ever talk to me ever again!" Harumin cried and ran upstairs slamming the door shut. Soha trembled and teared up hearing those words. Mitsuko walked up to her mother and hugged her

"Don't worry mother...she'll understand" Mitsuko said. Harumin fell on her knees and cried. Matsuri was against the door and pinned her ears down as she heard her mate cry. Matsuri's heart was in pain and she felt it shatter. Matsuri lips trembled and her eyes start to water then fell on the ground and punched the hard floor as she cried

_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_

Mei and Yuzu arrived at the mansion and entered. It was quiet since no one was home

"Master where is your father?" Yuzu asked

"It's none of your business..." Mei said. Yuzu gulped and followed Mei upstairs to her bedroom. Mei entered her room and headed to the closet. Yuzu trembled and walked to the closet and entered to the playroom

"M-mast-"

"Shut up and strip" Mei said sternly. Yuzu slowly stripped naked as her body started shaking feeling scared. Once Yuzu was done stripping, Mei held a whip and glared at Yuzu

"Kneel" Mei growled and Yuzu did as she was told. Mei walked up to her and grabbed her chin lifting her head up to look at her

"It's time for your punishment~" Mei whispered. Yuzu stared deeply into her eyes and gulped

_I'm so dead..._

"Don't go out without our permission. Understand?" Mrs. Momokino asked glaring at her. Shai looked down and nodded

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Shai said bowing down

"Go clean our rooms now" Mrs. Momokino ordered

"Yes ma'am" Shai said and walked upstairs to the rooms. Pucchi barked at her and whimpered

"Hey buddy..." Shai said and smiled softly. Her ears perked up as she saw Himeko coming upstairs.

_"Make a move already if you're so in love with her you could at least tell her or kiss her. Stop acting like a shy little baby...think of yourself as an Alpha"_

Shai gulped and walked up to Himeko. Her heart was racing each time she got closer

"M-master...I u-um..." Shai trembled a bit and Himeko looked at her

"What do you want?" Himeko asked.

_Just make a move already!_

Shai pinned Himeko against the wall and...kissed her


	61. Chapter 61

Soha walked to Harumin's room and knocked on her door

"Sweetie...please listen" Soha said. Harumin was on the floor in her dark room. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks as she kept crying

"Harumi...please talk to me. I'm sorry..." Soha said. Harumin just stayed silent not wanting to talk to her mother.

"Please Harumi...let's talk" Soha begged. Harumin just stayed silent not making a noise at all. Soha sighed and walked away heading to her room

"Matsuri?" Soha asked knocking on the door. Matsuri stood up from the bed and opened the door

"Yes mom?" Matsuri asked

"I-I just wanted to apologize for hurting you and Harumi" Soha said

"It's fine mom. Don't worry...I understand that you're doing this for our own good. Hopefully Taniguchi-senpai understands..." Matsuri said. Soha smiled and she kissed her forehead softly

"I'm glad you understand Matsuri. I understand you're hurt after everything but you'll get used to it" Soha said stroking her hair softly

"I will mother" Matsuri said as she hugged her mother. Soha smiled and hugged her back

"Hey Matsuri I'm going to be heading out for a couple of hours. Mitsuko is in charge and please Matsuri...don't let Harumi try to touch you or do things with you" Soha said

"Yes mother. I promise I won't allow her near me" Matsuri said

"Good now I have to go. Love you" Soha said and kissed her forehead gently. Matsuri smiled softly and kissed her mother's cheek

"Love you too mom" Matsuri said. Soha caressed her scratched cheek softly and Matsuri pinned her ears down whimpering slightly

"Does it still hurt?" Soha asked

"K-kinda but it'll heal" Matsuri said. Soha nodded and patted her head softly

"Bye now. I'll be back" Soha said and walked downstairs heading to the door

"Mitsuko take care of them and keep an eye on Harumi. She might try to do something..." Soha said

"No worries mother. I'll keep an eye on both of them" Mitsuko said

"Thanks dear" Soha said kissing her daughter cheek. Mitsuko waved goodbye at her mother as she walked to a car where Sho was. Harumin heard car noises and looked out the window. She watched as her mother entered the car and left. A smirk formed in her lips as an idea popped in her head

_Time to get Mitsuko out of the way..._

Harumin opened her door slightly and sneakily got out of her room heading towards the bathroom

"Harumi..." Mitsuko said making Harumin jumped a bit

"What do you want?" Harumin asked looking at her

"You should really apologize to mother. She is doing this for your safety" Mitsuko said

"You just don't understand...I love her. I can't just ignore this feeling inside. I mean what if mother didn't allow you to be with Maruta?" Harumin asked

"Why are you bringing her up?" Mitsuko asked raising an eyebrow

"Hmm? Maruta? Well aren't you two like...really close friends?" Harumin asked

"Yeah we're just friends...and besides it would be father who won't allow to be with her but mother would be okay with it. It's just that you fell in love with a slave. A slave can get killed or punished for this type of thing so you better stop it unless you want her to die..." Mitsuko said

"I'm not letting her go..." Harumin said looking away. Mitsuko rolled her eyes and walked downstairs. Harumin went to the bathroom and looked around the drawers to find some sleeping pills.

_Gotcha! Now...how the hell am I going to get her to take these pills_

Harumin walked out of the bathroom and saw her sister in the couch watching TV. Harumin slowly walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen finding a cup of tea.

_She hasn't putted sugar yet..._

Harumin grabbed the small sleeping pills and dropped a couple inside the tea cup

"Harumi...what are you doing?" Mitsuko asked. Harumin turned around and sighed in relief since her sister was still in the couch

"Just getting a snack" Harumin said grabbing chips

"You can't eat in your room" Mitsuko said

"I don't care..." Harumin said and walked upstairs heading to her room. Mitsuko sighed shaking her head and stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She put sugar in her tea and held the cup of tea walking back to the couch. She took a sip of her tea and tasted a bit funny for her

_That's an odd taste..._

In a couple of minutes Mitsuko started feeling a bit dizzy and sleepy. She layed down and tried to keep her eyes open but she slowly drifted off to sleep. Harumin waited for a bit and got out of her room to check up on Mitsuko. Harumin walked downstairs and found her laying down on the couch.

"Hey sis!" Harumin shouted. Mitsuko didn't move at all and stayed peacefully asleep. Harumin smiled and immediately went to her mother's room where Matsuri was asleep. Harumin walked up to the bed and got on the bed. She laid down next to Matsuri and stroked her fox tail softly. Matsuri's ears twitched and she let out a soft sigh. Harumin stroked her tail and headed towards her small ass then grabbed her pants sliding it down.

"Oh Matsuri...I love you so much" Harumin whispered and kissed her fox ear softly. Harumin placed her hand against her asscheek then squeezed it hard making Matsuri moan a bit. Harumin saw Matsuri's spread legs and placed her fingers against her clit. Harumin rubbed it slowly making Matsuri squirm slightly. Harumin planted soft kisses on her neck slowly and licked her neck. Matsuri's ears pinned down as she let out loose moans

Harumin slid her two fingers inside her slowly and pumped them slow. Matsuri started panting and slowly opened her eyes

"T-taniguchi-senpai!?" Matsuri exclaimed and grabbed her wrist stopping Harumin from touching her. Matsuri was about to get off the bed but Harumin grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed

"Let's keep fucking~" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed and looked away

"I already told you...you mean nothing to me" Matsuri said. Harumin smirked and leaned closely to her fox ear

"You're lying..." Harumin whispered. Matsuri's ears perked up and her eyes widen

"H-huh?!" Matsuri exclaimed

"Say it again but this time...say it while looking at me" Harumin said. Matsuri shut her eyes tightly and kept looking away

"Stop avoiding my eyes...and just say it" Harumin said and cupped her cheek then turned her head to make her look at her

"Say it" Harumin said. Matsuri looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and gulped

"Y-you mean...m-mean...you mean..." Matsuri sighed in defeat

"Y-yeah...I was l-lying...I thought if I said that it would make you hate me and stop loving me" Matsuri said. Harumin kissed her passionately and slowly feeling her soft lips. Matsuri blushed deeply and kissed her back then licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance. Harumin opened her mouth slowly allowing Matsuri to enter. They both let out moans and held each other closely. They both pulled away panting softly with a strand of saliva between their lips.

"I will never stop loving you. I love you forever. No matter how many times they separate us...I will always come back to you" Harumin whispered and kissed Matsuri passionately. Matsuri blushed deeply and kissed her back. They both started to tongue wrestle fighting for dominance. Harumin rubbed her thigh softly during their kiss. Matsuri moaned in her mouth as Harumin started rubbing her clit slowly. Harumin started sucking her tongue winning their tongue fight and shoved two fingers inside her. Matsuri moaned loudly as Harumin pumped her fingers in and out fast and deep. Harumin pulled away and sucked on her neck hard

"A-ahhhhh!~ H-harumin!~" Matsuri moaned loudly. Harumin felt a tingling sensation throughout her body as she heard Matsuri moan her name.

"Oh baby~ I love it when you moan my name~" Harumin whispered seductively. Matsuri blushed deeply and panted heavily as her body trembled. Harumin pumped her fingers in and out harder and deeper

"H-harumin!~ Y-yes!~ More!~" Matsuri moaned loudly arching her back. Harumin kissed her shoving her tongue inside and pumped her fingers harder and faster. Harumin pulled away and licked her neck slowly

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!~ Ahhhhhh!~" Matsuri moaned loudly as she came covering Harumin's fingers in cum. Harumin took her fingers out and licked her fingers tasting Matsuri. She sucked on them licking them clean which made Matsuri blush. Matsuri sat up and grabbed Harumin's shirt ripping it open revealing her big boobs. Harumin blushed as Matsuri grabbed her boobs groping them.

Harumin took off her ripped shirt throwing it across the room and took her bra off. Matsuri blushed deeply and sucked on her boob gently while massaging her other boob

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~" Harumin moaned softly and stroked Matsuri's fox ears softly. Matsuri blushed deeply and kept sucking her boobs hard then bit her nipple while pinching her other nipple.

"A-ahhhhh~ Matsuri~" Harumin moaned. Matsuri blushed and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close then kissed her. Harumin wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"N-no...Master" Yuzu said standing up. Mei glared at her then grabbed her leash. Yuzu walked up to Mei and pinned her against the wall

"What do you think you're doing? Stop disobeying your Master..." Mei said sternly. Yuzu just caressed her cheek softly and licked her ear slowly

"N-ngh~ St-stop~" Mei whispered. Yuzu pressed her naked body against Mei's and nibbled on her ear gently. Mei dropped the whip and grabbed Yuzu's shoulders trying to push her away but Yuzu didn't move

"Y-yuzu...I'm s-serious" Mei said

"Master...I-I just don't understand...why do you punish me? What does punishing someone feel? What do you feel about it? Do you feel satisfied or something? Do you enjoy hurting people? You hurt Raina too as well when she became your sex slave. Harumin told me the whole stroy. Explain why do you like punishing people?!" Yuzu said. Mei stood there her eyes filled with shock. Mei couldn't understand why she enjoyed it. What did she truly felt? Did she enjoy it? Or did she felt pity for those who were punished?

_**Flashback**_

_Mei heard screams and yells from her room. She looked around and found her closet open. She walked inside it and her eyes widen as she saw her mother whipping someone. Mei watched the slave cry to tears and it's bloody marks in his body_

_"Obey your Mistress next time" Her mother said and looked up seeing Mei_

_"Oh my Mei. I didn't see you there. Come here" Her mother said. Mei was just standing there a bit scared of her mother. Mei slowly walked to her mother while shaking a bit_

_"M-mama...why are y-you hurting him?" Mei asked_

_"Because he disobeyed his Mistress" Her mother said_

_"M-mistress?" Mei asked_

_"You'll understand once you get older..." Her mother said and whipped his back again making him fall to the ground_

_"Keep standing or I'll make your punishment worse" Her mother said sternly_

_"M-mama I think he's had e-enough" Mei said grabbing her mother's arm. Her mother sighed and patted her head_

_"Why don't you try?" Her mother asked handing her the whip_

_"H-huh? Me?" Mei asked_

_"Yes you...go ahead. Hit him" Her mother said. Mei held the whip and walked up to the man who was shaking non stop. Mei clenched the whip and shook her head_

_"I-I can't!" Mei cried_

_"I thought you were like me but I see you're just a useless Aihara" Her mother said grabbing the whip from her_

_"I-I'm not useless!" Mei said. Her mother grabbed a crop stick and handed to her_

_"Prove it" Her mother said. Mei took a deep breath and hit the slave with all her might with the crop stick_

_'I'm not useless...'_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Mei! Mei! Mei!" Yuzu said shaking Mei. Yuzu saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Mei gasped and looked around the playroom then trembled

"Th-this is torture...g-get me out of here" Mei mumbled

"Huh?" Yuzu asked. Mei pushed Yuzu and ran out the room

"M-mei! Wait!" Yuzu exclaimed. Mei was standing in front of her window looking outside. She saw her reflection and in her reflection she saw...

"Mother..." Mei mumbled as she teared up. Yuzu walked up to Mei and hugged her from behind

"Mei...?" Yuzu asked

"My mother..." Mei said

"Huh?" Yuzu asked

"That was my mother's punishment room. She did that to our slaves. Once I found out her secret she would always bring me to the room and to watch her..." Mei said and clenched her fists tightly

"So your mother taught you those things?" Yuzu asked. Mei nodded and turned around grabbing Yuzu's collar and took it off

"Go..." Mei said

"Huh? Go?" Yuzu asked

"Go back to your family...they must be searching for you. Now go back home...you deserve to go back home" Mei said

"S-seriously?" Yuzu asked

"Yes...now go. You're free..." Mei said

"Th-thank you Master" Yuzu said

"Just call me by my name. I'm not your Master anymore" Mei said. Yuzu walked to the door and stood in front of it. She's free but...why did she felt like she didn't want to go? She didn't taste freedom. She didn't want to go. Why? Yuzu turned around to look at Mei. That's why. She's the reason she couldn't leave

"Mei..." Yuzu whimpered and walked back to her hugging her

"Y-yuzu..." Mei whispered

"I don't want to go" Yuzu said

"B-but you're family..." Mei said

"I want to be with you Mei! I love you Mei! I can't just leave without you!" Yuzu said. Mei sighed and looked away

"After everything I've done to you...you stil want to be with me?" Mei asked

"Yes! I truly love you!" Yuzu said. Mei sighed and nodded

"Yuzu...there is actually something I need to show you. Please follow me" Mei said as she walked to the playroom. Yuzu didn't understand what was going on but she didn't ask any questions. Mei grabbed a blindfold and blindfolded her

"Just stand there and wait for my orders to take the blindfold off" Mei said

"Yes...Mei" Yuzu said. Mei stripped herself naked and grabbed a collar with a small bell on it and a leash attached to it then placed it on herself. She pulled out a headband that had cat ears. She put them on herself then grabbed handcuffs and handcuffed herself.

"Yuzu...Royal Bloods are meant to be dominant. They were born with great power and dominance but...I'm different. I'vealways hidden this side of me because I was embarrassed to tell anyone" Mei said

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yuzu asked

"Take the blindfold off" Mei said. Yuzu took the blindfold off and blushed deeply seeing Mei on her knees with a submissive expression

"Yuzu...I was born a submissive" Mei confessed. Yuzu's tail wagged and blushed deeply seeing how sexy and hot Mei was especially her cat ears.

"Nya~ Master please punish me~" Mei said meowing at her new Master

_She's a s-submissive?_

Shai and Himeko panted heavily as they pulled away from their make out session. Shai licked her neck slowly sending her shivers down her spine

"N-ngh~ I-I'm not sure if I'm ready" Himeko whispered. Shai sneaked a hand inside her shirt then reached towards her chest. Himeko blushed deeply as Shai started lifting her shirt

"D-do you want to?" Shai asked

"G-go ahead" Himeko said. Shai took off her shirt then took her bra off. Himeko's heart quicken and blushed deeply since it was her first time. Shai licked her harden nipples and sucked on her boob gently.

"Mmmmm~ Ngh~" Himeko moaned softly. Shai blushed and slid her hand down towards her jeans and unbuttoning them slowly and pulled them down slowly. Shai blushed as she picked up a scent coming from between Himeko's legs.

"Y-you're so wet" Shai whispered

"I-I haven't been t-touched like this..." Himeko whispered. Shai slid her hand towards her panties and rubbed her clit slowly

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~" Himeko moaned softly. Shai blushed deeply and slid a finger inside her slowly

"Y-you can add another f-finger inside~" Himeko moaned

"A-are you sure?" Shai asked. Himeko nodded and Shai added another finger inside slowly. She pumped them slowly making Himeko wetter and wetter

"Pl-please...go faster~ A-ahhh~" Himeko moaned. Shai pumped her fingers in and out faster and deeper

"A-ahhhh!~ Mmmm!~" Himeko moaned loudly and placed her hand on her mouth muffling her moans. Shai blushed deeply as she felt her walls tighten around her fingers

"S-so tight~" Shai whispered

"Mmmm!~ Mmmmmm!~" Himeko moaned and gripped onto the bedsheets tightly. Shai blushed deeply and leaned towards her ear and nibbled on it

"You're so adorable~" Shai whispered as she pumped her fingers in and out faster and harder

"I'm cl-close!~ Ahhhhh!~" Himeko moaned loudly. Shai blushed and kissed her keeping her voice down.

"Mmmmm!~ Mmmmmm!~" Himeko moaned loudly in her mouth as she came. Shai broke the kiss as she felt warm liquid on her fingers. She took her fingers out and saw the cum drip down her fingers. Shai took her tongue out and licked her fingers tasting her mate. Himeko blushed and covered her face. Shai blushed and stroked her hair softly

"I love you...H-himeko" Shai whispered. Himeko felt her heart skip a beat and uncovered her face staring into the werewolf's blue crystal eyes

"I-I love you too...Sh-shai" Himeko whispered back. They both leaned in wrapping their arms around each other and shared a passionate kiss.


	62. Chapter 62

"M-mei?" Yuzu asked blushing deeply. Mei blushed and meowed at Yuzu making her heart skip a beat. Yuzu gulped and blushed deeply as she walked up to her

"M-mei...I u-uh can't punish y-you" Yuzu said. Mei stared at Yuzu's beautiful emerald eyes

"Meow~" Mei said seductively. Yuzu blushed deeply and reached her hand towards Mei. Mei sticked her tongue out and licked her fingers

"Yuzu~ Please~" Mei whispered. Yuzu blushed deeply and grabbed her leash pulling her up to her feet. Yuzu kissed her passionately but rough at the same time. Mei blushed and kissed her back the same way. Yuzu shoved her tongue inside her mouth and wrapped her tongue around hers. Mei let out soft moans and blushed deeply. Yuzu's ears were pinned down enjoying the pleasure and her tail wagging rapidly. Yuzu pulled away with a strand of saliva between their lips.

"You're so fuckin cute~" Yuzu whispered stroking her hair softly

"Fuck my ass please~" Mei whispered. Yuzu blushed deeply and pushed Mei to the bed. Mei blushed and positioned herself laying down on her stomach with her ass lifted up in the air. Yuzu grabbed a strap on and put it on herself then walked back to Mei who was waiting for her Master to fuck her. Yuzu smirked and spanked her ass hard

"Ahhhhh~ Y-yes~" Mei moaned and Yuzu spanked her ass hard multiple times leaving it red.

"K-keep spanking me Master~" Mei moaned. Yuzu walked up to grab a crop stick then ran the crop stick through her back sending a bit of tingles on Mei. Yuzu used the crop stick and started spanking Mei hard

"F-fuck~ Ahhhhhhh!~ M-master!~" Mei moaned and panted softly. Yuzu growled and dropped the crop stick then grabbed Mei by her hips and slammed the toy inside her tight ass hard and deep

"A-ahhhh!~ Yuzu!~" Mei moaned loudly. Yuzu growled and started thrusting inside her ass hard and fast

"Call me Master~" Yuzu growled and kept thrusting

"M-master!~ Ahhhhh!~" Mei moaned loudly and cum started dripping from her hot pussy. Yuzu groped and squeezed her ass hard while thrusting inside her. Mei let out loud moans and started drooling in the side of her mouth. Yuzu grabbed her hair and pulled it back as she was thrusting inside her ass

"M-master!~ Ahhhhhh!~ I-I'm close!~" Mei moaned loudly and panted heavily. Yuzu thrusted inside her harder and deeper while clawing her back using her werewolf claws

"Fuck!~ I'm g-gon-Ahhhhhh!~ Cum!~" Mei moaned loudly as she came squirting the bedsheets. Yuzu took the toy out and licked her back covered in claw marks tasting a bit of blood. Mei shivered in pleasure feeling Yuzu's tongue

"Y-yuzu~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu took off the toy and took the handcuffs off of Mei. Yuzu blushed deeply and wrapped her arms around Mei. Mei blushed and moaned softly as Yuzu started licking her ear slowly. Yuzu laid down on the bed and held Mei closely to her body. Mei turned around facing Yuzu and licked her nose. Yuzu blushed deeply and started kissing Mei's neck softly.

"Th-that tickles" Mei giggled. Yuzu blushed hearing her giggle and kissed Mei passionately shoving her tongue inside her mouth. Mei blushed deeply and wrapped her tongue around hers. They both were making out for six minutes and pulled away for air as a strand of saliva followed their lips

"I love you so much~" Yuzu whispered

"I love you with all my heart" Mei whispered back and cuddled her. Yuzu blushed and held her closely.

"Shhhh you'll ruin the plan" Alyssa whispered

"Ugh but why can't we attack? They are asleep" Songi whispered

"We don't have our army. They'll take us down immediately" Alyssa whispered and kept walking around the house. Alyssa checked the mansion and looked around Mei's room

"She's not in there..." Alyssa whispered and opened the window

"What do you think you're doing?!" Songi whispered screamed

"Shhhhh..." Alyssa said and walked to the closet. She held a syringe that had a substance inside. She found Mei and Yuzu on the bed and chuckled softly

"So...you finally showed your true colors" Alyssa whispered and walked up to Mei. She sticked the needle in Mei's arm and put it the substance in her DNA. Mei groaned and started moving around. Alyssa immediately got out the room and jumped out the window landing on Songi

"Alright one down...three more to go" Alyssa said. Alyssa and Songi both sneaked to the Taniguchi then to the Momokino. After putting the substance on her test subjects she left

"Do you think it'll work?" Songi asked

"Of course it will" Alyssa said

"What if they die? I mean the other test subjects died by your experiment" Songi said

"If they die then their slaves will take the blame hehe..." Alyssa said and chuckled softly

Mei groaned softly and sat up. She felt odd today. She stood up from the bed then whimpered in pain as she felt her ass sting. She placed her hand on her ass and felt something behind her. She turned around and her eyes widen seeing a black cat tail?! She put her hand above her head and felt her ears...cat ears?!

"Yuzu! Yuzu get up!" Mei exclaimed as she shaked Yuzu. Yuzu whined and slowly opened her eyes meeting lavender...cat eyes?

"M-mei? Wait wait...am I dreaming?" Yuzu asked rubbing her eyes. She looked at Mei again seeing black cat ears and tail.

"Did something happen last night?" Yuzu asked

"I-I don't think s-so..." Mei said trembling a bit

"Put some clothes on. Maybe your father might know something or someone at least" Yuzu said as she got up from the bed. They both walked out of the playroom and started to put on some clothes. Yuzu looked out the door and found Sho talking to someone on the phone. Yuzu and Mei walked downstairs heading to the living room

"Um...sir. We have a problem" Yuzu said poking his arm. Sho turned and his eyes widen seeing his daughter half animal

"Soha...it seems your daughters aren't the only ones who turned into animals. Please come to my place immediately" Sho said and hanged up

"Soha?" Mei asked

"Soha said her daughters turned into half animals as well. They'll be coming here any minute and try to find out what happened" Sho said. After a couple of minutes the door was knocked and Sho opened it seeing the Taniguchi and Momokino

"Huh? Even the Momokino?" Sho asked

"Yes she just woke up like this" Mr. Momokino said

"Come inside. We'll try to find out what happened" Sho said. Yuzu's ears perked up seeing the three other girls. Harumin was a bunny. Mitsuko was a jaguar. Finally Himeko was a cute chihuahua.

"I don't feel comfortable at all..." Harumin said as she touched her bunny ears

"MeiMei! It happened to you too?!" Himeko exclaimed

"Yes..." Mei said.

"What on earth is going on here?!" They heard a old man's voice from upstairs

"Father...I can explain the situation. You see-"

"You must've done something to her!" The Chairman said pointing at Yuzu

"M-me?! I had nothing to do with this!" Yuzu growled

"Grandfather she's telling the truth. Leave her out of this" Mei said sternly

"The only one that could've done this was her mother. She said she wanted to use them four as her test subjects and it seems her plan worked" Yuzu said

"How the hell didn't you girls notice her scent?" Mr. Momokino asked

"That bitch is a witch or something. She must've done something to get rid of her scent or something like that" Matsuri said

"That could be true..." Yuzu mumbled

"Well isn't there a way to turn them back?" Soha asked. Yuzu's eyes glowed green and scanned the girls seeing their animal souls

"Well half animals like us have an animal soul. It's impossible for them to get rid of that soul but the only one who might know this...is that lady" Yuzu said. The Chairman kept glaring at Yuzu feeling a bit suspicious about Yuzu and Mei's relationship

"Mei...why do you care for that slave?" The Chairman asked. Mei just stared at her grandfather and stayed silent

"Father please-"

"Sho you shut up. Mei...answer me. Why do you care so much for this worthless slave? Ever since...that incident you hated slaves. Now that I brought this one home...you've changed" The Chairman said

"Grandfather...the truth is..." Mei paused and clenched her fists tightly

"I'm in love with Yuzu" Mei confessed. Everyone in the room backed away as they saw the old man's expression

"So that night...when I saw that slave in your room-"

"Yes we had sex and we enjoyed every minute of it" Mei said. The Chairman's eyes widen and glared at Yuzu. Yuzu gulped and pinned her ears down. The Chairman walked out of the mansion without saying a word

"Mei? Is that true?" Sho asked

"Yes father" Mei said and walked up to Yuzu then held hands

"I love Yuzu so much. I want to be with her forever" Mei said

"M-mei...I love you too" Yuzu said and kissed Mei. The doors burst open and men grabbed Yuzu and Mei

"H-hey let me go!" Yuzu growled

"Father! You're insane!" Sho shouted

"The number one rule is a slave and Master can never fall in love. Take her away!" The Chairman said ordering the men. The men took Yuzu pulling her outside heading towards a van

"L-let me go!" Yuzu growled kicking the ground

"Hey don't take her away!" Matsuri growled and transformed into her fox form and bit one of the men. Shai growled and transformed into her werewolf form attacking the men. The Chairman raised his hand and attacked the two other slaves.

"Take these two as well" The Chairman said sternly

"No! You can't! She's my daughter!" Soha exclaimed. A couple of men held Soha as she tried to grab her daughter

"Adopting a slave? Pathetic...they are just slaves" The Chairman said

"Father can we do something about this?" Himeko asked

"No Himeko. What we must do is find a way to cure you four" Mr. Momokino said. Mei growled and she kicked the men that held her and ran to the van

"YUZU!" Mei cried but a couple of men grabbed her again. The men put the three slaves a mask on them and put them in the van.

"MEI!!" Yuzu cried as the van closed

"NO!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!" Mei cried out begging to her grandfather

"Sir please! They had nothing to do with this!" Harumin said

"Yeah! They didn't do anything wrong!" Himeko said. The Chairman just ignored the girls and the van drove away. Matsuri's ears twitched and started looking around trembling. Shai pinned her ears down whimpering and cried. Yuzu growled and started punching the van's walls but the men injected something in them

"Mei! Mei! Mei! Mei! MEIIIIII!" Yuzu cried

"Shut up filthy animal!" The men said. The other girls teared up and begged to let them free.

"MATSURI! BABY!" Harumin cried out and shifted into her bunny form and ran up to the van

"Get her hounds!" The man ordered. The dogs barked and chased after the bunny and carefully captured her with their jaws not hurting her or anything.

"You girls will stay at the hospital and try to find a way to cure you" The Chairman said. Mei clenched her fists tightly and growled

"You're a fuckin idiot! You don't understand how much I love her! You don't understand at all because grandma never loved you! She still stayed with us because of me! She loved me and cared for me! Father cares and loves me as well! All you care about is my future! I DON'T WANT TO INHERIT THE ACADEMY! I'M NOT GETTING ENGAGED TO A RANDOM STRANGER! ALL I WANT TO DO WITH MY LIFE IS TO BE WITH YUZU! THERE SHOULDN'T BE A RULE ON TELLING YOU WHO YOU SHOULD BE OR LOVE!" Mei shouted grabbing everyone's attention even the slaves. The Chairman stood there with his eyes filled with shock. The slaves started to clap for Mei and some shifted into their animal forms and cheered

"Bring them back" Mei said sternly. The Chairman let out a low growl and pulled out his phone

"Hey bring the slaves-"

"Sir! I just got attacked by a couple of werewolves! There was this huge blonde werewolf that it looked exactly like the girl! I barely made it out alive!" The man exclaimed through the phone

"Hey hey calm down. Where the hell are you?" The Chairman asked

"I-I'm hiding...the wolf is looking for me" The man said in a trembling voice. Suddenly the Chairman heard an animal growl and heard devouring noises

"Seems some werewolves attacked them..." The Chairman said as he hanged up

"Attacked? By who?" Himeko asked

"He said a couple of werewolves and one of them looked exactly like that Okogi" The Chairman said

"Must be her family then..." Sho said

"I want to see her again..." Mei said

"You can't...we must find a way to turn you four back to normal" The Chairman said

"I don't want to be human! If a Master can't be with a slave then I don't want to be a Master anymore!" Mei shouted. Suddenly Mei got shot and fell to the ground

"MeiMei!" Himeko exclaimed and was shot as well. Harumin and Mitsuko got shotted and fell.

"Take them to the hospital and tie them up. Don't let them escape" The Chairman said sternly. The men grabbed the girls and took them away

"That's too far! Father! I can't let you do this!" Sho growled

"Shut up. I'm doing this to protect us. They still have Royal Blood powers. Who knows what they could do with their powers now that they're half animals" The Chairman said

"Sir...I think Sho is right. You might've taken-"

"I don't want to hear it. Those girls were bad influence anyways. We should be more careful in choosing our slaves" The Chairman said

"What are you going to do with our daughter?" Mr. Momokino asked

"We'll be examining them. We might find a way to turn them back" The Chairman said. Sho glared at his father and looked back at the girls who were taken to the hospital

_I won't allow this at all. He's gone too far...don't worry Mei. I'll help you and your friends escape..._

Yuzu, Shai, and Matsuri groaned as they looked around. Yuzu found a woman cooking.

"Wh-where are we?" Shai asked

"Hey excuse me ma'am?" Yuzu asked. The woman turned around which made Yuzu gasp

"M-mom...is it really you?" Yuzu asked as she stood up from the couch. The woman teared up and opened her arms open

"Of course Yuzuko. Welcome back Yuzuko" Ume said. Yuzu teared up and went up to her mother hugging her

"I missed you so much!" Yuzu cried

"Oh you don't know how much we missed you!" Ume cried holding her daughter. The door opened and in came in Yongi...her father.

"Where's my girl?" Yongi asked

"Dad!" Yuzu said and ran up to her father hugging him

"Finally you're back home. You don't know how much we've been looking for you and Shai" Yongi said and stroked her hair softly

"Hey uncle...where's my parents?" Shai asked

"Ah they're out hunting for food to feed the predators here. Don't worry they'll be back" Yongi said

"Alright" Shai said. Matsuri sat there a bit awkward since she was the only one with no parents. She then felt someone pat her head. She looked up to see Yuzu's mother

"Come with me Matsuri" Ume said

"H-how do you know my name?" Matsuri asked

"It's a surprise actually" Ume said. Matsuri followed the lady out of the door. Matsuri's eyes widen seeing how other half humans and animals were outside playing. She saw children play and people hanging out. Matsuri arrived at a home and she looked at it then tilted her head. Ume knocked the door and Matsuri's eyes widen seeing who opened the door...her parents

"Isn't she your daughter?" Ume asked

"Matsuri! You're home!" Jinah exclaimed and walked to her daughter and hugged her

"Thank you Ume for bringing our daughter back to us" Taruto said

"It's nothing" Ume said and waved goodbye at the Mizusawas. Matsuri growled and pushed her mother away

"You don't care about me at all..." Matsuri mumbled as she slowly teared up. Jinah teared up and went on her knees then held her daughter's hands

"Matsuri...w-we are truly s-sorry. You were right about everything. That place truly messed up our heads. Please forgive us...you never had a childhood like other kids. We promise to make it up to you. Please forgive-"

"Why should I?! How can I forgive you after years being alone!?" Matsuri cried as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Matsuri pl-please...I know we made huge mistakes. Please forgive us...we beg you" Taruto cried as he went to his knees. Matsuri stood there watching her parents cry. Matsuri growled and pulled away from her parents

"I'm not going to forgive you that easily. Besides...I already had a mother who truly loved me. She loved me and cared about me. That nice lady became my mother. She adopted me because she cared unlike you two...leaving me there alone" Matsuri said

"W-we had no choice" Her mother said between her sobs. Matsuri pinned her ears back and turned around not wanting to see her parents

"Matsuri...please...forgive us" Her father begged

"I will never forgive you" Matsuri growled

"M-matsuri...please...your family needs you" Her mother cried

"You're not my family. I don't want to be in this family anymore. I want to be back to my true family" Matsuri said and walked away

"Matsuri please! We beg you!" Her mother cried

"Matsuri Mizusawa! Come back here and listen please!" Her father said. Matsuri stopped and turned to look at her parents

"The name is Matsuri Taniguchi" Matsuri said as her left eye flashed a hazel color and walked away. She clenched her fists tightly as she heard her mother cry

_Forget them...they never loved you..._

Matsuri was in her thoughts until she bumped into someone

"Ah! My bad! I'm so so sorry!" The girl said and helped Matsuri up

"It's fine" Matsuri said and blushed as she saw right in front of her...tits. Big and nice tits almost like Harumin's. Matsuri looked up seeing a white long curly haired girl with pink eyes. She was a fox

"Hi" The girl said

"Hey" Matsuri said

"My name is Prisma Ray" Prisma said

"Matsuri Taniguchi..." Matsuri said

"Eh? But aren't Taniguchis human people?" Prisma asked

"I got adopted..." Matsuri said and started walking away but the girl grabbed her wrist

"Let me go..." Matsuri growled

"S-sorry didn't mean to piss you off but...you are a Mizusawa right?" Primsa asked

"Yeah..." Matsuri said

"Can I ask you a favor?" Primsa asked

"Fine but make it quick" Matsuri said. Prisma dragged Matsuri someplace where no one could see them

"This is great finally meeting you" Prisma said and started pulling her shirt off revealing her big boobs. Matsuri's eyes widen as she saw her take off her bra

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" Matsuri asked looking away. Prisma giggled and wrapped her arms around her

"I want you to rape me~" Prisma whispered in her ear. Matsuri's ears perked up and pushed the girl away

"No and besides I'm not like my family" Matsuri said

"Oh come on~ I know what you desire~ Virgins~" Prisma whispered and licked her lips seductively while grabbing her own boobs and squeezed them. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly and shook her head

"Ugh disgusting slut. Go ask someone else to fuck you. I already have a mate so just leave me alone" Matsuri said and walked away. Prisma growled and grabbed Matsuri. Matsuri growled furiously and pinned the girl against the wall. Matsuri grabbed her chin and made her look at her as her left eye turned hazel and erased a bit of her memories. The girl fell to the ground with her tits showing and Matsuri just walked away leaving the half naked girl on the ground

"Fuckin slutty bitch..." Matsuri mumbled as she walked away.

Shai saw her parents outside and got out the room.

"Ma! Pa!" Shai said

"Shai!" Her both parents exclaimed. Shai ran up to them and hugged them.

"We were so scared when they kidnapped you" Her mother said

"I thought we would never see you again" Her father said

"Me too. I was scared but thankfully my cousin took care of me" Shai said. Her parents gave a kiss on her forehead and walked back home

"Hey Shai...we know that you lost...well you know" Her father said. Shai's ears pinned down and nodded

"Y-yeah I did lose my first mate..." Shai said

"But we went out and found someone else" Her mother said

"H-huh?" Shai asked. The door was knocked and her father opened the door revealing a girl with short and straight hair and brown eyes. She was a wolf

"Shai meet your new mate" Her father said. The girl smiled softly and walked up to Shai

"It's really nice to meet you...love" The girl said blushing. Shai's eyes widen and sighed

"Mom...dad...there is something I need to tell you" Shai said

"What is it sweetie?" Her mother asked. Shai clenched her fists tightly and took a deep breath

"I already have a mate. She's a human and I mated with her last night" Shai confessed.

Yuzu looked outside seeing how beautiful the place was. Everyone was respectful and kind to each other

"It must've taken a while to create a village" Yuzu said

"Yes but we had plenty of help to create this place" Ume said. Yuzu smiled and was back home until she felt her heart ache a bit. Yuzu reached up to her chest and felt her heart. She was missing something...or someone. The one she truly loved

"M-mei..." Yuzu mumbled as she teared up

"Yuzu...are you alright?" Yongi asked

"Dad Mom...my mate. I was taken away from her..." Yuzu said

"You found your mate?" Ume asked

"Y-yes...when I was taken away I worked for the Aihara family-"

"Aihara?!" Ume exclaimed

"Yuzu who's your mate?" Yongi asked worriedly

"M-mei Aihara" Yuzu confessed. Ume shook her head and walked up to Yuzu

"I can't allow you to see her" Ume said and teared up knowing Yuzu would definitely hate her. Yuzu's eyes widen and trembled

"Wh-why?" Yuzu asked

"We just can't allow you to see her Yuzu. It's for your safety" Ume said. Yuzu felt her heart shatter the thought of never seeing Mei ever again

_N-no...but...my mate! I need her!_


	63. Chapter 63

Shai's mother fainted and fell to the ground after hearing her confession

"Mom!" Shai exclaimed and went up to her mother holding her

"M-my daughter...and a h-human..." Her mother mumbled

"Honey are you okay?" Her father asked. Her mother gasped and sat up

"Shai please tell me you're joking! Please please!" Her mother begged

"M-mom...it's true. I've got the mark to prove it..." Shai said

"What mark?" Her father asked. Shai tilted her head showing her neck revealing a mark but the mark was a symbol.

"No way..."

"You didn't mated with any human...please don't tell us"

"Yes...I mated with a Royal Blood" Shai said. Her mother fainted again and her father helped her to the couch. Shai sighed and she turned to look at her...well...mate

"Hey Shai why don't you two hang for a bit while your mother here is trying to relax" Her father said

"Sure..." Shai said. They both got out of the house and just looked at each other

"So um...what's your name?" Shai asked

"Diane Tisna" Diane said

"Well it's nice to meet you Diane. I guess you already know my name hehe" Shai said

"Yes Shai" Diane said. Shai looked at the place and looked back at her

"So...um have you ever had a mate?" Shai asked

"Me? Well...there are some that have no mates at all. They get chosen and some don't" Diane said

"Oh I see...well I guess you heard about the whole mating with a human thing hehe" Shai said nervously

"Oh don't worry I understand perfectly. I mean you're not the only person that likes a human. I bet there are plenty more out there..." Diane said

"Hehe yeah...um hey mind showing me the place around. I'm still new here" Shai said

"Of course" Diane said and walked away. Shai followed the wolf and looked around the beautiful paradise

"So you might see predator and prey together as friends but there are some who are a fuckin bitch. The Alpha allows them to separate in groups if they want but they won't harm anyone especially prey" Diane said. Shai spotted a field but it surrounded by a cage

"What's that? A battlefield?" Shai asked

"Yes this is where the werewolves challenge the Alpha. Once a year the land starts to crumble and the ones who challenge the Alpha can end up dying...just like his brother" Diane said

"Br-brother?! My uncle's brother?" Shai asked

"Mhm he challenged the Alpha which was his brother but he ended up killing him. Yongi regrets that decision and he took care of his brother's son...Ortho" Diane said

"Oh...where is he?" Shai asked

"He's always locked in the training room. He trained ever since he lost his father" Diane said

"What happened to the mother?" Shai asked

"She left them..." Diane

"No way but why?" Shai asked

"No one knows...she left just like that without leaving a trail behind" Diane said

"Wow...I bet Yuzuko will eliminate him in seconds" Shai said

"Yuzuko? She's the Alpha's daughter right?" Diane asked

"Yeah..." Shai said and sniffed a similar scent. She trembled and hid behind Diane

"What's wrong Shai?" Diane asked

"Th-the foxes over there...they're the one that rape anyone" Shai whimpered

"Oh the Mizusawas. Hey they used to do that. Now they live with us and do us no harm at all. Ume actually taught them to not hurt anyone and just live with us in peace. They changed a lot..." Diane said

"I-I guess I could trust them..." Shai mumbled

"Hey wanna get some ice cream?" Diane asked

"Wait there's ice cream here?" Shai asked

"Of course. We may be animals but we're also humans" Diane said

"Awesome. Sure let's go get some icecream" Shai said. The two girls walked away and headed to the icecream store. Shai's smile slowly faded as she was remembering...

_Himeko..._

Matsuri was just walking around alone checking a few places out. She let out a growl as she remembered her parents.

"Hey kid! Wait!" The guy said. Matsuri sighed and she turned to look at the guy

"What the hell do you want?" Matsuri growled

"Um...well my big sis said she'd be seeing you to talk to you. Do you know where she is?" He asked

"Oh so the big tits is your sister?" Matsuri asked

"Mhm" He said

"I haven't seen her..." Matsuri said

"Oh...I thought I saw you with her" The guy said

"Oh there she is!" The guy said as he ran over to the white haired girl.

"Sis what happened?" He asked

"I-I'm not so sure..." Prisma mumbled rubbing her head

"Did you pass out or something?" He asked

"Probably..." Prisma said

"Hey look I found the one you were looking for" The guy said

"Matsuri?" Prisma asked. Matsuri just glared at her and walked away

"Hey Matsuri wait up" Prisma said as she ran up to her

"What the fuck do you want?" Matsuri asked glaring at her

"J-just a kiss...on my lips" Prisma said

"A kiss?" Matsuri asked raising an eyebrow

"Just a simple kiss" Prisma said. Matsuri sighed and leaned towards the white haired girl's lips and kissed her softly. Prisma blushed feeling Matsuri's soft lips. The kiss lasted for 10 seconds and Matsuri broke the kiss

"There...happy?" Matsuri asked

"V-very..." Prisma mumbled while blushing deeply. Matsuri turned around and left

"H-hey is it okay if we hang out at midnight?" Prisma asked

"Midnight?" Matsuri asked as she stopped walking

"Well at midnight the werewolves are planning the Alpha's daughter's birthday" Prisma said

"Huh? Yuzu-chan's birthday?" Matsuri asked

"Yeah it's tomorrow and traditionally the werewolves start the party at midnight" Prisma said. Matsuri just stared at the girl and sighed

"Fine...I guess" Matsuri mumbled

"S-so yes?" Prisma asked

"Sure why not..." Matsuri said and walked away

"O-okay then see you at the party" Prisma said. Matsuri just walked away leaving the big boobs girl behind.

_So...Yuzu-chan's birthday is tomorrow..._

"Yuzuko...listen we just think that-"

"Mei isn't like her mother! I know she's half monster but the reason she is half monster was because she lost her grandmother! You shouldn't judge her without knowing her!" Yuzu shouted. Yongi and Ume both looked at each other then back at Yuzu

"Ma...Pa...please if you met Mei you both would realize that she's different. Besides...you remember what grandma and grandpa said about finding your mate" Yuzu said. Yongi sighed and teared up thinking about his parents

"She's right Yongi..." Ume mumbled

"B-but-"

"Remember your mother allowed you to choose who you wanted to be with. The person that makes you happy for the rest of your life" Ume said. Yongi looked at Yuzu who looked at him with puppy eyes

"Dad she makes me happy. I want to be with her forever...please she's not like her mother. She's different..." Yuzu whimpered

"Fine...if that girl makes you happy. We'll bring her in especially since your birthday party is starting at midnight" Yongi said

"B-birthday?" Yuzu asked

"Your birthday is tomorrow Yuzu. Don't you remember?" Ume asked

"Ohhhhhhhh now I remember" Yuzu said

"Yeah everyone is helping us out" Yongi said

"Dad...I want Mei to be there" Yuzu said

"Don't worry Yuzu. I will make sure she's there with you" Yongi said patting his daughter's head. He left and walked out of the magical wall.

"Has anyone came here yet?" Yongi asked

"No sir" The camouflaged werewolves said. Yongi nodded and his eyes glowed as he looked at the place where Yuzu was. Yongi saw a man who was his enemy...

You'll end up bringing them here...Sho

Mei slowly woke up in a cold place. She turned to look beside her

"Y-yuzu..." Mei mumbled. Mei gasped and sat up. She felt something on her neck and realized it was a collar. She was leashed to the bed and unable to get out of bed. She looked around the room seeing the other girls

"Himeko..." Mei whispered and reached to her hand

"Himeko wake up" Mei said. Himeko moved slightly and slowly opened her eyes

"Wh-where am I?" Himeko asked looking around

"Himeko we're at the hospital" Mei said

"Huh? Why?" Himeko asked

"Remember we transformed into animals" Mei said

"Oh..." Himeko whimpered pinning her doggy ears down. Harumin's bunny ears moved slightly and shivered feeling the cold breeze. She gasped and sat up

"Wh-what the hell? Why do they have us tied up?" Harumin asked

"They're treating us like animals of course" Mei said and tried yanking on the leash

"Where's Mitsuko-senpai?" Himeko asked. Suddenly they heard the doors banging.

"Hey wh-what do you think you're-Gahhhh!" They heard men from outside yell in pain. The door burst open and in came Sho

"D-dad?" Mei asked

"We need to get the hell out of here. We'll take you three to the forest" Sho said as she broke the chain leash and took the collar off from the girls

"Wait but what about my sister?" Harumin asked

"She's already in the car. Come on let's get out" Sho said heading to the door but men showed up. Sho shut the door and blocked it using his body

"Go! Jump out the window!" Sho said

"Are you crazy?!" Himeko exclaimed

"Just shift and jump off!" Sho said. The door started to break but Sho kept blocking it

"B-but-"

"Come on let's just get out!" Harumin said opening the window and shifted into a bunny then jumped. Mitsuko catched her sister and put her in the car

"Come on! Just jump!" Mitsuko said. Himeko shifted then trembled and jumped out. Mei turned around and saw her father struggling to breathe since the Chairman used his powers

"M-mei...get o-out. Leave!" Sho said and fell on his knees falling to the ground

"Mei don't you dare leave" Her grandfather said sternly. Mei just glared at him then sticked out her middle finger at him

"I can do the fuck I want" Mei said and shifted into a cat then jumped out the window. Once the girls were inside Mitsuko drove off and behind them were cars driving but they weren't humans. It was the slaves and humans?

"Wait...we are all escaping?" Mei asked

"Yeah Sho and my mother helped plan the escape plan. The other slaves and people helped so they could all be free especially since your mother is after us. She might harm the others" Mitsuko said. They drove off to the forest leaving their old home

"Mei can you see where they took them?" Harumin asked. Mei's eyes glowed and saw Yuzu with other half animals

"I see her..." Mei said

"Alright guide me" Mitsuko said. After driving for minutes they stopped and looked around

"She's suppose to be near..." Mei said looking around. The other people got out of the car and looked around the forest. Suddenly they heard growls and huge enormous animals appeared. They were camouflaged?! The werewolves surrounded the crowd of slaves and humans

"Intruders!" The werewolf growled. The girls that turned into half animals could understand animal talk

"They're not animals like us!" Someone growled. Suddenly underneath the werewolves appeared foxes. The slaves and humans that escaped got crowded. Snakes and wolves appeared growling and hissing. Mei watched a blonde werewolf with glowing green eyes. That werewolf shifted back to normal and he looked up at the crowd

"Take them in" The man said

"B-but sir-"

"I said take them in" The man growled

"Yes sir!" The werewolves said. The crowd followed the other animals into a magical wall and everyone gasped seeing the beautiful green grass and a huge lake. The slaves all started mumbling and some just got excited

"Everyone welcome. You are all safe and protected. This land is ruled by the Alpha and it's mate" The man said

"So when the Alpha dies the kid takes care of it?" A slave asked

"Yes the Alpha's child becomes the new Alpha which means my daughter Yuzu will become the new ruler of this land with her mate" The man said and started walking then ordered the others to follow

"We have everything we need here. Entertainment, food, and shelter. Our camouflaged werewolves are very strong. They protect our home and everyone here" The man said.

"Hey Yuzuko are you ready for your birthday party?" Shai asked

"Well...hehe it's been a while" Yuzu said

"How did they caught you?" Matsuri asked

"Huh? You mean how they captured my family?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah...I mean if they found this place you would be a lot safer" Matsuri said

"Well I was just a small pup...I didn't knew anything and I decided to run off for some reason back in my old home" Yuzu said

"Back when I was little I knew I had to run from my place" Matsuri said

"Yeah...and Yuzuko do you know Ortho?" Shai asked

"Eh? Who?" Yuzu asked

"Ortho...Diane said he's your cousin. He's from your father's side of the family since his father is your father's brother. He died because he challenged your father" Shai said

"Really? My father killed his own brother..." Yuzu said

"Yep. He said that his brother was actually planning on ruling the world so he had no other choice" Shai said

"His mate?" Yuzu asked

"She left him" Shai said

"Oh...my father hasn't talked about it" Yuzu said

"Yeah anyways...Matsuri I heard that your family has changed a lot. You know not raping or harming others" Shai said. Matsuri just pinned her ears back and glared at Shai showing her aggressiveness

"They might've changed...but I will never forgive my parents. Not after being 12 years in a cage...completely alone" Matsuri growled

"12 years? Then what about when you turned into a slave. You said you were there for 2 months" Yuzu said

"After escaping...I learned to live in the wild. I remembered that feeling of unleashing my animal instincts...sadly I wasn't able to eat meat because I couldn't hunt after...well you know. Surprisingly I survived and well...you know I was found and they took me in" Matsuri said

"Impressive..." Shai said. Matsuri just looked away and sighed

"So...do you guys like this place?" Yuzu asked

"Well it has everything we need to live and survive" Shai said

"Yeah...guess this place isn't that bad" Matsuri mumbled. Yuzu looked outside and spotted her father and a crowd of people then saw...Mei!?

"Mei! She's here!" Yuzu exclaimed and left the two girls. Yuzu shifted into a dog and ran to the crowd

"Mei! Mei! Mei!" Yuzu shouted. Mei's cat ears perked up and turned to the direction of the sound

"Y-yuzu..." Mei mumbled. Yuzu tackled Mei and shifted back to normal

"Mei! I missed you so much!" Yuzu said and kissed her. Mei blushed and wrapped her arms around Yuzu pulling her closer to the kiss. Yuzu wagged her tail rapidly and broke the kiss. They both blushed as the crowd of people watched the two mates.

"I was so worried about you Mei..." Yuzu said and helped her up

"I was worried about you too Yuzu. I was scared something bad happened to you..." Mei said

"Hehe yeah I was scared too but it was my father" Yuzu said

"Yongi Okogi..." Yongi said introducing himself

"Oh my what's going on here honey?" A lady said walking up to the crowd

"They were found outside of our land. I brought them in" Yongi said

"Hello everyone I'm Ume Okogi" Ume said

"Ma Pa meet my mate...Mei Aihara" Yuzu said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Okogi" Mei said bowing down at them

"It's nice to meet you Mei" Ume said smiling at her

"Yes it's nice to have you here" Yongi said and looked at the crowd of people. Yongi howled calling his helpers

"I need you guys to guide them to their place. The guests will be living with us" Yongi said

"But half of them are humans-"

"I know I know but we should at least start to have a connection with humans" Yongi said

"Alright sir" The man said. The crowd were separated and taken away

"Yuzucchi...where's Matsuri?" Harumin asked worried

"And Shai? You've seen her right?" Himeko asked

"Woah calm down hehe let me call them here" Yuzu said and howled as she called her cousin and friend. Shai and Matsuri both ran up to Yuzu in their animal form.

"Himeko!" Shai cried out as she shifted back to normal and hugged her. Himeko blushed deeply and felt Shai lick her cheek

"Sh-shai...that tickles" Himeko said and giggled softly

"Baby!" Harumin exclaimed and ran up to her baby. Matsuri blushed deeply hearing her nickname and felt Harumin's arms wrap around her then a pair of lips crashed onto hers. Matsuri blushed deeply and kissed back. Harumin shoved her tongue inside her mouth and wrapped her tongue around hers.

"Get a room you two!" Yuzu said and laughed. Matsuri broke the kiss and a strand of saliva followed their lips. Matsuri panted softly and looked away

"You're so adorable~" Harumin whispered which made her blush even more

"Hey Yuzu...you'll guide them around alright?" Yongi asked

"Yes dad. I will" Yuzu said. Yongi smiled softly and walked away leaving her daughter with her friends and mate. Yongi headed to a small private gym and knocked on the door

"What the hell do you want man?" A guy growled

"Ortho...be ready. Your cousin's birthday is at midnight..." Yongi said

"I'm not going..." Ortho growled. Yongi sighed and looked down

"Look...I know you still hate me but...your father..."

"My father was doing the right thing...humans should be despised. They should be killed...I know you still hate him"

"Just at least give them a chance" Yongi said

"Whatever..." Ortho growled. Yongi left and Ortho dropped the weights. It was dark in the room...too dark that you could barely see. Ortho sat up and punched the wall

"Don't worry father...I will avenge you" Ortho growled


	64. Chapter 64

Yuzu and Mei laid down on the bed. Mei sat up and looked out the window and saw people organizing a few things

"Yuzu...what are they all doing?" Mei asked

"Ah guess I forgot to tell you. My birthday is tomorrow and traditionally my family celebrates birthdays in midnight" Yuzu said

"Why midnight?" Mei asked

"It's a werewolf thing hehe..." Yuzu said. Mei nodded and felt a slight pain in her stomach

"Mei are you alright?" Yuzu asked

"I-I...I don't feel w-well" Mei whimpered holding her stomach

"Your soul! You need food!" Yuzu exclaimed as she ran out the room. Mei whimpered and fell on the ground. In a couple of minutes Yuzu came back with cat food. Mei's eyes turned into cat eyes and shifted into a cat when Yuzu put her food down. Mei devoured the food enjoying and loving the taste. Yuzu just sat in the bed as she watched her kitty devour her meal. Once she was done Mei looked up at Yuzu and jumped on the bed and walked to Yuzu's hand then nuzzled it. Yuzu blushed feeling Mei's soft fur and giggled softly as Mei started to purr. Yuzu grabbed Mei and kissed her head softly. Mei let out a meow then shifted back to normal sitting on Yuzu's lap. Yuzu blushed seeing her kitty mate and stared deeply into her lavender cat eyes. She reached her hand towards Mei's cat ears and touched them. Mei's eyes widen and trembled at the touch. She shook her head and pinned her ears back and hissed at Yuzu

"S-sorry hehe I forgot you had sensitive ears" Yuzu said chuckling. Mei just leaned in and licked her nose. Yuzu held her closely and licked her cheek softly then reached her hand out to touch her tail

"Y-yuzu...stop touching. I-I'm not used t-to them" Mei said. Yuzu giggled and kissed her softly. Mei blushed and kissed her back softly. Yuzu felt her tongue begging for entrance which she allowed. They both began their tongue war fighting for dominance. Yuzu won easily and rubbed her cat tail making Mei tremble

"Mmmmm~ Y-yu...zu~ Ngh~" Mei moaned during their kiss. Yuzu wrapped her tongue around hers then started sucking on her tongue

"N-ngh~ Mmmmm~" Mei moaned. Yuzu broke the kiss and a strand of saliva followed their lips.

"That kiss felt amazing~" Mei whispered placing her fingers against her lips

"Hehe maybe it's because you're half animal" Yuzu said.

"Yo Yuzuko! Your father said to-" Shai stood there and blushed a bit

"I-I'm not interrupting a-anything important r-right" Shai said rubbing the back of her head

"Don't worry you weren't" Yuzu said. Mei blushed and got off of Yuzu's lap

"So what does my father want?" Yuzu asked

"Ah yes to come outside. He said he needed to talk to you about something" Shai said

"Alright I'll go" Yuzu said and gave Mei a goodbye kiss

"I'll be back babe" Yuzu said making Mei blush even more. Yuzu got outside and found her father staring at the sky

"Hey dad" Yuzu said

"Ah Yuzu hehe...didn't see you there" Yongi said

"So...what do you need to tell me?" Yuzu asked

"Well...I think Shai already told you about it. The death of my brother..." Yongi said

"Oh yeah she did. Why didn't you tell me?" Yuzu asked

"I should've told you when you got here" Yongi said

"What happened?" Yuzu asked

"Well...when we found this place the land ended up choosing an Alpha. The land only chooses the caring ones and I ended up being chosen by this land. My brother wanted the title of the Alpha and so he challenged me but told me to lose on purpose. He started saying how humans treat us like slaves and now it's their turn to understand how we felt but I didn't want that. All I wanted was a peaceful life with no harming humans. If we don't harm them they won't harm us. My father always said...'Violence isn't the answer'. I tried my best to reason with him but we ended up going to the battlefield. We both fought with all our might. We were both covered in blood. Our snouts and claws were bloody as well. I had to finish him or else he would end up going wild and go kill any human and so I did. I ended his life..." Yongi said and sighed pinning his ears down

"And his son?" Yuzu asked

"He hated me after his father's death. I told him it was the only way to protect us. He never listened and his hatred for humans grew each day. He's always training day and night to get stronger to become the next Alpha" Yongi said

"So...he's going to challenge you?" Yuzu asked

"Yes...when the land starts to crumble that means it'll be time for a new Alpha" Yongi said

"B-but you'll defeat him right?" Yuzu asked

"I still can but he's trained more than me. I don't know if I have the same strength to defeat him. You might have to fight him to defeat him since you'll be the next Alpha" Yongi said as he patted his daughter's head softly

"B-but I'm not that strong! I'm not a pure werewolf!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Don't worry...you'll be able to defeat him. Just trust your instincts..." Yongi said

"My instincts?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah you know those animal instincts. They might just save your life..." Yongi said. Yuzu sighed and looked at everyone in the land

"Yuzu...please protect them when I'm gone. You'll be the next Alpha to protect them" Yongi said

"Yes father...I promise I'll protect them" Yuzu said

"That's my girl..." Yongi said and smiled softly

Wolves howled at the moon calling everyone. The animals and humans as well joined in the huge party. The werewolves all stood in two rows and bowed down as Yuzu the Alpha and Mei her Mate walked between the rows. The animals and humans cheered for the birthday girl. Mei held Yuzu's arm tightly feeling a bit nervous. Yuzu noticed Mei's grip and turn to look at her

"Nervous or something?" Yuzu asked

"K-kinda..." Mei whispered. Yuzu smiled softly and kissed her forehead softly. They both took their seats and sat down in the table. The other animals took their seats and others started serving food to everyone. Mei spotted girls and guys admiring Yuzu and congratulating her

"Y-you're so b-beautiful Alpha" A girl said blushing

"Awwwww thanks" Yuzu replied

"Can we hang out sometime?" A guy asked

"Sure" Yuzu said. Mei felt her heartache and felt jealousy run through her body. She leaned towards Yuzu and licked her cheek then nuzzled her neck. Yuzu blushed deeply and turned to look at Mei and kissed her softly. Mei blushed and kissed her back softly then wrapped her cat tail around Yuzu's tail. Yuzu pulled away and licked Mei's cat ear

"Y-yuzu..." Mei mumbled as she blushed deeply

"I'll give you all my attention when we're in bed~" Yuzu whispered in her sensitive cat ear

"I want some attention now" Mei said

"Mei are you jealous?" Yuzu asked

"Of course I am" Mei hissed

"Hehe relax babe. You know I love you and only you" Yuzu said

"Alpha...can I have a dance?" A girl asked

"Hehe um...later" Yuzu said

"Alpha! Alpha! I love you so much! Please accept this gift!" A guy said bowing down and handed her a gift

"Thanks" Yuzu said. Mei just rolled her eyes and looked away. She stared at her food and started eating. She tried to ignore Yuzu's admirers but she could hear them. Suddenly she felt a touch on her thigh. Mei looked down and saw Yuzu's hand on her thigh. Mei was wearing a skirt that reached to her knees. Mei watched as Yuzu slid her hand upwards towards her sensitive area

"Y-yuzu what do you think you're doing?" Mei whispered. Yuzu turned to look at Mei and leaned in

"Giving you my attention~" Yuzu whispered. Mei blushed and let out a soft gasp as she felt Yuzu's hand against her panties

"Y-yuzu...not i-in public" Mei whispered and started trembling. Yuzu smirked and started tugging on her panties. Mei blushed and allowed Yuzu to pull her panties down slightly just to give Yuzu enough room to shove her fingers

"You're so damn wet already~" Yuzu whispered

"I-it's because you're t-touching me..." Mei whispered. Yuzu started rubbing her clit slowly and kept a calm expression as she was speaking to her admirers while Mei had her her face completely red and her body heating up.

"Y-yuzu~ Mmmm~ N-ngh more~" Mei whispered. Yuzu licked her lips and shoved her fingers inside her deep

"Mmmmm!~ F-fuck...ahhhhh~" Mei moaned softly trying to keep her voice down. Yuzu started picking up the pace pumping her fingers in and out faster and deeper. Mei looked down and covered her mouth as Yuzu was fucking her

"I-I think I'm cl-close~" Mei whispered while moaning. Yuzu leaned towards her cat ear and licked it slowly making Mei shiver

"Cum~" Yuzu whispered and bit down on her cat ear

"MMMMMM!~" Mei muffled her moan and came. Yuzu took her fingers out then sucked on them licking them clean. Mei blushed and pinned her ears down feeling heated up. Yuzu giggled and wrapped an arm around Mei

"I'll give you more attention once this party is over~" Yuzu whispered

"O-okay" Mei whispered back

Matsuri and Harumin were both chatting with their friends. Matsuri grabbed her drink and took a sip then spotted the big tits girl and her brother

"Yo Matsuri!" The guy said. Matsuri groaned and looked away. Harumin's ears perked up and saw the the big chested girl and a guy right next to her

"Hey Mizus-ah I mean Taniguchi. My apologies" The guy said to Matsuri

"It's fine but why are you guys here?" Matsuri asked

"You said we would hang out during the party remember?" Prisma asked

"Oh...that" Matsuri said. Prisma's eyes caught Harumin and tilted her head

"Hey Matsuri...who's this?" Prisma asked

"Harumi Taniguchi...and you are?" Harumin asked

"Prisma Ray..." Prisma said glaring at the Taniguchi bunny. Harumin clenched her fists tightly and glared at the same. Matsuri noticed the glares and stood up from her seat

"Prisma can you leave me and my mate alone?" Matsuri asked

"E-eh? Mate? Did I just hear mate? She's your mate?" Prisma asked

"Yes I am her mate. Now leave" Harumin said as she stood up from her seat

"You know...most bunnies go running off by the sight of a predator. Aren't you scared?" Prisma asked

"I'm not scared of you..." Harumin growled

"Hehe impressive little bunny..." Prisma chuckled

"Prisma just leave us already..." Matsuri said

"But I need to tell you something..." Prisma said

"No..." Matsuri said

"Please it won't take long" Prisma said

"Make it quick. You have a minute" Matsuri said

"But can we talk in private?" Prisma asked

"Fine..." Matsuri groaned but felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. Harumin placed her head on Matsuri's shoulder and kissed her neck planting soft kisses

"T-taniguchi-senpai...I'll be r-right back" Matsuri whispered

"I don't trust that bitch..." Harumin whispered

"C-calm down...she won't do anythi-N-ngh~" Matsuri blushed and felt Harumin grab her fox tail

"M-my tail...please d-don't touch" Matsuri whispered aa she bit down on her lip. Harumin looked up at Prisma and glared at her. Harumin let go of Matsuri and looked away

"Thanks now hurry" Prisma said

"One minute and that's it" Matsuri said

"Yeah yeah" Prisma said and dragged Matsuri away from Harumin. Harumin sighed and watched her mate leave. She shook her head and shifted into her bunny form and hopped towards them following them. Harumin hid down and her ears perked up as she was listening to the conversation

"One minute" Matsuri said

"Yeah okay so...about that kiss? Did you feel something?" Prisma asked

"No...goodbye I have to go" Matsuri said walking away

"Hey wait! Is she actually your mate?" Prisma asked

"Yes she is" Matsuri said

"B-but...you two are different" Prisma said

"So...Yuzu-chan has a cat mate and her cousin Shai has a chihuahua as a mate. What's the difference?" Matsuri asked

"Well they are okay but that mate of yours is a bunny" Prisma said

"So?" Matsuri asked

"Are you stupid!? Do I have to spell it out for you! She's a B-U-N-N-Y! Bunny!" Prisma said. Matsuri just stood there and tilted her head

"So what you're saying is my mate is a cute little bunny?" Matsuri asked

"Ugh! She's a prey Matsuri! A prey!" Prisma growled

"There you go. See? You're much more specific unlike saying my mate is a bunny" Matsuri said

"Listen...you're a fox and she's a bunny. What do foxes do to bunnies?" Prisma asked. Matsuri just glared at her and sighed

"I'm not going to devour her" Matsuri said

"You will and you know you can't resist the temptation. You can't control those animal instincts..." Prisma said. Matsuri grabbed Prisma and pulled her close

"Shut. Up. Yes it may look wierd that a predator and prey are together but we love each other. Now stay out of my business..." Matsuri growled and pushed her. Matsuri turned around and left the bitch alone. Prisma sighed and stood up then walked away going separate paths. Harumin gasped and laid in the grass trying to hide. Matsuri looked down and chuckled

"Oh Taniguchi-senpai...stop hiding. I know you were there the whole time..." Matsuri said. Harumin shifted back to normal and walked up to her

"So...that kiss she was talking-"

"It meant nothing at all and I didn't kiss her..." Matsuri said

"You still kissed her..." Harumin mumbled

"It was just a simple kiss" Matsuri said

"But it's still a kiss!" Harumin said raising her voice. Matsuri looked at her bunny mate and walked up to her slowly not breaking eye contact. Harumin felt some strange feeling inside and slowly back walked. A smirk grew on Matsuri's face as her eyes shifted into fox eyes

"Hm? Why are you backing away...Onee-chan?~" Matsuri asked. Harumin's body trembled and she lost balance and landed on her butt. She looked up at her fox mate and saw her eyes were looking at her like prey. Matsuri chuckled as she saw Harumin's eyes shift into her bunny's eyes. Harumin felt her heart quicken and pinned her ears down letting out a soft whimper. Matsuri went on all fours and crawled up to Harumin

"You trust me...right?"Matsuri asked

"Y-yes..." Harumin mumbled. Matsuri's fox claws came out and sat on Harumin's lap

"Do you love me?" Matsuri asked

"I-I do" Harumin said and shivered feeling Matsuri's claws run through her neck. Matsuri licked her lips slowly and placed her finger against her chest above her boobs. Matsuri felt Harumin's heart beat and giggled

"Are you scared?" Matsuri asked as she stared deeply into her eyes

"N-no..." Harumin said trying to sound confident. Matsuri leaned in slowly and kissed her softly. Harumin blushed and slowly melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her. Matsuri shoved her tongue inside and started sucking on her tongue gently

"Mmmm~ N-ngh~" Harumin moaned softly. Matsuri wagged her tail and roamed her hands all over Harumin's body. Matsuri reached down to her but and felt her fluffy bunny tail. She squeezed her fluffy bunny tail making Harumin break the kiss and let out a cute squeak. Matsuri blushed and giggled softly

"Awwwwwww that's so cute~" Matsuri whispered and started rubbing her bunny tail softly

"L-leave my tail al-alone please..." Harumin whispered.

"Now you know how I feel whenever you touch my tail" Matsuri said and leaned towards her bunny ears and licked them while rubbing her small fluffy tail

"N-ngh~ Matsuri I-I'm not u-used to this f-feeling yet~" Harumin moaned. Matsuri nibbled on her bunny ears gently and softly not wanting to hurt her then pulled away. Matsuri looked down to her chest and placed her claw on her outfit but Harumin grabbed her wrist

"I-I like this dr-dress...don't r-rip it" Harumin whispered

"You can get a new one..." Matsuri chuckled and ripped the outfit revealing her bouncy big boobs. Harumin blushed deeply as Matsuri watched admiring her boobs. Matsuri took off her bra and sticked her tongue out then licked her nipples making them hard

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~" Harumin moaned softly as Matsuri was sucking her boob gently. Harumin pinned her bunny ears down enjoying the pleasure. Matsuri bit down on her nipple and pinched her other nipple hard

"A-ahhhhhh~ M-matsuri~" Harumin moaned. Matsuri squeezed and groped her boobs hard making Harumin moan non stop. A sweet scent came between her legs and Matsuri pulled away from her chest and looked down between her legs. Harumin blushed deeply and looked away feeling embarrassed. Matsuri placed her claw against her panties and ripped them

"St-stop ripping my clothes!" Harumin said. Matsuri smirked and looked up at her...prey

"I can do the fuck I want since I'm the dominant one in this relationship~" Matsuri growled and took a massive whiff between her legs. Matsuri's mouth started drooling by the scent of her aroma. Matsuri immediately went to her pussy and shoved her tongue inside her wet and hot pussy

"Matsuri a-ahhhhh!~" Harumin moaned and laid down on the grass then grabbed Matsuri's head pushing her closer to her pussy

"H-hah!~ A-ahhhh!~ Yes b-baby!~" Harumin moaned loudly. Matsuri licked deeper and faster then retracted her claws and started rubbing her clit using her thumb

"O-oh fuck~ Ahhhhhh!~" Harumin moaned loudly. Matsuri used her free hand and reached to Harumin's fluffy bunny tail and squeezed it hard

"Ahhhhhh!~ I-I'm gonna c-cum!~" Harumin moaned loudly arching her back in pleasure and came covering Matsuri's face. Matsuri panted softly and licked her lips tasting her. Her eyes were still fox eyes and she looked at Harumin. Harumin blushed deeply as she panted heavily. Matsuri wiped her face and got on top of Harumin then leaned in kissing her passionately. Harumin blushed and kissed her back passionately showing her love for her.

Matsuri held her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Shai secretly took a couple of shots and played with Himeko's hair

"Sh-shai...can you please stop messing with my hair?" Himeko asked

"Awwwwwwwww *hic* you're so cu- *hic* cute" Shai giggled staring at her mate. Himeko blushed and her eyes widen realizing that Shai was drunk

"Shai...what the hell did you drink?" Himeko asked

"*hic* Something funnnnnnny..." Shai said and licked her doggy ear slowly. Himeko blushed and pushed her away

"Wahhhhhhh *hic* I wanna kiiiiiisssss *hic*" Shai said whining

"Ugh come with me. You can't be seen like this" Himeko said as she stood from her seat and grabbed Shai dragging her away from the people

"Hey Shai" A wolf girl appeared out of nowhere and looked at the two girls

"Yooooooooo *hic* Diannnnnne" Shai said giggling

"Oh hehe I see she's drunk. Did you see how much she drank?" Diane asked

"I-I'm not sure..." Himeko said holding Shai

"Come with me. I'll take her to bed" Diane said

"O-okay..." Himeko said. They took Shai back home and put her in her room.

"There we go" Diane said. Shai giggled and rolled around her bed

"Why the hell would she drink?" Himeko asked. Diane looked at Himeko and chuckled

"Probably did it on purpose to...you know..." Diane said nudging her

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Himeko asked

"Hehe...I'm saying she wanted to get herself drunk to give herself a bit of confidence or something" Diane chuckled. Himeko blushed deeply and shook her head

"Well I'll be leaving the two of you alone. Bye Shai and her mate" Diane said as she ruffled Himeko's hair then left. Shai stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around her body startling Himeko a bit

"Sh-shai?" Himeko asked. Shai took her tongue out and licked the back of her neck slowly

"Sh-shai...you're d-drunk" Himeko said

"Hehe *hic* you're cute~" Shai whispered. Himeko blushed and let out a gasp as Shai pinned her against the wall. Shai stared deeply into her eyes and slowly leaned in kissing her softly. Himeko blushed and kissed back softly. Shai shoved her tongue inside and wrapped her tongue around hers. Himeko wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer to the kiss and let out soft moans. Shai took off her dress slowly dropping it on the floor. Himeko broke the kiss and blushed deeply. Shai took off her bra and licked chest slowly while rubbing her nipples

"N-ngh~ Sh-shai~" Himeko moaned softly. Shai licked her harden nipple and sucked on her boob gently. Himeko blushed and looked down at her werewolf mate. Shai looked up meeting her eyes and winked at her making Himeko blush even more. Shai sucked all over Himeko's chest area covering them in her marks.

"Pl-please touch m-me~" Himeko moaned. Shai's ears perked up as she sniffed a sweet scent coming from between her legs. Shai went on her knees and bit down on her panties pulling them down and took them off. She took her tongue out then licked her dripping pussy slowly

"Mmmmmm~" Himeko moaned softly. Shai slowly sticked her tongue inside her pussy and tasted her sweet juices.

"A-ahhhhhh~ Ngh~" Himeko moaned. Shai started sucking on her clit gently and reached to her doggy tail and yanked it gently

"A-ahhhhhh~ Shai~" Himeko moaned and panted softly. Shai wagged her tail rapidly and sucked on her clit hard driving her wild

"Ahhhhh!~ F-f-fuck!~" Himeko moaned loudly. Shai squeezed her asscheek then went to her tight ass and rubbed it softly

"W-wait Shai I-I'm not rea-Ahhhhhh!~ Shai!~" Himeko moaned loudly as Shai sticked a finger inside her ass. Shai licked her clit slowly and shoved her tongue back inside her dripping hot pussy while pumping a finger inside her ass.

"I'm cl-close!~ H-hah!~ I'm-Ahhhhhhh!~ C-cumming!~" Himeko moaned loudly and came all over Shai's face. Shai pulled away and pulled her finger away then chuckled. Cum dripped from her chin onto the floor. Himeko looked down at Shai and blushed deeply seeing her face covered in juices. Shai looked up at Himeko then started licking her lips slowly and seductively making Himeko blush like crazy. Shai kissed her thighs softly and planted soft kisses from her stomach to her chest. Himeko let out soft moans and wrapped her arms around Shai. Shai blushed and held her closely

"I love you so much..." Himeko whispered

"*hic* I love you with all my heart..." Shai mumbled while stroking her hair softly. Himeko blushed and met her crystal blue eyes then slowly leaned in kissing her softly feeling her soft lips


	65. Chapter 65

"Hello everyone! I'm glad everybody is enjoying themselves tonight. I just wanted to say that I'm happy for my daughter's return and just on tim to celebrate her birthday. My daughter, Yuzu, will become the greatest Alpha in this land and with her mate Mei Aihara. Let's congratulate these two future leaders of this land" Yongi said as he raised his drink. Everyone raised their drinks and cheered for the two future leaders.

"Congrats you two!" Matsuri said as she wrapped her arms around the two lovers

"Hehe thanks Matsuri" Yuzu said and looked around

"Have you seen Shai?" Yuzu asked

"Probably fucking her mate already" Matsuri said with a smirk

"What about Taniguchi-san? I don't see her anywhere..." Mei said

"Oh her...I don't know" Matsuri replied

"Matsuri you didn't do anything to her did you?" Yuzu asked

"Of course not. She's just busy trying to find an outfit" Matsuri said

"Oh okay...wait why though?" Yuzu asked

"Just because I ripped her clothes..." Matsuri said and chuckled softly

"Um...hehe okay" Yuzu said. Matsuri said and spotted a bar. She ran to the bar and sneakily grabbed a couple of drinks and went back to Yuzu and Mei

"I'm back!" Matsuri exclaimed

"Jeez Matsuri! Stop scaring us!" Yuzu whimpered

"Sorry Yuzu-chan I just went to grab us a couple of drinks" Matsuri said as she held a tray with drinks. Yuzu's ears perked up and sniffed the drinks

"M-matsuri! These are alchohol drinks!" Yuzu exclaimed

"I know that's why I took them" Matsuri said

"These alcohol drinks are more different than the normal ones or human ones" Yuzu said

"Really? I'm gonna try!" Matsuri said and took a shot

"Matsuri! Don't!" Yuzu exclaimed. Matsuri giggled and felt tingles run down her spine

"Calm down Yuzu-chan...just have fun" Matsuri said as she grabbed another glass and drinked it in one gulp. Yuzu sighed and felt someone grab her arm

"Heyyyy is it alright if we dance?" The girl asked

"U-um well actually-"

"Oh come on Alpha! Let's dance!" The girl said dragging Yuzu away. Mei stood from her seat and glared at the girl

"That little bitch-"

"Mei-san relax...here have some" Matsuri said handing Mei a glass

"B-but Yuzu said-"

"Who cares what Yuzu says besides...she'll come back to you once she sees you drinking. You'll have all of her attention and can do whatever you want with her" Matsuri said. Mei grabbed the drink from her and looked at it. She looked up at Yuzu who was dancing and looked back at the drink. Mei immediately took one shot and finished it

"W-woah...I feel t-tingly" Mei said

"Haha! I know right! That tingle sensation is the best part! Come on let's get more!" Matsuri said grabbing Mei dragging her away and bumped into Harumin

"Matsuri? Prez? What are you two doing?" Harumin asked

"Getting some drinks. Come on Onee-chan you're coming with us too" Matsuri said grabbing Harumin dragging her too. Matsuri shifted into her fox form and sneaked up to the bar and shifted back to normal

"Hm? So many to choose from. What to choose?" Matsuri asked herself. She then grabbed a bottle then drinked from it.

"Maybe I should try them all to see which ones good" Matsuri whispered and giggled. Meanwhile Harumin looked at Mei and noticed her sad expression then looked where the crowd was and saw Yuzu dancing with some guys and girls

"Yuzucchi huh?" Harumin asked

"Hm?" Mei asked

"Yuzucchi's the reason you're feeling this way?" Harumin asked

"Y-yeah...she's pretty admired and adored here" Mei said pinning her cat ears down

"Hehe she reminds me of you back at the Academy. You were so popular. All I ever heard from the girls was how smart and beautiful you are..." Harumin said

"Yeah...and I hated it" Mei said clenching her fists

"Huh? You hated being admired? Why?" Harumin asked

"I was being someone else...meaning I wasn't being my true self" Mei said

"True self? So you were never the strict and serious girl everyone loved?" Harumin asked

"I was born different. I'm not like the rest of the Royal Bloods...or my family" Mei said and looked up at the night sky seeing the bright stars

"What do you mean?" Harumin asked

"I only acted like Miss Perfect because my grandfather made me too...but my grandmother always said I could do whatever I wanted with my life. I always heard my grandparents argue a couple of times. I asked her if she ever loved him and she told me she never loved him. Not one bit...and I asked why was she staying with him if she could just leave. I remember her smile and the way she looked at me...she said she was staying because she cared for me and loved me. She didn't want me nor my father to go to the same path has my grandfather. Sadly...when she passed away I felt lost and didn't know what else to do since my father left me alone after he divorced my mother. My grandfather was the only one there and well..." Mei just sighed deeply as her right eye turned red

"Probably you just needed love..." Harumin said

"Yeah..." Mei said

"MEIIIIIIIIII!" Yuzu cried out as she ran up to her then tackled her. Mei's eyes widen and found herself laying on the grass with Yuzu's arms wrapped around her. Yuzu held Mei tightly and whimpered

"Y-yuzu...what's-"

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Yuzu whimpered loudly

"Y-yuzu you don't need-"

"I shouldn't have left you! I'm super sorry! Please forgive me!" Yuzu whimpered loudly

"Yuzu I forgi-Mmmph?!" Mei's eyes widen as Yuzu kissed her passionately. Mei blushed deeply and kissed her back passionately.

"Jeez *hic* get a room" Matsuri said coming up to the girls holding a bottle.

"Where the hell were you?" Harumin asked as she stood up from the ground

"Sorry I took *hic* long to get the drink but *hic* I was trying to see which one would taste good" Matsuri said and giggled

"Did you drink?!" Harumin exclaimed

"Duhhhhhhhh hehe *hic*" Matsuri said and sat down. Yuzu broke the kiss and licked Mei's ears slowly

"*hic* Yuzu-chan join us...let's drink!" Matsuri said and opened the bottle filled with alcohol and pulled out some shot glass. Yuzu's ears perked up and glared at Matsuri

"I told you to not drink" Yuzu said

"Hehe *hic* ask Mei. She enjoyed it" Matsuri said and chuckled

"Eh? Mei?" Yuzu asked looking at Mei

"I-it was only one shot..." Mei said

"Oh come on Yuzu-chan can't we at least have fun?" Matsuri asked

"Ugh fine but just...don't let my parents find out about this alright?" Yuzu said

"Don't worry Yuzucchi...I'll keep her under control" Harumin said

"*hic* Cheers for Alpha!" Matsuri said as she served herself then gulped it down

"Hey give me some!" Harumin said as she grabbed the bottle and started serving herself.

"Where do you think Shai is? I need to ask her something" Yuzu said

"Probably *hic* inside to have sex *hic with Eyebrow-chan..." Matsuri said and started playing with her cup

"Oh yeah..." Yuzu groaned and looked back at the crowd. Her senses tingled feeling some type of danger near by. Her spotted a guy who was just roaming around.

"Hey...wait here..." Yuzu said

"Where are you going?" Mei asked

"Meeting up with...my cousin" Yuzu said and walked away. Yuzu didn't understand why her senses tingles. The closer she got the worse her senses got. She knew her animal instincts were sa saying 'Leave!' but her werewolf side said 'Fight'. The guy's werewolf ears perked up and turned to glare at Yuzu

"Yuzu...isn't?" The guy asked

"Yes and I suppose you're...Othro" Yuzu said

"So you've heard about me?" Ortho asked

"N-no but my father talked about you and...you know" Yuzu said. Ortho let out a growl and kept his glare at Yuzu

"He thinks I could forgive him just because he doesn't want to hurt humans. All because of pir stupid grandpa. Violence is always the answer. If you want to end a battle...we just kill to end it" Ortho growled

"B-but not all humans are mean" Yuzu said

"You're only saying that because your friends are humans. You haven't seen humans that kill us for power or for fur. You don't understand anything. Werewolves live in packs and only cared about each other in the pack. They never cared for other dumb animals. They're not our problem! If I was Alpha I would kick everyone out! Werewolves are the strongest in this world! Other animals shouldn't be living with us! They're all stupid!" Ortho shouted and grabbed attention from the party

"Ortho!" Yongi said and walked up to him and his daughter

"Yuzu...you and me in the battlefield in 3 minutes" Ortho growled and walked away. Yongi sighed and looked at Yuzu

"Yuzu you don't have-"

"I will fight him" Yuzu said

"Yuzu I can't-"

"Dad...I can't just let him talk like that! He's wrong! Besides an Alpha can't back down from a fight..." Yuzu said and walked away heading home and changed her outfit

"Y-yuzu..." Mei said. Yuzu's ears perked up and turned to look at Mei

"Mei...I'm going to be fine" Yuzu said as she walked up to her

"I don't want to see you hurt..." Mei whispered

"I won't get hurt badly okay?" Yuzu said. Mei nodded and gave Yuzu a kiss. Yuzu blushed and kissed back softly. Mei let out a whimper as Yuzu broke the kiss

"Wish me luck" Yuzu said as she walked away. Mei stood there clenching her fists tightly and watched as Yuzu walked away. Ortho was waiting in the cage while humans and animals were outside of the cage ready to watch. Yuzu glared at her cousin and let out a growl but felt someone grab her

"Please Yuzu...don't" Ume said

"Ma...I'll be fine" Yuzu said and kissed her mother's forehead. She headed to the cage and the cage glowed as it locked all the doors. Yuzu's body slowly glowed as she shifted into a werewolf. Ortho chuckled and shifted into a black werewolf. Yuzu's eyes widen realizing that he kinda looked like...

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Fight!"

Ortho and Yuzu both slowly walked around each other

"I'll show you...these humans are pathetic. Predator and prey shouldn't be together! Us werewolves are strong!" Ortho growled and ran up to Yuzu heading towards her neck since that aga the main weak spot. Yuzu backed away then clawed his head trying to aim for his snout. Ortho growled and bit on her paw damaging it but Yuzu bit down on his neck hard pinning him down. Ortho yelped in pain and his eyes glowed red then clawed her neck making her let go. Yuzu felt a burning sensation through that wound and looked at Ortho

"Time to show you all what I can really do..." Ortho growled

Shai was asleep with Himeko and her ears twitched hearing the fighting sounds. She gasps and sat up then went up to the window

"Y-yuzuko..." Shai mumbled and grabbed her clothes putting them on. Himeko groaned and saw Shai putting her clothes on in a hurry

"Sh-shai what's going on?" Himeko asked

"Ugh stupid Yuzuko is fighting Ortho. She can't and shouldn't. Damnit! I should've told her!" Shai said

"Hey...you're not drunk at all" Himeko said

"Of course not if I drank my parents would've killed me but let's talk about that later hehe" Shai said and grabbed Himeko's clothes handing them to her. Shai ran out the house and shifted into a werewolf and ran up to the fight

"Yuzuko!" Shai shouted and saw she was too late

"Sh-shai?" Yuzu looked up

"Ortho is the son of that Songi bitch!" Shia exclaimed

"Yeah I kinda figured that out!" Yuzu said. Ortho growled and tackled Yuzu biting her neck. Yuzu growled furiously and bit down on his shoulder tearing off his skin. Ortho backed away and Yuzu trembled feeling burning sensation through her wounds again which was hard for her to focus but she soon healed them. Ortho growled and ran up to Yuzu biting her hind leg. Yuzu trembled but turned and bit down on his stomach. Ortho yelped in pain and bit on her tail then threw her against the cage walls. Yuzu shook her body but was tackled by Ortho as he bit down on her snout and neck. Yuzu was slowly losing her energy to fight and dodge the attacks. She kept healing herself making her lose even more energy. Shai clenched her fists tightly then jumped into the cage

"Shai! Don't!" Her parents exclaimed. The cage opened allowing another competitor in. Ortho chuckled and left Yuzu then ran up to Shai. Shai didn't know what to do but get beaten up since she never had a real battle before. She was thrown against then cage wall and trembled. Shai growled and shifted into a werewolf

"You weak werewolf...have you wondered why your fur is different from your parents?" Ortho asked

"M-my parents said-"

"They lied...he isn't your real father. Your real father left you after seeing how weak you were. You were nothing but a disappointment to him..." Ortho said

"No! Shai don't listen to him!" Her mother said. Shai looked at her parents and back at Ortho

"N-no...lies!" Shai growled and ran up to him attacking him but he dodged her attack then bit down on her neck hard and threw her against the cage wall

"L-leave her alone..." Yuzu growled standing up and attacking him. Ortho yelped in pain as Yuzu bit down on his neck hard and heard a crack. Ortho growled and clawed her face and snout wanting to her to let go. Yuzu let go and raised her paw and clawed his face. Ortho growled and rubbed his bloody snout. Yuzu looked at Shai who was shaking and trembling

"Sh-shai-G-gnngh" Yuzu growled as Ortho bit down on her hind leg and threw her against the cage wall

"Hehe you were always a weakling Shai. Your father is an Alpha but you...you're a stupid weak Omega" Ortho said. Shai shook her head and glared at Ortho

"I'll fuckin kill you!" Shai growled as her crystal blue eyes glowed and blue stripes appeared on her white fur.

_I'll show you...I'll show everyone I'm not..._

Shai dodged his attack and saw her chance to attack. She opened her jaw and bit down on his wounded neck hard. The atmosphere started to feel cold as Shai's blue stripes glowed

_WEAK!!!!_

Yuzu shook her head and saw the ground start to turn into ice because of Shai. Ortho growled and his eyes glowed red like hell and clawed her snout. Ortho slipped on the ice that Shai created and fell down giving Shai the opportunity to kill him. Shai growled biting down his neck hard and pulled out a chunk of his meat. Everyone gasps seeing the timid and shy Shai turn into an aggressive killer

"Yuzu! Get out of there!" Her aunt said. Shai's ears perked up and turned to glare at Yuzu

"Y-you..." Shai growled and shifted back to normal

"Sh-shai...calm down" Yuzu said and shifted back to normal

"You're always so perfect. You're so fuckin popular and make friends easily. You're still strong even though you're a half werewolf. I'm jealous of you...I hate you so much. You don't understand what it feels to be lonely and weak..." Shai said and clenched her fists tightly. Her left eye flashed into a different color and symbol appeared in her eye. Yuzu's eyes widen recognizing that symbol

"M-momokino symbol..." Yuzu mumbled. Shai's eyes glowed and ice crystals appeared from the ground

"I challenge you...to a fight. Let's end this here...right now" Shai growled

"No Shai! I don't want to fight you! This isn't you! Remember who you really are!" Yuzu said. Shai growled and shifted into a werewolf and ran up to Yuzu. Yuzu dodged her attack and shifted into a werewolf. Shai growled and her blue stripes glowed then ice crystal shards appeared and aimed at Yuzu. Yuzu ran dodging the shards

"Shai! It's me Yuzuko!" Yuzu said. Shai growled and ran up to Yuzu opening her jaw. Yuzu dodged and pushed Shai to the ground

"Shai! Snap out of it!" Yuzu growled. Shai snarled at her and her fur glowed as ice crystal shards appeared again aiming at Yuzu. Yuzu winced in pain as she felt a crystal cut through her skin. Yuzu ran up to Shai and tried to aim for her neck but a shield appeared blocking the attack

"E-eh?! Hey that's m-my power!" Himeko exclaimed

"How in the world can she use the Momokino power?" Harumin asked

"Must be because their mates..." Mei said. Matsuri groaned and shook her head trying to focus

"*hic* Yuzu-chan! *hic* Use the Aihara power!" Matsuri shouted. Yuzu's ears perked up and suddenly Shai tackled her pinning to the ground

_I-I must use Mei's powers b-but..._

Yuzu felt something rush through her body and growled furiously. Her right eye slowly turned red and part of her fur turned into a darker color. Yuzu scratched Shai's face and bit her snout making her yelp in pain. Shai whimpered loudly and shook her head. Yuzu's right eye showed the Aihara symbol and shifted back to normal

"Let's end this" Shai growled as she shifted back to normal and her eyes glowed then Momokino symbol glowed from her neck that Himeko marked.

"Gladly..." Yuzu smirked as her right eye glowed red and the Aihara symbol appeared on her right eye.


	66. Chapter 66

Yuzu and Shai stood there glaring at each other. The others looked at the two girls and saw their animal souls. Yuzu had her dog and werewolf standing beside her while Shai had her soul stand beside her as well. A smirk appeared on Yuzu's face and chuckled

"This is your last chance Shai...if I were you I would leave" Yuzu said

"I'm not scared of you..." Shai growled. Yuzu and Shai just watched each other not making the first move or attack. Everyone watched at the two girls and some mumbled a few things. Yuzu noticed the crystals slowly grew on the ground surrounding her. Yuzu smirked and dodged the crystals that came up

"Is that seriously all you got?" Yuzu asked

"Hehe...I'm just getting started" Shai smirked as she stepped on the ground creating a huge ice crystals in front of Yuzu. Yuzu dodged and noticed other crystals growing from the ground. Yuzu dodged the ice crystals and her red eye glowed. A weapon that looked like a sword appeared on her hands. Everyone was shock even Mei

"Huh? Swords? Can an Aihara do that?" Himeko asked

"No...no Aihara is able to pull out a weapon" Mei said

"Then how can Yuzucchi pull out a sword out of nowhere?" Harumin asked

"It could be something with her animal soul...who knows" Mei said examining the sword. Yuzu ran up to Shai with one sword in each hand and sliced the ice crystals. Shai's eyes widen seeing how Yuzu could break the ice just by one slice from the sword. Yuzu was getting closer and raised the two swords aiming at Shai but she pulled out a shield

"Hehe...a shield won't protect you for long" Yuzu chuckled

"You're right...but this isn't an ordinary shield" Shai said and sharp spikes appeared from around the shield then kicked Yuzu and threw the shield at her like a frisbee but the edges had spikes. Yuzu's ears perked up and ducked down dodging the shield. Shai made another shield appear and ran up to Yuzu aiming at her neck. Yuzu blocked her attacks with her two swords. Shai growled and tried to slice her cousin's arm off but Yuzu blocked her attacks.

"Damnit!" Shai growled and kicked Yuzu but Yuzu dodged her kick. The two girls panted heavily and glared at each other. Yuzu shook her head and looked at Shai

"Shai...I don't want to fight you. Let's just give up..." Yuzu said

"N-no...if I give up that just means I'm weak! I-I'm not weak! I was always standing behind your shadow!" Shai said and teared up. Yuzu's red eye slowly turned back to her emerald eyes

"Shai...I-"

"Is it true?!" Shai exclaimed

"H-huh?" Yuzu asked. Shai growled and looked up at her parents

"Is it true!?" Shai growled. Her mother teared up and ran away

"Answer me! Don't run away!" Shai shouted as tears ran down her cheeks. The swords that Yuzu held vanished and walked up to Shai

"Sh-shai..." Yuzu mumbled

"What?!" Shai growled

"Shai...come on there must've been a reason for your mother to keep it a secret" Yuzu said

"What reason!? That I'm weak! That I was a disappointment! That he never truly loved me! He left me all because-"

"Shai! Don't think that way! You're not weak! You're strong and I know it! You have a perfect family that loves you! You have friends that love you! I love you Shai! Just the way you are! I'm here for you! I will be there to comfort you and love you!" Himeko shouted. Shai's eyes widen and her ears perked up then looked up at Himeko

"H-himeko..." Shai mumbled. Shai's eyes glowed crystal blue and the ice that appeared slowly disappeared into thin air. Shai felt Yuzu's hand on her shoulder

"Y-you okay?" Yuzu asked. Shai wiped her tears and looked at Yuzu with a soft smile

"I'm fine. Sorry for...you know hehe...losing control back there. I-I dont know what came over me..." Shai said

"It's okay. It happens to everyone" Yuzu said. The cage glowed and the door opened for them to leave. Yuzu looked to the side spotting Ortho on the ground. Yuzu walked up to him to see if he was still alive after that. She reached her hand out to tap his head and suddenly he shifted into a werewolf and was about to bite Yuzu but he stopped and fell to the ground. Yuzu spotted an arrow through his stomach

"H-huh?" Yuzu said

"Yay! *hic* I win!" Matsuri shouted. Yuzu turned to look at saw her holding a bow and her left eye turned into a hazel color

"Hehe thanks Matsuri" Yuzu said. Yongi and other helpers took Ortho to the hospital to help him recover.

"Yuzu Shai are you two alright?" Ume asked

"Yes we're fine" Yuzu said

"Where's my mother?" Shai asked

"Oh she's back at the house. Maybe it's best if you don't bother her..." Ume said. Shai nodded and the two got out of the cage and were cheered by the crowd. Yuzu ran up to Mei and wrapped her arms around her

"You don't have any injuries right?" Mei asked as she was checking Yuzu's body

"Mei I'm fine" Yuzu said and kissed her forehead softly. Himeko ran up to Shai and hugged her

"Are you okay?" Himeko asked

"Mhm.." Shai said and hugged Himeko back. Shai spotted a few girls heading their way and thought they were going to Yuzu but instead went up to her

"That was so cool!"

"Yeah the ice powers that you have are fuckin awesome!"

"I wish I had those powers"

Shai blushed a bit and smiled softly

"Hehe thanks" Shai said

"Yuzu, Shai, and Matsuri...you three come with me" Yongi said

"What is it dad?" Yuzu asked

"We need to examine your blood to find the reason why you pulled out those weapons" Yongi said.

"Alright let's go everyone" Yuzu said

"*hic* No..." Matsuri said sitting down

"Yuzu did you let your friend drink?" Yongi asked

"U-uh yeah but it wasn't my fault. I told her not too" Yuzu said. Yongi sighed and grabbed a drink that'll cure her then walked up to Matsuri

"Take this kid. It'll help you" Yongi said and patted Matsuri's head softly. Matsuri tilted her head and looked at the drink. She started drinking and shivered feeling wierd.

"Bleh...it taste weird" Matsuri said and stood up

"You feeling okay?" Yuzu asked

"Yeah why you ask?" Matsuri asked

"Eh nothing...come on. We must go" Yuzu said. Once the girls arrived at the lab they entered a room and waited there

"So...do Royal Bloods pull out weapons?" Yuzu asked

"No...we use magic but somehow your animal side could've created that weapon" Mei said

"Do you think people like us get your powers if they become mates?" Yuzu asked

"Probably..." Mei said. Yongi and a woman came in the room

"Everyone meet Mrs. Mizusawa" Yongi said

"It's nice to meet you all" Jinai said. Matsuri glared at her mother and clenched her fists tightly

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matsuri growled

"Dear...I'm just going to examine your blood. Back at our um...old home after we escaped I decided to do a bit of research on how they could put a substance inside you or how to examine blood and stuff like that" Jinai said. Matsuri let out a growl and looked away. Jinai sighed and started taking the blood from the two girls but Matsuri backed away from the needle

"Matsuri...relax. It'll be okay...trust your mother" Jinai said. Matsuri looked at her mother and she could tell by her eyes she could trust her. Matsuri felt the needle and watched as the blood was drawn from her arm.

"There that should be enough to examine. You may all leave..." Jinai said

"Thanks. So I guess it's best to go to sleep. I'm exhausted..." Yuzu said

"Yeah me too" Shai yawned. Matsuri stood there staring at the door and pinned her ears down

"Is everything okay?" Yuzu asked

"Yes..." Matsuri said and walked out the door

"What's her problem?" Himeko asked

"Yeah her mother was here and she treats her like that?" Shai said

"Look Matsuri acts like that because she's been tortured. Matsuri told me she came from a sex slave farm. Men would sell them and they kept breeding. Matsuri was a real special type since they placed her substances and created a true masterpiece. Even through Matsuri was special she has been wanting to escape that place. She's been electrocuted and punished by those men. She really didn't have an ordinary childhood. She even told me her small story about a bunny being her only friend until one day...her fox instincts took over and killed that bunny. She killed her only friend...she decided to never hunt or kill. She just can't forget her past...and I don't blame her. I understand her..." Yuzu explained

"Yeah...so do I..." Harumin mumbled

"Hm?" Yuzu asked

"I remember the day we found her. My mother heard a screech and decided to go outside and search where the sound came from. My father followed her telling her to come back but my mother wouldn't listen. She found her and brought her home. My mother took care of her of course and showered her then got some clothes for her. She was cute since she was confused and didn't know what to do. I started to talk to her and she was shy at first but in a couple of weeks she got comfortable and started talking to me a bit more..." Harumin said and smiled softly

"No wonder you two were mates..." Yuzu said. Yuzu looked at Mei who started dozing off and chuckled softly

"Hey Mei...get on my back. I'll carry you on our way home..." Yuzu said. Mei nodded and got on Yuzu's back then wrapped her arms around her neck. Yuzu walked out the lab and blushed deeply as she heard Mei's purr. Shai and Himeko walked out of the lab as well heading home. Harumin walked out the lab and spotted Matsuri sitting down staring at the sky. Harumin walked up to her and sat beside her. It was quiet for a moment until Harumin broke the silence

"You feeling okay?" Harumin asked

"No..." Matsuri mumbled pinning her ears down

"Is this about your parents?" Harumin asked

"Yes...they asked for forgiveness...but I can't forgive them" Matsuri said

"Why not? It's best to forg-"

"What do you mean why not?! They left me! They both never came to me when I needed them the most! I was all alone with no one! No one! All I had was a bowl of food and water and a cage! They punished me by electrocuting me! My family isn't even a family! We don't care about each other like a family! We don't love each other like a family! All we ever do is have sex! Basically that's just all we want! Others rape because they enjoy taking virgins! What kind of family is that! I don't want to be part of that! I never wanted to be like that!" Matsuri shouted as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Matsuri don't-"

"Even if I say I'm not like them...in the inside I am...I can still feel that side of mine" Matsuri said and clenched her fists tightly. Harumin shifted into a bunny and hopped towards Matsuri. Matsuri's ears perked up and looked at Harumin

_B-bunbun..._

Harumin hopped to her lap and nuzzled her hand. Matsuri grabbed Harumin and petted her head softly. Harumin's nose started to twitch which made Matsuri let out a soft giggle. Matsuri held Harumin closely to her then stood up and started walking away

"Let's go home...Bunbun" Matsuri whispered the last part holding Harumin closely


	67. Chapter 67

"Just tell me already" Shai growled at her mother

"Shai that's enough. Go to your room" Her stepfather said

"Shut up. You can't tell me what to do...you're not my father" Shai said

"Sh-shai..." Himeko whimpered

"Himeko...please go back to the room. I must have a discussion with my mother" Shai growled

"But-"

"Himeko please...just go to the room" Shai said and kissed Himeko's forehead softly. Himeko nodded and walked upstairs leaving Shai and her parents alone

"Now tell me...I need to know my real father" Shai said. Shai's mother teared up and wiped her tears

"Your father...he was just like you. He said he was kicked out of his pack. He had nowhere else to go so I asked my sister Ume to help him and be part of our pack. It was kinda hard for him to belong since he wasn't great in making friends that easily. I was his only friend back then. We both got along very easily...until we started to feel something for each other. We fell in love and started going out. Those were the best moments...but then she came" Shai's mother said and teared up

"She?" Shai asked

"I found your father with another woman...a human but it wasn'tjust any human...it was a Royal Blood because her palm had a symbol" Shai's mother said

"Who was this woman?" Shai asked

"That bitch...that filthy bitch...Qaren Momokino..." Shai's mother growled. Shai's eyes widen and trembled

"M-momokino?" Shai asked

"Yes...I was pregnant with you when I found your father cheating on me. I hated him after that...he tried to talk to me and telling me it was a mistake. He begged for forgiveness...and I never forgave him. I ended up kicking him out and I never allowed him to see you. The day you were born...he came back to see you. I told him to leave me and you alone..." Shai's mother said

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner!? He didn't left me! He wanted to see me because he loves me! He had the right to see me! I'm his daughter! He's my father!" Shai shouted

"You wouldn't understand...he cheated on me with that bitch!" Shai's mother shouted

"I do understand! Besides my first mate left me for another bitch as well! My father still loves me and he wanted to see me! You could've at least let him see me!" Shai shouted. Her mother started to burst into tears and trembled. Her stepfather held her closely to him and glared at Shai

"Stop this Shai...your mother was hurt. She-"

"She lied to me! I was so stupid to believe you were my father!" Shai shouted

"Go to your room. Now!" Her stepfather said. Shai growled and stomped the ground creating an ice crystal. She went upstairs heading to her room and went inside. She found Himeko lying down in the bed. Shai sighed deeply and walked to the bed.

"You asleep?" Shai whispered

"No..." Himeko whispered back. Shai layed down and wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her close

"Sorry that you had to hear all that..." Shai said and cuddled her. Himeko turned around to meet her eyes

"Shai...is your mother right about...you know" Himeko said

"Oh...are you talking about your mother?" Shai asked. Himeko nodded as a reply

"I-I guess but...I mean...I don't know anymore. I just wish my mother told me this sooner. My father must truly care for me if he came back to see me but my fuckin mother never allowed him" Shai said. Himeko leaned to her chest and nuzzled her neck

"It'll be okay..." Himeko mumbled. Shai shivered as she felt Himeko's hot breath against her neck

"Y-yeah hehe...I have you now" Shai whispered and kissed her head. Himeko blushed and started kissing her neck softly

"H-himeko...ngh~" Shai let out a soft moan and blushed deeply feeling her hand go up her shirt. Himeko started to suck on her neck gently while lifting her shirt. Shai blushed deeply then sat up and allowed Himeko take her shirt off then her bra. Himeko blushed and kissed her boob softly and started sucking on it gently. Shai started to breath heavily as Himeko kept sucking on her boob gently. Himeko licked her harden nipple and sucked on them hard.

"Mmmmm~ H-himeko~" Shai moaned and felt Himeko leave a trail of kisses down her stomach. Shai laid back down and allowed Himeko to take of her pants and panties.

"Shai you're so wet~" Himeko whispered. Shai blushed deeply and covered her face feeling embarrassed. Shai bit her lip as she felt Himeko's breath against her sensitive area and gasps as she felt Himeko stick her tongue inside.

"H-himeko~" Shai moaned as Himeko sticked her tongue in and out of her pussy. Himeko blushed and enjoyed Shai's juices as she tasted her sweetness. Shai grabbed a pillow and put it over her face as she let out moans and her hips started moving as she started grinding against Himeko's face. Himeko blushed deeply and kept licking her faster and deeper.

"Mmmm!~ I-I'm close~" Shai tried to whisper and covered her face with the pillow again. Himeko took her tongue out and started sucking her clit hard making her cum

"Mmmmmm!~ Mmmmm!~" Shai muffled her moans. Himeko let out a soft moan as she felt Shai's juices squirt onto her face feeling the warm liquid. Shai sat up and uncovered her face and looked at Himeko who had her face covered in her juices.

"H-himeko..." Shai whispered. Himeko blushed and cleaned her face then licked her lips slowly. Shai blushed and felt her heart skip a beat then looked away. Himeko crawled up to her and held her cheek to make her look at her. Shai looked at Himeko and felt her lean in closely as she kissed her. Shai kissed her back wrapping her arms around her pulling her closer into the kiss.

Matsuri arrived home and ignored her father as she headed upstairs while her mother was working in the lab. Matsuri let go of the bunny and started charging her outfit. Harumin shifted back to normal and blushed seeing Matsuri naked. Harumin unhooked the dress she was wearing and dropped it to the floor then walked up to Matsuri. Matsuri blushed feeling a pair of arms wrapped around her. Harumin leaned in and kissed her fox ear softly

"N-ngh~ Don't do th-that~" Matsuri whispered as Harumin planted soft kisses on her ear. Harumin grabbed Matsuri's fox tail and started stroking it softly. Matsuri blushed deeply and pinned her ears down as she felt Harumin start to suck on her neck gently. Harumin unhooked Matsuri's bra revealing her small adorable boobs and started massaging them while sucking her neck. Matsuri's body trembled and panted softly as Harumin pinched her nipples. Harumin stopped and carried Matsuri to their bed and pinned her against the bed. Matsuri blushed deeply and her eyes widen realizing something...she was being dominated by a bunny!

"H-hey no I-I'm the dominant o-one here..." Matsuri said nervously. Harumin smirked and licked her neck slowly

"You sure about that?~" Harumin asked seductively. Matsuri blushed and looked down seeing Harumin's boobs pressed against her body

"Enjoying the view?~" Harumin whispered. Matsuri blushed deeply and shut her eyes tightly. Harumin giggled and kissed her softly. Matsuri blushed deeply and kissed her back softly. Harumin licked her bottom lip slowly asking for entrance which Matsuri allowed her. They both started to tongue wrestle trying to fight for dominance which Matsuri was losing. Drool started dripping from the side of their mouths during their kiss. Harumin broke the kiss with a strand of saliva between their lips. Matsuri panted heavily since she was out of breath during the kiss. Harumin caressed her cheek softly and licked her lips slowly

"I win~" Harumin whispered and slid her hand down towards her panties then pulled her panties down taking them off. Harumin pulled her own panties down taking them off and got on top of Matsuri. She spread her legs and placed her own pussy against hers doing the scissor position

"T-taniguchi-senpai...? Wh-what are you doing?" Matsuri asked blushing deeply as she felt Harumin's soak pussy against hers

"Fucking you~" Harumin whispered and started rubbing her pussy against hers

"N-ngh~ Mmmm~" Matsuri moaned softly

"A-ahhhh~ This f-feels so good~" Harumin moaned softly and started picking up the pace rubbing their pussy faster.

"Sh-shit~ Ahhhh~" Matsuri moaned as her hips started to move on their own rubbing her pussy against Harumin's as well. They both were rubbing their pussy against each other and started building their climax

"I-I'm close!~" Harumin moaned loudly

"Ahhhhhh!~ M-me too O-onee-chan!~" Matsuri moaned loudly. Harumin and Matsuri both rolled their eyes back in pleasure as they came at the same time. Their juices dripped from their pussy and when they pulled apart there was a strand of cum between their pussy's lips. Matsuri blushed deeply and looked up at Harumin. Harumin giggled and leaned in kissing Matsuri's nose

"I love you" Harumin whispered

"I-I love you too" Matsuri whispered back.

"Hehe...you came again Mei. Jeez you're cumming so easily now that you're a half animal" Yuzu whispered in Mei's sensitive cat ear

"I-it's because you're t-touching me..." Mei whispered

"Babe...I'm only touching your ears and tail. You came for the third time just because of that..." Yuzu whispered

"Sh-shut up...besides you know my ears and tail are sensitive" Mei whispered. Yuzu giggled and wrapped her lips around Mei's cat tail and sucked on it

"Y-yuzu~ Ngh y-your mmmmm...t-tongue~" Mei moaned softly as she felt Yuzu's tongue lick her tail. Yuzu started sucking on Mei's cat tail and yanked it gently

"A-ahhhh~ Mmmm~" Mei moaned and gripped the bedsheets tightly. Yuzu pulled away from her tail and leaned towards Mei's cat ears then licked her ears slowly

"Y-yuzu...mmmm~" Mei moaned softly. Yuzu nibbled on her ear gently and reached down to feel Mei's pussy

"Damn~ So fuckin wet~" Yuzu whispered in her ear.

"Ahhhhh!~ Y-yuzu!~" Mei moaned loudly as Yuzu shoved three fingers inside her. Mei covered her mouth trying to keep her voice down and soon her body started to have a mind of it's own and her hips started moving at the same pace as Yuzu's fingers. Yuzu kept biting and nibbling her cat ear gently while pumping her fingers in and out. Yuzu picked up the pace and pulled away from Mei's ear to look at Mei. Yuzu blushed seeing Mei's expression and the look in her eyes. Mei panted heavily and looked up at Yuzu then reached her arms out at her wrapping her arms around her neck pulling Yuzu's face closer to hers. Yuzu blushed deeply as Mei kissed her passionately. Yuzu kissed back with full passion while pumping her fingers in and out

"Mmm!~ Mmmmm!~" Mei moaned in Yuzu's mouth and started sucking on her tongue gently. Yuzu wagged her tail rapidly enjoying the kiss and kept pumping her fingers in and out faster and deeper

"Mmmm!~ MMMMMMM!~" Mei moaned loudly in her mouth as she came again covering her fingers in cum. Yuzu broke the kiss with a strand of saliva between their lips and panted heavily. Mei blushed deeply and panted heavily as well. Yuzu took her fingers out and licked them clean. Mei blushed deeply and looked away. Yuzu chuckled softly and laid down next to her wrapping her arms around her

"Hehe...you're so adorable~" Yuzu whispered. Mei blushed deeply and looked away. Yuzu licked her cat ears making Mei's body start to tremble.

"Y-yuzu please...leave m-my ears al-alone" Mei whispered

"Awwww but I enjoy playing with them" Yuzu said and nibbled her ears gently

"Y-yuzu please~ N-no~" Mei moaned softly

"Besides you're enjoying this aren't you?" Yuzu whispered

"N-no...I'm ngh~ N-not..." Mei said. Yuzu smirked as she started to sniff a strong scent between Mei's legs. She started sucking on her ear gently which made Mei's scent get only stronger meaning her pussy was dripping cum already

"Y-yuzu~ Ahhhh~ I-if you keep going I-I'm gonna c-cum~" Mei moaned and came for the fifth time. Yuzu sat up and saw the bedsheets soaked with Mei's juices

"Y-yuzu please...n-no more" Mei begged. Yuzu chuckled and gave Mei a small kiss

"Okay babe. I'll stop...for now" Yuzu whispered. Mei just nuzzled her neck and Yuzu wrapped her arms around her

"Night Mei~" Yuzu whispered

"Night Yuzu" Mei whispered back and the two girls dozed off falling asleep in each other's arms.

Yuzu's ears twitched as she was hearing yelling and shouting. Yuzu groaned and sat up looking out the window. She stood up from the bed and pulled the curtains apart and saw the werewolves growling at humans. Yuzu's eyes widen as she saw Sho talking to her father which seemed like they were arguing.

"M-mei get up! Your dad is here!" Yuzu exclaimed and shook Mei. Mei let out a soft groan and looked at Yuzu

"H-huh? What?" Mei asked

"Your dad's here Mei" Yuzu said

"S-seriously?" Mei asked

"Yes he's outside" Yuzu said. Mei got up and grabbed her clothes putting them on then followed Yuzu outside

"Get out!"

"You Royal Bloods better get the hell out of here!"

"My daughter is here!"

"So is mine!"

Yuzu and Mei got through the crowd and saw Sho and Soha

"Mei!" Sho exclaimed

"Father!" Mei said and ran up to him

"Dad...let them stay" Yuzu begged. Yongi sighed and knew he couldn't say no to Yuzu

"Fine..." Yongi sighed

"What?! Seriously!?" A werewolf exclaimed

"Yeah! This territory belongs-"

"You got a problem with that?" Yongi asked snarling at him. The guy backed away whimpering in fear.

"Yuzuko what's going on?" Shai asked

"Yeah I just woke up from my sleep" Matsuri said

"Himeko!" Himeko's parents exclaimed

"Mom! Dad!" Himeko exclaimed and ran up to them for a hug.

"Mom!" Harumin exclaimed and ran up to her mother and so did Mitsuko

"Oh thank God you two are okay!" Soha said hugging her two daughters. Soha looked up and saw Matsuri. She smiled and reached her hand out. Matsuri's eyes widen but then sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw her parents

"Matsuri...please forgive us. We have changed just for you..." Her mother begged. Matsuri looked at her parents then back at her adoptive mother. Matsuri clenched her fists tightly and looked down letting out a small growl. Soha walked walked to Matsuri and placed her hand on her shoulder

"It's best if you forgave them Matsuri..." Soha said

"B-but...they-"

"Just give them a chance dear. They're doing this because they love you and want another chance to show you they love you like a family" Soha said patting Matsuri's head softly. Matsuri looked at her parents and hugged her adoptive mother

"I love you ma..." Matsuri whispered

"Love you too sweetie" Soha whispered. Matsuri pulled away from the hug and walked up to her parents. Matsuri felt her eyes start to water and she clenched her fists tightly

"I-I...will give you a chance. I'm sorry f-for the way I acted at first. I forgive you both..." Matsuri said. Suddenly her parents immediately wrapped their arms around her pulling her into a hug

"Matsuri...sweetie...we promise to be better parents" Jinai said. Matsuri didn't know what she felt inside feeling her parents hugging her

"We love you Matsuri and we promise to always be there for you..." Taruto said. Matsuri hugged her parents back and smiled softly

"I love you too...mom and dad" Matsuri said. Jinai looked up at Soha and pulled away from the hug and walked up to her

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter" Jinai said bowing down to her

"Your welcome" Soha said. Yongi groaned as he had to deal with more humans but not just any normal humans but Royal Blood. He sniffed the air as he sensed someone...cold. Everyone felt a cool breeze that made them shiver. Shai notice her mother trembling and her fists clenched tightly.

"Yo...it's been awhile hasn't...honey" A man said as he walked through the crowd

"We told you to stay away" Shai's step father said growling at the man

"Hey don't start a fight. Why are you here?" Yongi asked

"You know the reason why I'm here...because she's here" The man said and removed his jacket revealing his white hair and blue eyes just like Shai's. Shai's eyes widen and was going to walk up to him but felt her mother hold her arm

"Sh-shai...don't" Her mother whispered. Shai growled and pulled away from her grip. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder

"D-dad?" Shai asked him. The man's eyes widen when he turned to look at the girl and smiled softly

"I finally get to see you...Shai" Her father said


	68. Chapter 68

"Dad!" Shai exclaimed and hugged him. Shai's father hugged her back tightly and chuckled

"I'm so glad to finally see you!" He said

"Me too!" Shai said

"Wow look at you. You've grown so much" Her father said stroking her hair softly

"Yep! Hehe oh and I'd like you to meet my mate. Himeko Momokino" Shai said as she walked up to Himeko wrapping an arm around her

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Momokino" Shai's father said bowing down

"It's nice to meet you too sir" Himeko said. Shai's father meet Mrs. Momokino and looked away seeing his ex mate

"There you've seen your daughter...now leave" Shai's mother said

"Jeez be a little more polite. Look...I understand you're still mad about what I did but like I said...I'm not interested in her and nothing else happened. I was only using her since you get jealous easily. Besides I'm not even seeing anyone. I rather be alone..." Shai's father said glaring at his ex. Shai's mother clenched her fists tightly feeling her heart ache

"Leave now bastard" Shai's step dad said

"Hey I have the right to be here. Isn't that right Yongi?" Shai's father asked

"It's true. He isn't harming anyone. He just wants to see his daughter and I will allow it" Yongi said. Shai's father chuckled and walked up to his ex

"Don't touch her..." The man growled

"I won't...I just noticed something about her" Shai's father said

"And that is?" The man growled. Shai's father smirked and looked at his ex mate

"You...want me back. Don't you?" He asked. Shai's mother trembled and she looked away

"That's it you little asshole" The man growled shifting into his werewolf form and ran up the him. Yongi shifted into a werewolf and blocked his attack then pinned him down to the ground

"Just stop it alright. I have better things to deal with than this and you better stop. You only came to see your daughter..." Yongi said

"Yes sir. My bad I won't do anything else" Shai's father said

"Good and you too. Don't attack" Yongi growled

"Y-yes sir..." The man said

"Good now...Sho...why did you came here? I know there must be another reason that you came here..." Yongi said as he shifted back to normal

"Yeah um...look we need your help. My ex wife she's going out of control. She knows how to turn humans into animals and she wants to control the entire world wanting power. We must do something to stop her. If we stop her then everything will be peaceful for everyone...but I can't do this alone" Sho said

"Great now we must fight for our world. Do you know where's her lair?" Yongi asked

"I do! I've been kidnapped and taken by her before. I still remember the path" Shai said

"I guess I could take a few werewolves but some of you will stay here taking care of the children. Yuzu you'll be staying here until me and the group will get back" Yongi said

"No I can't let you go out there. I'm coming with you" Yuzu said

"Yuzu it's too dangerous" Yongi said

"Yuzuko your father has a point. It's too dangerous for you" Ume said

"No it's not. I faced her before and now that I know what those gas bombs do I could be able to defeat her" Yuzu said

"Yuzu no. You'll stay here where's safe for you" Yongi said

"No! I want to fight back!" Yuzu said

"Me too!" Shai said

"Besides the more people you have the stronger we are" Yuzu said. Yongi sighed and shook his head

"Alright fine you can come with us" Yongi said in defeat

"Yes! Mei mind staying-"

"If you're going I'm going too" Mei said

"But Mei-"

"I don't care I'm going" Mei said sternly. Yuzu smiled softly and hugged her

"Okay Mei" Yuzu replied

"So...Matsuri you going?" Shai said

"I guess so...hopefully I find something good to eat over there" Matsuri said

"Alright I'll get my warriors ready" Yongi said as he howled summoning the strongest werewolves. The girls got ready as well for the traveling and the battle when they get there.

"Shai please don't go..." Her mother begged

"I'm sorry mother but...I'm going. My father is going as well and I'm going with him" Shai said

"It's too dangerous and you haven't trained that much" Her mother said

"I know...that's why I'll listen to my instincts" Shai said and walked out the door

"Then I'll come with you as well..." Her mother said. Shai nodded and walked out the door. The werewolves were ready to fight and the others stayed in the magical land to be safe and protected.

"Hey Shai...you must lead us" Yuzu said

"H-huh?! Wait me?! Lead?" Shai asked

"Yep! Since you know where she is you must be the leader of this pack" Yuzu said. Shai walked up to the front of the pack and shifted into a werewolf. Himeko got on her back since she was going as well. Mei was riding on Yuzu's back of course while Harumin and both her sister and mother were on a werewolf's back since Matsuri was small and she had to guide her own pack

"Alright when we get there Yuzu you'll take half of the back to the side. I'll go to attack the main area. Matsuri it's best if you guided your family to somewhere high so you guys can take the upper attack when we distract them" Yongi said explaining the plan

"Alright Shai now lead the way" Yuzu said

"Yes Alpha!" Shai said and ran out the magical wall and into the forest. The whole pack followed them for the epic battle. After minutes of running they stopped behind trees and scanned the area. It was a dark building with cracks which meant it was old and there were guards with black fur and red eyes.

"Alright so...we need to get rid of the guests carefully and quietly" Yongi whispered. The werewolves ears perked up hearing a noise coming from the forest. The camouflaged werewolves slowly crept up to the guards and immediately grabbed their heads and smashed it against the wall hard breaking their heads

"Alright now that the main path is open Illinois go in. Yuzu and Matsuri you two know what to do" Yongi said. Yuzu and Matsuri both went their separate ways while Shai entered the building. Yuzu took Mei and the other half to the side of the building. It was so quiet that it kinda looked suspicious. Yuzu sniffed the air and sense an odd scent to making around the area. Yuzu growled at the scent and followed it not paying attention where they were going

"Finally! This is my pure masterpiece!" They heard a lady said

"Master...wh-what is th-that?" Songi asked

"This is what I need. This will destroy everyone who dares to challenge me" Alyssa said as she held a small bottle. She grabbed a syringe and took some of the substance

"M-master wait...this is dan-"

Yuzu growled and broke the wall just wanting to fight.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here!" Alyssa exclaimed. Suddenly Alyssa heard shouts from upstairs and groaned. The black werewolf growled and tried to attack Yuzu but a werewolf pinned her down. Alyssa ran away trying to escape the animals

"Get her!" Yuzu growled. Alyssa chuckled and threw a smoke bomb at the werewolves destroying their sense of smell. The werewolves whimpered and shook their head. Alyssa ran but suddenly was blocked by ice crystals.

_D-damnit!_

Alyssa ran the other way but was blocked by ice crystals. The crystals surrounded her and she held the syringe closely

"Hehe...you know I was going to show you this as a surprise but...it seems the surface is ruined" Alyssa chuckled and stabbed the needle into her arm. Alyssa could feel the substance go through her veins and through her whole body. Alyssa growled and breathed heavily as she felt her bones start to move

"Y-you guys...better run hahaha!" Alyssa laughed as her body glowed. Her teeth sharpen and claws grew from her paws. Her eyes turned into cat eyes and her transformation was complete. Alyssa roared and broke the ice crystals. The werewolves all growled at the sight of..

"A werecat!"

"Never thought I'd see one in years..."

Yongi growled at the cat beast in front of them. The werecat had black fur and red eyes.

"This strength...so much...power" Alyssa growled. Yongi ran up to her to fight and her red eyes glowed then clawed his snout then bit down on his neck.

"Mei you try to get the prisoners from down under with Himeko and Harumin. Go now! I'll deal with this beast!" Yuzu growled. Mei got off of Yuzu and left. Yuzu attacked the werecat defending her father. Alyssa roared and awoken the animals from down under.

"Shit! Get back!" Mei exclaimed as the animals from underneath went wild. Himeko placed a shield blocking the wild animals

"I-I don't think I-I can hold it any l-longer" Himeko said as her body trembled. Suddenly they saw an arrow go through three animal's head! The pink haired girl aimed at the animals from above trying to protect the girls.

"Matsuri! I thought you were fighting with the others" Harumin said

"Yeah my family is but I sensed you guys were in trouble" Matsuri said. Mei's palm glowed and started attacking the animals

"How can we get them to snap out of it?" Harumin asked as she fought the animals

"There is nothing we can do! Get the hell out of there!" Matsuri shouted

"She's right" Himeko said as she blocked the animal's attack

"Unless we get rid of the source" Mei said the gasps as she had an idea and ran out

"Hey wait for us!" Harumin said. Harumin and Himeko left and shut the door keeping the animals inside. Matsuri headed towards the vents but she looked at the animals and saw...bunnies and other prey who were shaking in fear. Matsuri shook her head and looked at the vent. She sighed and looked down at the wild animals trying to break down the door. Matsuri shifted into a fox and jumped off the vents landing at the ground. The wild animals turned around and glared at her. Matsuri grabbed a piece of metal that was in the prison cell and threw it at the cracked wall which made a bit of the ceiling collapsed and created some kind of wall but it wasn't going to hold on for a while. Matsuri ran to a vent and broke it open

"Alright get in and escape" Matsuri said talking to the animals. The small animals mostly prey entered the open vent. The wall broke down and the wild animals ran up to Matsuri but she shifted into her fox form and escaped through the vents. The animals ran through the vents trying to look for an escape. Matsuri sniffed the air and headed towards the exit which was outside. Matsuri broke the vents again and whistled calling back the animals who were panicking. Matsuri got out of the way allowing the animals run free outside

"Yo Taniguchi...or is it Mizusawa?" She heard a familiar voice. Matsuri's fox ears twitched and she looked back. She growled as she saw the three foxes that tried to rape her

"Get the hell away from me..." Matsuri growled. The foxes didn't listen and only got closer to her. A smirk formed on her lips as her left eye turned hazel

"Hehe...I warned you" Matsuri said as her weapon appeared. An arrow appeared and she aimed at the foxes then let go of the arrow. The arrow went through one of the foxes head and the other two pinned their ears down

"Hehe who's next?" Matsuri asked as her hazel eye glowed

"MeiMei! Wait up!" Himeko shouted as Mei ran into her mother's room. Mei looked around for something and found the small bottle that her mother had used on herself. Mei grabbed it and a syringe. She used the syringe to pull out the substance from the bottle. Mei dropped the bottle and placed the syringe closely to her arm

"Mei! Don't do it!" Himeko said grabbing her arm

"Prez this is crazy! You've seen your mother! You won't be able to control it!" Harumin exclaimed. Mei clenched the syringe tightly and her ears perked up. Yuzu fell to the ground and tried to heal herself but Alyssa bit down on her neck hard

"Gaahhhh!! G-get off!" Yuzu growled and clawed her snout not giving up. Alyssa let go of her and tried biting her again but Yuzu's mother appeared attacking from above

"M-mom!"

"Ume! What are you doing here!?"

Ume bit down on Alyssa's snout hard almost breaking it.

"You little bitch!" Alyssa growled and got Ume pinning her down then threw her against the wall hard cracking the wall a bit.

"Ume!" Yongi exclaimed and ran up to her but Alyssa bit down his tail and threw him against the wall hard. The werewolves were bleeding having major injuries and broken bones. Alyssa glared at Yuzu and slowly walked up to her. Shai growled and ran up to her aiming for her neck but Alyssa clawed her face giving her a major scar across her eye. The animals trembled as they felt like it was over as they watched Alyssa walk up to Yuzu

"Leave Yuzu alone!" Mei shouted grabbing everyone's attention. Yuzu looked at Mei and her eyes widen seeing her hold a syringe that had the substance inside it

"Mei! Don't do it!" Yuzu said. Mei gulped and stabbed the syringe in her arm then growled as she felt the substance run through her veins. Mei dropped the syringe and started shifting. Her teeth sharpen and so did her claws. She was now a werecat. Mei let out a roar and snarled at her mother

"Die..." Mei growled as her lavender cat eyes turned red.


	69. Chapter 69

Mei ran up to her mother ready to fight. Her mother chuckled and dodged her attack but her ears perked up as she noticed Mei's eyes. Mei clawed her mother's stomach and bit down on her hind leg. Alyssa growled and turned to face her daughter then clawed her face. Mei let go and pushed her mother against the wall and raised her paw clawing her face. The building started to crumble a bit and Yuzu noticed the building was gonna collapse

"We need to get out of here!" Yuzu shouted. The animals all got out of the building and Yuzu ran to her mother

"Ma! Ma! Get up please!" Yuzu said and carried her mother. Ume trembled and looked at Yuzu weakly

"Y-yu...zuko..." Ume mumbled

"Don't worry mom. I'm here. Himeko! Harumin! Get out before it's too late!" Yuzu shouted. Harumin ran out but Himeko ran up to Shai who was on the ground bleeding a lot from her wound on her face.

"Shai! Come on baby let's get out!" Himeko cried as she held Shai closely. Shai looked at Himeko and trembled

"I-I can't feel...my l-legs" Shai mumbled. Suddenly a man came up to them and carried Shai

"Don't worry I got her. Let's go" Shai's father said. They ran out while Yuzu took Ume out but heard door banging down under. Yuzu's eyes widen as she saw wild animals running up to them

"Shit!" Yuzu's hair glowed and created a force field around herself and mother. The animals that were under Alyssa's control clawed the force field trying to break in. Yongi's ears perked up and he looked up. His vision was blurry but in seconds he saw the scene.

"Yuzu...Ume..." Yongi mumbled and stood up. Yongi ducked down as the two werecats were in their bloody fight. Yongi shifted into a werewolf form and using his last energy he fought the wild animals helping his family escape

"Dad!" Yuzu exclaimed

"Get out with your mother Yuzu!" Yongi said

"B-but-"

"I said get out! This building will collapse any minute!" Yongi said and growled at the wild animals. Yuzu took her mother outside and looked at the building. Yuzu ran inside again wanting to help her father since he was bleeding a lot and the wild animals were tearing his skin apart. Yuzu shifted into her werewolf form and bit down on the wild animals attacking them. Meanwhile Mei and Alyssa fought with full strength

"Leave now!" Mei roared and ran up to her mother

"Face it Mei! You're just like me" Alyssa said and bit down on Mei's neck. Mei growled and clawed her snout and stabbed her eye with her claw. Alyssa roared in pain and shook her head. Mei ran up to her mother pushing her to the wall and bit down her wounded neck. Mei growled and had her where she wanted her to be. Alyssa coughed blood and her eyes glowed as she ordered her slave Songi to attack her daughter. Songi's eyes opened and turned red as she she stood up. She shifted into her werewolf form and ran out of the room then tackled Mei pinning her down. Mei growled at the werewolf and clawed her snout using all her strength. Songi raised her paw as she was going to scratch Mei but she lifted her hind legs and kicked her off of her. Mei stood up and roared at the werewolf as she ran up to her. Songi's eyes widen and yelped in pain as Mei bit down on her snout.

"You're so useless!" Alyssa said as she ran up to Mei. Mei bit down on Songi's neck hard then used her as a shield when her mother jumped up to attack her instead she ended up tackling Songi. Mei growled at her mother as she started having flashbacks remembering her past. Mei roared and ran up to her mother biting her neck and this time she wasn't letting go of her. Mei wanted to end this. She needed to end this. Alyssa coughed blood and yelped in pain as she heard a crack from her neck. Mei started pulling on her neck and tore of her skin. Mei bit down down harder and harder until...she killed her mother. The wild animals stopped attacking and stood there not knowing what they were doing.

"Mei! We need to get out of here!" Yuzu said. Mei just stood there seeing her mother's dead body. Blood was dripping from her teeth and tasted the blood. She growled and turned to glare at the two werewolves. Losing control Mei ran up to them as she was going to attack

"Yuzu! Get out of here!" Yongi said as he pushed Yuzu out the way and Mei ended up surprise attacking him. Her attack was powerful enough to throw him against a wall and rocks from above the building crumbled and Yuzu watched as those rocks smashed his body.

"Papa!" Yuzu cried out as she ran up. The building started collapsing piece by piece. Yuzu looked at the black werecat roaring and snarling. She saw inside that werecat Mei was crying

_Don't worry Mei...I'll get you out of that beast_

"Hey! Come and get me!" Yuzu shouted. The werecat turned and roared at the werewolf. Yuzu shifted back to normal and ran away then jumped into the room where Alyssa was. She looked around since there was possibly an antidote for that.

"Come on come on...where is it?" Yuzu asked herself

"Do you mean this?" She heard someone say. Yuzu turned to meet a man she knew. The man ran away with the antidote

"No! I-I need that!" Yuzu said and got out the building chasing him. Yuzu heard a yelp and she ran where the whole gang were. Mei was attacking everyone she saw and roared at them. Yuzu ran up to the werecat then shifted into a werewolf and tackled her pinning her down. Yuzu growled at Mei staring into her red eye. Mei roared and kicked Yuzu off of her. The animals trembled seeing the two beasts standing in front of them

Matsuri laughed softly as she finished devouring the foxes. She licked her fingers clean then licked her lips. Her ears perked up as she heard people talking.

"Sir we can use this on them. They'll turn back to normal and we'll be able to erase their memories" A man said. Matsuri shifted into a fox and climbed a tree as she was spying on the man who was Hojo and Mei's grandfather. She saw other men and women who were Royal Bloods. She saw a bottle that Hojo was holding and shifted back to normal and pulled her bow then the arrow appeared and aimed for his wrist. She let go of the arrow and it went through his wrist

"Gahhh! Wh-what the hell!?" Hojo exclaimed dropping the bottle

"Careful idiot" The Chairman said as he catched the bottle. Hojo looked up trying to find who ever shot the arrow

"Hey there...papa" Hojo turned around and behind him stood the pink haired girl. Matsuri smiled softly and waved at him

"You little brat" Hojo said as he pulled the arrow from his wrist and his palm glowed showing the symbol. He attacked Matsuri with his magic but she dodged the attack. Matsuri aimed the bow at him as an arrow appeared from nowhere then let go of the arrow. Hojo's eyes widen as the arrow that was coming at him appeared two more arrows from it. It was like the arrow could multiply on it's own. The three arrows went through his shoulder and fell on his knees

"Are you serious? You can't defeat one small kid" The Chairman said and aimed at Matsuri attacking her neck. Matsuri coughed out blood and glared at the old man. She aimed at the old man but he attacked her once again near her neck. Matsuri shifted into a fox and ran up to the old man but was attacked by the other Royal Bloods. Matsuri groaned in pain and Hojo grabbed her by the tail

"You ruined my family..." Hojo growled. Matsuri felt weak and closed her eyes knowing she lost but heard Hojo tell in pain. He let go of Matsuri and started fighting the other two foxes that attacked him.

"Matsuri get out of here!" Her father said and bit down on Hojo's neck. The Royal Bloods attacked the two foxes and the Chairman ended up killing them right in front of Matsuri by suffocating them not allowing them to breathe

"Now leave kid...unless you want this to happen to you too" The Chairman said sternly. Matsuri trembled and ran off running away from the Royal Bloods. Matsuri climbed a tree and pinned her ears down as she saw her two dead parent's body. Matsuri saw their animal souls leave the body and vanished in the air. Matsuri shifted back to normal as she had tears running down her cheeks. She clenched her fists tightly and trembled

_M-mom...dad...I-I'm sorry!_

Yuzu and Mei were both bleeding and ripping both each other's flesh. They growled and snarled at each other as their hatred for each other grew. The more they fought the more their animal instincts were taking over. Yuzu ran up to Mei and dodged her attack. Mei glared and turned her body around and pinned Yuzu down. Suddenly Mei yelped in pain as she felt someone hurt her snout. Yuzu turned to look beside her and saw Sho

"Mei! Don't let it control you!" Sho shouted as he tried to help Mei. Mei snarled at him and got off of Yuzu. Mei roared as her red eye glowed. Yuzu's eyes widen and she ran towards Sho then stood in front of him. Yuzu gulped and shut her eyes tightly as she shifted into her dog form. Mei's ears perked up as she saw the small dog.

"Woof woof!" Yuzu barked at Mei. Mei stopped snarling and her red eye slowly turned back to it's original lavender color. Mei's body glowed and her body shifted back to normal. Mei trembled in fear and Yuzu shifted back to normal and ran up to Mei wrapping her arms around her. Mei hugged Yuzu back and sobbed

"Y-yuzu..." Mei cried softly. Yuzu held Mei healing her wounds

"Shhhhhh...it's okay. It's okay" Yuzu said and kissed her forehead softly. Suddenly they heard a shriek come from the crowd of wounded animals. They saw Royal Bloods and they saw their eyes glowing

"Sorry for interrupting this beautiful moment but...mind giving my fiancee back" A man said with a smirk on his face. Yuzu's eyes widen and felt rage run through her veins

_F-fiancee?!_


	70. The End

Yuzu growled and held Mei closely

"She's mine!" Yuzu growled

"If you give her back and the others no one gets hurt" Amamiya said. Yuzu pinned her ears back and snarled at him. The other werewolves stood in front of the mates growling at them. The Chairman's sighed deeply and shook his head

"Mei enough with this nonsense. Just come back home and no one gets hurt" The Chairman said. Sho clenched his fists tightly as his right eye turned red

"Can you quit it already?!" Sho exclaimed attacking his father but he dodged it

"Sho this is pathetic" The Chairman said

"Why do you keep hurting them?" Sho asked

"These animals are slaves. That's what they are used for" The Chairman said

"But they are human as well like us. They care for others and take care of one another. We can't keep hurting them and separating them from their families. So stop this...please. You need to understand" Sho said. The Chairman glared at him and sighed deeply

"Do you think words will make me change my mind?" The Chairman asked. Sho clenched his fists tightly and ran up to his father to attack but Amamiya attacked him first. Yuzu growled and shifted into her werewolf form then ran up to Amamiya but the other Royal Bloods attacked her. The Chairman just rolled his eyes and pulled out a whistle and blew on it which made all the werewolves whimper loudly covering their ears. Yuzu growled and rolled around the ground hating the noise. Suddenly the Royal Bloods grabbed the girls taking them away. Suddenly the Royal Bloods saw arrows coming at them from above. Once they looked up they found the pink haired girl

"Let them go..." Matsuri said

"Listen kid...we don't want any trouble" Hojo said

"Enough! Why do you hate them? They aren't mean or wild like everyone says they are!" Soha said and stood in front of Matsuri defending

"Soha...you just don't-"

"I do understand! Just like Sho said! They care for each other like a family! They protect each other! They only harm us because we're harming them!" Soha said

"We told them we wanted to do this the easy way but they decided to do it the hard way. We gave them a choice to make and they decided to fight" Hojo said. Soha clenched her fists tightly and she pulled out a necklace. She put it on and her eyes shifted into...lion eyes.

"I thought I never had to use this but you leave me no choice..." Soha said as her body glowed. Matsuri's eyes widen as she saw her mother transform into a lion. Soha snarled at the Royal Bloods and ran up to them attacking them. The necklace had her adoptive mother's powers and before she died she handed that necklace to Soha when she was a kid. Sho stood up and glared at his father. Sho ran up to his father and attacked him while the other animals fought as well. The Royal Bloods suddenly combined their powers creating a powerful force that the animals couldn't handle. Sho and Soha tries their best to fight back and so did the Momokino but they weren't strong enough. Yuzu watched as they took her mate and she clenched her fists tightly. She ran up to Mei but felt a sharp pain on her neck as Amamiya attacked her. Yuzu fell to the ground groaning in pain. Sho growled and pushed Amamiya to the ground and raised his fist ready to attack but his eyes widen as Amamiya aimed at his chest. Mei teared up as she watched her father get killed since the attack was in his chest and where the source of his powers were. Sho fell on his knees clenching his chest trying to stop the bleeding hit it was no use. He fell to the ground and his eyes slowly closed. Mei trembled as she saw on the ground her father and her body started to glow but the Royal Bloods injected her somehow to make her fall asleep

"No! Leave her alone!" Yuzu shouted as she clenched her neck tightly. Soha roared and growled furiously as she attacked the young man but then the Chairman attacked her chest where the source of her powers were.

"Mama!" Matsuri cried out. Harumin and Mitsuko got injected as well so they would be asleep and not end up turning into a monster since the one they loved...died. Soha shifted back to her human form and her necklace broke into pieces. Matsuri ran up to Soha and held her closely

"M-mama..." Matsuri mumbled

"M-matsuri...my s-sweet daughter..." Soha said weakly

"Pl-please don't l-leave me...I-I don't want t-to be alone.." Matsuri cried

"I-I will never l-leave...I will al-always be with you...i-in here" Soha said weakly as she placed her hand on Matsuri's chest.

"M-mama...please...I-I can't lose you t-too..." Matsuri cried

"I-I love you...d-daughter..." Soha mumbled and gave Matsuri one last smile then closed her eyes.

"Mama? M-mama please!" Matsuri said and shut her eyes tightly as she lost her mother. Hojo trembled at the sight of his wife dead. He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder as the Royal Bloods injected him with a substance to make him not turn into a monster. Hojo clenched his fists tightly and looked away from the dead body. The Royal Bloods walked up to the Momokino who were terrified by them.

"Come with us and no one gets hurt" The man said. Himeko's parents walked away but Himeko held Shai closely

"I'm not leaving!" Himeko said. Shai clenched her fists tightly and looked at Himeko the back at the men. She trembled in fear and held Himeko tightly not wanting her mate to leave. The Royal Bloods aimed at Shai but then Shai's father attacked them with his ice crystals aiming for the chest since that was their weakness. Shai watched as her father bravely fought the Royal Bloods. Shai's mother joined the fight as well. Shai trembled and teared up as she started having flashbacks remembering her past when she was a young pup. Shai's father growled furiously and fought for his daughter. His ears perked up as the Royal Blood used the dog whistle and killed Shai's parents. Shai's step father just looked away and escaped like a coward. Shai trembled as she saw her mom and dad fall to the ground. Himeko cried and kissed Shai one last time before the men grabbed Himeko pulling her away from her mate. Shai was on the ground since she couldn't feel her legs at all. She felt weak as she watched the people take her mate away. The Royal Bloods injected Himeko to make her fall asleep and they all left.

"Haha! Those filthy animals got what they deserved!" Amamiya said

"All we need to do is to get rid of their memories and their animal side" The Chairman said

"Alpha! Your mother!" Someone exclaimed. Yuzu's ears perked up and she ran up to her mother who wasn't... breathing at all

"M-ma! Ma!" Yuzu shouted. Ume's body didn't move at all. Yuzu's body trembled and she let out a scream of anger and pain. Yuzu teared up as she watched everything crumble right in front of her. Her heart shattered and her body felt numb. The clouds started to turn grey and rain started to pour on them. Yuzu clenched her fists tightly and felt so many emotions go through her head.

"Let's go home..." Yuzu ordered everyone else who survived and left the dead bodies. Everyone followed Yuzu back to the magical land and everyone watched as the big group they had was a small group

"What happened?"

"No way..."

"The Alpha is gone..."

"Did he die?"

"What about Ume?"

"It seems she's gone too..."

"Oh no..."

Yuzu heard people mumbling about what happened and she let out a howl gathering the group of animals

"Everyone listen...yes my parents...sadly they're both gone. We were able to kill the lady but...those Royal Bloods attacked us and took our mates and killed our family. This is not the end...I'm not going to end it like this. I won't let those bastards win. We are going to fight back! I'm going to eliminate that bastard! We will all train! You hear me! We will train every single fuckin day! I don't care if your body is sore or you can't do it anymore! I don't fuckin care! This will make us stronger if we train hard! We will attack them! We will be ready in a couple of months! We will fight! We will win! We will get our vengeance! When they mess with one of us!"

"They mess with all of us!" The gang said

"Who's with me! Who wants to fight back!" Yuzu shouted

"We all do!!!" The animals went wild as Yuzu their new Alpha was howling. Ortho chuckled and clapped for his cousin. Yuzu noticed Ortho and he walked up to her

"So...you finally see that humans-" Ortho's eyes widen realizing he couldn't breathe. Yuzu's right eye turned red and she was suffocating Ortho and ended up...killing her own cousin. Everyone in the crowd stayed silent and when Yuzu turned to look at her pack they let out soft whimpers

"Get these humans away from our territory" Yuzu ordered the pack. The pack nodded and grabbed the humans that lived with them taking them out

"Y-yuzuko?" Shai asked while sitting in a wheelchair. Yuzu turned to look at Shai and Matsuri

"You two...I need you both to train well and work on those powers. We will fight on the day Mei will get married since that bastard...grrrr. Just train everyday to get stronger. The stronger we get the my powerful we get..." Yuzu said

"Yes Alpha but..." Shai paused

"But what?" Yuzu growled

"N-nothing hehe..." Shai said. Yuzu growled and walked away

"Matsuri? Do you think it's a good idea to fight back?" Shai asked

"Well...you can't blame Yuzu-chan...she just lost everything and so did we" Matsuri said

"Y-yeah but maybe we could try talking to them...they could underst-"

"Shai those bastards never understood at all. Don't think you can change their mind with words...they won't listen" Matsuri said

"B-but didn't my uncle say violence isn't-"

"Shut up already! He's dead. Your parents are dead. My parents are dead. Her parents are dead. Basically our familes died. It's because of them they're gone. Stop talking shit...you lost your mate...just like the first mate you had and you didn't do anything because you're weak" Matsuri said and walked away. Shai's eyes widen and she looked down. The word weak went through Shai's mind and she clenched her fists tightly

"W-weak..." Shai mumbled and her blue eyes glowed and stood up from the wheelchair

"No...I'm not weak. I will get my mate back...by force" Shai growled as her werewolf soul took over. Matsuri walked back home and opened the door. It was empty of course since her parents died. Matsuri entered the dark home and shut the door. She looked around the living room and headed towards her own room. She laid down on her bed and in the bedsheets she could sense Harumin's scent. Matsuri gripped the bedsheets tightly and pulled them closer to her nose

"Taniguchi-senpai...Bunbun...I will get you back" Matsuri whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Yuzu was on top of the roof and looked up at the sky. Yuzu looked around the land and saw families. Yuzu teared up remembering her parents. Yuzu growled and felt rage run through her veins

_Mei...I will make you mine again and this time...no one will take you away from me...I promise_

_The End_


End file.
